Second Chances
by redlette
Summary: Harriet Potter, the girl who lived, is returning to Hogwarts after the final battle to retake the year she missed looking for horcruxes. Along with a few old friends a new student is enrolled for the final year. Harriet is intrigued by this strangely familiar boy, but will he accept her friendship when offered, or will he blow another chance to be all he can?
1. chapter 1

**Aftermath**

In the hours after the final battle at Hogwarts there were a few surprises. Among them the loud confrontation between Lucius and Draco Malfoy, when Draco renounced his relationship with his father and refused to return to the manor with him. This paled in significance, however, to the discovery made by Harriet Potter upon returning to the Shrieking Shack. The pale still corpse of Professor Severus Snape was, in fact, not a corpse. Snape was alive, barely ,with a faint thready pulse, but alive nonetheless. Healers were swiftly summoned and the professor's still form was urgently transported to St. Mungo's. Once there the battle to save his life began in earnest as Harriet related his heroic part in Voldemort's downfall to the wizarding world.

The healers discovered that Snape had created a potion to counteract the effects of Nagini's venom and put his body into a state of near stasis in the event of being bitten. The new potion had saved his life, leaving him with a network of scars around his neck, recognition as a potions genius and an order of Merlin first class.

 _August that year_

In his personal potions laboratory ,deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape was working on an experimental potion of his own creation. He was looking for a potion to rid him of the the disfiguring scars around his neck, a feat that no existing healing potion was able to perform. His efforts so far had been unsuccessful, but he had a good feeling about this concoction. Then again he had a good feeling about the six before this. He sighed at his own foolishness and carefully stirred the deep blue liquid, watching as the colour deepened with each moment.

When the colour reached a midnight hue he extinguished the flame below the cauldron and reached for a vial full of a thick silver liquid, unstoppering it and carefully measuring three drops into the cauldron. He watched as the silver swirled in the the dark blue potion like the galaxy swirling in space. As the mixture began to bubble energetically and the silver spread throughout there was a tentative knock at his door.

"Enter." he called, not looking up from his work. He knew it would be Draco, even if the wards had not already alerted him. Draco was the only other person in Hogwarts right now who would have had a reason to disturb his peace in the dungeons. Draco was also, while Lucius and Narcissa awaited trial in Azkaban, his ward.

The door opened and Draco shuffled in, none of his usual deportment and poise were visible, but the lines of worry that graced his brow drew Snape's attention.

"Can I help you Mr Malfoy?" he asked as he reached for a stone bowl full of grey powder.

Draco shifted under his gaze and mumbled something unintelligible at the flagstone floor.

"I'm somewhat busy Draco so out with it." he prompted.

"I just needed some advice, Sir." Draco blurted out, tugging at his collar and turning pink in the face. "I don't know how to, I-I mean..." he lapsed into mumbles again.

"I'm hardly the best person to consult in matters of love Mr Malfoy." Snape sneered, holding the bowl of powder ready to sprinkle into the cauldron when the bubbles stopped. "What makes you think my advice would be beneficial to you?"

Silence again and Snape looks up at Draco, irritated. He leaves the silence hanging heavily as he waits for the boy to fill it. Draco just squirms uncomfortably. He returns his attention to the gently bubbling liquid just as Draco blurts out his revelation.

"I fancy Harriet bloody Potter!"

Snape jolts in surprise and the powder spills into the cauldron with a hiss. There is a blinding red flash and a searing pain in Snape's face and then everything goes dark.

Crisp clean sheets below him. The unmistakable scent of bandages and healing salves. The sensation of a bright and airy room. Severus was fairly certain he wasn't in the dungeons any more. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the light,and the hospital wing swam into focus. He tried to sit up and felt a wave of pain throughout his body making him groan aloud.

"Glad to see you are back with us Severus, dear boy." Poppy Pomfrey smiled as she bustled over to check his condition. "The Headmistress is just outside waiting to talk to you."

"What happened?" Snape called, as Poppy hurried to let McGonagall in.

"Severus," began McGonagall, with an air of trepidation, "I'm going to be blunt with you here."

He bit back a scathing comment as she drew a breath.

"The potion that exploded has left you with some unforseen side effects, which we as yet cannot seem to reverse, however we have healers working on it."

"What side effects?" he asked, raising a hand to feel his face and neck. Finding the now familiar scars gone his heart began to race, but there was something else different too. His face felt different, skin more supple. He looked at his hands. They were unstained, and...younger looking? "Minerva?"

Her thin lips pressed together forming a line as she handed him a hand mirror.

His jaw fell slack in shock as he looked at what was presumably his face. There were no scars, no lines, no sickly pallor. His face was smooth, young and almost unrecognisable.

"I...my...I'm..." he looked at Minerva, "this is not possible."

"I'm afraid it is Severus, you're about twenty years younger if I'm any judge, and as yet there seems to be no way to revert you to your real age."

"How do you propose I teach students in September when I look like one of them?" he asked in an uncharacteristically shakey voice.

"Don't worry Severus, Slughorn will be taking potions and covering as head of house for Slytherin while we await news of your cure. We already have a teacher lined up to take defence against dark arts. All you need to do is be here so the healers can work with you to find a solution."

"I can't be seen this way by students," he protested, "I will be a laughing stock."

"On the contrary my boy," Minerva smirked, "nobody will be any wiser. We have come up with the perfect solution, Draco will help."

Snape felt a flash of irritation, this whole mess was because of Draco distracting him. His new face must have been much easier to read as Minerva put a steadying hand to his arm.

"Don't be hard on Draco, he raised the alarm after the explosion. He feels guilty enough for distracting you."

So he should, Snape thought, but he said, "So what is this amazing idea then?"


	2. Adjustments

**Adjustments**

Draco took a step backwards and failed to hide his grimace.

"What have you done?" demanded Snape.

"It's not really the result I hoped for, but it's the best I can do." Draco said, with his arms raised in a placating manner.

"Show me." growled Snape and Draco conjured a mirror.

Draco backed away hurriedly as Snape leapt to his feet with a snarl. Although they were now close in height and physical age Draco still had the Slytherin self-preservation to realise that Severus in this kind of mood was as dangerous as ever.

"What in Merlin's name have you done to my hair Malfoy?" Snape bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth in his rage.

"It doesn't look too bad, sir..." Draco began to protest.

"Doesn't look too bad?" Snape said incredulously, jabbing a finger at his reddish hued hair. "It's...I look like a damn Weasley you halfwit!"

Draco fled from the room leaving Snape to rage as his magic flared out of control and created sparks and flames. This was suddenly a very dangerous place to be.

Snape was not in the best of humour after listening to McGonagall's plan to enrol him as a seventh year NEWT student as part of his cover story to remain in the school. He was to be passed off as a distant cousin of Draco's, on his mother's side, who had previously been home tutored, but was completing this year at Hogwarts while his parents were out of the country on business. The interrelated nature of the pureblood society was ideal to mask this aspect of his cover. Draco had talked him into trying to transfigure his hair blond so that he looked more like Narcissa's colouring. Unfortunately the potion had another side effect, Snape's magic had become less controlled and reliable. Which lead to Draco attempting the transfiguration and only managing to achieve a dark red. It was possible that the potion was preventing the magic from taking hold effectively, but for now Snape wanted to blame Draco.

He struggled to rein in his temper and bring his wild magic under control, shuddering with the effort before collapsing back into his chair with his head in his hands. He groaned softly.

He wasn't sure he could do this. His teen years had been traumatic enough the first time round, why on earth was he subjecting himself to it again? But the answer to that was very simple, the only other option was St. Mungo's and he had spent more than enough time in that place. He was an expert at subterfuge. Pretending to be a student should be a piece of cake in comparison to his time among the Death Eaters. So why was he so nervous about this?

XXXXXX

 _September 1st, on platform 9 and 3/4_ Draco and Snape stood quietly together on the platform, watching the noise and excitement unfold around them as students called to each other and laughed.

"Are you ready, sir?" Draco muttered.

"Stop calling me sir you foolish boy." Severus snapped at him, "I'm Evan from now on, even if we are alone."

"Sorry, Evan." Draco huffed, with just a hint of a sneer at the name Snape had chosen. Evan Asphodel. He wondered if he was the only person to notice the obvious links to Harriet Potter's mother's name. Maybe the potion had addled Snape's mind for him to pick a name even Potter would see through, but then again Snape was barely recognisable as the formidable potions master in his current state. Maybe nobody else would pick up on it.

Blaise Zabini waved to Draco from a carriage and beckoned them to join him. Draco gave a lazy wave back and tugged at Snape's sleeve to attract his attention. Together they ambled onto the train and made themselves comfortable opposite Blaise.

"Blaise, this is my cousin Evan who will be joining us at Hogwarts this year." Draco drawled, with his trademark confidence, "Of course, he's bound to be sorted into Slytherin so I'm sure you will see plenty of him."

Blaise simply raised an eyebrow at Severus, but he shook his hand with an inquisitive look.

"Draco darling, you must introduce us!" gushed Pansy, as she sauntered into the carriage eyeing Snape hungrily. "Who is this exquisite specimen and where have you been hiding him?"

"Pansy Parkinson, allow me to introduce Evan Asphodel, a cousin of mine who will be at Hogwarts this year." Draco said.

"Charmed," Pansy smiled, slipping into the seat next to Blaise and practically drooling at Snape.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Parkinson." Snape said, managing to sound sincere, but unable to repress the roll of his eyes as Pansy looked away after simpering at him.

Opposite him Blaize snorted with laughter, earning him a glare from Pansy before she launched into her customary rundown of current society gossip. Snape settled back in his seat to let her inane chatter wash over him and Blaize caught his eye with a wink. Snape smirked back at him and felt a brief surge of happiness. Maybe this could be fun after all.

XXXXXX

"So he's another stinking Malfoy then." Ron grumbled, flopping down in his seat in the Gryffindor carriage and scattering chocolate frogs to the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Draco disowned his parents and you know nothing about this new boy, at least give him a chance."

Ron shrugged and threw Harriet a chocolate frog from by his feet.

"She's got a point Ron." Harriet said, "Draco isn't as bad as he was and the new guy, well, who knows?"

"Just because you think he's all mysterious and interesting." Ron scoffed, gulping down his third frog. "You can guarantee he'll be in Slytherin with the rest of the snakes."

Hermione muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'prejudices' before she settled down with Crookshanks on her lap. Harriet smothered a laugh and settled back for the long train journey with a contented sigh. Imagine, a quiet year at Hogwarts at last.


	3. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

Snape stood at the back of a crowd of first years, watching as they huddled together shivering with excitement. It felt alien to him, viewing the sorting from this vantage point, and he couldn't help but feel a stirring of anticipation within him. He mentally scolded himself for allowing the atmosphere to effect him so much. He had no reason to be nervous, he had done this before, he knew what to expect and that there was nothing to fear.

He turned to glance over his shoulder and caught Draco's eye. Draco raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk as the first name was called and a tiny blonde boy stepped shakily up to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The hat was quiet for a few moments while the boy visibly shook beneath it, then the brim opened wide and the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" which was greeted with whoops and cheers from the Ravenclaw table and polite applause from everyone else. Severus watched with mounting anxiety as McGonagall worked through the list of names until he stood alone in front of the hat, all eyes in the Great Hall on him.

"As you may have noticed," McGonagall announced to the silent and intent audience, "A new student will be joining the seventh year and must be sorted." she paused and smiled before saying, "Asphodel, Evan!"

Snape stepped forward to take his seat under the hat doggedly ignoring the coiling sensation in his stomach. He felt hot under the collective gaze of everyone assembled and his heart hammered in his chest. If he had been capable of rational thought he would have sneered at his lack of emotional control. Sitting on the stool, he gripped the sides to still his trembling hands and the hat slipped down to cover his eyes.

 _"Well, well, well!"_ said a smooth, clothy voice in his head, " _A rare treat indeed. I don't think I've ever sorted a person twice. How interesting to get a glimpse of the man that the boy became."_ and the hat gave a muffled chuckle.

'Spare me the all-knowing routine,' Snape thought to the hat, 'this is just for the benefit of those watching. I know as well as you do which house I belong in, so kindly get on with it.'

 _"Oh, but of course I know where you should go," said the hat "our brave hero could only be a-"_ "GRYFFINDOR!" boomed the hat aloud.

The Gryffindor table erupted into chaos as McGonagall whipped the hat from Snape's stunned head. Severus sat, mouth gaping foolishly, on the stool until McGonagall gave him a nudge towards the celebrating table. He moved, trance-like, towards his new house shaking his head in disbelief. He looked towards the Slytherin table to see Draco with an expression to mirror his own.

Severus then realised he had drawn level with the house table and people were moving up to make room for him, with words of welcome. He mutely sat down and allowed his hand to be shaken by multiple Gryffindor's, returning their smiles with more of a grimace. He turned, to come face to face with Harriet Potter grinning at him and clapping him on the back. Her green eyes sparkled as she flushed and stammered her greeting.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm-"

"The famous Miss Potter." he interrupted, sneering internally at her look of confusion when he used her name, "I, of course, read the papers and have seen your picture."

"Oh, yeah." Harriet said with a blush and squirmed uncomfortably. "The whole Girl-Who-Lived thing. I hope you get to know me a bit better than all the rubbish in the papers though." she blurted out and then blushed even deeper red, "I mean, being in the same house and..." her voice trailed off and she busied herself with loading her plate with the food that had just appeared.

"Smooth move!" Ron muttered from Harriet's other side, grunting when her elbow connected with his ribs. "Ron Weasley, we'll be roommate's this year." he said, with a wave of his hand to the boy sitting opposite him, "Us and Neville anyway."

Neville nodded at him with a smile and went back to his conversation with Miss Granger.

Snape, unused as he was to Longbottom smiling at him, was taken aback for a second by how different he looked with that expression.

"So where do you think that greasy git Snape is?" Ron said, nudging Harriet. "I thought he would be here terrifying first years or acting like an overgrown bat in the dungeons."

"Ron!" tutted Hermione, "You need to stop talking about Professor Snape like that. You know as well as I do he was on our side all along."

"Still a greasy bullying git." Ron mumbled, but not loud enough for Hermione to catch.

Severus seethed quietly, inventing ways to punish Ron when he got back to himself in the privacy of his own head. He ground his teeth and focused on keeping his magic from flaring out of control when a hand covered his. He looked up into familiar, searching, green eyes, filled with concern. He blinked.

"Are you alright Evan?" Harriet asked him, misinterpreting the look on his face for worry instead of anger. "I'm sure Draco will be fine about you not being in Slytherin." she said patting his hand, "He is family after all."

"Indeed." Snape said, pulling himself together and slipping his hand out from under Harriet's. "I'll speak to him after the feast." After all, he needed some time away from these infernal Gryffindors to collect his thoughts. Maybe he could appeal directly to McGonagall and have her move him to Slytherin where he belonged? Somehow he thought he knew what her response would be, but he had to try. He didn't care what the stupid hat said, he was a Slytherin.


	4. Emotions

**Emotions**

Draco lounged against the wall outside the Great Hall. Managing to convey an air of disinterested boredom, despite the anger he felt bubbling within him. Severus exited the hall, accompanied by a chattering gaggle of Gryffindor's, and stopped in front of Draco. Snape raised an interrogative eyebrow before glancing over his shoulder at the waiting group.

"You go on," he told them, "I'm going to have a quick chat with my cousin."

"We'll wait for you Evan," said Harriet, a red tinge appearing on her cheeks. "You don't know the way to the tower yet, or the password to get in."

"Oh, of course." Severus said, "I won't be long." He turned back to Draco with a meaningful glare. "What did you want Draco?"

"I must confess, I'm disappointed." Draco sneered, with a glance over Snape's shoulder at the Gryffindor's. "I was expecting you to be in Slytherin, but I can see you are making new friends already."

"We will discuss this tomorrow, Draco." Snape hissed, conscious of the watchful eyes of the seventh years. "I can meet you before breakfast. I want to talk to the headmistress anyway."

"As long as it doesn't drag you away from your little fan club." Draco said, nodding at the group by the stairs.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Ron replied with a scowl.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley." Draco retorted.

"Later Draco." Snape growled warningly. He rejoined the Gryffindor's and followed them up the stairs, leaving Draco to stare after them angrily. He couldn't afford to find out what had got Draco so riled up in such a public place, particularly not under the nosey gaze of Harriet and her friends. Who knew what Draco might let slip in a moment of hot-headedness. Tomorrow he would get to the bottom of Draco's bad temper and appeal to McGonagall to switch him to Slytherin house. For now he would have to make the best of a bad situation and at least pretend to settle in to Gryffindor Tower. If only he could deflect them from asking too many awkward questions for one night then he could get back to the comfort of the dungeons, before Draco said something stupid or he gave in to his urge to strangle Weasley.

XXXXXX

Snape sat, rather awkwardly, on the edge of one of big comfy armchairs by the fire in Gryffindor common room. In the matching chair opposite Ron slouched, with Hermione gathered in his lap, while Neville and Ginny curled up at either end of an overstuffed sofa between the two. Harriet hovered uncertainly next to his chair before taking a seat between Neville and Ginny. Severus felt out of place in this room, years of Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry left him unable to shake the feeling of being an interloper. He was surprised to recognise that emotion in himself. He was used to being a spy, so why did it feel unnatural to him? Why did he care so much about what they thought about him? He could only put it down to teenage hormones, but he wasn't convinced.

"You can relax Evan." Neville told him, "You look so uncomfortable sitting like that."

"I'm fine." he ground out, but he sat back in the chair anyway and at least gave the illusion of relaxation.

"So where do you think Snape is 'recuperating'?" said Ron, making the inverted comma gesture around Hermione.

"Does it matter?" Harriet asked irritably, "After everything he went through to help us he deserves a rest."

"What if-" Ron began.

"Merlin's balls Ron!" Harriet shouted, leaping to her feet, "Can't you just shut up? He nearly died! Whatever else he was he was a hero all along. He deserves some respect."

"Idiot!" snarled Ginny as Harriet stormed from the room and up to the private bedroom she now occupied with Hermione.

As Hermione and Ginny left to check on her Ron shot Severus a bemused look. Snape was willing to bet that he was wearing a very similar expression. Miss Potter seemed to be extremely touchy this evening. He wondered why the conversation about him seemed to trigger an outburst. Perhaps she wasn't as untouched by the events of last year as he had assumed. Maybe she was less like James than he had thought.

XXXXXX

Draco lay on his back scowling up at the green hangings around his bed. This was not what was supposed to happen. How could Snape be in Gryffindor? He was head of Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Right now he could be sitting with Potter and her friends laughing at Draco and telling them all Draco's secrets in an attempt to ingratiate himself in the group. Draco had seen Potter holding Severus's hand in the Great Hall with his own eyes. He sat up and viciously punched his pillow to relieve his frustration. Was he being ridiculous about this and reading too much into what he saw? Surely Severus wouldn't betray him like that? He was certainly going to keep a close watch on him until he was sure. If he could help convince McGonagall to move Severus back to Slytherin then his task would be easier.

The door to the bedroom he shared with Blaize creaked open. Draco kept silent hoping Zabini would think he was sleeping and leave him alone. There was a heavy silence of someone quietly listening and his bed hangings fluttered slightly as if someone was standing beyond them breathing. In a single swift movement Draco sat up and swung the drapes open. Standing there, looking smug, was Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell Pansy?" Draco said, folding his arms and glaring at her.

"I thought you might like to talk." she said smoothly, sitting on his bed and stroking his shoulder. "You seem really upset about your cousin. Or is it something else? You know I'm a very good listener."

"I'm just tired." Draco sighed, knowing full well that Pansy's idea of listening would also involve gossiping about whatever she learned.

"I can cheer you up in other ways if you want Draco." she whispered, moving until her mouth was centimetres from his. "Just say the word..."

The door opened again and Blaize stood glaring at them.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he said with a sneer.

"Of course not," Pansy said standing up and crossing to peck him on the cheek. "I was just seeing if Draco was alright." She winked at Draco and left the room.

Draco smiled weakly at Blaize, who glared back at him and flung himself into his bed waving his wand to close the curtains. Draco sighed and lay back in his own bed, dwelling on his thoughts again until he slipped into a fitful doze.

XXXXXX

In Gryffindor tower, in the room he shared with Neville and Ron, Snape also lay awake. He lay on top of the blankets with only his pyjama bottoms on. The sound of the other two snoring softly kept him awake. He was too used to solitude and his own company. What he wanted the most right now was to be able to brew a potion and lose himself in the task. The simmer of the cauldron and the shimmering heat would soothe his mind. He sighed and rolled out of his bed. Treading with care he snuck out of the room and down the stairs to the empty common room. As he was about to round the last turn of the stairs he stopped dead. There was a noise from the common room.

Holding his breath he peered round the corner to see who it was. In the far corner of the room, on a sofa facing away from him, sat Harriet Potter. She was sobbing quietly. Snape felt awkward. Hearing Harriet cry like this felt like he was intruding on something intensely personal. Still he couldn't bring himself to turn and retreat up the stairs. Barely knowing what he was doing he glided across the room to where she sat. If she heard his approach she gave no indication, but neither did she startle when he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. He sank into the seat next to her and she buried her face in his chest, tears dampening his bare skin. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently as she cried, without them exchanging a single word, until she fell asleep. After covering her with a blanket her returned to his room. Sleep was a long time coming.


	5. Instincts

**Instincts.**

Severus woke before his roommates the next morning and hurriedly dressed himself in his new Gryffindor robes. He shook his head in disbelief as he caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror by the door.

"Very dashing, dear." the mirror said.

"When I want your opinion I shall ask for it." Severus whispered back, his lip curling, and he quietly swept out of the room.

The common room was empty as he made his way to the portrait hole, Potter was nowhere to be seen. Not that he was bothered, he told himself, last night had simply been part of his latest act of subterfuge. He was definitely not experiencing feelings of sympathy for James Potter's offspring. He cursed his actions last night and resolved to keep more of a distance in future. He couldn't allow himself to get dragged in to Potter's problems, he had more than enough of his own to deal with right now. Striding purposefully down the stairs he headed for the Headmistress's Office, determined to have McGonagall overrule his sorting and move him to Slytherin.

"Evan!" called a voice, as he reached the entrance hall.

He turned to see a pale looking Draco rushing towards him from the dungeon stairs. He looked like he had barely slept and faint shadows ringed his eyes.

"Whatever you wanted to discuss wait until we are in the Headmistress's Office." he warned, looking over his shoulder. "Too easy to be overheard otherwise."

"Are you certain you want her to hear this?" Draco murmured, falling into step beside him as they made their way through the corridors.

"What are you blithering about?" Severus snapped.

"You were getting pretty cosy with Potter at the feast last night." Draco hissed with venom. "Holding hands and everything."

"Have you lost your mind?" Severus snarled, stopping in his tracks and grabbing Draco by the front of his robes. "She put her hand on mine! I can't be responsible for her every foolish action. I have to play my role here as I have always done. I'm not interested in Harriet Potter, I'm old enough to be her father, in fact I was at school with her rotten father."

"I saw..."

"You saw nothing but what your jealous mind invented, Draco." Snape turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor to McGonagall's office, leaving a shocked Draco to stare after him.

Upon reaching the gargoyle guarding the office Snape realised he didn't know the password. He vented his feelings by kicking the wall, causing him to be hopping around holding his throbbing foot when McGonagall rounded the corner. He noticed that she hid a smile as she approached.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Mr Asphodel?" she asked as the gargoyle leapt aside and she led Snape up the spiral staircase. "I have already spent the last hour calming down Mr Filch after Peeves decided to lock him in his cleaning cupboard. I do hope this is for something more pleasant."

They entered the office and many of the portraits on the wall nodded their greetings to McGonagall and stared with ill disguised curiosity at Snape. Directly behind the Headmistress's desk hung the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He gave Severus a little wave, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Minerva," Severus began urgently, as McGonagall took a seat behind the desk,"this whole situation is farcical! I don't belong in Gryffindor. I must insist you move me to Slytherin immediately."

"The hat sorted you into Gryffindor Severus." McGonagall said, with maddening calm, "I cannot change the decision once made, nor would I want to, and I urge you to make the best of it and try to make yourself at home."

"I can't possibly stay there," he protested, "I'm not like them."

"My dear Severus," she said with a sad and knowing smile, "As a former head of Gryffindor, I can quite honestly say that I have never met a man with more courage. If ever a man belonged in Gryffindor it is you."

"So you won't move me?" he asked, knowing already her response.

"I'm afraid not." she said, drawing some paperwork towards her and nodding towards the exit.

Severus understood that the matter was closed and he was dismissed. He hung his head and slipped from the roomroom feeling dejected.

The door clicked shut behind him and McGonagall looked up from her desk with a sigh.

"I always thought we sorted too soon." smiled the portrait of the Dumbledore.

XXXXXX

By the time Severus entered the Great Hall it was beginning to fill up with students eating breakfast. He found a space at the Gryffindor table and sat down, helping himself to toast. He chewed morosely, mulling over what McGonagall had said. He didn't believe her or the blasted hat. He knew he was a Slytherin really. A hand tapped tentatively on his shoulder and he looked up into green eyes.

"Can you just pretend last night didn't happen?" Harriet whispered, pleadingly as she sank onto the bench next to him. "It was just being back here, it brought back..." she lapsed into awkward silence.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are referring to." Snape murmured, avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you." she said and reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Just then Ron and Hermione dropped into the seats opposite holding a whispered argument. Hermione cuffed Ron around the head before giving Snape a strained smile.

"Sleep well Evan?" she asked warmly.

"As well as can be expected in a new place." he said, sensing Harriet stiffen slightly beside him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Ron blurted out to Harriet. "I was being an insensitive prat." he looked at Hermione who nodded. "I'll stop going on about Snape, I really didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Harriet sighed, "I'll be fine once I get back into the swing of things. Sorry I shouted at you."

Snape watched as Harriet forced a smile onto her face and joined in with the joking and laughing around the table. She may have convinced her fellow Gryffindor's, but Snape noticed that the smile never reached her eyes. Maybe he was more adept at spotting fake emotions than someone who had not spent half their life as a double agent, but it was clear that things with Miss Potter were not all they seemed.

XXXXXX

After receiving their new timetables from their new Head of House and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Bill Weasley, the Gryffindor's headed off to their first lesson. Apart from Longbottom they were all heading for potions in the dungeons.

The classroom door was open when they arrived and Slughorn was already inside with other class members. He welcomed Harriet, Ron and Hermione with enthusiasm and regarded Severus with a calculating stare.

"This must be our newest student Evan," Slughorn boomed, clapping his hands. "An unknown quantity as of yet. Tell me young man, how are you at potions?"

"I enjoy it immensely sir." Snape said politely, "I shall let you judge my competance, however, seeing that you are the teacher."

Slughorn laughed, throwing back his head, his expansive stomach wobbling.

"I reserve my judgement for now then young sir." he chuckled, "why don't you pair up with my star student, Harriet here and show me what you are capable of."

Harriet glanced at Snape and shrugged as she placed her equipment on the workbench. He began to unpack his cauldron and ingredients as Slughorn busied himself with arranging the other students into pairs. Draco caught his eye across the classroom and nodded, he appeared to have calmed down. He would try to find him later to sort things out between them. Before he could dwell too much Slughorn was calling for the class's attention and explaining the method required for today's potion. It was a complex healing potion Severus had made numerous times. He smiled to himself as he gathered the ingredients from the storeroom and arranged them on the workstation, where Potter was setting up the cauldron. He swept his shoulder length, reddish hair back into a ponytail and tied it with a black strip of ribbon.

Soon the vapours in the dungeon made it appear misty and Severus was able to lose himself in the comforting familiarity of chopping and stirring. He reached out and grasped Harriet's wrist as she went to add the next ingredient.

"Not yet!" he told her, reducing the height of the flame beneath the cauldron and stirring clockwise once. "If you add the willow bark without reducing the heat it will scorch and make the potion less effective." He watched as the liquid began to turn cloudy, then nodded for Harriet to add the bark.

As soon as the bark hit the potion it began to froth. Snape waited until the froth had subsided and then counted ten stirs anti-clockwise.

"The book says-" Harriet began.

"Trust me." Snape assured her, stirring twice clockwise and then extinguishing the heat, he left the potion to settle. As they watched the liquid turned steadily paler until it was completely clear.

"Outstanding!" exclaimed Slughorn, drawing level with their workstation and spotting their potion. "As expected a perfect performance from Harriet again."

"Actually sir, it was mostly down to Evan." Harriet admitted, "I was about to scorch the willow bark when he stopped me."

"Well done indeed Evan!" Slughorn beamed, "I can see we have another instinctive potions maker in our midst. What a treat to have two in the same class. Why I don't think I have been lucky enough to instruct such genius since..." he trailed off with a sad look at Harriet, "Never mind," he said, "five points each for Gryffindor for producing such a good quality healing potion and working as such an effective team."

Harriet flushed and ducked down to pack away their equipment while Severus bottled their potion to be graded. As he took the full vial up to Slughorn's desk he noticed Draco glaring at him again.


	6. Outbursts

**Outbursts**

That evening Severus found Draco alone in the library. He approached the table and perched on a chair next to him. Draco looked up from his parchment and frowned.

"I thought that you would be off with the Gryffindor's doing something adventurous and stupid." Draco sneered, "Did you want something? Or have you just come to annoy me?"

"Enough Draco!" Snape said with a snarl, "You're behaving like a spoilt child."

"At least I'm not sucking up to the school heroes." Draco retorted, refusing to meet his eyes. "I bet you're all having a great laugh at my expense too. Pathetic Draco Malfoy, lusting hopelessly after the famous Harriet Potter."

"That's what you think?" Snape laughed out loud, earning him a savage glare from Madam Pince. "Draco don't be a fool! I haven't breathed a word of what you told me to any of them, nor would I. As for whatever you imagine is between myself and the Potter girl, I assure you you're wrong."

"So you didn't...you don't?" Draco stuttered hopefully.

"Of course not." Snape scoffed, "All I am interested in is passing unnoticed until a potion can be found to return me to myself."

"I apologise," Draco muttered, "I lost sight of your situation worrying about- well, you know."

"I understand," Snape reassured him, "I have no plans to interfere with your love life in any way."

Draco relaxed in his chair and two small patches of pink appeared on his usually pale cheeks. He stayed hunched over his work as Snape got to his feet and turned to leave.

"Sorry s- I mean Evan." he whispered as Snape walked away.

Severus couldn't stop himself from smirking slightly as he left the library. One problem solved, now to stop worrying about the petty problems of teenagers.

XXXXXX

The week passed by with little in the way of drama, other than Snape's embarrassment at accidently transfiguring Ron into a badger with a red stripe and earning himself extra homework. He was surprised at how much he was beginning to enjoy himself. Despite telling himself he didn't belong in Gryffindor he was actually feeling comfortable with his surroundings. Even laughing and joking along with the group in the common room. Mocking the parade of hopefuls that attempted to convince Harriet to let them on the quidditch team, as she desperately tried to avoid the limelight. He told himself that he didn't notice how often Potter was absent from the frivolity and that he wasn't concerned that she was becoming more isolated and quicker to lose her temper. He wasn't convincing himself. From the pointed looks and muttered conversations between Ron and Hermione he wasn't the only one who had spotted that Harriet was around less.

On Friday evening after a particularly disastrous quidditch try-outs session, which had left several Gryffindor's sporting scrapes and bruises and Ron in a grumpy mood, Harriet stared moodily into the fire. Severus pretended to be focused on a charms essay he finished earlier, but in reality he watched from the corner of his eye as Ron and Hermione approached Harriet.

"If you're that worried about where Snape is you could always check the map," Ron's voice was slightly raised in frustration, "I bet the greasy bat is lurking in the dungeons somewhere."

Oh damn! That cursed map that James and his gang created. Severus had forgotten all about it. He felt his heart race as he realised the map would show his real name and not Evan Asphodel. Was that why Potter had been acting strangely? Did she know who he really was? She surely would have used that knowledge to her advantage, held it over him in some way? She was a Potter after all.

"The map is in my vault, Ronald!" Harriet shouted, leaping to her feet and grabbing Ron by his robes. "You want to know why I won't use it? Fine! Every time I use the map I see the names of the dead! My father and his three best friends, dead because of me."

"Harriet-" began Hermione, but Harriet shouted over her.

"No! It's not just that, it's all the names that should be there but aren't. It's all those names who died, all in the name of the 'Girl-Who-Lived'." she snarled the title with evident venom. "I can't look at it without seeing them all." her voice broke and she turned and ran to the portrait hole.

Snape felt relieved to discover the map that could uncover his true identity wasn't in the school, but this was followed by guilt at his relief and Harriet's obvious distress.

"Harriet wait!" Hermione called, but if she heard she gave no indication.

A tense silence hung in the common room and everyone stared at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh mind your own business." Ron growled, glaring around the room.

"Ronnie big mouth, tactful as always." Ginny sighed, Ron stomped out of the room followed by Hermione and the hum of chatter resumed.

Snape stretched as he got to his feet and retrieved a library book from the table. He looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention and saw Ginny watching with interest.

"Best take this back to the library before Pince throws a fit." he said, waving the book at her and forcing a smile.

She raised her eyebrows at him in an infuriatingly knowing manner and nodded. She was wrong whatever she thought Severus told himself. He was going to the library and he was in no way going to look for Miss Potter.

As he climbed out of the portrait hole he was pretty sure he heard a snigger. He stalked down the corridor in the direction of the library, definitely not looking to see where Potter was. As he reached the bottom of a staircase he saw the flutter of robes disappearing round the corner. He sped up and peered round the corner to see someone disappearing into the girls bathroom.

He edged closer to the door, his breath caught in his throat, and tried to decide whether to risk going in. That was a foolish idea. As a student he had no reason to be in the girls bathroom. If he was caught in there he would be in an awkward position. Only McGonagall, Pomfrey and Draco knew his true identity and he could imagine the look on their faces as he tried to explain that he had gone in there because he was worried about Harriet Bloody Potter. Besides, it may not even have been her.

As he stood there, debating internally, his decision was made for him when he heard banging and crashing from inside. He could make out shouted curses and screams, but he didn't recognise the voices. He burst in with his wand raised.

He only had seconds to process the scene that greeted him. Water spurted from broken faucets and pieces of porcelain littered the floor. The shattered mirrors warped the reflections of Pansy Parkinson and Harriet Potter as they dueled violently. Harriet had a cut on her cheek where a shard of porcelain had hit her and her hair stood on end as raw magic crackled around her in her fury. Pansy was equally in disarray, her robes torn and her face marked, but her eyes betrayed the fear she felt.

As Potter raised her wand, eyes glazed with uncontrolled power, Severus knew exactly what she was about to do.

"Sectum-" Potter began.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape bellowed, both Pansy and Harriet's wands flew into his hand.

Potter gave a wordless shriek of fury and a wave of magic exploded knocking him back and sending Pansy into the wall where she slumped unconscious. Severus leapt to his feet and hurried to where Potter was crouched on the floor. Her magic crackled along her skin, flaring and dancing as she struggled to control it. Severus reached out and grabbed her shoulders turning her to look at him. Her eyes danced with sparks of magic and stared straight through him. He shook her, ignoring the burn of the wild magic on his hands.

"Potter!" he shouted, in an uncharacteristically desperate tone. "Potter look at me damn it!"

Her eyes flickered briefly and he shook her again, lowering his face closer to hers and watching her battle for control.

"You're better than this Potter, don't let the dark claim you."

Her eyes flickered again and then focused on Severus's face, tears beginning to fall as realisation hit her. He pulled her to his chest where she shook, sobs wracking her body as he helplessly patted her back. He heard her murmur something into his robes and leaned back to look at her.

"Did you say something Potter?" he asked gently.

"Harriet." she sniffed, "My name is Harriet."

He gave a strained chuckle and drew her towards him again while she cried it out on the bathroom floor.

When Harriet had managed to compose herself Snape was able to let her go and attend to straightening out the mess the duel had created. He healed both girls of their minor injuries and repaired the damage with relatively little trouble considering his magic still wasn't completely controlled. Checking on Pansy he was relieved to discover she would suffer no lasting damage. However, it still left the issue that Pansy would know what a dark spell Harriet had been about to cast on her. She could end up in Azkaban if word got out. He was only left with one option.

"Harriet," he said, looking into her eyes and seeing the panic descending. "We have to obliviate her." Harriet looked at him with confusion and he continued, "If she tells anyone what spell you were about to cast then you will be in deep trouble, even with your reputation the penalty would be severe."

"How did you know what spell?" Harriet mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Snape said hurriedly, "what matters is that we make sure no one finds out."

"You won't tell?" she said in disbelief.

"I assure you," he said with certainty, "I am somewhat adept at keeping secrets."

At this his lip curled in an almost smile. Harriet nodded her head and he raised his wand to Pansy's still form and intoned, "Obliviate!"

Harriet stood with a groan and walked towards him. She extended a still shaking hand to help him up from where he crouched. He pulled himself to his feet, leaving Pansy's wand next to her limp hand, and ushered Harriet out of the room before they could be discovered.


	7. Accusations

**Accusations**

Breakfast had already finished by the time Snape woke up Saturday morning. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as memories of the previous evening washed over him.

Potter had been silent all the way back up to Gryffindor tower and Snape had been glad to avoid any questions. Upon reaching the portrait of the fat lady he had realised he still had the library book. Dreading the smug smile he knew he would receive from the Weasley girl if he returned with Harriet and the book, he turned to leave before the portrait opened.

"Wait!" Harriet had croaked desperately, grabbing his sleeve.

"I'm taking my book to the library," he reassured her, gently prying her fingers from his robes. "I won't say anything to anyone else, but we can talk later."

She had nodded helplessly and turned back to the portrait as he left.

He was waylaid by Peeves on the way to the library, who threw things at him and blew raspberries until he fired off a few curses and sent him whizzing away cackling. He arrived with minutes to spare before the doors closed and received a tut and a glare from Madam Pince as he ran out after returning the book. Robes billowing as he ran through the entrance hall, he made for the Gryffindor tower before curfew.

"In a hurry Mr Asphodel?" McGonagall called, as he skidded to a halt at the foot of the stairs.

"Had to return a book." he panted, trying to recover his breath and his dignity and failing miserably.

"So close to curfew?" she said, looking unconvinced. "How fortunate then that I caught you now. I would like you to come to my office tomorrow before lunch. We have a few things to discuss.discuss. The password is 'honesty'."

"As you wish, headmistress." Snape said with a bow of his head and he had climbed the stairs to the common room feeling her eyes on his back.

By the time he had arrived in the common room it was busy. Students played exploding snap, chess and gobstones in various areas. Loud bangs and sparks came from a cluster of chairs occupied by third years huddled around something that was probably against the rules. A first year by the bookcase sprouted yellow feathers accompanied by raucous laughter from his friends. Snape ignored the noise and scanned the room for Potter. She had already gone to the room she shared with Hermione he supposed. He wasn't sure if he should tell her he had been summoned to McGonagall's office. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe McGonagall wanted to speak to him about the cure, maybe it was nothing to do with Pansy. He doubted he was that lucky. Waving off appeals from Ginny and other students to join them, he had made his way to his shared room. Laying in the dark, listening as Ron and Neville had eventually come to bed and fallen asleep,asleep, he had worried. He almost managed to convince himself, by the time he fell asleep, that he was worrying about the consequences for himself rather than Harriet.

He dressed in muggle clothing, as most students did at the weekends, and leant against the window. The students were making the most of the late September warmth and playing and laughing in the grounds below. He turned away from their carefree antics and, with dread in coiled in his stomach, headed for McGonagall's office.

"Severus," McGonagall said, when he had closed the door and taken a seat opposite her. "The healers are experiencing great difficulty in determining the cause of your transformation."

"Oh?" Snape said, daring to hope this was the only reason for his appointment.

"Indeed," she continued, holding up a scroll from her desk. "it seems they are unable to identify all the ingredients used in the potion. They think one or more of them may have been counterfeit."

"Impossible!" Severus protested, "I wouldn't be so careless." he remembered the time he had spent in St. Mungo's, his stores had been unprotected that whole time. How could he have failed to do an inventory check when he returned to the castle? He met McGonagall's eyes and shook his head.

"You had a lot on your mind Severus." she said, "I'm sure they will find a solution eventually, it may take a bit longer though."

"Quite," he said, rising from his seat. "if that will be all."

"One more thing, Severus." she said, and his pulse pounded in his ears as he waited for the inevitable. "I need you to join the quidditch team."

"Wha-" he sputtered, his jaw gaping foolishly.

"Harriet is struggling with what happened last year and she needs support from someone who understands. You can help shoulder some of the responsibilities of managing the team. Especially as you don't have to focus on the work as much as the rest of them."

"What makes you think I understand Potter?" he asked, forgetting to snarl in his confusion.

"Regardless," she smiled, the similarity to Dumbledore's enigmatic behaviour was disarming. "I'm sure you will do what needs to be done to ensure she doesn't burn out with all her worries."

"If I must." Snape said, with a sigh he left the office. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the stairs he realised what he had agreed to. He had been so relieved that Pansy hadn't been mentioned he forgot to kick up a fuss.

XXXXXX

Severus was one of the first into the Great Hall at lunchtime, his stomach growling as he loaded his plate with chicken and potatoes. As he ate he let his attention wander around the hall. Miss Parkinson didn't appear at the Slytherin table and he noticed that the Slytherin students muttered in groups, casting dark glances at the Gryffindor table. Draco sloped into the hall and sat next to Blaize. The two seemed to have an angry exchange of words before Blaize abandoned his meal and stormed out, leaving Draco alone and looking annoyed.

Severus was distracted by Harriet sitting next to him. She looked pale still, but she gave him a smile. She leaned closer so she couldn't be overheard.

"I wanted to thank you for, well, you know." she whispered, "I owe you an explanation."

"You owe me nothing Potter." Snape said in a low voice.

"Still..." she said, lapsing into silence and flushing.

"We can talk later if you feel the need, but right now the Slytherin table seems to be rather interested in the conversation." he said, directing her attention to the dirty looks from across the hall.

"Nothing unusual there." she grumbled and Snape gave an unexpected laugh before rising from his seat and exiting the hall.

Draco caught Snape up in the entrance hall looking red faced.

"We need to talk." he said, grabbing Snape's arm and dropping it quickly when Snape gave him an acidic look.

"Not here," Snape hissed and beckoned for him to follow him outside. They headed for a section of the lake shoreline that was empty of others. Snape sat behind some large rocks to shield them from anyone looking from the castle and motioned for Draco to join him.

"You need to be careful." Draco warned, sitting beside him.

"Don't tell me you're going start this again," Snape groaned.

"No, not me," Draco said, "It's because of Pansy. You know about Pansy, right?"

"I have heard talk." Snape said, evasively. "What has this got to do with me?"

"Pansy was found unconscious in the bathroom last night, but the last thing she can remember is following Potter in there before she woke up in the hospital wing. She had been following her all week thinking she was up to something."

In his head Snape cursed Pansy's nosey and gossipy tendancies, but he kept his face carefully blank.

"Well, Millicent Bulstrode said she saw you and Potter wandering around yesterday evening around the same time," Draco continued, looking out over the lake. "and everyone knows that McGonagall had both of you in her office separately this morning." he missed the look of surprise on Severus's face as he kicked a loose stone into the water. "There's talk that McGonagall has covered something up for the sake of her precious Gryffindor's." he concluded, looking at Snape to confirm or deny it.

"First of all Draco," Snape said, "you should try to use that thing you call a brain and figure out that there is a perfectly good reason for me to be speaking to the headmistress. Secondly, I am not a 'precious Gryffindor' whatever the general consensus is." he raised a hand to stop Draco from interrupting. "I would have thought you would have the sense to try to dispell these rumours, this can only lead to the sort of scrutiny that we don't need."

"Like they'd listen to anything I said." Draco snapped, standing up and pacing angrily. "Draco Malfoy, heir of a disgraced family, former failed death eater, coward and linked to Potter through his Gryffindor cousin. Yeah, they're lining up to be friends with me." He stared moodily out over the lake. For the first time Snape was struck by how lost and lonely he looked.

"If you need company..." Snape began, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need anything," Draco snapped, shaking him off. "I was just warning you." he started to walk away. Snape just watched him go.


	8. Secrets and Confessions

**Secrets and Confessions**

That evening, in the Gryffindor common room, Severus joined Harriet, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in their usual seats by the fire. Harriet seemed slightly more cheerful than before, but her laughter still seemed forced and he caught her staring into space when she thought no one was looking. Ginny was making everyone laugh telling them stories from when her and Ron were small and they we're discussing the whereabouts of Longbottom. It turned out that he had volunteered to spend his weekend helping Professor Sprout with a particularly rare and violent plant that was about to have offspring. Snape didn't envy him that task, he much preferred plants dried or otherwise prepared for use in a potion.

As the evening wore on and the younger students disappeared to their various dorm rooms leaving the five of them lounging comfortably by the dying fire. Hermione and Ron muttered something unconvincing about studying and left together, heading up the stairs to the dorms, leaving Harriet and Ginny talking about quidditch strategies while Snape watched the glowing embers only half listening. He startled when the mug of hot chocolate that he was holding spilt in his lap, muttering a quick cleaning charm.

"I appear to be dozing off ladies," he said with a yawn. "I better go upstairs before I pass out completely." They waved him goodnight and continued with their conversation. He realised on entering the silent bedroom that Ron was not back yet. Looking forward to having the room to himself, he stripped to his boxer shorts and burrowed under the blankets. He gave a great sigh of contentment and closed his eyes, swiftly falling asleep.

XXXXXX

Severus awoke with a jump. The door to his shared room stood slightly ajar, silhouetting a figure by his bed. The floorboards creaked as the figure moved and he sat up reaching for his wand on the bedside table.

"Wassat?" he muttered sleepily.

"It's just me." a nervous female voice replied.

"Huh, who?" he said rubbing his eyes, suddenly very aware of his near nakedness. "Potter? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she said

"No, can't you tell I was wide awake?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "what time is it ? And you still didn't tell me what you're doing in here."

"It's about one in the morning and I can't go to my room right now." she said.

"Why ever not?" Severus asked, bleary-eyed and slightly annoyed.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are in there at the moment and I don't want to interrupt." she explained.

"They're still studying?" Severus asked, surprised.

"The noises I could hear outside the room would seem to indicate that they are not studying." Harriet said with an embarrassed laugh, "well, not studying magic anyway."

"Ah!" he said with a blush. "I thought there were charms on the dorms to stop that sort of thing?" he noticed her giving him a strange look, "I read about it..."

"In Hogwarts; a History?" she asked with a smile. "There are, but the new first years got our old dorms. The rooms our year are in now are like guest rooms or private rooms. I guess because we're all of age anyway they don't bother with that sort of thing."

"Incidents like this make you wish they did." Severus laughed.

"Exactly," Harriet said, perching on the side of his bed and lighting her wand. "Believe me, if you had walked in on Ron Weasley's white arse bobbing up and down once you definitely wouldn't want to repeat the experience."

"Obviously!" said Severus with a grimace, "and thanks for that mental image, now I feel slightly ill."

"I love to share." Harriet laughed, "So can I crash in here then? Just till Ron gets back ."

"I suppose so," he said sighing, "Take your pick, there are two free beds."

"Can I just sit in your bed with you and chat?" she said, "I always have trouble sleeping these days. Then there's the nightmares."

"I'm not exactly decent," Snape muttered, drawing the covers up to his chest, "but if it stops you whining."

"I don't whine." she whined, shuffling up on the bed until she was next to him, fully clothed, under the blanket.

"Why don't you ask Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion if you're having nightmares?" Severus asked, "Or even make your own, seeing as you are Slughorn's golden girl in potions."

"You know as well as I do I'm nothing special in potions." Harriet said folding her arms and huffing. "If you must know, Slughorn's opinion is all down to a book I found in my sixth year. I learned so much from that book, not all of it good..." she fell silent.

"What?" he asked, seeing her thoughtful expression.

"It's just," she looked him in the eye, "the spell I was going to use on Pansy, it was from that book, which turned out to be Snape's. I just wondered how you knew it?"

"I was privately tutored." he said, thinking fast, "I picked it up from one of my darker teachers. Don't forget that most of my family are on the dark side." he changed the direction of the conversation, "So this Snape I keep hearing about, why the interest?"

"You wouldn't understand." she said.

"Try me."

"Well," she hunched her knees up to her chest and stared ahead, "He always seemed to hate me so much, right from the first time I met him. I just couldn't do anything right. Everyone thought he was a bit evil you know, the way he was so nasty to everyone except his own house, he was head of Slytherin." she paused and shrugged her shoulders. "I later found out that he was at school with my parents and he and my dad hated each other. I learned that he had told Voldemort about the prophecy, all that 'Chosen One' stuff, and he had turned spy for Dumbledore when he found out Voldemort was after my parents. See he loved my mum, had done since they were kids."

Snape twisted his body to watch her, but said nothing.

"Through everything that happened," she continued after a while, "and all the times I believed people's assumptions about him, in the end he was protecting me. Working to beat Voldemort, despite the danger, to stop the man who killed the woman he loved." she swiped a hand across her face and sighed. "I watched him die for me, I thought I did anyway, and I saw the memories he left. Once I knew the full story I realised I had judged him badly without knowing him, like people have always done with me, and I was wrong about him. He survived, but I've still never had the chance to thank him and apologise. He would probably curse me into next week if I tried."

"Why is it so important to you to apologise?" Snape asked, not having to feign interest.

"I guess I know how it feels to be isolated and misunderstood." she said, stretching her legs out and leaning back. "I don't want him to feel like that. Too many people died in the second war with things unsaid, I just need to make sure I tell people how I feel before it's too late." she shook her head and laughed, mirthlessly. "Now I sound stupid."

"I wouldn't say that." said Snape "I can understand why you want to speak to him. Don't worry though, I'm sure he's being looked after wherever he is."

"That's what McGonagall told me this morning." she nodded, "She called me in to her office and said she had heard I was stressing about Snape. She told me he was recovering and being looked after by people who cared about him. She also said that when he was ready she would arrange for me to talk to him." Snape raised an eyebrow, but said nothing again. "She mentioned that she was appointing you assistant quidditch captain."

"I got conned into that!" he protested.

"I could use the help really." she said, waving a hand dismissively.

"I wondered why you were called in this morning," Severus mused, "I thought it might have been about Pansy, all the Slytherins think we're responsible. Don't worry they have no proof." he said when he saw her face blanch.

"Like they need proof," she grumbled, "Slytherins all hate me on principle."

"Draco doesn't." Snape said before he could stop himself. He looked at her disbelieving face and continued, "Honestly, he doesn't. We talked over the summer."

"Really?" she looked thoughtful. "I'm surprised." They sat quietly for a while until she asked, "So what's the rest of your family like?"

"I can't see why that's any of your business." he snapped, looking away.

"Sorry," she said, softly. "I just wanted to get to know you better. You know loads more about me than I know about you, like you said, you read the papers." she finished with a hint of sarcasm that softened his defences slightly.

"Fair point," he conceded, he made a mental note to fill Draco in on what ever details he gave her and stuck as close to the truth as possible. "My mother was a pureblood witch, my father a muggle."

"Bet that went down well with the pureblood side," she commented.

"Indeed," he said, "they detested him, thought he was scum."

"I bet that was tough."

"They were right. He hated magic. Hated my mother in the end too, and me, but she usually took the brunt of his temper." his voice became almost a whisper as he lost himself in the unhappy memories. "Then she died, and he took it out on me."

"I thought you said your parents were out of the country?" Harriet said, surprising Snape, both with her recall of details and his own slip.

"My grandparents." he invented wildly, "They took me from him when they found out, but not before the damage was done."

"I'm sorry," she said, putting an arm around his shoulder and hugging him.

"Anyway," he said, making no move to break the hug. "I learned to behave like a proper little pureblood, keep the dirty secret quiet."

"That explains the rod up your arse when you think people are getting too close then." she said, perceptive and blunt.

"Enough about me," he said, shaking her off. "tell me something about you that I wouldn't have read in the papers."

"I don't know," she huffed, "I lose track of everything they write. There is one thing no one knows though."

Snape waited expectantly as Harriet searched his eyes for something. She appeared to reach a conclusion.

"I feel like I can trust you, almost like I've known you for years instead of a week." she lowered her voice even though they were alone, "I'm trying to learn the animagus transformation. That's why I've been sneaking off alone, mostly, to practise."

"That can be really dangerous," Severus warned, "if something goes wrong...that's why it's so regulated and there's a register. Why on earth would you want to learn that?"

"Mostly to have a way to escape everyone's attention sometimes," she sighed, her eyes starting to droop. "I just wish I didn't have to be me all the time. My dad did it you know."

"Oh?" Severus said, hiding a stab of annoyance at the mention of James.

"Yeah," she yawned wriggling into a laying position, "you gotta keep it quiet though. If I have to register then it's pointless as a disguise."

"I told you," he said, with a smirk as he lay down next to her. "I'm good at secrets."

"Thanks Ev." she yawned again nuzzling into his shoulder and throwing an arm across his chest.

"What did you call me?" Severus asked.

"Ev." she mumbled sleepily, "Short for Evan, sorry."

"No, I don't mind." said Severus, astonished to find this really was the case. He actually had a contented feeling that someone felt comfortable enough with him to use a term of endearment, it had been a long time. "I actually quite like it." he said, wrapping his arm around her and relaxing. "Good night Potter." he whispered.

"Harriet." she murmured.

"Good night Harriet." he said with a smile.


	9. Trust

**Trust**

Harriet was gone when Severus woke in the morning. He was not, to his dismay, alone in the room. He was greeted by a grinning Ron Weasley sitting on his own bed.

"Mornin'." Ron said, winking at him and grinning more widely. "I see you slept well last night."

"I see you didn't." Snape sneered, gesturing at Ron's dishevelled hair and day old clothing.

"I got back about six this morning," Ron said, without a trace of embarrassment. "and what did I find?"

"Shut up Weasley!" Severus snapped, realising what the rest of the school was likely to think. "She only stayed here to give you and Granger some privacy."

"Relax Evan," Ron laughed, "You were just in the same bed, not at it like rabbits."

"The same can't be said of all of us." Snape said glaring, "Potter was fully clothed all night."

"I know, I saw." Ron said, placatingly. "I woke her up to let her know that she could go back to her room."

"Don't breathe a word of this Weasley," Snape hissed, "Potter gets enough rumours spread about her without her so called friends adding to it."

"Hey," Ron said, his ears turning red in his anger. "if you knew half of what we have been through with Harriet over the years you'd realise we would never betray her like that. I was just winding you up. This never leaves this room unless Harriet is happy about it." he loomed over Snape's bed as he shouted and Snape felt almost intimidated.

"Spare me," he snarled, jumping out of bed and pulling on the nearest clothing he could find. Once he had struggled into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, regaining some of the dignity he failed to convey in his pants, he drew himself up to his full height. He tried not to notice he was still an inch shorter than Ron as he put as much disdain as possible into his voice, "If you were as good a friend to Potter as you claim to be, you might have noticed she's not telling you everything. What a shame you're too caught up in your own affairs to be there this time." he stalked out of room and out of the portrait hole, ignoring Harriet as she waved to him and sweeping down the stairs.

XXXXXX

Over the next week Snape tried his best to avoid Potter and her friends, but as they shared a common room and lessons he was reduced to being ruthlessly formal in lessons and spending increasing amounts of time in the library. A few times Harriet approached him and he made excuses to escape her company. The forlorn looks he received on these occasions left him feeling like dirt. He consoled himself with the thought that if she knew who he really was she wouldn't want to spend time with him at all. He was certain that he was doing her a favour by keeping away. When he was changed back she would be disgusted to find out who she had confided in. What he couldn't shake, however, was the gnawing feeling of loss he felt away from the group. He missed belonging.

What he hadn't planned on was that McGonagall, true to her word, had appointed him vice-captain of Gryffindor quidditch team. This meant that when Harriet called a team practice, to prepare for the upcoming Slytherin versus Gryffindor fixture, he had no excuse to avoid her.

It was a wet and windy Saturday afternoon when Severus trudged down to the changing rooms by the quidditch pitch. He was the last to arrive and the rest of the team stared as he made his way to the bench next to Harriet. Ron and Ginny were scowling at him and Harriet wouldn't meet his eyes as she addressed the team.

"So we all know that the Slytherin match is about a month away." she said, gazing at the assembled team. "We have the better players and the better record."

"Not forgetting the better captain" shouted Peaks, to a murmur of agreement.

Harriets cheeks coloured as she ploughed on "Thanks, but all of that will be worthless if we don't get our strategy right and that means training hard."

There were a few half hearted groans and a mutter of 'slave driver' from someone, but no one protested too much.

"We have a few new players we need to familiarise ourselves with," Harriet nodded towards Snape and the new chaser, a third year called Leon Fullerton. "and we need to make sure that we are all at our best. If we can do this then there's no reason why we can't win the Quidditch Cup."

When the applause had died down Harriet sent the team outside to fly some warm-up laps around the pitch. Snape made to follow the team, but found his way blocked by Harriet. Ginny and Ron lingered in the doorway looking concerned.

"It's fine guys," Harriet reassured them, "I just wanted to go over some tactics with Evan, we'll be out in a minute."

The two reluctantly left the changing room, but not without glares at Snape.

"What is it Potter?" Snape said irritably.

"Harriet." she said automatically, "Look, I don't know why you have been avoiding me all week, but we have to work together to make this team work if nothing else."

"I haven't been avoiding you." Snape lied, "I've just been busy."

"I'm not sorry we had that talk last week," she said, giving him a challenging look. "I liked getting to know you better. I thought we were actually becoming friends, trusting each other. I haven't told anyone anything we talked about, if that's what you were worried about."

"Nor have I." he said sullenly, feeling like a scolded child.

"So we can trust each other." she said with a sad smile. "I hope we can get back to how things were, but in the meantime we have a team to train. How are you at quidditch? McGonagall told me you were a decent flyer."

"Er, I.. I'm not bad I suppose." he said, thrown by the way that she was suddenly all business. "I haven't played in ages, but I like to fly."

"Great, let's put you through your paces as a chaser and see what you can do. Nice broom by the way," she added, nodding at the Nimbus 2000 he held loosely by his side. "That was my first ever broom. Not a patch on my old Firebolt, or the Firebolt X I got myself over the summer, but I miss it.

"You can have a go on it later if you want." Snape said, the wistful tone in her voice tugging on the heartstrings he had almost forgotten he had.

"Thanks," she said with a genuine grin, "you can see if you can handle my broom too. Now come on, lets get up in the air."

She turned and strode out to the quidditch pitch with Severus following in her wake. The rest of the team were flying circuits and loops and tossing the quaffle around. They looked pretty good already and Severus had a moment of nervousness. Harriet looked at him over her shoulder as she mounted her broom and then she was gone with a whoosh. He watched her circle the pitch and fly a tight loop before hovering above him.

"Get up here Ev!" she shouted, you can't play quidditch on the ground."

Snape couldn't suppress his own grin as he mounted his broom and pushed off from the ground. As his feet left the floor he felt a delightful lightness in his heart, the wind whistling past his ears and his hair flowing behind him. It had been so long since he had flown, he had almost forgotten this feeling. He banked and curved in a graceful arc before leaning forwards, flat against his broom, and shooting up the pitch at full speed. Just before he reached the hoops he flicked his broom upwards, flipping upside down and flying in the opposite direction.

"Awesome flying Evan!" Harriet shouted, "Slytherin are going to be a piece of cake."

Snape was surprised to find that the prospect of beating Slytherin excited him and he felt a fleeting moment of guilt, but it quickly passed. He felt his worries and uncertainty fade away as he pirouetted and soared with the Gryffindor team, with an effortless grace that was unachievable on the ground. He wished he had been able to play quidditch the first time he had attended Hogwarts, but he had been neither popular enough nor wealthy enough to gain a place on the Slytherin team. He had envied the team members back then. The little exclusive clubs within each house. Popular, interesting, all the things he wasn't. Yet here he was now, part of the elite, with friends, teammates. He felt torn. He knew he should keep his distance and avoid close bonds that he would have to break when he changed back, but he longed to feel part of something. To be liked and wanted, even if it was temporary.

They trained hard for hours, running drills and flying in formation, until they were soaked to the bone and freezing cold. Squelching down onto the muddy surface of the pitch the team shouldered their brooms and made for the changing room and a hot shower. Snape and Harriet watched them go.

"Everyone flys well," Harriet said when they were alone, "we just have to make sure they are all prepared for the dirty tactics Slytherin usually use."

"Or we use their tactics against them." Snape said, "Draco will be furious, but I've got a few ideas."

XXXXXX

They spent a lazy day on the Sunday, nursing minor aches and pains from having trained so hard the previous day. They lounged in their usual seats by the fire and toasted crumpets and marshmallows while they talked. Even Hermione was reluctant to do homework and failed to nag at them. Snape felt relaxed and content enough to doze off in his armchair.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Harriet and the common room was empty. The fire had burned so low it was just glowing embers and the lights were dim. He straightened and winced as his neck spasmed.

"What time is it Potter?" he asked.

"Harriet," she whispered, "it's almost two. I thought you might be more comfortable in your room."

Oh, yes, thank you." he said, "Are you going up too?"

"Sure." Harriet said quickly.

Snape gave her a condescending look and folded his arms before saying, "You are an awful liar Potter."

"Harriet," she flushed and looked away, "I was going to practise the animagus transformation again while it's quiet."

"You're determined to do yourself an injury aren't you Potter?" Snape sneered, "If you insist on doing something so dangerous may I suggest you have someone with you in case of any unfortunate incidents."

"That's a great idea Ev," Harriet said with a smile. "Why don't you help me? You could learn too."

Snape frowned thoughtfully. If McGonagall or anyone else found out Potter would be up in front of the Wizengamot and her fame may not work in her favour in terms of punishment. It was highly likely they would be more severe with her than any ordinary witch. If nothing else it would make headlines in the Daily Prophet. On the other hand, if she could succeed in transforming without any disasters then they would never know. She would be more likely to succeed if she had someone helping and overseeing her efforts. He was sure that McGonagall would be furious with him for not reporting this to her when he first found out, a complication he could ill afford. He came to the conclusion that the best way to prevent her from being discovered, and his prior knowledge, was to work with her. The thought made him smile ironically before he replied.

"It appears it is my misfortune to have to undertake this task, if only to save you from yourself."

"Yeah," Harriet whispered conspiritorially, "but you were smiling when you said it, so I know you don't mind."

"That may be true," he said suppressing the grin that tried to surface, "but we're not doing anything tonight. This will need some serious study and planning and we have lessons in a few hours. So I will help you, but when I say we're ready, understood?"

"Deal!" Harriet said, shaking his hand. She yawned and stretched. "I better get some sleep or lessons will be a nightmare tomorrow." she said and she started walking upstairs to her room saying, "Night Ev, and thanks."

"Night Potter." he smiled.

"Harriet." she called over her shoulder.


	10. Reaching out

**Reaching out**

Harriet was right about the next days lessons. Lack of sleep and not doing much work over the weekend meant that Severus and Harriet were not on top form. Which became clear in Defence Against the Dark Arts when Harriet's over powered shield charm threw both Severus and Professor Weasley against the wall. The resulting hysterical laughter earned Ron a detention, which he muttered and grumbled about for days until Hermione threatened to cast a silencing charm on him. The workload was becoming increasingly heavy and the NEWT students spent much of their time in the library studying. The little free time they had was often taken up with quidditch training and Severus began to think Harriet had forgotten about the animagus transformation. Until Friday evening as they were finishing a potions essay in a deserted corner of the library.

"I found some books on learning to become an animagus in the restricted section." Harriet said in a low voice, checking to make sure they were alone. "We can take a look at them after everyone goes to sleep tonight, quidditch training isn't until after lunch tomorrow."

"We'll take a look," Severus muttered, "but we're not attempting anything dangerous until we have done all the research."

"You sound like Hermione." Harriet smirked, "If in doubt consult a book."

"She has a point." Severus said grudgingly.

"Fair enough," Harriet conceded, "but one person nagging at me to study is plenty. I managed to smuggle the books up to the tower so help me finish this essay and we can go relax until the common room emptys."

"Ah, does the little potions star need my help?" Snape sneered, with a laugh.

"Hush Ev!" Harriet laughed, "don't make me hex you."

"As if you could." he gave her a playful shove.

They heard a faint noise from the other side of the shelves and jumped to their feet and turned quickly, looking slightly guilty. Draco Malfoy walked around the corner, head down and oblivious, he stopped with a flinch when he realised he wasn't alone. As he raised his head Snape gave a gasp of surprise, Draco's eye was swollen and puffy and he sported an angry bruise on his jaw. He spotted Snape and Harriet and his cheeks turned pink as he glared at them.

"What are you staring at?" he said, moodily.

"Draco, your face." Snape said, lifting a hand as if to brush Draco's cheek. "What happened? Was it Zabini?"

"None of your business." Draco snapped, pulling away. "Leave me alone."

"Draco," Snape said gently, "You can talk to me. I can help you."

"Your the last person who can help me right now." Draco hissed at him. "It's partly down to my links to you and Potter that I look like this. None of the Slytherins trust me, being seen with you will make it worse."

Snape was shocked to see a tear roll down the side of Malfoy's nose. He looked at Harriet, whose face was as shocked as he felt, and back at Malfoy.

"Slughorn-" he began.

"Knows nothing about this." Draco cut him off, "I don't intend for that to change. He couldn't protect me even if he knew. Don't you get it? There's only one person who could protect me from my own house, and he's not here."

"I'll kill Zabini!" Snape growled.

"It wasn't him!" Draco yelled, oblivious of the risk of being heard by Madam Pince. "It was Bulstrode if you must know, and if you tell anyone else I'll curse you unconscious." Draco stormed from the library as Madam Pince rounded the corner with a face like thunder, but not before Snape and Harriet heard an unmistakable sob. Madam Pince wagged her finger at them fiercely and retreated to her desk.

"Leave him." Snape said, as Harriet moved to follow Draco. "The mood he's in he really will curse you. Wait till he has calmed down and I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I could hex Bulstrode when she's not looking if you want." Harriet said, "Nasty cow!"

"I'll bear it in mind." Snape smirked. "Come on lets finish the essay in the common room before Madam Pince has us flayed alive."

XXXXXX

By midnight the common room was empty apart from Snape, Harriet, Ron and Hermione. Snape and Harriet sat at either end of the sofa while Ron and Hermione occupied a comfy chair each. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. Snape tried to hide his growing irritation at their continued presence, but couldn't suppress a sigh.

"I thought you two would be 'studying' by now." he sneered, after a while.

"Trying to get rid of us?" Ron said, ignoring Hermione's blushes.

"No." Harriet said, a bit too quickly, looking away. "Actually yes, but it's not what you think."

"Potter!" Snape snarled.

"No, it's fine Evan." she said patting him on the arm. "Ron and Hermione are my best friends, they won't tell anyone." She regarded Hermione critically for a moment before saying, "Actually, I'm pretty sure they'd be a lot of help."

"Maybe," Snape considered, "but on your head be it." he sat back and folded his arms stiffly.

"What?" Ron asked, sitting forward in his chair. "What's happening?"

"Can I just say I think this is ill-advised." Snape warned.

"Evan, I would trust them with my life. In fact I have done many times." Harriet said. She turned to face him and met his gaze unflinchingly. "Sometimes you need friends."

Snape nodded his agreement and Harriet began to explain, with occasional interruptions, what they were learning and why.

"That's fantastic!" Ron said when she was finished, "We could get away from everything just by transforming whenever we wanted. I bet we'd have wicked animagus forms, like a tiger or a wolf..."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Snape grumbled.

"You don't think we'd let you do this alone do you?" said Hermione, "You need our help. It's very difficult magic."

"I am more than capable of helping Potter." Snape said.

"I never doubted that." Hermione replied, "but the more of us to share the work the better..."

"Not to mention it would be a bloody useful skill to have." Ron interjected.

"Yes, well, that too." Hermione frowned. "I can..."

"Check the library?" Harriet grinned, "We already did." She retrieved the library books from her bag and Hermione buried her nose in the first tome.

They poured over the books until the early hours of the morning, picking out phrases and advice they came across, until they were all exhausted.

"It's no good," Harriet yawned, "I've read this page six times now and I still can't remember it. I need to sleep."

"Plus there's quidditch practice tomorrow." said Ron.

"Lets get some sleep then," Snape agreed, "I have to try and talk Draco tomorrow too."

"About what?" asked Ron.

"Family stuff." Snape lied, standing up and stretching. "Night you three."

"Night Ev," said Harriet as he made his way to the dorm.

XXXXXX

Despite the late night the four of them made it to the Great Hall in time for breakfast the next morning. All of them exhibited signs of tiredness, Ron absent mindedly shovelling down sausages as Harriet leant on her hand opposite nursing a glass of pumpkin juice. Snape was struggling to keep his eyes open as he chewed his toast and Hermione hunched over that morning's Daily Prophet. Snape wondered where Draco was right now and if he was alright. He had just decided to go and look for him before quidditch practice when Hermione gave a strangled cry and sat up clutching the paper.

"What's wrong?" asked Harriet, instantly alert.

"There's been a werewolf attack near here." Hermione said, pointing out the article in the paper. "About ten miles away in a small village. A nine year old girl was infected and her father died trying to fight the werewolf off."

"That's awful." said Ron.

"Even worse," Hermione said shaking her head, "They think it was Fenrir Greyback."

Harriet was suddenly on her feet, Snape pulled her back onto the bench.

"Sit down Potter." he hissed, "Everyone is looking."

"We've got to do something." Harriet said, "If we had killed him before he wouldn't be doing this now."

"They've got trained aurors looking for him Harriet." Hermione said, "The reason we came back was to get into the auror programme ourselves. We can't help until we're trained."

"There must be something we can do," Harriet said, "I'm going to owl Kingsley."

"Just try not to do anything heroic." Snape muttered, earning him a glare. "We'll talk about this after quidditch practice, but right now I need to talk to Draco." He had spotted Draco leaving the hall. Slipping from his seat he hurried to catch up with him before he went downstairs to the dungeons.

He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. Draco struggled half heartedly and cowered, covering his head with his arms.

"Draco, its me!" Snape said shaking him until he met his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"I don't know what you mean." Draco said stubbornly before angrily wiping away a tear.

"You don't have to put up with this Draco," he said softly, "tell McGonagall-"

"Oh, great idea!" Draco snapped, "Then everyone finds out Malfoy gets beaten up by girls. You can't protect me, you're too busy with your new friends to give a shit anyway."

"That's not true-"

"Bullshit! You changed."

"Did you ever consider for one moment that I don't enjoy being the evil, greasy potions master who's a total bastard to everyone? Or did I play my role too well? I'm tired of only having myself to rely on. Just for once I've been accepted and it feels good." he took some deep breaths and calmed his temper before his magic could flare out of control. He spoke again in a calmer voice, "Draco, you don't have to be on your own. You can come to us, the others will be there for you if I ask them to."

"Even Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Maybe, if Hermione and Harriet talk to him." Snape shrugged.

"I'll think about it." Draco said sullenly, and he trudged out of the classroom without a backwards look.

"I hope you do." Snape said as he watched him go.


	11. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

**Gryffindor Versus Slytherin**

Over the following few weeks it became impossible for Severus to keep as close an eye on Draco as he would have liked. The NEWT coursework was as heavy as ever and the upcoming quidditch match meant that the team were often training in all weathers. The only time he really saw him was in lessons and in the Great Hall for meals. He couldn't help but notice that Draco always sat alone at the Slytherin table and he kept his head down. He kept a watch for any new injuries, but no fresh bruises appeared. His usual Malfoy swagger was gone and he looked drawn and tired. He couldn't prevent others from also noticing a change in Draco's behaviour.

"He hasn't called me mudblood for weeks." Hermione said one breakfast time, whilst she scanned the paper for werewolf attacks.

"He doesn't strut around the castle like a git anymore either." Ron mused, "I almost miss the arrogance."

"Give the guy a break," Ginny told Ron crossly, "He's obviously having a hard time, whatever he has done in the past."

Ron muttered and grumbled about dark wizards reaping what they sowed, but he dropped the subject.

XXXXXX

The day of the first quidditch match arrived and the team went down to breakfast early. Some ate with gusto, laughing and joking, while newer players, like Snape and Fullerton just pushed their food around the plate and looked slightly green with nerves. By the time Harriet lead the team to the changing room Snape was wondering if it was too late to back out. They changed in near silence, many of them going through little good luck rituals or muttering tactics to themselves. Snape felt like he had no saliva left in his mouth and struggled to swallow, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"Ready team?" Harriet asked, looking around at the assembled faces. "The Slytherin team aren't going to know what hit them. Just fly how you have been in practice and this match is ours."

The team lined up and walked out onto the pitch with their brooms over their shoulders and their heads held high. The riot of sound hit Snape like a physical force and he saw a sea of red and gold occupying three quarters of the stands. He could just make out the magically magnified voice of Neville Longbottom as he announced the players. Snape took his position opposite one of the Slytherin chasers and watched as Harriet shook hands with a small and lost looking Draco, who was both seeker and captain of Slytherin. After a few words Madam Hooch gave a blast on her whistle and both teams kicked off into the air.

Snape's nerves fell away as he soared into the air, rolling to dodge a bludger and quickly intercepting the quaffle from a Slytherin chaser. He spotted two green blurs speeding towards him and quickly back passed to Ginny, who was flying at his right shoulder, and dived below the oncoming players. Ginny threw to the streak of gold and red that was Fullerton and zipped along in his wake. Snape swooped below Fullerton as he dropped the quaffle directly into his hand, just like they had practiced, and flew straight at the keeper. The keeper snarled and moved to block him, causing him to swerve, but Ginny was right there to take the quaffle and put it straight through the middle hoop.

"Gryffindor scores ten points!" Shouted Longbottom, "Amazing teamwork from the chasers."

The crowd roared in appreciation and Ginny high-fived Snape as she passed on her loop around the pitch. Snape couldn't help grinning and punching his fist in the air. He looked up and saw Harriet celebrating high above him as he flew back into position. Draco and Harriet circled the action both searching for the snitch. Slytherin had the quaffle and flew in formation towards the Gryffindor hoops, but Ginny flashed up from below punching the quaw from the chasers grasp and grabbing it tight to her chest. She tore up the wing, leaving the Slytherin's far behind, and had soon scored again.

"Gryffindor now have twenty points!" Longbottom shouted over the screaming crowd, "Another fantastic goal from Ginny Weasley, and the Gryffindor team haven't put a foot wrong so far."

"Spread out," Draco was yelling from above, "they're too fast to keep up with if you don't spread out." The Slytherin's ignored him.

The game got dirtier as beaters and chasers from the Slytherin team tried to knock the Gryffindor's off their brooms. Two Slytherin's flew towards Ginny from opposite sides, attempting to crush her between them, but she pulled up at the last minute and they smashed into each other and hurtled to the ground. While they tried to untangle themselves and get back in the air Gryffindor scored two more goals. Draco had now stopped looking for the snitch and was yelling at his team to focus on scoring not fouling. He was just turning back when Harriet began to dive down towards him. Draco turned in the direction of her dive and began to dive alongside her. They were both reaching for the snitch, Harriet was half a broom length ahead when her fingers closed on the tiny golden ball and she pulled out of the dive, rising with her fist clenched tight.

"Gryffindor wins!" Longbottom whooped, "Potter gets the snitch."

The whistle blew and the crowd roared. Draco slowed and pulled out of his dive to circle and then return to the ground. In that moment a bludger hit him in the back of the head knocking him off his broom completely and sending him spiralling hundreds of feet to the ground. Ginny Weasley pointed her broom to the ground and swooped underneath him, catching him lopsidedly on the front of her broom barely five feet above the ground. Snape looked over at the Slytherin beater who had hit the bludger. He was laughing as he circled down to the grass, and his grinning teammates patted him on the back. As Ginny lay a limp and lifeless Draco on the stretcher Madam Hooch had conjured the rest of the Slytherin team left the field without looking back.

"Draco!" Snape shouted as he landed beside the stretcher.

"He's unconscious." Ginny said as Madam Hooch levitated the stretcher.

Snape lurched forward to chase after the retreating Slytherin team and curse them into smears on the floor, but he found hands holding him back. It took most of the Gryffindor team to keep him still as he roared with rage and his magic began to boil under his skin. Harriet landed in front of him and gripped his face in both hands, forcing him to look at her. Dark eyes met green and Snape's magic wavered and calmed.

"Ev! Look at me." she said in a soothing voice, "They're not worth it. He's going to be fine, Madam Pomfrey will sort him out. Don't let them get to you."

He sagged to his knees as he watched the stretcher being floated back towards the school by Madam Hooch and Professor Slughorn.

"I'm not leaving him on his own." said Ginny and handing her broom to Ron she jogged to catch up with Madam Hooch.

XXXXXX

Snape stood under the shower spray with his forehead leaning against the wall, the water running down his shoulder length auburn hair and into his eyes. The rest of the team had long ago changed and exited the building and were probably celebrating in the common room. Snape didn't feel like celebrating. He felt like stalking into the dungeons and reading the riot act to the Slytherins and preferably cursing anyone who had laid a hand on Draco. He was painfully aware that he would garner no respect from them in his current guise and this infuriated him further. He was also aware that neither Draco nor McGonagall would be impressed if he gave in to this desire, particularly as he was barely managing to control his unruly magic at this moment. He knew if he lost his temper now his magic could very well explode from him and cause a great deal of damage. This was why he still stood under the almost cold water focusing on breathing steadily and ignoring the hot tears of frustration mingling with the tepid water. He eventually switched off the water, took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He flicked his wet hair from his eyes dried his face on another towel. Sitting down on the bench where his robes were hanging, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, sighing heavily.

"You haven't drowned then?" said a soft voice behind him.

He gave a start and jumped to his feet. "Potter!" he exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Harriet," she said, walking around to stand facing him. "I just came to see if you were alright, and to let you know that Ginny says Draco is fine."

"Fine?" Snape sneered, "I think he's far from fine."

"I meant that his cracked skull was fixed..." she paused, with an air of someone with bad news to reveal.

"What else?" Snape asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"He had a lot of old injuries too, going back over a month." she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Broken ribs, bruises, curse marks." She shook her head sadly, "He still won't admit to anything happening, let alone tell anyone who is responsible."

"Your house is supposed to be like your family." he snarled, "How can they do this to one of their own?"

"I can't answer that Evan," she said rubbing his shoulder and moving closer to him. "I did talk to McGonagall though, and she agreed that when he gets out of the hospital wing he should be moved to a private room elsewhere. At least he will be safer then."

"I couldn't protect him." Snape said in an anguished voice, "I was supposed to be there for him and I wasn't. I was too busy enjoying myself."

"Don't," Harriet said, "this isn't your responsibility, it's down to the people who hurt him."

"But I should have known-"

"How? He wouldn't have told you, you can't read minds."

"I let him down-"

"Stop!" Harriet wrapped both arms around him and pulled him towards her. He rested his chin on her head and inhaled the smell of honeysuckle wafting from her hair. He realised he was crying again as his chest shook under Harriet's cheek, but he made no attempt to wipe the tears. He lifted his arms from his sides, without thinking about it, and draped them around Harriet's shoulders returning her embrace. They held each other like that for some time, her hands rubbing his back, until the tears had stopped. He breathed in the scent of honeysuckle, letting the tension ebb out of his body. Finally he loosened his arms and leant back to look at her. She looked up into his eyes and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel. There was something he couldn't identify in her gaze and he felt exposed and vulnerable. Despite his state of undress the room felt uncomfortably warm.

"Erm, yes, I'm fine now, thanks Potter." he said, dropping his arms and pulling away.

"Harriet." she said, letting him go and casting her gaze to the floor. "I'll, I mean, I'll let you get dressed...I, erm..." she raised her head to reveal flushed cheeks and a heated look in her eyes. To his shock, she stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek. Stepping back she said, "See you in the common room Ev." before turning and walking out of the room.

"See you Harriet." he whispered, staring dumbly after her as his hand brushed his flaming cheek where her lips had touched.


	12. On the Hospital Wing

**On the Hospital Wing**

Late the next morning Draco opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital wing, a clean bandage around his head and several cards propped on the bedside table. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his head spinning slightly as he did so. He checked to see if he was alone before reaching for the nearest card. It was a get well card from Snape, signed as Evan, promising he will be in to visit as soon as Draco woke up. Draco stared at the other three cards still on the table. He wondered briefly if they could be from his parents or Slytherin classmates, dismissing it as ridiculous. He stared at the cards a bit longer. Well, he thought, he wasn't going to find out who had sent them until he looked. He stretched out and picked them up one at a time. The first was from Harriet, which surprised him, but even more surprising was the second from Weasley and Granger. Draco knew his mouth was hanging open in an unseemly manner and was grateful that he was alone. He opened the third thinking nothing could surprise him and found he was wrong. Ginny Weasley had sent a card. Inside was a promise to visit him and when he was better teach him how to cast a devastating bat-bogey hex. Along with the words, 'if you need someone to talk to I'm always here.' He wondered what Snape had said, before remembering vague details of when they had brought him in to the hospital wing. Ginny had been there, he vaguely remembered crying, he didn't remember exactly what he had said. He didn't remember changing into pyjamas either and he hoped Ginny hadn't been there to witness him in his pants. He felt his pale cheeks colour at the thought.

"You're awake then?" said a voice from the doorway.

Draco turned and reached for his wand automatically before realising it was Ginny.

"So it would seem." he sneered, almost out of habit. "Why is that any of your concern?"

"I came to see if you were alright," she said, tossing her hair, unimpressed by Draco's arrogant act. "I thought you might need..."

"What is it Weasley?" he snapped irritably.

"Draco," she said frowning, "your housemates are complete bastards for what happened." she held her hand up before he could interrupt. "I thought you needed a friend, no interhouse rivalry will convince me that you deserve what they are doing.

"I don't need anything." Draco snarled, turning his head away to hide the tears that were beginning to form.

"Whatever." she huffed and turned to storm out.

"Wait!" Draco called in a desperate voice. She stopped in the door and turned to look at him. "Don't leave me on my own." he croaked, still fighting the tears.

Ginny walked across to the bed and sat in a chair nearby. "I'm here as long as you want." she told him.

XXXXXX

Harriet caught up with Snape just outside the hospital wing that evening.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked.

"I am more than capable of visiting Draco alone Potter." he sneered.

"I know that Asphodel." she said sarcastically. "I just thought you might like me to come with you."

"I can't see that Draco would be thrilled with your company." he said, "I can't see him wanting to see me, never mind anyone else. He is likely to be in a fragile state of mind and I don't want to make him worse."

He pushed open the door to see Draco and Ginny sat next to each other on Draco's bed, giggling hysterically at something.

"Yeah," Harriet smiled, "he sure looks fragile."

Snape's mouth gaped foolishly and he could think of no response.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Draco." Ginny said when she spotted Snape. "I'll let you know what happens when I try the hex we were talking about." she winked as she left.

"See you tomorrow Ginny." Draco said with a smile.

"Ginny?" said Snape, "whatever happened to 'the Weasley girl'?" he mimicked Draco's usual drawl perfectly.

"She's okay really." Draco admitted grudgingly and his cheeks pinked slightly. "She's got some great stories and she knows some weird and wonderful hexes." he stopped talking at the look on Snape's face. "she said you were worried about me." he said.

"I was." Snape said arcing an eyebrow.

"Actually," Draco said with a grin, "she told me it took damn near the whole Gryffindor team to stop you ripping the Slytherins to pieces."

"I...I.." Snape stuttered.

"He was raging," Harriet offered, "he was a little bit scary, and also a little adorable."

Snape scowled at her.

"Well it was." she said with a shrug.

"Oh that's made my day," Draco laughed holding his sides, "the look on his face when you said that was almost worth ending up in the hospital wing for."

Harriet laughed with Draco as Snape attempted to look dignified. He eventually allowed himself a smile, it was worth being the target of their amusement if it put a smile on Draco's face for the first time in weeks.

Snape and Harriet sat with Draco for a while exchanging small talk. It was slightly awkward and stilted, but no one was insulting or trying to curse each other yet.

"I better get back to the common room," Harriet said, standing up and giving Snape a meaningful look. "I have an essay due in tomorrow and I need to get it finished."

"Okay, thanks for coming Potter." Draco said almost too casually.

"I'll see you later." Snape said, correctly interpreting her hint that he should have a talk with Draco.

"How did someone with so little subtlety manage to defeat the Dark Lord?" Draco wondered aloud when she had left.

"All that matters is that she did." Snape said, hiding a smile. "If she had not then neither of us would still be here."

"I know why you're here," Draco said, "whatever they've done I won't betray their names."

"You sound like self sacrificing Gryffindor." Snape growled, "It is not becoming Draco."

"Says the new Gryffindor," Draco said mildly, "says the man who was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice." Snape's lips thinned, but he had no response. "Maybe neither of us is as Slytherin as we thought?"

"Draco," Snape said softly, "you were right about one thing. I couldn't protect you in the Slytherin dorm rooms, but McGonagall has found a private room near Gryffindor tower. If you move there I can be there for you and protect you, if you trust me enough to come to me.

"Alright." Draco conceded so easily that Snape was surprised and looked up to see the pinkness return to his cheeks. "Ginny already told me about the room," he admitted with a sheepish grin, "and it would be easier for her to visit me there than in the dungeons. Erm, and you of course." he added as an afterthought.

"Indeed?" Snape arched a brow and gave Draco a knowing look. "Miss Weasley's proximity aside, I would feel better having you closer. Just be careful how you behave around her brother, I doubt he will be pleased about your friendship with her."

"Weasley doesn't scare me!" retorted Draco, "besides, I'm Ginny's friend not his."

"Friends?" smirked Snape, "about time you realised that friends make life easier, and more enjoyable."

"I wasn't aware that you had realised that yourself." Draco drawled.

Snape paused thoughtfully, Draco's words struck him. He hadn't considered that he had been lonely in many years. The feeling of having found friends in the midst of his unexpected situation was strangely comforting. He found himself wondering what his friends would say if they realised it was the evil, greasy-haired, ugly and bitter potions teacher that they had placed their trust and friendship in. He sincerely doubted they would consider extending the hand of friendship had they known, even if they were reaching out to Draco. He knew that as an adult he was destined to be despised and alone. He would truly miss them when he was returned to himself.

"Nor was I." he said with a sad sigh.


	13. Shifting Lines

**Shifting Lines**

The next morning Draco was released from the hospital wing and rejoined his lessons. He entered the Great Hall at breakfast time and, with only a slight hesitation, headed straight for the Gryffindor table. This attracted a great deal of attention from the rest of the school, in particular the Slytherin table who looked both stunned and furious. Snape watched their heads bow together in frantic discussions as Draco strode towards him, his head held high. The Gryffindor's, however, welcomed him warmly and even Ron made room at the table, glowering over at the Slytherin table as he did. Draco sat between Snape and Harriet and nodded a wordless thanks to everyone. Ginny handed him the jug of apple juice across the table with a wink and he flushed slightly as his hand brushed hers. The exchange did not escape Ron whose face darkened. Hermione elbowed him and gave him a look before he could say anything about it.

"So Harriet," Hermione said in an overly casual voice, "did you hear back from Kingsley yet?"

"Oh, yeah," Harriet seized on the opportunity to distract Ron, "I received an owl a few days ago. He told me that the aurors are tracking reported werewolf attacks all over the country. Not all of the attacks are reported though, especially the ones on muggles. They're stretched at the moment trying to investigate the attacks, but they've put extra security around Hogwarts and Hogsmead just in case. The problem is that they can't find Greyback. He disappears before anyone can reach the scene, and he's attacking without the full moon."

"That's not supposed to happen though." said Hermione, biting her bottom lip.

"Greyback is different," Draco said with a haunted look on his face, "even the Death Eaters were scared of him. He doesn't just accept the monster inside him, he revels in it."

"It gets worse," Harriet said, "Kingsley says there are too many attacks to be the work of one werewolf, he thinks Greyback is forming an army. The faster he recruits the less the aurors are able to stop him."

"How fast can he recruit?" asked Ron.

"About as fast as he can bite." Draco said.

Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"They're not going to cancel the Hogsmead visit at the weekend are they?" said Longbottom, "it's on Halloween."

"Hogsmead and Hogwarts are probably better protected than the ministry right now." said Snape.

"Kingsley said much the same." supplied Harriet, "It would seem weak to cancel it right now, the ministry needs to be seen as strong and in control right now."

"Even when it isn't." said Hermione.

"Especially when it isn't." said Snape.

XXXXXX

Over the course of the week more reports of attacks were in the Prophet and the rest of the school had started talking about it.it. The general consensus seemed to be that the safest place was Hogwarts and very few students were concerned about the upcoming Hogsmead visit. In fact most of them were excited to blow off some steam.

Snape and the others took to spending a lot of time in Draco's private quarters so as to keep him company. They treated it as a second common room, working on essays and playing exploding snap and chess. There was still tension between Ron and Draco, and they frequently had arguments. More often than not these were quickly diffused by Ginny or Hermione, but the evening before the Hogsmead trip Ron finally lost it with Draco.

Ron was having a rotten day. He had lost his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework that morning and, forgetting Bill was his teacher, had told Bill to get off his back when he scolded him for his carelessness. Bill had given him a detention and threatened to owl Mrs Weasley, much to the amusement of the Slytherins in the class. Ron had stomped around so much in potions that he had managed to knock over a vial of bubotuber pus resulting in both himself and Hermione having to visit Madam Pomfrey. Brandishing his wand in bandaged fingers in charms he had managed to stick Professor Flitwick to the ceiling and it took Hermione to get him down. By the time they entered Draco's quarters, through a door behind a tapestry, Ron was silently fuming and snapping at everyone. As he sat down near the fire in Draco's living area he knocked against a table sending Draco's books into the hearth.

"Merlin's beard Weasley!" Draco shouted, "can't you watch what you're doing?"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron snarled, leaping to his feet with his wand drawn. "Or I'll shut it for you."

"Please," smirked Draco, who also had drawn his wand and raised it to a duelling position. "Your magic is so pathetic I doubt you could manage a nosebleed."

"Ron-" Hermione started.

"At least my housemates didn't disown me." Ron jeered, pointing his wand at Draco's face.

"At least I didn't wet the bed until I was nine!" Draco responded.

In a flash Draco was suspended by his ankle high in the air as Ron cast a non-verbal _Levicorpus_. Snape leapt up drawing his own wand as Harriet did the same.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" shouted Ron, with a dirty look at Ginny.

"Fuck you Weasley!" Malfoy growled, fighting to stop his robes covering his face and to free his wand as he dangled upside down.

"Scourgify!" Ron said, and Malfoy started to choke on bubbles spilling from his mouth. "Wash your filthy mouth out, Malfoy."

Snape was forcibly reminded of a similar event in his own past and felt his anger build. In a split second he noticed the look on Potter's face and realised she was remembering the same thing after she had witnessed it in the pensieve a few years ago. He raised his wand, a curse on his lips, just as Ron was blasted backwards by the force of Potter's stunning spell. Her face was twisted in anger and disgust at Ron's behaviour, she visibly shook with emotion. Snape could feel the look of stunned disbelief on his face and could see it mirrored on the other faces present. He performed the counter jinx to return Draco to the ground and went to him as Ron scrambled to his feet, almost purple in the face and furious.

"What the fuck?" he shouted at Harriet, "You're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking any side," she said coldly, "but there's never an excuse for humiliating someone. You know why I hate that."

Ron was apoplectic and beyond reason. He glared at Ginny and said "You! I expected a bit of family loyalty at least." he snarled at them all before storming out shouting, "Screw you all!" over his shoulder.

Hermione rushed after him with an apologetic look.

"Trust is meant to go both ways Draco." said Ginny, giving Malfoy a disappointed glance and following after her brother to try and repair the damage.

Snape, Harriet and Draco were left to the uncomfortable silence and the partially destroyed room.

"I'm sorry about that." sighed Harriet, "I over reacted a bit. I put a bit too much force behind it."

Snape looked at Harriet, her green eyes troubled, and found himself placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll calm down," Snape said, "besides, I was all set to curse his ears off if you hadn't stunned him first."

"Why did you freak out?" asked Draco, I know why I wanted to flatten him, but why did you?"

"I saw what he did to you happen to someone else and everyone stood by and watched," she said in a distracted voice, "and I promised myself I would be better than that. He knew how much I hated what my d..., never mind. He knew anyway." she finished weakly.

"Let's get this mess cleaned up." Snape changed the subject before it could get too close for comfort. "I guess you're coming to Hogsmead with us tomorrow instead of Ginny then Draco."

"Looks like it." he said sadly, "Until I can make it up to her anyway."

The three of them waved their wands at the chaos in the room and it repaired and straightened around them. Draco sank into a chair with his head in his hands and stared morosely into the fire.

"We'll meet you in the entrance hall in the morning." Snape said to Draco and he ushered Harriet towards the door. Draco waved a hand vaguely in acknowledgement.

Harriet was quiet on the way back to the common room. Snape watched her nervously for some sign of her wanting to discuss what had happened, but she remained silent. He stopped her as she was about to climb through the portrait.

"Look, if you want to talk-" he began.

"It's not my secret to share," she interrupted, surprising him. "I won't betray his privacy by explaining it." She gave him a long look, "If it was my secret I would tell you in a heartbeat, you know that?"

"I know." he said.

"See you in the morning Ev." and she pecked his cheek again before disappearing through the portrait hole. He stood there, for the second time, mouth gaping touching his cheek like a fool.


	14. Hogsmead

**Hogsmead**

Ron, Ginny and Hermione had already left for Hogsmead when Snape and Harriet met Draco in the entrance hall. Draco hadn't joined them at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and was just coming down the stairs as they exited the Great Hall. Draco wore black fitted trousers and a dark blue shirt under his black outer robe, which was fastened with a silver snake clasp under his chin. Snape felt slightly under dessed in muggle jeans and an 'English Quidditch' jumper. Harriet looked similarly uncomfortable in her baggy jeans and a waterproof jacket.

"Going somewhere special Draco?" Snape said with a small sneer.

"Dress to impress, you know." he said with a blush.

"Well I'm sure she'll be impressed if we see her." laughed Harriet as Draco brushed an imaginary speck of lint from his robes, trying to look dignified.

"Well, if you don't mind being seen with two such scruffy individuals," Snape said with a sarcastic bow, "may I suggest we get going?"

"I'm sure my reputation will not suffer." Draco drawled, Harriet recognised it as his defence when he was feeling awkward.

"When you two have removed your pureblood sticks from your arses can we leave already?" Harriet said, casually looping an arm around each of their waists and steering them towards the queue of students heading for Hogsmead.

Draco and Snape both stiffened slightly at the familiarity of the gesture, but after exchanging a brief glance they relaxed and threw their inside arms over Harriet's shoulders. They walked down the lane to Hogsmead in this fashion, laughing and jostling each other until they reached Honeyduke's. Harriet and Draco went crazy inside buying bags of sweets while Snape waited outside browsing through shop windows. He noticed a new shop opposite Honeyduke's and crossed to peer through the window. An assortment of magical items and jewellery decorated the display window, resting on discreet black velvet cushions. Snape marveled at the craftsmanship and intricacies of these creations, until he spotted a decorative glass vial in the near corner. He crouched down to examine it more closely.

It was about the size of a snitch, made of white glass with flecks of gold, in the shape of a teardrop. The stopper was not glass but appeared to be made of pure flame. The golden and red light flickered and wavered as he stared. He examined the small label below which read 'pure phoenix tears', there was no price tag. Snape knew that was because anyone who was in the market for a vial of phoenix tears already knew how rare and expensive they were. He allowed himself a moment to imagine how it would feel to own such a beautiful and powerful potions ingredient before regretfully straightening up.

"That's pretty," said Harriet from behind him.

He looked at the item she was pointing at in the window. It was a necklace with a pendant shaped like a lightning bolt. The label proclaimed it to be a safe passage charm. This was a type of portkey that would activate in an emergency to transport the wearer to the location they felt safest. Often they were activated by a password or code which could be set by the owner. They were extremely powerful and could transport through wards and protective spells, even protecting the person from minor spells and jinxes.

"As always you are the master of understatement Miss Potter." said Snape with a smile, "While I agree with you that it is 'pretty'," he shook his head, "it is also an extremely intricate piece of magic."

"She's right you know," Draco said from behind Harriet, "you really do have a rod up your arse."

Snape pursed his lips and glared imperiously at him as Harriet burst out laughing. His look of distain wavered as Draco joined in the laughter, before sliding from his face completely as he began to laugh with them.

"Fine," he said with a smile, "how about we go to the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks?"

"Great idea," said Harriet, "a firewhiskey will stop you both doing the whole pureblood thing for a while."

"I beg to differ dear girl," Draco drawled with mock seriousness, "a true pureblood heir can maintain dacorum even when completely rat-arsed." He giggled like a schoolgirl as she gave him a shove and he ran towards the Three Broomsticks.

"What has got into him?" Snape wondered aloud.

"I told him to go easy on the Cheering Chews." laughed Harriet, "Come on Ev, let's go catch him up before he buys the whole pub a round."

"Draco, buy a round?" Snape sniped good naturedly, "This I must see."

XXXXXX

A Firewhiskey and several Butterbeers later Draco's cheering chew had most definitely worn off. He swirled the remaining Butterbeer around his glass staring into it moodily.

"It just slipped out," he was telling them, "as soon as I said it I knew she would be furious with me. I just got so angry with him."

"Only fools let their emotions cloud their judgement." Snape sighed, "You should learn to hold your tongue."

"It's not a silly obsession," Draco continued, as if he hadn't heard, "I got to know who she was. Not like the crush I had on Potter, that was based on the feeling of owing her my life or something. It was a real friendship, it could have been more, but I'm such an idiot."

"Wait what?" Harriet said, before Severus hushed her.

"She was the first person who ever liked the person I was and not my wealth, or bloodline or any of the other useless stuff." Draco rambled, stewing in his own misery and oblivious to his audience. "I just need to find a way to say sorry."

"You could try just apologising." Snape muttered.

"Who knows when I'll get the chance." Malfoy moaned, quite lost in his own voice.

"Erm, you could try now." Harriet piped up, as Ginny walked into the pub with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh shit!" said Draco, his face turning pink as he locked eyes with Ginny.

"I'm not staying if they're here." Ron complained in a loud voice, glaring at the three of them. He turned on his heel and swept out, leaving Ginny and Hermione to follow apologetically in his wake.

"Wait!" shouted Draco, jumping up from his seat and chasing after them.

Snape rolled his eyes and got up, gesturing Harriet to follow him outside. Once outside they saw Ron and Draco toe to toe shouting at each other.

"Stop!" shouted Harriet, running up to them with her wand drawn. "Both of you just stop this!"

"Draco!" yelled Snape, "Enough!"

"Stay the fuck away from my sister Death Eater!" Ron was snarling, "Or I swear I will curse your head off."

Ron pushed Draco in his chest and Draco landed heavily on his back. Ron took a step towards him and Snape, Hermione and Harriet all grabbed him and pushed him backwards. Ginny stood helplessly to one side, torn between her brother and Draco. All of them were shouting over each other, attracting attention from passers-by and fellow students alike, and Draco was struggling to his feet. He looked at where Ginny stood.

She was near the mouth of a dark alleyway between two shops. Partially covering the entrance to the alleyway was a large bin, its bulk casting an even darker shadow behind it. Draco's attention was drawn to a movement in the shadows and he stared into the alley trying to spot its origin. His heart leapt into his throat as he saw a pair of yellow eyes glowing behind the bin.

"Ginny, look out!" he shouted and began to run towards her.

It felt like time slowed down, as he ran the shadowy figure leapt gracefully over the bin and landed on the pavement. Draco watched the transformation from human to wolf mid-leap, realising it was Fenrir Greyback, and the horror in his stomach solidified. He saw claws extended and mouth open, baring vicious teeth, and aiming for Ginny's throat. He screamed as he reached for Ginny, fearing he would be too late. A split second before those razor sharp teeth closed Draco got a hand to Ginny and pushed her clear. He saw the jaw clamp onto his wrist and watched with detatched interest as the teeth tore through flesh and muscle, he felt no pain yet, but he was aware of screaming and flashes of spells around him. He felt a pull on his arm and felt claws drag down his chest and abdomen, ripping at his clothes and skin. He found himself on the floor, blood pooling around him, warm and sticky. A heavy weight crashed against him pushing the air out of his lungs and making his vision dark. Everything seemed to be getting further away and the bangs and screams grew quieter. The teeth disappeared from around his wrist and he felt a burning sensation. As unconsciousness claimed him, the last thing to cross his mind was Ginny. 'Please let her be safe'.

XXXXXX

Snape had frozen with fear when he turned from restraining Ron and found Greyback attacking Ginny and Draco. For one helpless moment he was back in the Shrieking Shack, aged fifteen and cowering at the sight of the beast Lupin became. He felt the terror threatening to unhinge him and wand slipped in his sweaty hand as panic overwhelmed him.

He felt anger rushing up to swallow the fear and gripped his wand tighter as he cast a hex at the werewolf. In his peripheral vision he saw Harriet, Ron and Hermione in fighting stances next to him. He vaguely registered teachers and residents of Hogsmead running towards the commotion, wands out. He thought there were a few aurors in the group, but he didn't wait to see. He shot a stunning spell at Greyback, one of many from various sources, and watched as it sailed over his head. He now had Draco on the floor screaming. Snape cast again, watching the curse hit and Greyback let go. Greyback was thrown into the shadows in the alleyway and rolled out of sight.

Snape ran towards Draco without thinking of the danger. Draco wasn't moving now. He threw himself beside him, kneeling in the hot blood and putting his head to Draco's mouth to listen for his breathing. A faint breath. He checked the wounds to see if he could staunch the bleeding. A deep gash in Draco's chest pumped out more blood and Snape pressed his hand to it to slow the blood loss. He heard shouting in the distance as people searched for Greyback and called for a healer, he couldn't afford to notice them. He began to chant a healing spell, pointing his wand at Draco's wounds, trying to knit the skin back together. He felt the flow slowing down, but the skin was not mending as well as it should. His magic was still not under his control enough for him to fully perform this spell and it made him so frustrated. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then Madam Pomfrey was somehow next to him. She joined his chant and the wounds closed, but Draco's face was white and he didn't stir. Madam Pomfrey quickly arranged for him to be taken back to the castle where he could be given blood replenishing potion and his wounds tended urgently. Severus collapsed backwards in exhaustion. He felt hands lifting him to his feet and he let them. When he looked it was Harriet, Ron and Hermione, supporting him and protecting him with grim and shocked expressions. He looked down at his clothes. He was drenched in blood, Draco's blood.


	15. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

"It's three days since the full moon though," said a voice in the darkness, "what does that mean he will be?"

"Not quite a full werewolf if that's what you mean." said a second voice, Draco almost recognised it but his brain couldn't function enough to put a name to it. "We may not know the full extent of the transformation until the next full moon."

"He's staying here." said a third voice, soft and feminine despite the strength with which it spoke. "I won't let him be sent away."

"Of course he will stay." stated the second voice, Draco now realised was male. "Wolfsbane can be made if required."

"If only we had Professor Snape here." said the first voice, another female voice, "He could brew-"

"I can brew Wolfsbane." snapped the male voice. "I will make sure he is safe."

"I know Ev," said the first voice, Harriet Potter supplied Draco's sluggish mind. "and you already did plenty. You knew that healing spell, you stopped him bleeding out."

"If I had acted quicker-" the male voice began, Severus Snape, Draco's brain recalled.

"Don't Evan!" said Harriet, gently reprimanding Severus. "You can't torture yourself over this, it's not your fault." Evan Asphodel, Draco remembered, Snape's current identity.

"It's my fault." said the third voice, the female voice that spoke straight to Draco's soul. The voice that was filled with sorrow and worry, that sounded on the edge of tears. "He was saving me."

The voice cracked with emotion and Draco heard sobs escaping. He felt himself surging upwards through the darkness, towards the voice. He struggled to consciousness, willing his body to respond, needing to speak out, to absolve her of responsibility. He knew who this voice belonged to and he knew in his bones he belonged to her. He felt his mouth open with the urge to tell her it was not her fault.

"G-Ginny." croaked Draco from the hospital bed, lifting his fingers, searching.

"I'm right here Draco," whispered Ginny, grasping his hand and twining their fingers together. "I'm not going anywhere."

"S-so sorry." he murmured.

"Don't be sorry," she told him, "be alright."

"He will be," Severus assured her, nodding at Harriet, "we have a potion to brew. We will leave you two alone, but I promise I'll be back when you're more awake, Draco."

"No hurry." smiled Draco, as Ginny's hand gently caressed his hair.

XXXXXX

That evening in the common room Severus, Ron, Harriet and Hermione were quiet as they sat in their usual chairs. As usual, the majority of Gryffindor's were excitable, having just attended the Halloween Feast. They couldn't help but feel detached from it. In comparison to the attack on Ginny and Draco it seemed trivial. Harriet looked intensely thoughtful. She leaned across the sofa and whispered to Severus.

"You all need to come somewhere with me. We need to talk and I know just the place."

She stood up and nodded at Ron and Hermione who stood and followed without a word. He joined them climbing out of the portrait hole and followed behind. The three of them seemed to know where they were going as Severus hurried along behind them. They climbed to the seventh floor and then, in a deserted stretch of corridor near a tapestry of ballet dancing trolls, Harriet began to pace backwards and forwards as the other three stood back. He was astounded as a wooden door began to appear out of the brickwork. Harriet opened the door and gestured them inside, shutting the door behind them as she followed.

"This is the Room of Requirement," Harriet told him, "it's a room that can be called into existence by anyone who has real need of it. If you pace backwards and forwards outside three times thinking about what you need it will appear, fully equipped with whatever you need. In the fifth year we trained in here as Dumbledore's Army."

"Wh-" he began but she spoke over him.

"No time to explain. I needed somewhere we could talk without being overheard, the room is warded and unplotable"

Severus looked around the room and noticed an assortment of dark detectors, bookshelves, scrolls and protective spells.

"We need to talk about learning the animagus transformation as soon as possible." Harriet said, "In animagus form, even if he transforms fully, we can stay with Draco and protect him."

"Wolfsbane will keep his mind when he transforms," Snape frowned, "we should focus more on that."

"It's more than that," Harriet shook her head, "we need a disguise, a way of escape or means of hiding if we need to. I'm always going to be a target, I need to be anonymous, to protect people around me too."

"Alright," he said, "I'll help you work on it, but I need to brew the Wolfsbane, Slughorn will let us use the lab. The only problem is where we can practice."

"What's wrong with here?" asked Hermione who had been silent until now. "It worked fine for as DA."

"Not as well as it could." grumbled Ron.

"How well it works is irrelevant." said Severus, "we can't be here after curfew. If we don't want anyone to know we are studying the animagus transformation then we can't be seen sneaking off after curfew, and there's not enough time during the day with classes and quidditch practice."

"We have the cloak." said Ron.

"That's hardly going to cover all four of us." snapped Hermione.

"I may have an idea." said Harriet, "I need to check something first."

"In the meantime we can come here a couple of times a week." Ron said, "As long as we're back in the common room before curfew everyone will just think we've been off in separate rooms snogging."

"Speak for yourself Weasley," Snape scowled, as he felt his face heat, "Harriet and I have never snogged."

"Never mind, I'm sure you will." smirked Ron.

Snape watched as Harriet's face went red and she looked away. He felt a twinge of anger at Ron, coupled with something else he couldn't quite place. He made sure to rein in his temper before speaking, he could ill afford more rifts in the group, particularly when they had to work together.

"When you're quite finished speculating on my love life, which happens to be none of your concern, perhaps we can get back to the matter in hand."

"Yeah, sorry." Ron said, "how about we meet up her after dinner tomorrow and see how it goes?"

"No problem," said Harriet, who had composed her features by now. "It will take a few weeks to get things organised anyway."

Snape wondered what she was talking about, but she didn't elaborate so he didn't pry. Ron and Hermione were heading out of the door to get back to the common room before curfew, he made to follow them out when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Can I have a quick word first, Evan?" asked Harriet.

"Oh, erm, of course." he said, surprised and trying to ignore Ron's sniggering in the corridor.

Harriet waited until the door shut behind him before speaking.

"It's about the healing spell you used on Draco." Harriet said, looking straight into his dark eyes.

"Oh?" he said, trying for nonchalance but it sounding more like a croak.

"I've seen that spell used only twice before," Harriet said moving closer to him, "both times on Draco strangely enough."

"Really?" he said, panic rising in his throat.

"Yes." she continued, her face now only inches from his. "The first time was after I used...well it was Professor Snape who used it. And then today it was you."

"Your point?" Severus said, certain now that she had made the link and figured out who he was. Why else would she be so close to him?

"I've watched too many people die." she said, her green eyes brimming. "Teach me how to save them, teach me that spell."

"Of course I will." he breathed, the relief curving his mouth into a smile. "Anything you want Harriet."

"You called me Harriet?" she said in a tone of disbelief.

"I know." he said, hardly believing it himself.

Their eyes seemed locked together, he couldn't look away from those endless green pools. He felt his head dipping down towards hers. Her eyes held his as her head moved up to meet him. It all happened so fast and yet almost in slow motion.

Harriet's soft warm lips brushed his and her hand twined into his hair directing his head to tilt to align with hers. He felt the warmth of her breath on his lips, the soft pressure as their lips pressed closer. She gave a gutteral moan as her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth. She pushed back with her own tongue and pressed her body against his.

He struggled to control his reactions as she played with his hair, sending sensations pouring through his body. He held her tightly feeling his own groan escape as she nipped on his bottom lip as they brought the kiss to an end.

They parted, both breathing heavily, lips puffy and swollen. He held her to him still, with her fingers in his hair and her eyes staring into his soul. He felt his arousal pressing into her and, from her heated look, so did she.

"I...we...I'm sorry," he panted pushing her gently away. "we can't." he saw the hurt in her face as he turned and swept from the room and he cursed himself for his momentary weakness.

They could never be together, not when she found out who he was. He could not inflict a relationship with Severus Snape on anyone. In particular not someone who had suffered as much already as she had. Dumbledore's words rang in his ears; "have you come to care for the girl, after all?" he knew his answer would not be the same if asked now.


	16. Wolfsbane

**Wolfsbane**

Severus could not avoid Harriet Potter. He had made a promise to help her and he intended to keep it. He would work with her and the other two to learn the animagus transformation, but he would keep an appropriate distance between them. He was carefully polite and formal, refusing to use her first name again and never allowing himself to be alone with her. This became more difficult after a discussion with Slughorn about the Wolfsbane potion.

Slughorn was thrilled with the idea of his two star students working together to produce Wolfsbane. He agreed to set aside space in his personal potions lab for them to work on the complex concoction. It was in this lab a week later that Harriet finally lost patience with Snape.

"Evan," she said, as they prepared ingredients next to each other, "I don't know what I did wrong but can we at least talk about it."

"Who said you did anything wrong Miss Potter?" said Snape, focusing intently on shredding valerian roots.

"The fact that you practically ran away after we kissed was my first clue," she said sarcastically, "and since then you have barely spoken to me."

"I thought we were speaking now." sneered Snape.

"I don't mean your pureblood heir act." she frowned, looking at him sadly. "I want to know why you won't talk to me like a friend, like before."

"Can we just focus on the potion?" he said, uncomfortably, "We only have just over a week to get it finished in time for Draco to take it."

"Ev," she said sadly, putting a hand on his arm, "just tell me what I did wrong."

"It cant ever happen," he sighed, "you and me, it just wouldn't be right."

"Is this a pureblood thing?" she asked.

"It's a me thing!" he snapped, "I'm not right for you, I never will be. Now kindly cease your inane chatter and let me concentrate on this potion." The hurt that flared on her face, as she returned to grinding unicorn horn, cut into his heart. He wondered then, when he had begun to care about Potter's emotional pain. It didn't matter when, or even that he did, because he could not let himself get closer. He must be distant now even if it hurt her, it would save her from greater pain in the future. He watched her bent over her work, her messy black hair sticking up at the back, her robe sleeves rolled up to keep them out of her way. He noticed she no longer wore her glasses as she had before the Dark Lord fell. He wondered when she had stopped wearing them and how her eyesight had been corrected. He told himself it was none of his business. He couldn't ask her because he wasn't supposed to be close enough to her to notice things like that. She brushed her hair behind her ear with a gesture Severus recognised from Lily. That must be why he was so confused by his feelings for her, he had never realised how much like Lily she was. Dumbledore had been right, he wanted to see James, he had been so blinded by hatred he hadn't let himself see the reality. Even more reason to put a distance between them then. She wasn't Lily, he had to remember that.

Harriet could feel him watching her. She heard him pause in his shredding some time ago and could hear his steady breathing. She knew he cared. He showed it in a number of little ways, whether or not he would admit it. She was aware of his gaze when he thought no-one was looking. She saw heat in his eyes when he was near her, before he schooled his face into an emotionless mask. She noticed when his mask slipped and he was less controlled. She knew there was passion there, but he hid it so often and she wanted to know why. It was fine though, she didn't give up that easily after all, she would break down his walls whatever it took.

XXXXXX

Ginny stood in the doorway of the hospital wing watching the smile on Draco's sleeping face. He had been by his side every day since the attack, stopping by between lessons and doing her homework at his bedside. Today, three weeks after the attack, he would be allowed to return to his private rooms. She felt a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of him being so much closer, but the anxiety at the approaching full moon and what it may bring still lurked.

She crossed quietly to his bedside and he seemed to sense her presence, stirring from his sleep. His eyelids fluttered and she reached out to stroke his hair. His hand caught hers gently and his eyes opened. He smiled at her and drew her hand down to his mouth and kissed her fingertips.

"I was dreaming about you." he said with sleepy drawl.

"So that's why you were smiling." she teased, "you've got it bad."

"Says the woman who was watching me sleep." Draco smirked. "You just can't get enough can you?"

"You going to tell me about this dream then?" Ginny said, hiding the blush that was bound to clash with her hair.

"How about I show you?" Draco said, brushing her hair from her face and gently guiding her face towards his.

"You do that." she murmured as their lips touched.

The door to the hospital wing opened a little more loudly than usual and Ron and Hermione came in. Ginny sat back quickly but didn't let go of Draco's hand. Ron noticed and scowled before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hi Draco," Hermione said cheerfully, after giving Ron a warning look. "We came to walk up to your rooms with you, as you are being discharged today."

"Thanks Granger." Draco said, without a trace of insincerity. He had come to appreciate Hermione for reining in Ron's aggressive protection of his sister on several occasions. That didn't mean she was his best friend, but Ginny liked her so it was important that he tried. Ron, however, was proving a little more difficult.

"Malfoy." Ron bit out, obviously trying to control himself, "I see you're feeling better." he scowled, referring to the interrupted kiss.

"Mind your own business, Ronald." Ginny said glaring at him. "I can kiss whoever I choose."

"Yeah, I know, sorry." Ron grumbled, sheepishly. He was just having trouble coming to terms with Ginny dating Draco. He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin, even if he did save Ginny's life, but he would learn to be civil if Draco did.

Conversation was awkward and stilted, but they managed to spend more than half an hour talking without incident. Ginny's fingers interlaced with Draco's the whole time. Ron kept glaring at their hands, but he said nothing. Soon the door opened again and Harriet and Snape hurried in carrying a goblet giving off a blueish smoke. They hurried over to the bed, Harriet standing with Ron and Hermione and Snape coming to the other side of the bed, as if to put a physical barrier between himself and Harriet.

"Is that the Wolfsbane?" Draco asked nervously.

"It is indeed," Snape affirmed, in a business like manner. "you will want to drink that directly Draco. I have prepared enough for the rest of the week."

"Thank you Evan." Draco said, watching a strange look cross Harriet's face briefly. He drank the potion down, grimacing at the taste, and then passed it back to Snape once it was empty.

"So," Ron said with a look of concentration, "he drinks this every evening for the week running up to the full moon and then he transforms on the three nights, but he's still got his mind so he's not dangerous?"

"In essence, yes." Snape sighed, "Although, because he wasn't bitten on the full moon we're not quite sure what his transformation will entail until it happens."

"Bill doesn't transform though," Ron said "he wasn't bitten on the full moon either. So why are you thinking Draco will transform?"

"Draco was bitten very close to the moon and Greyback was in wolf form when he attacked." Snape said, with obvious irritation. "I don't know exactly what will happen to him, but we need to take precautions."

"Yeah," Harriet said, looking grim. "Don't want any more werewolves running around Hogwarts uncontrolled."

"A Malfoy is always controlled." Draco said with a smirk, but his face had blanched.

"Nevertheless," Snape continued, "restraints will also be provided in your quarters, just in case."

"I'll stay with you." Ginny said, squeezing the hand she still held.

"You won't," Ron said, "what if the potion doesn't work? I'm not having you in danger."

"What do you mean 'if the potion doesn't work'?" Snape said, looking disgruntled, "my potions always work."

"He didn't mean it like that." Harriet said hurriedly, "Although this first time maybe it should be McGonagall or someone more powerful with him, just in case?"

"I shall stay with him." Snape said with a scowl.

"So will I," said Harriet, quickly continuing before Snape could object, "I helped make the potion. Besides, I have experience of being around werewolves, with or without Wolfsbane, so I know what to expect."

"Lupin is hardly experience." Snape said without thinking.

"How did you know about Lupin?" Harriet said, with a confused look.

"I told him about our third year while we were catching up over the summer." Draco said quickly, giving Snape a meaningful look. "Actually we talked about a lot of stuff that happened here. I thought telling him what it was like might help him settle in."

Snape was furious at himself for almost slipping up over something so small, despite the fact that Harriet seemed satisfied with Draco's explanation. He had forgotten that he was not supposed to know quite so much about the events at Hogwarts surrounding Harriet. Dumbledore had managed to keep a lot out of the papers over the years. His knowledge was definitely more comprehensive than what could have been gleaned from papers and to let his cover slip that way was careless. His years spying on Voldemort may be over, but he shouldn't have been so lax in his attention to his cover story. He must watch himself more closely in future.

"Yes, well," said Snape "you can stay too, but if I say to go and get help you do it. No playing the hero." he warned her.

"I don't play the hero," Harriet protested, "it's not like I go looking for trouble."

"No, it just finds you." Snape said sarcastically, before becoming stern, "I mean it though. You run if I tell you or you don't stay."

"Yes, sir!" Harriet said a little sulkily.

Snape's mouth fell open at that response and he stared at her for a moment. She didn't appear to notice though, but Draco was smirking at his obvious surprise. Snape mentally shook himself and glared at Draco.

"Looks like you're in charge Evan." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right," said Ron, who obviously felt he had missed something, "now that's sorted shall we walk Draco up to his rooms?"


	17. Full Moon

**Full Moon**

It was the first night of the full moon and Draco was nervous. He had barely eaten all day, everything tasted bad and he had trouble swallowing. He had spent most of his day with Ginny, watching the snow falling through his window, curled up together on the sofa. They now sat on a window seat watching the younger students throwing snowballs and trying to animate freshly built snowmen. The light was beginning to fade and Draco's hands were shaking. Ginny leant forward and kissed his lips gently. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and preparing to take the kiss deeper. There was a knock at the tapestry door and it swung open to reveal Severus and Harriet proffering the goblet of wolfsbane.

"Can't get a minutes damn peace." Draco groaned, getting up from the window seat and scowling at Snape.

"Sorry to interrupt," Severus sneered, "but you should drink your potion. Night is approaching and Miss Weasley should be getting back to the common room. I have been asked to inform her that people are waiting for her."

"Bloody Ron!" grumbled Ginny, "I better go Draco." she stood up and wrapped him in a tight embrace, kissing him hard.

Severus looked away in embarrassment and straight into Harriet's eyes as she also avoided watching the couple. He felt a blush creeping up his neck and looked away, clearing his throat.

"Wow!" said a shell-shocked looking Draco, after Ginny released him from the kiss. "I...mmmm...erm, wow!"

"A Malfoy is always controlled." imitated Harriet, making Draco turn a dark shade of pink and grin.

"Yeah, almost." he chuckled, "Good night Ginny." he pecked her on the cheek as he walked her to the door, bowing deeply as he spoke.

"I will be here first thing in the morning," she told him, "I'll bring you some breakfast." She nodded at Harriet and Severus, "Night you two, look after him."

"We will." Harriet smiled, as Ginny left and Draco turned away from the door with a dreamy look on his face.

"Drink!" Snape said handing him the goblet and stalking to an armchair by the fire.

"Your timing sucks you know?" Draco told him, but he drained the goblet anyway.

"I'm sure it's not the only thing..." said Harriet, blushing when they both looked at her with a start. "Sorry, I think I spent too much time around the Weasley brothers over the summer. That's the sort of thing Charlie or George would say."

"Charming." Draco laughed, "and I sure hope so."

"Draco!" snapped Severus, "can we focus on something other than your..."

"Small brain?" Harriet supplied.

"Indeed." Severus smirked.

"Not that small." muttered Draco, petulantly. Severus gave him a scathing look and Draco threw himself on the sofa with a huff and sprawled out elegantly. "What's the plan then?" he asked.

"We have about thirty minutes until moonrise," Severus told him, "so I suggest you change out of muggle clothes. They could be restrictive during transformation."

"I'm not sitting here naked!" Draco said, appalled.

"I meant wear loose robes," Severus sneered, "no one wants to see that Draco."

"Ginny might." Harriet giggled, sitting in the other armchair.

Snape gave an unmistakable snort of laughter and Draco jumped to his feet blushing.

"I'm just going for a shower." he muttered hurrying out of the room.

"Bless him, he's so easy to wind up." Harriet laughed.

"Don't make that joke in front of Ron," Snape laughed, "he'll have a fit."

"I'm almost tempted, just to see how red I can make his ears go." Harriet said.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Severus could feel her eyes on him as he watched the fire dance. She shifted to get more comfortable on the chair, tucking her legs at an angle beneath her and leaning on the arm. She looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly. Severus leaned towards her in his chair, his gaze fixed on her lips. He realised what he was doing and sat up quickly, leaning back in his chair. He searched for a topic of conversation to distract him from the fact that he and Harriet were alone.

"When did you stop wearing glasses?" he blurted out.

"How did you know-" Harriet started with a confused look.

"Pictures in the paper," Snape said quickly, cursing himself again. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't seem to stop making mistakes. "and Draco of course." he added for good measure.

"Oh, yeah, silly me." she said, "Well to be honest it didn't bother me, wearing glasses, but Hermione thought it would be more practical to get my eyesight magically corrected than keeping the glasses. She's right, but don't tell her that, it makes quidditch easier, and potions. You have no idea how many mistakes I used to make in class because my glasses steamed up."

"An impervious charm may have helped." Severus pointed out.

"I used to in quidditch," she admitted, "but I didn't see the point in potions. Snape would have found another reason to get at me regardless."

"He can't have been that bad if you were so worried about him at the start of term." Severus said, unable to stop himself.

"He wasn't really," she said, "well he was, but he had his reasons. I actually kind of miss him sniping at me. It gets a bit much when everyone thinks you're amazing, and the girl who defeated you know who, blah blah blah." she shook her head and smiled slightly, "Ron would think I'd lost it if he heard that."

"If you ever want someone to insult you I'm sure I can assist." Severus quipped. "I have been told I have an acid wit."

"I think I'll survive without it." she laughed, "Besides, I would prefer if you would just relax around me."

"I am relaxed." Severus lied, tensing up immediately.

Harriet shook her head at him and stared, as if trying to decide whether to say something or not.

"On Halloween," she said, unfolding her feet from underneath her, taking a deep breath and steeling herself, "before the attack. Draco said something in the three broomsticks I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes?" he said warily.

"Well, he sort of let slip that he used to have a thing for me." she said with a blush.

"Before he got close to Miss Weasley, yes." Severus saw no harm in confirming that.

"Is that the reason you said that we could never happen?" she asked, catching Snape by surprise.

"It's one of the reasons." he said, after regarding her for a long while. "Not the sole reason."

"What are the others?" she asked in a low voice, leaning forward in her chair and putting her hands on his knees.

"Potter," he said, his breath catching in his throat as she searched his face for something. "I can't, you deserve better."

"Surely that's my decision," she said, rising from her seat and leaning over him so that their faces were inches apart. "define better." she challenged him.

He struggled to reply, managing nothing more than a croak. She was so close he could see each individual eyelash. His gaze flickered down to her mouth and he watched as her tongue poked out and moistened her top lip nervously. He stifled a groan and dragged his eyes up to meet hers. They were sparkling, the green flecked with blue that he had never noticed before. He controlled his impulse to close the distance and kiss her, but he couldn't look away.

"Do you think this robe will be alright?" called Draco, as he walked down the short corridor between the sleeping and living quarters. Snape flung himself back in his seat and turned towards the door with a guilty look he tried to conceal.

"Huh?" he said, like some moronic teenager. "I mean, pardon Draco?"

"I put an old robe on." Draco said from the doorway. He was wearing a worn looking green robe. "I thought it had better be an old one, as we don't know what to expect yet."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Harriet said, now stood up by the fire.

"How long now?" Draco asked, chewing his bottom lip.

"We have five minutes," Severus said, consulting his watch. "I believe it's time for you to retire to your special quarters, Draco."

The headmistress had transformed a broom cupboard in Draco's sleeping quarters into a safe area during his transformation. Harriet was slightly amused by the thought of Draco Malfoy sleeping in a cupboard, but she thought it best not to mention it when he was so nervous. The cupboard no longer resembled a cupboard however. There was a metal barred enclosure, similar to prison cells Harriet had seen in films. Inside was a low bed, with green and silver sheets, and very little other furniture. There was a thick length of chain attached to the stone rear wall and from it dangled a leather collar. It had been charmed to only be released by a spell and was unbreakable.

Harriet sat in one of two comfy chairs outside the enclosure and watched while Severus put the collar on Draco and settled him in before locking the door.

"Is all this really necessary?" Draco griped.

"Until we know what we are dealing with we must take all precautions." Snape admonished.

"Yeah, I know." Draco sulked, "How-" he began, but his question was cut off with a cry of pain and he doubled over, retching as though he would be sick.

"Draco." Harriet said, stepping towards the enclosure.

Snape pulled her back as Draco's body began to writhe with pain, his cries becoming animalistic grunts and growls.

Harriet struggled with Severus as Draco crashed to the floor, convulsing twitching.

"Let me go, he's in pain." Harriet shouted as Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and prevented her from running to Draco.

"Foolish girl," he snapped at her, "always running in without thinking. You can't help him, nothing can stop the pain of the transformation."

She turned and buried her face in his chest as Draco's arm and leg bones began to elongate and he began to howl. The fur was pushing through all over his skin and his ears and face distorted. His usually cool grey eyes were yellow and wide with terror and his muzzle was flecked with foam. He snarled and bit at his clothing with his new fangs, thrashing as his transformation neared completion. He threw his head back and howled, tapering off into a whine as the pain began to fade.Snape released a trembling Harriet, pretending he wasn't trembling himself, and they both stared at what Draco had become.

He was on his rear legs, mostly humanoid in appearance apart from his wolf like face and tail. His hands had long sharp nails, thick like claws, and shorter fingers than a man. His body was covered in fur, all over as far as they could tell through the now tattered robe. His fur was pure white and long and sleek, and a hint of pink showed at the tips of his ears. He looked at Snape and Harriet with his head tilted to the side questioningly and opened his mouth letting out a whimpering growl.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for that you would retain the ability to speak." sighed Snape, "You can understand us can't you?"

Draco nodded his head and whined, before sitting down on the low bed, he shuffled to get comfortable with the unfamiliar addition of a tail.

"At least we won't have to listen to you go on about Miss Weasley all evening." Snape sneered.

Draco snapped his jaws in irritation and extended his middle claw at Snape. Harriet sank into the chair giggling at the stunned look on Snape's face.

"Crude sign language. Oh joy," Snape said, hiding a smile, "mature and witty as always Draco." Harriet giggled harder at this and Snape's heart skipped a beat at the sound, wanting to hear it again.

"I love that you two can bicker even when one of you can't speak." she laughed.

"Very drole." Severus tried to say with a serious look, but the smile slid onto his face as he watched Harriet's face light up with merriment. He felt a longing to sweep her up in his arms, he shoved it down and turned back to Draco. Draco was sniffing the air in his direction with interest. He cocked his head at Severus and wagged his tail. Damned werewolves and their enhanced senses, he thought to himself. Severus glared at Draco, willing him to keep his fool mouth shut, but all he received in return was a snuffly bark which sounded suspiciously like laughter.


	18. Declarations and Denials

**Declarations and Denials**

Draco was weak and sickly in the days following the full moon and his three nights of transformation, but the potion worked perfectly and he kept his human mind. Harriet and Severus stayed with him for all three transformations to make certain, although Severus went to great pains to ensure they spent as little time alone as possible. Harriet made no effort to force the issue of their previous discussion and Severus allowed himself to relax slightly.

Ginny spent all her free time looking after Draco as he recovered from the full moon and Ron frequently grumbled about it, but was soon silenced by Hermione or Harriet. The night before Draco was due to return to lessons it was approaching curfew and Ginny was still not back in the common room.

"People will talk that's all I'm saying." Ron said grumpily, "She shouldn't be spending so much time alone with him, especially with him being in Slytherin."

"What difference does his house make if Ginny is happy?" Hermione snapped back.

"She'll get a reputation." Ron muttered.

"For what exactly?" said Ginny in an icy voice from behind them. "For caring about someone? For being with him when he needs me? Or how about for sleeping with the guy I love?"

"You're sleeping with him?" spluttered Ron indignantly.

"You're in love with him?" smiled Hermione at the same moment.

"No, Ronald," spat Ginny, "I'm not sleeping with him, yet." she glared as Ron opened his mouth to speak and went on, "I am in love with him, and he feels the same. So, like it or not, it will happen."

"I'm really happy for you both Ginny." said Hermione, viciously elbowing Ron in the ribs. "Ron just wants you to be happy and if Draco makes you happy he will be fine with that." she didn't add the 'or else' but everyone sensed it.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, going bright red, "happy for you." He looked at his feet and picked at a thread on his robes. Ginny sighed and stormed up to the girls dorms leaving everyone glaring at Ron. "What?" he said when he realised they were staring.

"Weasley you dunderhead!" growled Severus, "She was waiting for an apology. You're her brother, you're not supposed to say things like that."

Ron went a darker red and buried himself behind an essay until everyone stopped glaring. Severus went back to his research into the animagus transformation and completely failed to notice the thoughtful look Hermione was giving him. If he had noticed he might have been worried, a thoughtful Hermione usually meant trouble.

XXXXXX

A few nights later Ginny sat on the end of Harriet's bed in the private rooms as the three of them chatted. Hermione wanted to hear all about Draco's admission of love to Ginny and Ginny was only too pleased to have someone to talk to. Although he was trying, Ron was really struggling to accept his sister's involvement with Draco. Hermione was working on him though, so it was only a matter of time. Harriet listened to Ginny's giggling explanations, and what Hermione termed as 'girls chat', with a wistful smile and sense of longing. In her mind she could picture herself and Evan in the situations Ginny described, but unless she could figure out why he was holding back it would never happen. She wondered how to get inside his head.

"What do you think Harriet?" Ginny was asking.

"Erm, what?" Harriet said, coming out of her daze, "Sorry Ginny I was just thinking."

"No prizes for guessing about who." Ginny teased, "Everyone has seen you and Evan dancing around each other, you both need to be a bit more Gryffindor about it and sort it out."

"I tried that," Harriet said, "there's something he won't talk about that's stopping him. I either need to find out what or find a way to make it not matter."

"I can talk to Draco if you want." offered Ginny.

"Probably a bad idea, he's quite private. I can't see him being pleased at Draco or anyone else interfering." Harriet said.

"Have you noticed something odd about Evan though?" asked Hermione, "the things he says, his mannerisms even the way he looks?"

"What on earth are you talking about Hermione?" said Harriet, as her and Ginny looked at her with confusion.

"Does he not remind you of anyone?" she said looking expectant and slightly smug.

"Who the hell are you on about?" said Ginny.

"Professor Snape," exclaimed Hermione with frustration. "The things he says, the way he says them, the sarcasm...don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"What, you think he might be Snape's son or something?" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"Maybe, he looks a little bit like him." she said.

"Don't be ridiculous," laughed Harriet, "he looks nothing like him. His hair is soft and red not black and greasy. Besides, he told me that his father is a muggle and Snape never had children."

"That we know of." Ginny said.

"He was in love with my mum," Harriet snapped, "he never married."

"You can have a child without getting married you know," Hermione reminded her, "maybe that's why he's so secretive. He's Snape's secret lovechild and he's trying to avoid a scandal."

"You read too many corny stories." Harriet said shaking her head, "How many times over the years have we said 'it's got to be something to do with Snape'? And how many times have we been completely wrong?"

"Maybe not a son then," Hermione persisted stubbornly, "but there's a link there and I'll find it. Tomorrow morning I'm going-"

"To the library!" chorused Ginny and Harriet.

"Oh shush." said Hermione throwing her pillow at them.

"I don't want to know what you find out Hermione." Harriet said, "If he wants me to know he'll tell me, I would feel like I'd betrayed his trust otherwise."

"Alright," she said, "I'm still going to check him out though, for my piece of mind."

XXXXXX

Severus was sitting with Draco in his quarters. This was the first opportunity he had had to discuss Draco's transformations without anyone else around. He stretched back in the chair opposite Draco and regarded him carefully over his steepled fingers.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Severus, "what can you tell me about the recovery time?"

"Well," said Draco, looking thoughtful, "it's been a week since the first day of the full moon and I feel more or less normal now. The days after I transformed I felt a bit like I had really bad case of wizard flu, all tired and achy with my magic slightly weaker. It gradually felt better when the full moon was over, but it took a few days to wear off."

"I would suggest that could be a result of the physical and magical demands on your body when transforming. After all it is a very painful process." Severus said.

"That's the worst part," Draco said with a grimace, "the pain of you bones and skin changing shape are indescribable."

"I don't doubt it." Severus said.

"If it wasn't for the pain it would be fun though." Draco said with a smirk, "The enhanced senses were amazing! It's so strange to be able to hear other people's heartbeats and breathing. As for the sense of smell, well, I can smell things I didn't realise had a smell."

"How do you know what it is that you're smelling then?" Severus asked, intrigued.

"The only way I can describe it is that I can feel it. Like I can smell something, but it's sort of translated into an emotion." Draco explained, not quite understanding himself.

"Sounds like it could be pheromones." Severus suggested, "They do say werewolves can smell fear."

"Not just fear." Draco said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"What are you talking about Draco?" said Severus, in a warning tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Draco said, ignoring the warning, "the enhanced senses don't tail off as quickly as the weakness. I can tell by your breathing and heart rate that you know what I mean and it makes you nervous."

"Foolish boy," Severus snapped, feeling his irritation rise, "I don't get nervous and whatever you think you know is wrong."

"I know you were terrified of me when I transformed," Draco said calmly, "and I know you still stayed with me."

"I wasn't-" Severus began.

"I know were worried about me," Draco continued, cutting of his protestations, "and I know that your heart races every time you hear Harriet's voice." He paused as Severus opened and closed his mouth noiselessly before continuing, "I know that when you were holding her in your arms you felt content, protective and fiercely happy."

"No-" Severus tried to say, but it came out a whisper. His throat was dry, his hands sweaty.

"What I don't know is why you are fighting against it so hard." Draco regarded him critically. "Why deny how you feel?"

"You wouldn't understand," Severus snarled, "don't you dare breathe a word of this!" he stood up and swept from the room, angrily shouting over his shoulder, "Not a word!"

Draco sighed as he watched him leave, he sat back in his chair and shook his head. He wondered if Severus would feel differently if he knew Harriet had been giving off the exact same scents.


	19. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

Finding time when the potions lab was free to brew Wolfsbane was beginning to become a problem. The NEWT's students were using most of the room for their potions projects and there were risks of interaction between some of the less stable ingredients. Severus was managing with the assistance of stasis and shield charms, but the situation was far from ideal. He kept putting it off as much as possible, but there was no way round it, he had to ask Harriet if they could use the room of requirement to make the next brew.

Draco hadn't mentioned about Snape's feelings towards Harriet, to Snape or anyone else as far as he knew, but this didn't set his mind at ease. He was trying to avoid being alone with Harriet and had mainly stuck with the whole group. Although this posed its own problems. He had noticed that Granger seemed to be questioning his background and cover story more frequently of late, asking tricky questions and refusing to be diverted by his frosty responses. Her interest was disconcerting and he tried to be as vague as possible.

This evening, as he sat in the common room listening to Hermione ramble on about wizarding genealogy in a thinly veiled attempt to discover his family tree, Harriet surprised them all when she burst in through the portrait hole. She was flushed, presumably from running, and her face glowed with excitement.

"It's done!" she shouted, as she almost skipped on the spot between the sofa and chair.

"What are you talking about Potter?" said Severus, with a slight hint of a sneer.

"I said before," she panted, still out of breath, "I had to look into it, and I did. I asked McGonagall and she said I could, so I did, but I had to wait, and now it's ready."

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense." laughed Ron.

"When I want nonsense spouted at me I shall give you a babbling beverage, Potter." Severus laughed, "Now calm yourself and explain." He completely missed the strange look Granger was giving him, with his gaze firmly on Harriet.

"What are everyone's plans for the Christmas holidays?" Harriet asked, perching on the arm of Ron's armchair and looking expectantly at them.

"I fail to see what relevance this has." Severus griped, but he answered, "I shall be wherever Draco is, the full moon is the day after Christmas and he will need his potion."

"Perfect!" Harriet said beaming, "This isn't common knowledge, but my godfather left me his house." Severus bristled slightly at the thought of Sirius Black, but he gave no outward sign. Harriet continued, "I haven't used it much, for lots of reasons, but I thought it could be useful to us if I could get it cleaned up. So I asked McGonagall for some school house elves to help Kreacher, my house elf I guess, get it cleared of dark artifacts and spells."

"Harriet!" Hermione scolded

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I had to get it done quickly." Harriet said.

"What possible use could this house be?" asked Severus, not quite following.

"That's the best part," Harriet grinned, "it solves a few problems at once."

"Get on with it will you." Ron laughed, her excitement seemed to be infectious.

"I had a warded room arranged for Draco to use during the full moon," she said, "with every precaution taken to keep him and everyone else safe. I thought we could all spend Christmas there together, don't worry," she added before Ron could pipe up, "I've invited all your family to join us for dinner, there's plenty of room after all."

Christmas with Potter and the Weasley family. Ordinarily Severus would be horrified by the very idea, but a great part of him was excited by the prospect of being wanted somewhere at Christmas. He listened as the others talked, about how much fun they would have and how it would be nice for Molly Weasley not to have to cook, wondering if he would be able to cope with such a house full for all that time.

"Of course," Harriet said, turning to him, "the top range potions lab I had installed in the cellar may need some organisation and attention, so most people will be leaving that evening."

"Potions lab?" Severus repeated, stunned.

"Potions lab?" Ron echoed, in a voice more suited to describing a dead rat. "But you always used to hate potions..." he said before Hermione's elbow shut him up. Severus barely heard.

"Why do you need a potions lab?" he asked, quietly.

"I thought we needed somewhere to brew Draco's Wolfsbane that wasn't vulnerable to outside factors or student accidents." she told him, and thinking of Longbottom he nodded. She lowered her voice and learned in towards the group, "We also need somewhere to brew the potions needed for our own 'transformation' and perform the spells needed, which has to be kept secret. So I got special permission from McGonagall that we could use the house every full moon and as many weekends as we need for our potions experiments, provided we let her know in advance and it doesn't interfere with our studies of course."

"You told her about the other potions?" Severus said in disbelief.

"Don't be silly," she laughed, "I told her we were experimenting with different versions of Wolfsbane to make it more effective for Draco. We can do both."

"That was clever Harriet," said Hermione, looking pleased.

"Almost Slytherin of you." mused Severus, oddly pleased at the thought.

"The hat tried to put me in Slytherin in the first year," Harriet admitted in a whisper, "but don't hold that against me." She held his gaze with a grin which he felt compelled to return.

"That could have been interesting." he said.

"That's one way of putting it I suppose." said Ron, with a laugh.

"So you don't mind missing Christmas at the castle then?" Harriet said to Severus.

"I'm sure I will cope." he said with a small smile, "you never know, I might even enjoy it."

XXXXXX

Hermione was disappointed with the library. It wasn't often it let her down, but right now she could find no trace of the Asphodel family tree and no obvious link to Snape's family either. She huffed in frustration and shuffled through the scrolls on the desk in front of her. She wasn't thinking clearly here, she had to approach this in a different way if she was going to get anywhere. Evan had told her that his father had been a muggle. Which could be why she was having trouble locating the surname in the wizarding records. She needed to find a way to check the muggle records too, maybe there was a record of Evan there. Despite what Harriet said, about Snape being in love with Lily, Hermione was almost convinced Snape was Evan's biological father. Maybe he had been raised by his mother's muggle husband and didn't even know himself, but if she could find out who his mother was she would be able to find out how Snape knew her.

Hermione scratched her head thoughtfully and reached for some spare parchment to write a letter to her cousin. He worked as a private investigator's assistant and he might be able to run a trace for the name Asphodel in the muggle databases. Once she had a wizarding surname to connect it to she could find the proof. She quickly composed her letter and waved her wand to clear away the scrolls, before running up to the owlery before curfew.

Elsewhere in the castle Draco and Ginny were sprawled together on Draco's sofa, Ginny nestled under Draco's arm with her head resting on his chest. Draco could smell her shampoo and a faint aroma of broom polish. Under these smells her pheromones were a subtle fragrance, less obvious than at full moon but still detectable to Draco's nose. She smelled worried. Draco didn't feel right using his wolf senses to interrogate Ginny, but now he had recognised her worry he wanted to help fix it.

"What's worrying you?" he asked her softly.

"Nothing important." she murmured, snuggling in closer.

"If it's important enough to worry you then it's important to me." he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Maybe I can help."

"I can't ask you to get involved in this," she said with a sigh, "it wouldn't be fair."

"I am involved," he smiled, "with you and everything that comes with it."

"Too smooth for your own good," she laughed, lifting her head to look at him, "but I'll tell you. I do understand if you don't want to be involved when you hear though."

"Try me." he grinned.

"Alright, but I warned you." she said, "Hermione has a bit of a bee in her bonnet about Evan."

"What?" said Draco, startled.

"It's ridiculous really, at least I thought so to start with, now I don't know." she told him. "She thinks Evan might be related to Snape somehow."

"Snape?" repeated Draco, his heart racing wildly.

"Yeah," she laughed, "she's got this idea that Evan could be Snape's illegitimate son or something. I can sort of see some similarities in how he looks, but she thinks he acts sort of like him too. Not in a 'scare the first years until they wet themselves' way, just little mannerisms and phrases. Stupid really, but it got me thinking."

"Thinking what?" croaked Draco, trying to keep his face and tone neutral.

"Well," Ginny said, fixing him with a serious stare, "is there anything about Evan I don't know?"

"Not that I can tell you." he said sadly, "it's his business."

"That's alright Draco." she said, "If it's anything that's going to hurt Harriet you would tell me to warn her wouldn't you?"

"He wouldn't hurt her intentionally." Draco reassured her, "That's the last thing he wants."

"So he does have feelings for her?" Ginny asked.

"I can't say." he smirked.

"Because he would hex you into next week." laughed Ginny.

"He might try, but he's no match for my superior duelling skills." Draco drawled, before laughing nervously. "Don't tell him I said that though."

Ginny laughed at his fake posturing and Draco pulled her in closer to him again. It seemed the only one who didn't know how Snape felt about Harriet was Snape. He wasn't looking forward to telling him that Hermione was snooping into his background either. He inhaled Ginny's scent deeply and sighed, he could think about that later, for now he wanted to enjoy his time with Ginny.


	20. Grimmauld Place

**Grimmauld Place**

On the morning of the first day of the Christmas holidays Draco and Severus joined Ron, Harriet, Hermione and Ginny in Professor Weasley's office. They were to floo together to Grimmauld Place to get settled in. Bill greeted them with a grin from behind his desk, where he sat marking essays.

"You lot behave yourselves." he said, winking at them. "Fleur and I will be joining you for Christmas Dinner, don't make me have to take any housepoints for behaviour unbecoming of a Hogwarts student."

"You can't take points out of school," Ron grumbled, "can you?"

"No," Bill grinned, handing over the floo powder, "but I can tell mum and she has much worse ways of punishing you than housepoints."

Ron blanched visibly and took a pinch of powder. He threw it in the fireplace and stepped in, loudly speaking his destination.

When everyone had emerged from the fireplace into the kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place Harriet called for Kreacher, who appeared with a crack in front of them.

"Mistress Potter!" cried Kreacher, flinging his arms around her waist and hugging her. "Kreacher is so happy to have you home."

"I'm pleased to see you too Kreacher." said Harriet, patting his leathery ears. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble clearing the place out for me?"

"Nothing is too much trouble for my mistress." said Kreacher, wringing his hands, "Kreacher couldn't remove his old mistress's picture though, should Kreacher punish himself?" he finished in a desperate wail.

"No! No Kreacher," Harriet shouted quickly, "please don't punish yourself. I forgot about that damn portrait. Don't worry Kreacher, I'll see if we can do something about it."

"As you wish mistress," Kreacher said bowing low, "would mistress and her friends require some food or anything else?"

"I could do with some food." Ron said, predictably. Everyone else rolled their eyes and Ron's ears went slightly pink. "I'm hungry." he said defensively.

"Ron you just ate breakfast." Hermione scolded him.

"Kreacher can have sandwiches and cakes ready for lunchtime if mistress would prefer." Kreacher offered, enthusiastically.

"That would be lovely, thank you Kreacher." said Harriet, "In the meantime I'll show everyone round and show them all your hard work."

Kreacher bowed deeply and disappeared with another crack, presumably to organise lunch.

"He's almost cute these days isn't he?" observed Ron, with a grin.

Harriet escorted the others up the stairs from the kitchen and into the entrance hall. The familiar drapes covered the awful portrait of Sirius's mother.

"What was the elf saying about a portrait?" Draco asked loudly.

Any reply was lost in the wailing and screaming as the curtain flew open.

"Scum! Mudbloods! Blood traitors and filth!" shrieked Mrs Black, "Get out of my house!"

"I do beg your pardon, Great-Aunt Walburga." Draco drawled, using all his pureblood breeding. "I am Draco Malfoy, Narcissa's son."

"Malfoy?" Walburga Black said in surprise, "Yes, I do recall Narcissa married well. Last time I saw you you were a baby. What are you doing here with these foul creatures?"

"I have come to visit for Christmas," Draco explained, with an icy calm facade, "I wonder if perhaps you would like me to move your portrait to a different location my lady? Then you would have no cause to be distressed by the riff-raff using your family home."

"An excellent idea young Malfoy," she said, approvingly, "I see you are intelligent as well as handsome. I have removed the sticking charm if you would be so good as to move me I would be grateful."

Draco reached up and lifted the painting down leaning it facing the wall. He turned to find the others gaping at him.

"What?" he said, "I thought I might be able to talk some sense into her. Do what you want with her, she gives me the creeps. All those disgusting names she was using. I can't stand to be around it anymore."

"Oh Draco!" said Ginny as she threw herself at him and kissed him fiercely.

"Do you mind?" complained Ron, but they ignored him.

"Thanks Draco," said Harriet, when their embrace had finished, "I'll get Kreacher to put it somewhere it won't bother anyone. Now, shall we get on with the tour?"

They followed Harriet around the house. As far as Severus could tell the house elves must have used a lot of their own type of magic. There had been so many changes to the house it was almost unrecognisable. The dark artifacts and colours that had once adorned the walls were gone and in there place were light varnished woods and bright and deep colours. There were wizarding paintings of people, animals and country scenes, and the human inhabitants of them smiled and waved as they passed. The rooms seemed brighter, as if windows had been added, and ceilings seemed higher. The dining room sported a long pine dining table with high backed matching chairs, upholstered in deep red velvet. Extra bedrooms had been added on upper floors, their four-poster beds draped in different colours to match the rooms, and they reminded Severus of the beds at Hogwarts.

They reached the floor where Severus knew Sirius and Regulus Black had had their rooms and Severus stopped and stared in shock. This floor was unchanged and dust lay in a thick blanket over everything.

"Why is this floor like-" Severus started to say, before Harriet hurried up the next flight of stairs.

"This floor is to be left alone." Harriet snapped, "No one is allowed to be here."

Severus could tell by the tense way she held herself that she was upset, she never had been good at hiding her emotions. He resisted the urge to reach out and comfort her as he followed to the next floor. Again, the halls were brighter and cleaner, in stark contrast to below.

"This is the level we will be sleeping on." Harriet said, smiling although it didn't reach her eyes. "There is a bedroom each and a communal bathroom at the end of the hall."

"How is there space for all these extra rooms?" wondered Hermione aloud, "I don't remember this being here before and the house just isn't big enough to-" she stopped on seeing the others disbelieving faces.

"Magic Hermione!" Ron said shaking his head, "Blimey, no one would ever believe you spent the best part of a year in a magic tent with a magically extended bag in your pocket."

"Shall we go back down to the dining room and see if lunch is ready?" said Harriet, trying to divert everyone from Hermione's blushes.

XXXXXX

After a huge spread for lunch Harriet led them into a room off of the dining room. It resembled the Gryffindor common room in terms of the colors and the roaring fire surrounded by chairs, but it was much bigger and more stylish. The chairs all matched and the rugs were deep and luxurious. There was no clutter on the writing desks by the windows and the books on the wall of bookshelves were perfectly aligned. Harriet's eyes sparkled again as she turned to gauge their reaction to this living space she had had created.

"So what do you think?" she said biting her lip nervously.

"It feels like home." Severus breathed without thinking. "I mean, it's homely and comfortable." he said when his ears caught up with his mouth.

"Glad you like it." Harriet said with a smile.

The others settled themselves in the seats by the fire, leaving Harriet and Severus standing staring at each other. Ron gave a snort of laughter before Ginny threw a cushion at him, but the mood was broken and Harriet looked away shyly.

"Oh yeah," she said, her cheeks starting to colour, "I haven't shown you the potions lab yet."

"We'll pass," grimaced Ron, "the last place I want to be in the holidays is in a potions lab."

The two of them headed downstairs to a door opposite the basement kitchen and down a set of stone stairs reminiscent of the dungeons. A thick wooden door lay at the bottom and Harriet opened it with a wave of her wand. A vast room stretched out in front of them with shelves and cupboards occupying most of the walls. The shelves were filled with every manner of potions ingredients and equipment, with the less stable ones kept behind shields in the cupboards. There were long workbenches with cauldrons of every type and a large sink underneath an enchanted window. He moved further into the room to see what the view was and was surprised to see the forbidden forest, perfectly recreated and draped with snow and ice. He smiled to himself and turned to look at Harriet.

"It's perfect." he said, his heart missing a beat as her face lit up with pleasure.

XXXXXX

That evening Ginny and Draco had disappeared off alone, much to Ron's displeasure, and the four of them had the opportunity to talk about the animagus transformation. They compiled their findings together until they had a clear understanding of what they would need to do.

"It's extremely complex and incredibly dangerous," Hermione said, "it could take years if things don't go smoothly."

"Good job we've got you and Evan then." said Ron.

"The first part is the easy part." Severus said, before they could get mushy. "We just need to hold a single mandrake leaf in our mouths from one full moon to the next, provided it's cloudless, and then spit it into a phial under the full moon's rays."

"Oh yeah, simple," said Ron, "how are we meant to eat and stuff with a leaf in our mouth for a month?"

"Honestly Ron," sighed Harriet, "you and your stomach."

"There is an imperturbable charm we can cast to protect it." said Hermione, "If the second full moon is a cloudy night we have to start again until a clear one."

"I just know I'm going to end up with a leaf in my mouth for the next few years." Ron grumbled half heartedly and they laughed.

"Once the leaves are collected we will need one of our own hairs, the chrysalis of the Deaths Head Hawk Moth and a silver teaspoon of dew that has not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for seven days." read Severus.

"That's one hell of a shopping list," Harriet chuckled, "but the lab downstairs should have the chrysalis."

"I can collect the dew when we're back at the castle." Severus offered.

"Kreacher can bring it back here to be stored properly once you have collected it." nodded Harriet. "The same with the potions once they're mixed in their phials, it's the best way to make sure they stay undisturbed. The tricky part will be remembering to chant the incantation every sunrise and sunset while we wait for a lightning storm."

"I can set a spell to remind us." Hermione said helpfully.

"So once we have four mandrake leaves we can start then?" Ron asked eagerly.

"There are some waiting in the lab downstairs," smirked Harriet, "we start after Christmas."


	21. Christmas

**Christmas**

Early on Christmas morning Severus was awoken by what, at first glance, appeared to be a small, very localised tornado. Upon opening his eyes fully however, it turned out to be a very overexcited Draco.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted, bouncing on the end of Severus's bed in a very undignified way. "Everyone else is awake and we want presents!"

"Then open them and let me sleep." he groaned pulling the blanket over his head.

"Harriet won't let us until you're there." Draco whined, and with a flick of his wand the blanket vanished.

"You'll pay for that you brat!" Severus yelled at Draco's retreating back, but he got out of bed and donned a dressing gown before following him to the cozy living room behind the dining room.

The room had been decorated with Christmas garlands, paper chains, enchanted snowmen and all manner of Christmassy accessories. It was busy but not tacky. In one corner of the room stood an enormous Christmas tree lit by fairies and decorated with golden and red baubles. He noted with a smile there were also strings of silver and green tinsel arranged to include Draco's house colours. Under the tree nestled a pile of brightly wrapped presents and, sitting or kneeling in a semi-circle around the presents, were Harriet and the others. Severus grinned to see that Draco was sitting behind Ginny giving him a nervous look.

"Merry Christmas Evan!" said Harriet gesturing for him to join them. "The Weasley's will be bringing gifts later, but I thought we should open each others this morning."

"Mostly because Draco is really whiney when he has to wait for presents." Ginny laughed and Draco gave her a pretend scowl.

Severus grabbed a cushion and sat, in space Harriet had indicated next to her, as she began to levitate presents to their recipients. Soon wrapping paper was flying as they tore into their gifts. Severus's first gift was a black, high necked black formal robe, exquisitely tailored, from Draco. He thanked him politely, though Draco was so occupied with his own gifts he wasn't sure he heard, and moved on to his next gift. Hermione has given him a potions journal, charmed to record his comments into a written record leaving his hands free to brew while it took notes for him. Ron had given him a box of Chocolate Frogs and Ginny had given him an assortment of colour coded potion phials. It was with a twinge of disappointment he noticed there was no gift to unwrap from Harriet.

He looked up and noticed that Harriet was holding a bundle of parchment and smirking.

"Hey," said Ron, sounding confused, "Harriet didn't get me anything this year."

"Nor me." said Ginny with a slight pout, "What's the deal?"

"I got something for all of you." Harriet said waving the parchment, "I didn't wrap it because I only finished making it last night." She waved her wand and floated the bundle until a single piece of parchment hovered in front of each of them. For one heart stopping moment Severus feared she might have duplicated the Marauders Map, but she explained, "Each piece of parchment is enchanted so that when one is written on the ink appears on all of them. There is an added enchantment so that if you want to message just one or two of the others you just write their name, or names, at the top. The parchment will vibrate when something new is written, so if you keep it in your pocket you will know when you have a message."

"That's some complex spell work," Draco said, impressed, "where did you learn that?"

"Hermione did something similar in our fifth year," Harriet told him, and his mouth gaped. "but this can convey more information. Oh, and it's only readable to the owner of the parchment."

"This is brilliant Harriet!" said Ginny, "Now I can stay with Draco at full moon and have a way of getting help if it's needed."

"I'm not sure-" Ron started, but Hermione kicked him.

"What do you think Evan?" Harriet asked, with a worried look in her blue-green eyes.

"I'm very impressed Harriet," he said, "a thoughtful and useful gift."

"Thank Merlin for that," she said smiling with relief, "now I can open my gifts." She began to tear into her wrapped packages as Severus watched.

He noticed that she was saving his gift for last and his mouth felt dry. By the time she picked up the small black box with the golden ribbon he felt like his heart might thump its way out of his chest. She gently pulled the ribbon free and opened the box's hinged lid. She seemed frozen for a few moments until she looked up at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Evan!" she whispered in wonder, "You shouldn't have. It's beautiful!"

"You like it?" he said in a worried voice.

"Of course I do," she said, in a breathless voice, "but you really shouldn't have." She lifted a delicate gold chain from the box and held it up.

The light glinted on the lightning bolt pendant and it shimmered with magical energy.

"That must have cost a fortune!" gasped Ron, feeling Hermione's elbow in his ribs again.

"I remembered you saying how pretty you thought it was." Severus said to Harriet, oblivious of the others in the room. "I thought it made an appropriate present."

"Did he just tell Harriet he thinks she's pretty?" Ginny whispered loudly and Harriet blushed.

"You said it was an extremely intricate piece of magic." she said, still stunned.

"I did." he said, "And it is. It's also perfect for removing you from the scene of any danger you may happen to find yourself in. Which is a frequent occurance with you I believe."

"Not through choice." she protested, smiling, "I love it! Thank you Ev! Can you help me put it on?"

She moved to sit in front of him with her back to him and gathered up her shoulder length black hair, moving it to expose her neck. With shaking hands Severus took the chain and, fumbling slightly with the clasp, fastened it. His hands brushed her neck slightly and he felt a fluttering in his stomach as she gave a small sigh.

"The password isn't set yet," he croaked when she turned to face him, her cheeks flushed, "I can show you how to set it. Just tell me what you want it to be."

"Felix Felicis." she grinned at him, "I suppose I'm feeling lucky.

XXXXXX

Kreacher apparated into the lounge around mid morning to inform Harriet that guests were starting to arrive. They all clattered downstairs to greet the incoming Weasley's as they flooed into the kitchen. Arthur and Molly were first, hugging and kissing everyone hello, and they were followed soon after by Charlie, George and Percy. Harriet led them all upstairs to the dining room and lounge, with them all commenting on how much nicer the house now looked. Bill and Fleur were shown up a few minutes later, by a Christmas hat wearing Kreacher. Draco and Severus hung back slightly as the various Weasley's greeted Harriet, Hermione and each other. Feeling a bit out of place until Ginny skipped over and dragged Draco, by the hand, to meet her family. Molly swept him up in a hug and Arthur shook his hand warmly, both thanking him for saving Ginny and welcoming him to the family. Ron sulked a little until George and Charlie transfigured his chair into holly bush and he jumped up squealing and chased them round the room.

In a brief lull after the laughter Molly spotted Severus standing awkwardly by the door. She bustled over beaming.

"This must be the new young man Harriet has told us so much about." she said.

"Evan Asphodel Ma'am," he said, with a formal sweeping bow. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

He extended his hand to shake her's and suddenly found himself pulled into a hug.

"Such a charming young man," she beamed, "you hold on to this one Harriet."

Severus's blush at these words was mirrored on Harriet's cheeks.

Dinner was a noisy affair, with wizard crackers and much laughter, and Kreacher kept everyone's drinks topped up. Molly had made everyone a traditional Weasley jumper, Evan's was black with a quaffle on it, and she made sure everyone was wearing one. After the food had been cleared away and gifts had been exchanged Harriet led everyone back into the lounge where they settled down to relax.

Evan sat on a large cushion, reading a potions book Bill and Fleur had given him, and listened to the chatter around him. Nearby he could hear Ron muttering to Hermione. He tried not to listen, but at Harriet's name his ears pricked up.

"She always had a thing about Charlie though." Ron was whispering, "I just kind of assumed she would end up as part of the family."

"She's still family Ron." Hermione said, "Besides, she only fancied Charlie because he was all muscular and brave, working with dragons and stuff." she shrugged, "They don't have a lot in common really."

Severus felt a chill in his chest at the same time as hot anger began to rise in his throat. He casually stood up and headed out of the lounge door towards the potions lab, thankful that nobody called him back. Once in the lab with the door closed he vented his feelings by kicking a table leg, hard. This didn't help and caused him to hop around cursing at the pain in his toe. He sat down heavily on a stool and lay his head on the table, covering it with his arms.

"Fool!" he spat out, "Of course she prefers a brave, muscular man to a scrawny potions geek. What the hell have you got to offer her anyway?" he thumped his head on the table a few times. "She could never want someone like you." he hissed into the wood of the table.

"Evan?" came Harriet's tentative voice as the door swung open.

"I was just checking everything was ready for tomorrow night." he lied smoothly, leaping to his feet before she entered.

"It gets a bit much when you're not used to it," she said, "all the Weasley's, I guessed you might come down here for a break."

"I'm fine." he said shortly, causing her to frown slightly, "come on, let's go back up." he said walking towards the stairs.

He rejoined the gathering upstairs, but noticed Harriet did not re-emerge for a while. When she came back he couldn't help noticing her eyes were red and, judging by the glare that she gave him, Hermione noticed too.

XXXXXX

Harriet and Severus stayed away from each other for most of the evening, politely talking with everyone and pretending nothing had happened. When the party had broken up later that night the other four, none too subtly, disappeared leaving them to talk alone. Severus felt her presence at the side of his chair and slowly closed his book before looking up. She stared at him expectantly and, when he said nothing, she sank into the chair facing him with a sigh.

"I can't work you out Evan." she said regarding him seriously. "One minute you seem like you care, like you want me, and the next you turn cold and distant." she waited in vain for Severus to reply and then narrowed her eyes at him. "I at least deserve an answer."

"How I feel is of no importance," he said, looking away at the fire, "we cannot be together. I'm not right for you, my past...you would not be so keen to be close to me if you knew..."

"Then tell me!" she shouted, jumping to her feet, eyes flashing. "For fuck's sake Evan! Tell me how you feel, show me. It's not right to shut off your emotions this way. Be a man not a coward."

"I am no coward!" he shouted back, "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, they are weak. I will not be weak!"

He spun on his heel and stalked from the room in a fury, leaving Harriet to watch him leave. A look of shocked realisation slowly washing over her face.


	22. Reactions

**Reactions**

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed surprisingly quietly. Harriet acted almost as if their confrontation had never happened and Severus needed no encouragement to follow suit. They spent their days with the others playing chess and reading, and in the evening, when Ginny and Draco retreated to Draco's warded room, they performed the first step of the animagus spell and discussed the complexities of the other steps.

Although Harriet didn't avoid spending time with him, she didn't actively seek out his company either. Severus was loathed to admit it, but he missed her attentions and their conversations together. He supposed he should be thankful that she had heeded his words and was forgetting about any interest she had in him, but he was disappointed that she had given up so easily. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about on those occasions he caught her looking thoughtful, but he told himself that it was none of his concern. He thought, sometimes, that Harriet was staring at him intently, but whenever he looked to see she was engrossed in something else or looking the other way. He shrugged it off as his imagination playing tricks on him, but couldn't shake the feeling of being observed.

By the time they arrived back at Hogwarts Severus was longing to fly his broom, soaring through the air would be just the thing to clear his head. He flew until his hands felt frozen to the broom and he couldn't feel his nose. On his way back up to the common room he encountered McGonagall.

"Flying alone Evan?" she asked, "Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any friends." he snapped, "You should know, of all people, that I only rely on myself."

"Really?" she said, with an infuriatingly knowing smile that Severus was starting to think came from being head of the school for any length of time. "I was under the impression that you just spent Christmas with your friends. All of whom I know to be fiercely loyal to those they choose to bestow their friendship on."

"It is a temporary situation headmistress," he reminded her with a slight growl, "when things are revealed you cannot possibly imagine that they will want to remain friends. Not when they know the things I have done in the past."

"I think you underestimate the capacity of others to forgive and to love my boy." she said sadly, "I rather hoped you would find friendships more fulfilling than you did before."

"I don't need anyone." Severus snapped, ignoring the small voice in his head calling him a liar, "I made my mistakes and I am prepared to pay the price, for as long as I live if that is how it must be."

"Don't you think you might have already paid for the mistakes of an angry and lonely boy?" she said softly, "The only one who is struggling to forgive your past misdeeds, is you."

"You assume too much." he said, absent mindedly clutching his left arm, "some things cannot be forgiven." with that he swept off up the staircase.

"I think you may be surprised." McGonagall murmured, as she watched him leave.

XXXXXX

A few days into the new term and the workload had taken an upsurge. Students in the upper years were often found, in the distant corners of the library, frantically researching and writing. The pressure of impending exams, compounded by the dire warnings from teachers, had the NEWT students in particular, studying almost every free moment. On top of this Harriet had the team training hard three times a week, determined to beat Ravenclaw in their next match. Considering the amount of time they were spending together it was hardly surprising that they fell back into a friendly, if slightly strained, relationship. Severus was glad to be able to laugh and chat with her easily again, but he could not admit, especially to himself, that he yearned for more of those stolen moments between them, even if they were just temporary.

It was while they were sitting together at the Gryffindor table with Draco one morning, eating and talking together, that some worrying news arrived. Professor Weasley came to the table where Neville was seated with them, looking solemn and grave, and asked Neville to come to his office.

"What's happened to my gran?" Neville asked, standing up but not leaving his classmates. "Is she-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No Neville," said Bill gently, "she's in St. Mungo's, but it's not certain either way. Please come with me, we can talk about it."

"I'm fine here thank you Professor." Neville said in a shaky voice, "Just tell me what happened."

"Greyback." Bill said simply, his face dark.

XXXXXX

From what little Neville had managed to tell them, before he was allowed to go to St. Mungo's to be with his grandmother, Greyback had attacked with another werewolf as Mrs Longbottom had been returning home. Seemingly they had underestimated the elderly witch again, attacking in human form with their wands, and she had fought like a demon. They may have been trying to take her alive, but there was no way she would have allowed that. She had cursed the other werewolf and prevented him from disapparating, but it had cost her dearly. Her reflexes, which were not as quick as they used to be, had failed to block Greyback's dark curse when it hit. Neighbours and auror's, drawn by the noise, had arrived in time to see her fall and Greyback disappear with a crack. The other werewolf had been transported to a healing facility within Azkaban, but was in no condition to tell them where Greyback might be or what his plans were.

The mood in the Gryffindor common room was subdued and many students openly wept, clinging to each other in their grief. Severus sat next to Harriet on their usual sofa. The haunted look had returned to Draco's face and Ginny's eyes were red rimmed. Hermione sat on Ron's lap and cried quietly into Ron's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly, his face ashen. Severus felt a flare of anger. Voldemort was still affecting their lives indirectly, Greyback made more hideous at his hand, he knew must do something. He looked to Harriet beside him and saw the same grim look of determination. He nodded at her, exchanging no words, and they left the common room together heading for the seventh floor.

"We need to stop him!" she said as the door to the room of requirement closed.

She wore a look of defiance he had seen many times before, but this time it did not anger him. He saw a brave, determined woman, who would go to any lengths to protect the wizarding world, and had done many times. Something stirred inside him and he knew he couldn't let her throw herself in harms way again, she had given enough. This time they would have a Slytherin plan, one that would keep Harriet safe. After all, that was what he had been trying to do for almost half his life.

"I have two ideas," he told her urgently, "but they will both take time. I need your promise you won't go rushing in before it's time."

"I don't rush in-" she snapped, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Promise me!" he said, "we will get him, but I can't concentrate on my plan if I don't know you're safe."

"So you do care." she said.

"You're too important to the wizarding world." he said evasively.

"To you?" she said with a challenging look. She held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity and he knew she wouldn't give her word unless he was honest with her.

"Yes to me, damn it!" he hissed out, feeling vulnerable as he watched the triumphant look on her face. "Now promise me Harriet."

"I promise," she said, "what do you have planned?"

"The first option is to create a potion," he muttered, black eyes intense, "one that can destroy a werewolf utterly. Seeing as they're resistant to much magic, in either form, it may take some time."

"But you can do it." she said, and it wasn't a question.

"I can, but administering it may be difficult." he warned, "Which is why there is a backup plan." Harriet looked at him expectantly, "A silver net."

"A what?" she said, her brow creasing and her nose crinkling slightly.

"A silver net," he explained, "A net of silver woven with protective magic, it will weaken and subdue the werewolf captured in it. The only problem is knowing where to set the trap."

"Yeah, because popping a potion down his throat with his jaws snapping will just be a picnic." she said sarcastically, with an amused tilt to her head. "Why did no-one suggest these solutions before?"

"Knowing where and when to use the net relies on predicting the attacks, Greyback is anything but predictable. As for the potion, it's not something just anyone would be able to brew."

"It's strange," she grinned, "Last time I didn't even have one clear plan, this time we have two."

"Last time you didn't have me helping you." Severus smirked, knowing that technically wasn't true.

She returned his smirk and stepped towards him, making his chest feel tight. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoe, bringing her mouth to his ear and making his skin prickle.

"I know exactly how far you would go to protect me," she whispered, "and you need to know, I would do the same for you, whatever happened."

She pulled her head back and looked deeply into his black eyes, her green ones dilated. She smiled and gently pecked a kiss to his lips and he knew what she said to be the truth. He should pull away, he should run, he should spare her the pain of finding out he wasn't what she believed. He should stop her before she did something she might regret, with a man whose soul was so tainted by his past that he could never be what any woman needed, least of all Harriet Potter, the wizarding world's saviour. He knew all this as he stood there holding her in his arms, but his lips had other ideas. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, claiming them hungrily. Her hands slid, from his shoulders, across his back and she pulled him tight against her. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer, longing for more contact. She gave a soft moan and her lips parted, allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth, thrusting and exploring. He heard a groan of pleasure and realised that it was his. She kissed him back hungrily, her tongue slipping into his mouth and her teeth nipping at his lower lip at every opportunity. They felt melded together as barely restrained magic crackled, unseen in the air, rejoicing as it met a kindred magical force. As he revelled in the feelings coursing around his body, Severus refused to feel the guilt of deceiving her, at least not right now.


	23. Surprises and Embarrassments

**Surprises and Embarrassments**

That Friday, after lessons, McGonagall gave Severus, Harriet, Ron and Hermione permission to spend the weekend at Grimmauld Place to work on the Wolfsbane improvement project. Needless to say this was the last thing on their minds after Severus explained the plans.

"We'll need to find a safe way to administer it." said Hermione, thoughtfully, "if it has to be ingested it will be impossible."

"If it could be injected into the bloodstream it would bypass the naturally magically resistant skin." Severus suggested.

"Then we still have to get close enough to inject him," said Ron, "I can't see many volunteers for that job."

Severus looked at Harriet but thankfully she didn't rush to offer herself as a candidate. He was relieved and surprised that she was sticking to her promise.

"Could we employ a muggle tranquilliser gun like they use in safari parks?" Hermione suggested.

"A werewolf has quicker reflexes than an ordinary animal." Severus said, "It may be possible to create a potion strong enough that it works from skin contact alone."

"Still tricky to get it on him," Harriet said, "but we could find a way. How long do you think it will take?"

"At least three or four months," he frowned, "It's not something that will work perfectly first time and the brewing process to create something that strong, once we have the correct combination, will take weeks."

"It's all we've got right now." Harriet said.

"I'm pretty sure I can weave the enchantments needed for the net," Hermione said, "but I don't know the first thing about making the net itself."

"That's not a problem," Severus smirked, "I have one in my family vault."

"Why do you-" Ron began, but Harriet cut him off.

"All that matters is that he has one Ron," she said, "how long will the enchantments take Hermione?"

"At least three months I'm afraid." Hermione told her apologetically, looking up from her notes. "It's intricate work and some spells need to stabilise before others can be added."

"That's alright Hermione," Harriet reassured her, "at least we're doing something and not sitting in school waiting for the aurors to fix it for us."

"As long as you're not chasing off with some hair-brained scheme." quipped Severus, with a faint sneer.

"No, we're sitting here working on your hair-brained scheme." Harriet grinned back at him.

"Impudent- My scheme is not-" Severus began, but then he spotted the laughter glinting in her eyes and realised she was teasing him. "Oh very funny Potter." he said with a drawl.

That evening they retreated to their own rooms, with the notion of getting an early night so as to be fresh the next morning for potion making and the spell work required. Severus was reading through a potions journal, looking for things he might be able to use, when he gradually became aware of noises from Ron's bedroom next-door. He laid his book on the bed, marking his place carefully, and tilted his head slightly trying to place the sound. He listened for several minutes before he realised that the groans and whimpers were sex noises. He grimmaced at the thought that he had just been listening to Ron and Hermione having sex, but his body seemed to disagree with him. He adjusted his hardness and tried to cover his ears with a pillow, it had no effect. If anything the noises seemed to be getting louder.

His fingers brushed a piece of parchment under his pillow and he pulled it out. It was the communication parchment Harriet had given them for Christmas. He picked up his wand from the bedside table and summoned a quill from his writing desk.

'Potter, are you still awake?' He wrote. The words dried on the parchment and it glowed golden. A moment later the parchment rustled as it vibrated and Harriet's untidy scrawl appeared underneath.

'Ev? What's up? Can't you sleep?'

'No unfortunately not,' he wrote, 'there's too much noise...'

'Noise?' She responded quickly, 'ohhh, you're next-door to Ron. Are they at it again?' He could almost hear her laughter.

'Either that or someone is being tortured.' He wrote with a smirk on his face.

'Why don't you come crash in my room?' The scrawl said, 'if it's anything like normal they'll be at it most of the night.'

Severus shuddered at the thought of listening to the noises all night.

'I'll be along shortly.' He replied before tapping the parchment with his wand to clear the written conversation.

He climbed out of bed, trying to ignore the groaning and panting from the other side of the wall, and grabbed a long dressing gown from the hook on the back of the door. He put it on over the top of his pyjama bottoms and slipped his wand and parchment in the pocket. Opening his bedroom door he shuffled along the landing, the floorboards creaking slightly, and knocked on Harriet's bedroom door. It opened at once and Harriet beamed at him from the bed. He stepped inside and turned to close the door, checking that his dressing gown covered his modesty as he did so. Turning back to face Harriet, sitting in the bed wearing an oversized muggle t-shirt, he found that he was strangely nervous.

"Come, sit down." Harriet told him, patting the bed next to her.

Severus walked around the other side of the large four-poster bed and climbed in, sitting rather awkwardly on top of the covers. He looked around Harriet's room. It was slightly larger than his own in the house, with a large window overlooking the square outside. The walls were covered with Gryffindor banners and posters of wizarding bands, there were photographs and newspaper clippings too, but he couldn't see them clearly enough to make out what exactly they were. There were other personal touches that made the room seem more homely than his and a pile of clothes discarded in the corner. Harriet noticed him looking at the messy clothes and banished them with a wave of her wand.

"Sorry about the mess," she said self-consciously, "I don't like Kreacher tidying in here. I guess I'm too used to doing it myself."

"It's your room." he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Were Ron and Hermione very loud?" she asked, hiding her own smirk.

"I really don't want to discuss it." he said with a shudder. "I almost feel violated."

Harriet threw her head back and laughed, exposing her pale, delicate neck. Nestled just above the neckline of her t-shirt was the lightning bolt necklace. Severus fought the urge to reach out and touch the soft skin. He swallowed hard and shifted as his body responded to his thoughts, trying to think of other things.

"You're not going to be comfortable sleeping sitting up in your dressing gown." Harriet pointed out, "I promise I won't bite if you make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, yes, sorry." Severus said, shrugging off his dressing gown and slipping under the blanket hurriedly before Harriet could notice anything embarrassing. He placed his wand on the nightstand and put the parchment in his pyjama pocket.

"Do you want to talk for a while or are you tired?" Harriet asked, shuffling uncomfortably close to him until their thighs were touching.

"I'm really tired," he squeaked in a panic, "let's just go to sleep."

"Goodnight then Evan." Harriet said lightly, laying down and turning her back towards him.

"Goodnight Harriet." he said quietly, sitting there for a few seconds before settling himself in bed, back to back, and extinguishing the lights with a flick of his wand. He laid in the dark listening to her breathing for a time. Suddenly he jolted out of bed, almost falling on the floor, at a vibration from his pyjamas. He grabbed his wand as the light came on and saw Harriet facing him across the bed, her wand in hand and ready to battle.

"What the-" he began, stopping as she began to laugh, "What, may I ask, is so amusing?"

"The parchment," she said giggling, "it scared the crap out of me too."

"I wasn't scared." he grumbled pulling the parchment out of his pocket and unfolding it on the bed.

Ginny's rounded script crept across the page, 'You guys do realise that you sent those messages to everyone don't you?' Severus and Harriet looked at each other aghast. Ginny's writing continued, 'Thanks for the mental image of my brother that I could have lived without, the only consolation is that when he eventually comes up for air he will see this. This will be ammunition for years.'

Underneath, Draco's looped handwriting appeared, 'Ron and Hermione you filthy gits, ha ha ha ha!'

Harriet and Severus looked up from the parchment open mouthed and, upon seeing each other burst into fits of laughter.

XXXXXX

Severus woke the next morning spooned behind Harriet, his arm draped around her waist and her hair in his face. He inhaled the scent of her hair deeply and she wriggled against him in her sleep. His body started to respond, in ways his brain was telling him were inappropriate, and he carefully shuffled backwards out of the bed. Harriet moaned in her sleep and turned over, snuggling into his recently vacated pillow. He smiled at her tousled hair and stooped to grab his dressing gown from the floor. Grabbing his wand and parchment he slipped quietly from the room and went to shower and change.

By the time he arrived in the basement kitchen Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table eating toast. They both blushed and looked at the table when they saw him, mumbling greetings. Severus sat at the other side of the table and helped himself to coffee as Harriet wandered in looking sleepy.

"Morning everyone," she said brightly, her green eyes twinkling with mischief, "sleep well?"

"Eventually." smirked Severus, forcing back a laugh as Ron and Hermione both cringed.

"Merlin! We're sorry." Hermione blurted out, "We didn't realise..."

"Ever heard of a privacy ward?" Severus sneered, watching Ron's ears getting even redder.

"At least they know for next time." Harriet giggled, grabbing some toast. "So are we getting started on the potion this morning Evan?"

"Yes," he said, eager to start, "let me finish my coffee and we can get set up."

"We'll go and start practicing the spells for the net in the lounge." said Hermione, still slightly pink. "Then when Gringotts deliver it we'll be ready."

Ron and Hermione left still blushing as Harriet followed Severus down to the potions lab. He lit the torches on the wall with a sweep of his wand and secured the door behind him. He turned to Harriet, reaching into his robe pocket, he pulled out a blue glass jar with a lid. Unscrewing the jar he dipped his fingers into the thick paste inside. He placed the jar on the workbench nearby and rubbed the paste evenly over his hands before smoothing it over his hair and face.

"This is a protective paste to prevent contamination from the volatile substances we will be using," he said, "it goes a long way so use it liberally."

He watched Harriet apply the paste, making her usually messy hair lay flat under the grease.

"This cannot be good for your hair," Harriet grumbled, "it's going to take forever to get out."

"It can take a few washes," Severus admitted, "using it regularly makes it worse though. It builds up, especially in the hair."

Harriet grinned at him and then busied herself setting up the equipment he needed.

When the lab was set up Severus started towards the ingredients, but was stopped by Harriet's hand on his arm.

"What is it Potter?" he said impatiently, "We need to get started."

"I know," she smiled, "but before we do I thought I should give you your birthday present."

"My what? But, I, erm...how?" he stammered, completely thrown. He pulled himself together slightly and asked, irritated, "How the hell did you know it was my birthday?"

"I know people," she smirked, looking quite smug, "people tell me things."

"Draco!" he snarled, turning his flashing black eyes on her.

"Nope," she smirked, completely unintimidated by his glare, "Draco never said a word. It doesn't matter who told me, I got you something."

"I don't do birthday's," he muttered, thinking about hexing McGonagall for telling Harriet about it, "you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to," she said, unthinkingly fiddling with her necklace, "so you can at least open it." she proffered a small sqare box, wrapped in dark green paper with a black ribbon.

He reached out and took the box hesitantly, feeling the slight weight, and gazed at it with interest.

"You will find out what it is quicker if you open it." Harriet laughed.

Severus pulled on the ribbon and let it float to the floor. He tore open the paper and revealed a small black box with a lid. He opened the lid and gasped at it's contents.

"Do you like it?" Harriet asked nervously.

He reached into the box with trembling fingers and gently lifted out a snitch sized glass phial, the teardrop shaped white and gold glass seemed to glow in the torchlight and the flame-like stopper was nearly invisible. He noticed that the bottle itself had been set into a fine golden framework and attached to a chain. He looked up at Harriet's worried face with his mouth hanging loosely.

"How? When?" he croaked.

"I saw you looking at it on Halloween," she admitted, "I knew it would be perfect for you."

"But...I...I don't deserve this." he whispered.

"I think you do," she murmured, "I had it adapted for you to wear, so I know you're safe too. If you ever get hurt I know you can heal yourself. Like with the necklace you got me."

"I...I need to tell you-" he started.

"Shhhh," she said putting her finger to his lips, "I know."

"No, but-" he managed, before her lips covered his in a hard kiss.


	24. Under the Full Moon

**Under the Full Moon**

True to form, Ginny teased Ron and Hermione mercilessly about disturbing Severus over the weekend. Draco couldn't resist making the odd gibe either.

"I do hope you remembered a contraception charm Weasley," he drawled, "I'm fairly certain that your mother will have a fit if you and Granger conceive out of wedlock."

"Draco," Severus intervened, before Ron could flare up, "children out of wedlock happen. I'm sure Mrs Weasley would be overjoyed with a grandchild, with or without a bonding ceremony."

Draco recognised the look of warning Severus was giving him and stopped trying to bait Ron. Severus was so busy glaring at Draco he failed to notice Hermione staring at him with interest.

XXXXXX

Over the next couple of weeks the group were kept very busy. The NEWT workload was heavy and, with making Wolfsbane for Draco, adapting Wolfsbane for their project, quidditch and trying to create ways to stop Greyback, they barely had time to worry about anything else. Gryffindor decimated Ravenclaw in their quidditch match, Ginny and Severus had scored three goals each and Harriet had caught the snitch before Ravenclaw could even score one goal. Draco had resigned the captaincy of the Slytherin team because of the difficulties fitting it around the full moon, although considering how his house treated him he was not sorry about it at all.

Severus sometimes considered going to McGonagall's office to ask her if any progress had been made with his cure, but he kept finding reasons not to. After all, if there was anything to report she would surely have summoned him. It wasn't that he was enjoying the life he was currently living, he told himself, it was that he had too many important things to help with without worrying about his own situation. Spending time with Harriet was just a pleasant side effect of the important plans he had to complete. He wondered too, when he had come to think of time with her as pleasant? And when had 'Potter' become 'Harriet'?

The next full moon came around and the six of them returned to Grimmauld Place. Once Ginny and Draco had retired to Draco's room the other four gathered in the lounge, keeping watch through the back window for the moon to emerged from the clouds.

"Do you think we'll see a clear moon for long enough tonight? Ron asked.

"Who knows," Severus sighed, starting out the window with his head on his hand. "if not we just start again with a fresh mandrake leaf, I have plenty in the lab."

"I'm getting pretty sick of this stupid leaf tucked under my top lip." Ron grumbled.

"Oh give it a rest Ron," snapped Hermione, "you know you kept forgetting all about it, it's barely noticeable once you get used to it."

"That is very apparent," Severus sneered, "given the amount of food you still seem capable of cramming in your mouth. What surprises me is that you haven't swallowed it yet."

"Guys," Harriet said excitedly, "stop bickering and get out in the back garden. The clouds just cleared!"

They all charged down the stairs to the hallway and out through the back door. The garden was a bit overgrown, but enormous considering it was at the back of a tiny terraced house in London. There was a quidditch practice pitch at the far end, the hoops casting their shadows on the sprawling lawn and the patio, and a pond sat off to one side. A solitary gnome scampered into a clump of bushes to hide as the four of them walked out into the moonlight.

"Isn't magic awesome?" said Harriet with a huge smile.

"I never knew this was here!" Ron said, looking accusingly at Harriet. "If I'd known this was here-"

"It wasn't here before." Harriet grinned, "When I asked the house elves to fix up the house I talked to Kreacher and he said they could add a garden. I hate being cooped up indoors so I thought it would be a brilliant idea."

"It definitely was." Severus grinned, "I'm bringing my broom next time."

"Me too!" said Ron, "We could play some three on three."

"Can we stop with the quidditch and focus on the mandrake leaves?" said Hermione impatiently, "If it clouds over again we might have missed our chance."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Harriet said, not looking it. "Ev, the phials?"

"Right here." he said, reaching into his robe pocket and drawing out four clear glass phials. He passed one to each of them and they all stepped forward, holding the bottle up to their mouths so that the moons rays shone through them.

"On three?" said Harriet, and they nodded. "One, two, three."

They all spat their leaves into the top of the bottle and held them up.

"Now we need to add the other ingredients." Severus said.

"Right," said Harriet, "Kreacher!" she called, and the house elf appeared in front of them carrying a tray of phials and jars.

"Kreacher has all the ingredients that mistress requested." he croaked proudly.

"Thank you Kreacher." said Harriet, conjuring a small table and setting the ingredients on it. "I'll give you a shout when we've finished."

"Kreacher will make some hot chocolate for Mistress Potter and her guests." Kreacher offered, "It is cold outside and my mistress will need to warm up."

"That would be lovely Kreacher," said Harriet, "we'll come down to the kitchen when we're finished."

Kreacher bowed deeply and disapparated, leaving them stood on the lawn clustered around the table.

"Hairs first." Severus said, and they each plucked a single hair from their own heads and dropped it in the phial. "Now the dew." Severus instructed, placing his own phial on the table.

He pulled a silver teaspoon from his robe and opened a black tinted glass jar. They placed their phials on the table in front of them and Severus carefully measured one teaspoon of dew into each one. The dew coated the hair and leaf and settled in the bottom of phials. Severus opened another small jar and carefully extracted four chrysalises, dropping one into each phial and corking them. They each picked up their own mixtures and swirled it seven times clockwise, watching as the solid ingredients dissolved leaving a brown green fluid.

"Do we really have to drink that?" said Ron, looking ill.

"We've drank worse." Hermione said grimly, "This will be a picnic compared to polyjuice."

"You don't have to worry about drinking it until we get a lightning storm." Severus reminded him, "All you need to concentrate on is remembering to chant the incantation every sunrise and sunset, because if you forget just once you have to start all over again."

"I won't let anyone forget." said Hermione, "We have the parchment after all."

"Just remember to put our names first before you start writing." said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Severus and Harriet.

"I will if you remember a privacy ward." sneered Severus, breaking into a smile as Ron blushed again.

"When you're finished sniping can we go in?" grinned Harriet, "Kreacher's hot chocolate is too good to miss."

The four of them traipsed into the house and down the stairs to the basement. They stepped into the potions lab and, after Severus etched their names onto the relevant phial, placed them into a store cupboard on the wall. Severus cast a stasis charm and a ward on the cupboard to keep them undisturbed until they were required. They stood for a moment feeling pleased with their progress and hopeful that they would be able to complete the spell soon.

When they entered the basement kitchen four steaming mugs of hot chocolate, with foam rising over the rim, sat on the kitchen table. Severus looked over by the fire and noticed that the house elf tending it was not Kreacher.

"Winky!" exclaimed Hermione when she noticed the new elf, "I thought you were working at Hogwarts."

"Winky was working at Hogwarts Miss," said the new elf, who Severus vaguely recognised, "that's where Winky met Kreacher." with that Winky smiled and spoke dreamily. "Kreacher was good to Winky after the dark wizards were defeated. Winky was lost, being a disgraced elf and missing her friend Dobby."

Severus noticed the look of grief that passed over Harriet's face and longed to hold her until her pain went away.

"We miss him too Winky," she said sadly, "he was a heroic elf."

"He was Mistress Potter," Winky agreed, and she skipped on the spot excitedly before continuing, "and Kreacher fought against the dark wizards too. Kreacher helped Winky stop feeling sad and Kreacher let Winky help serve his family. Winky will be sad to go back to Hogwarts."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Winky." said Harriet, crouching down to Winky's level and looking into her eyes. "You can stay here with Kreacher, I'll clear it with the headmistress. Kreacher needs some company when I'm not here anyway."

"Does mistress mean that?" Winky said, wide eyed, "Winky would be happy to serve Mistress Potter with Kreacher."

Winky clicked her fingers and Kreacher appeared next to her, looking concerned briefly. His small hand slipped into Winky's and squeezed it tight. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Kreacher," said Harriet, watching their interaction, "is Winky your girlfriend?"

"Winky is to be bonded with Kreacher if Mistress Potter agrees." Kreacher said hopefully, "Kreacher's descendants will serve his mistress's descendants, as it should be."

"Huh?" said Ron, "I didn't know house elves-"

"Where do you think new house elves come from Ronald?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"But how do-" he started.

"No no no," said Severus quickly, repressing a shudder, "the mental image of yourself and Miss Granger is bad enough, without adding house elves exploits, thank you Mr Weasley."

"Yeah, shush Ron." said Harriet with a smirk. "Kreacher, Winky is welcome to stay here and bond with you if it's what you both want. Your children don't have to serve me though."

"Kreacher's children will want to serve, mistress." Kreacher said, "It makes house elves happy."

"I won't have any of you punishing yourselves," she said, "but you and your family are always welcome here."

"Thank you mistress!" both elves cried happily and they apparated away together.

In the quiet that followed there was a slurping noise. Looking round Ron sat clutching his hot chocolate, foam over his lip.

"What?" he whined, "I didn't want it to get cold!"


	25. Ministry Letters

**Ministry Letters**

Hermione was, as expected, very efficient at reminding them to chant the incantation every sunrise and sunset. Although they grumbled about it when she woke them up they were grateful for her organisational skills. In Hermione and Harriet's bedroom, with the tip of their wands pointing at their hearts, they chanted the now familiar words 'amato animo animato animagus'. Their presence in the bedroom was such a frequent occurance anyway that no one thought anything of it.

The regular routine they had fallen into was disrupted in mid February, when a letter arrived at the breakfast table for Draco. A brown owl swooped low over Draco's porridge, dropping a scroll bearing the official Ministry seal. Draco picked it up with a frown and unfurled it. His usually pale face turned white and his mouth drew up in a snarl as he read.

"What's wrong Draco?" asked Ginny, placing her hand on his arm.

Draco handed her the scroll and pushed his bowl away. Ginny read the letter and looked up gravely.

"Draco's parents' trail starts next week," she told them, "he has to go to the Ministry to give evidence."

"Oh Draco," said Harriet, "I know that must be tough."

"What would you know?" said Draco petulantly. "It's not like you have any of your own."

"Draco!" snarled Severus, as everyone else gasped. "That was an awful thing to say. It's not Harriet's fault your parents are on trial."

"Plus your dad's an evil bastard anyway." growled Ron.

"Fuck you Weasley!" Draco shouted, jumping to his feet and hissing at Ron through his teeth. "Shut up about my father!"

"Draco!" shouted Ginny, looking upset.

"Leave me alone!" he said, his voice breaking as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Ron," Harriet said quietly, "whatever horrible things Lucius Malfoy has done he's still Draco's father. You can't help what your family are like."

Ron look abashed as Severus considered Harriet's words. He realised she was right, Draco couldn't help who Lucius was any more than Harriet could help who James had been. Blaming the child for the crimes of the father was pointless and foolish. One of the last things Severus wanted to be was foolish. He knew now that Harriet was much less like James than he had believed, and from all the time he spent with her he found that she was very different from Lily too.

Lily had been confident and secure in her self image, from a loving and supportive home. She had been kind, brave, caring and loyal, much like Harriet was, but coming from a loving family this came naturally to her. He decided that, coming from a home life where she had been neglected and abused and made to feel isolated, the fact that Harriet was still capable of such love, bravery, loyalty and forgiveness was a much more impressive feat. He was almost awed by her strength of character. Yet at the same time there was a vulnerability about her, like she doubted her worthiness to be accepted. He had been wrong about her love of the limelight in the past, she shied away from it, and he saw that it was because she lived in constant fear of everything being taken away from her. All her life she had been different and she, like him, longed for normality. Dragging himself back to the conversation at the table he was unsurprised to find Ron and Hermione bickering again.

"Give it a rest you two." he snapped, "Do you think I should follow Draco?" he asked Harriet.

"No," she said, "give him some time and he'll be back. We'll be there for him whether he wants us to or not."

Outside the Great Hall Blaise Zabini caught hold of Draco as he stormed through. He grabbed Draco by the elbow and immediately let go as Draco turned to him snarling, his usually grey eyes flashing yellow in his rage.

"Draco, wait!" called Blaise, as Draco made to stalk away.

"What?" growled Draco, baring his teeth and advancing on him.

"I- I'm-," stammered Blaise, backing up until his back hit the stone wall. "I just wanted to apologise." he said in a rush, "I was out of line."

"You don't say?" Draco seethed, "What makes you think I give a shit Zabini?"

"I know you probably don't care," Blaise said, "but I am sorry. It got out of hand and-"

"Get away from me Zabini," Draco snarled, "or you really will be sorry." he glared over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs to his quarters.

Back in the Great Hall, Draco's dramatic exit had not gone unnoticed. There were a few disapproving faces at the head table at the language he had used, and most of the students were grouped in clusters, gossiping about the unexpected performance. In all the hubbub Harriet almost missed the brown owl that perched patiently beside her plate. The owl offered her the leg with a scroll attached and Harriet removed it, showing the offical Ministry Seal to the others.

"Oh no!" she groaned, "It gets worse." she showed them the Wizengamot summons she had received.

"You have to give evidence against the Malfoy's?" said Ron, "That's not going to be awkward at all."

"Draco will understand," Severus said, "he knows his father did wrong, he disowned him after all, he just needs some time."

"I don't know if that's going to be possible." Hermione said, holding up that morning's Daily Prophet. "Particularly if he see's this."

The Azkaban pictures of Lucius and Narcissa stared from one half of the front page, next to an old picture of Harriet from the Triwizard cup. The headline read 'The Chosen One to help bring Death Eaters to Justice.'

"We need to talk to him before he reads this," Harriet said, "before he thinks we're all against him."

"We'll go find him now before lessons start." Ron said, patting Ginny reassuringly on the shoulder. "He's one of us now, however annoying he is."

XXXXXX

Draco wouldn't admit them to his quarters when they tried to find him and he didn't show up to lessons all day. They tried again to talk to him in his quarters that evening, but he wouldn't even let Ginny in or speak to anyone. The messages to him on the group's parchment went unanswered and Severus began to worry. He left the others comforting Ginny in the common room and made his way to the Headmistress's Office. He gave the password and the gargoyle stepped aside, granting him access to the spiral staircase, and he allowed himself to be carried to the top.

"Enter!" McGonagall called as he raised his arm to knock. Severus knew this little display was because the school wards informed the Head of the School when someone was entering or leaving various sections of the castle. He wouldn't let Minerva wrong foot him with such an obvious trick.

"Minerva, a word if I may?" Severus said.

"I assume this is about Mr Malfoy's outburst this morning?" McGonagall said gesturing to a hard-backed chair opposite her. "I understand his sensitivity about his parents impending trial, but he would do well to watch his language in front of the younger students."

"He won't speak to any of us." Severus told her, sitting in the chair and leaning his elbows on the desk. "I know he is upset, but we have to tell him about Harriet giving evidence before he reads it in the paper. He is more fragile than he pretends and he needs the support of the group to get through this. He can't afford to push everyone away."

"And what of you Severus?" asked McGonagall, with that annoying twinkle again. "Don't you need friendship and support? Or have you come to believe your own mask of toughness?"

"I am not the concern here-" Severus started angrily.

"Oh but you are," McGonagall stopped him with a raised hand. "Severus Snape has also been called on to give evidence."

"What?" Severus said, although he had heard her quite clearly, "I can't give evidence like this!"

"I quite understand, but your evidence must be heard nonetheless." McGonagall said calmly.

"I must reveal my identity." Severus said miserably, envisioning the looks of disgust and betrayal that would appear on the faces of his closest friends when they discovered him to be none other than Severus Snape, evil, greasy potions master and Death Eater. The look of horror he imagined Harriet would show when she learned that she had shared passionate moments with a man who was responsible for the death of her parents. He should be prepared for this, he was meant to be alone.

"I don't see that is necessary," McGonagall said, twinkling maddeningly as Severus's heart soared in hope, "the Wizengamot can examine your memories in a pensieve. You will not have to give evidence in person. No doubt you will be attending the trial to support Mr Malfoy and Miss Potter anyway?"

"I- I," Severus stuttered, completely floundering and trying to regain his composure, "if you think it prudent." he managed.

"I do," she smiled knowingly, "as I'm sure do you."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Severus stood and headed for the door, only to stop when the headmistress called his name.

"I shall keep you informed of any progress with your cure." she said, leaving Severus wondering what she meant for a moment.

"Yes," he said with a confidence he didn't feel, "I would appreciate that." he inclined his head towards her and then left the office.


	26. Fear and Strength

**Fear and Strength**

Draco was seated at the Gryffindor table the next morning when they arrived for breakfast. He stood to greet them and Ginny threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. When she released him he offered a hand to Harriet by way of apology.

"I'm so sorry for what I said," he told her, "I shouldn't have taken it out on any of you. Professor McGonagall came to speak to me last night and she explained about the trial and everyone's testimony."

"I'm not trying-" Harriet began to protest.

"I know," Draco interrupted, "justice has to be done and I know you will all be there for me when it's over. I'm sorry I was such a child yesterday."

"No need to apologise," Harriet said shaking his hand and pulling him in for a hug. Severus felt jealousy stir in his gut as Harriet patted Draco's back and fought against the snarl that wanted to rise. "we're your friends Draco, and we do understand."

Severus nodded at Draco curtly and settled at the table next to Harriet. Draco sniffed a few times and then looked confused, but he took his seat next to Severus and Ginny without comment.

When everyone was busy with breakfast Draco leant towards Severus and whispered in his ear.

"Jealousy has a particularly strong scent." he told him, and before Severus could hiss a denial he added, "It's also completely misplaced, I'm with Ginny remember."

Severus said nothing but the squirming in his stomach lessened and he was able to eat some of the food he was pushing around his plate morosely. He contented himself with watching Harriet's expression as she talked with everyone round the table. He was enthralled by the way her face lit up when she smiled, all her features seeming to come alive. Her eyes were bottomless pools, but her mouth was what captured his attention. When she smiled she frequently bit gently on her bottom lip, causing it to look slightly red and puffy. His memory threw up an image of her swollen lips, parted and panting after they had shared a kiss. His stomach did a backflip and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed and saw Hermione staring straight at him with a knowing look. He arched an eyebrow at her in challenge and then looked back down at his plate when she smiled.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hermione, causing Severus's head to snap up at the tone of horror. "I can't believe it! It's so awful." she said, her hands trembling and her face screwing up to hold back tears.

"What's happened?" Ron said grabbing the quivering Daily Prophet from Hermione and looking himself. "Merlin!" he croaked, "It's Aberforth! He's dead."

"How?" Harriet said blankly.

"Greyback and four others." Ron told her, "They attacked last night at the Hog's Head."

"But it's over a week until the next full moon." said Draco.

"It seems Greyback has taught his tricks to other like minded beasts" Severus frowned.

"Excuse me?" said Draco, sounding insulted, "What do you mean beasts?"

"He didn't mean you Draco," soothed Ginny, "he means that they're beasts because of what they do not what they are, right?" she looked expectantly at Severus.

"Indeed." he said with a nod. Although he wasn't quite sure what he meant, he saw Draco as separate from other werewolves, but the rest of them were still beasts in his eyes.

Draco scowled at Severus as if he knew full well what had been meant, but he let it go.

"It says that Aberforth killed two of them, but the other three..." Ron read, but stopped at the look of pain on Hermione and Harriet's faces. "Sorry, I didn't think-"

"Obviously!" sneered Severus, unnerved by the news, but trying not to show it and slowly feeling an anger grow. "Your tiny little mind seems ill suited to the task at the best of times."

"Evan," Harriet said calmly, "everyone is feeling as upset as you, don't take it out on the rest of us."

Unnoticed by Severus, Ginny looked confused and caught Hermione's eye across the table. Hermione gave her a meaningful look and raised her eyebrows. Ginny said nothing, but she would be speaking to Hermione later.

XXXXXX

When the students assembled for their evening meal they were greeted with the somber faces of the staff at the head table and the presence of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. There was a quiet sussuration around the hall and students whispered with growing fear. The news had spread around the school and the stories surrounding the attack were becoming more outlandish. Draco was attracting looks of suspicion from many, his status as a known werewolf casting him in doubt. McgMcGonagall introduced Kingsley, needlessly and he stood to a wrapt silence.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware," said Kingsley in his smooth, calming voice, "late last night there was a werewolf attack on Hogsmead."

A low murmer ran around the house tables.

"In this attack Aberforth Dumbledore, owner and barman of the Hog's Head Public House, was targeted by five werewolves and murdered in his premises."

'Dumbledore?' the name resonated in the whispers. Apparently not everyone was aware of the link between the barman of the Hog's Head and the former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It is still unclear how the werewolves concerned were able to take on their wolf form without a full moon," Kingsley told them, "but it's believed that they have been taught to do so by Fenrir Greyback."

A gasp ran around the room and many of the younger students physically flinched. Greyback was almost legendary in his viciousness and cruelty, his name still spoken in fearful tones despite the downfall of Voldemort.

"As a result of these attacks," Kingsley continued over the whispers, which quickly quieted, "future Hogsmead visits have been cancelled due to fears over student safety." Surprisingly there was very little protest at this, people's fear outweighed their disappointment, "The Ministry takes the safety of it's young minds very seriously and this is why we regret to announce that there will be no more quidditch until Greyback has been captured."

"That's bull!" shouted Peakes, looking furious at the Gryffindor table. A sentiment that was echoed around the hall. Mutinous faces and angry mutters were springing up everywhere.

"Enough." said McGonagall, standing and glaring at the students.

"The Ministry's first priority is to apprehend the werewolves, but we have limited resources and cannot afford enough Auror's to ensure the safety of students during games and practices. I understand many of you will be upset by this, but I assure you that it is temporary. In the meantime, the Ministry have outlined some safety guidelines for all wizards and witches to follow. These will appear in the Daily Prophet as well as on the leaflets I have brought with me today. I must ask you all to stay safe and look out for anything suspicious, we must stand together to have a chance of defeating this threat. Thank you for your time."

Kingsley sat down and the hall erupted into conversation. Fear and anger palpable in the room, and Draco was regarded with outright hostility.

"Well that fills me with confidence," Ron grumbled, "the Ministry have provided leaflets, we can all sleep soundly in our beds."

"Yeah," agreed Ginny sarcastically, "they have such a great record of dealing with threats."

"Kingsley is in charge now though," said Hermione, "surely that's better than before?"

"As good as Kingsley is," said Harriet, "I can't see the Ministry stopping Greyback. This is going to be down to us."

"Again." grumbled Ron, but his face was as determined as the others.

XXXXXX

That weekend was Aberforth's funeral. Not many students were given permission to go, but Harriet and her group of friends were there. It was a much smaller affair than Dumbledore's funeral and held under the watchful eyes of a number of Auror's. Despite the small number of guests there were many friendly faces in attendance, dotted among the Hogsmead residents and school staff, as they gathered in the three broomsticks for the wake.

Severus watched as Harriet greeted surviving members of the Order, a strange feeling in his chest as they shook his hand not recognising him, and noticed how she masked her personal grief as she comforted others. He could see the turmoil in her eyes, which refused to shed the tears hidden there, and felt a strong desire to wrap her in his arms and let her seek the comfort she needed. She led him, along with Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny, to a table near the bar where they sat together nursing their drinks as a number of guests sought out Harriet's company.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly, while there was no one else nearby.

"I have to be," she said sadly, "these people need to see 'The Chosen One' right now, Harriet can cry later."

He nodded gravely, understanding her a little more with this revelation. She had not sought leadership and fame, rather it had been thrust upon her, but she would not flinch from using her image to help as many people as possible. The Harriet that the rest of the world saw was not the real Harriet. The Harriet they saw was the one she presented, for the greater good as Dumbledore would have said, she hid behind her mask. Severus knew exactly how that felt.

"Harriet?" said a voice behind them and they turned in their seats to see Lee Jordan, former Gryffindor and friend of the twins.

"Lee!" Harriet said with a warm smile and she stood to greet him.

"Horrible circumstances," Lee said, taking her hand delicately, "but I am very pleased to see you again. I thought about owling you, but I wasn't sure if you would write back."

"I'm glad to see you too." Harriet said, her face softening as she laid her other hand over Lee's. "I wouldn't have ignored your letters," she told him, "I didn't think you would want to hear from me again."

"I missed you." Lee told her, stroking his free hand gently down the side of her face.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the intimate contact between them and his memory recalled that Jordan had dated Harriet briefly before she left on her quest to defeat Voldemort. He remembered taking a malicious delight in deducting house points whenever he found the two of them in an embrace. The green eyed monster roared in his chest as Lee wrapped his arms around Harriet and hugged her tight. He longed to curse the young man or, at the very least, reduce him to nothing with vicious words. He would not cause a scene and show emotion in such a public setting.

"I'd like to meet up with you sometime if that's okay?" Lee said as he stepped back from the embrace.

"Maybe." she said evasively, patting him on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself Lee."

"You too." he said, before moving away.

"I thought you two weren't speaking?" said Ron. "You haven't spoken since you split."

"It wasn't fair on him," Harriet replied, "I broke it off, and seeing me again wasn't going to help him move on."

"Didn't look like he moved too far." sneered Severus. Hurt flared in Harriet's eyes and he felt like dirt, but foolish pride stopped him from uttering the apology in his head. Instead he rose from the table, without meeting Harriet's gaze, and swept from the building. It occurred to him that he was over reacting on the way back to the school, but Severus Snape did not apologise so he kept walking.


	27. Waiting

**Waiting**

The morning of the Malfoys' trial arrived and Severus was still not speaking to Harriet. The twice daily incantations had proved awkward, but Severus had barely acknowledged her all weekend. Several times he saw her watching him when she thought he wasn't looking, but she didn't push the situation and approach him. He couldn't help feeling disappointed that she was keeping her distance and this fueled his stubbornness. It was for the best that he found out now about her and Mr Jordan, before he started to trust her. He should be used to betrayal by now, it was his destiny to be alone and bitter.

Draco had tried to speak to him on a number of occasions, bleating about scents and misunderstandings, but Severus would not leave himself open to emotional games. It was to be expected that she would find someone better, Severus was far from a prize he knew. The fact that she had not argued her innocence spoke volumes to him even if, as Draco had protested, she had no idea what she had done to warrant his behaviour.

Severus glowered at Draco and Harriet as they joined him outside the Headmistress's Office at eight o'clock to floo to the Ministry. They both wore smart dress-robes and Harriet had tried to tame her wild hair with a ribbon. Severus had worn the high-necked black robes Draco had given him for Christmas, he felt more like his old self in the black flowing garment. The familiar swish as he turned was almost comforting.

Two grim looking Auror's flanked McGonagall's desk as they entered, they were to escort the trio at all times. Behind the desk Dumbledore's portrait peered down at them curiously over his half-moon spectacles. Severus scowled up at Dumbledore's portrait and turned his angry glare on the Auror's. They returned it without flinching, so he directed it at McGonagall who actually smiled. He felt a wave irritation and snarled at Harriet and Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow and regarded him coolly, sniffing the air and smirking knowingly. Severus snorted in annoyance and spotted Harriet smothering a laugh. He must be losing his touch, his dead-eye glare had never failed to frighten anyone before, especially Potter. He seethed quietly as McGonagall gave them instructions for their return after the trial and wished them well before they entered the floo.

The arrived in the newly remodeled Ministry Reception, flanked by the watchful Auror's, to a barrage of reporters and flashing cameras. Questions were shouted at Draco and Harriet from all directions and the Auror's tried to hurry them through the crowds. A reporter grabbed Harriet roughly by the shoulder and she let out a cry of pain, the reporter found himself blasted across the foyer by a surge of Severus's magic. The reporters stepped away warily and the group hurried to the stairs to the courtroom.

"Thank you Ev," Harriet said as they reached the corridor to the courtroom, "but it might be an idea to calm down a bit before someone gets hurt."

"Someone else you mean." drawled Draco.

Severus glared at them both, but the smile in Harriet's eyes seemed to take much of the heat from his temper.

"Today would pass more pleasantly if you started speaking to me again." Harriet suggested, with a hint of a smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" sniggered Draco.

They both laughed at the petulant snort Severus let out. He stood with his arms folded scowling at them, feeling amusement at his childish behaviour growing, fighting the urge to laugh at himself with them. He stopped resisting and let out a snort of laughter, then a genuine laugh.

"Fine," he huffed, "I'm calm now. I suggest neither of you does anything that might change that."

"Tell us how." quipped Draco, his smirk knowing again.

"In here." one of the Auror's said curtly, indicating an open door to the side of courtroom entrance.

"What's this?" asked Harriet.

"Waiting room." said the other Auror, scanning the corridor for non-existent threats, "Security measure." he said by way of elaboration.

They filed into the waiting room and the door was closed and warded behind them. The room was utilitarian, with wooden chairs and a table, a foe-glass adorned the far wall and an array of dark detectors stood on a bank of shelves nearby. Severus moved closer to the foe-glass and stared at the shadows moving within. The figures were unclear which was a good sign. He sat at the table with Draco and Harriet, tense and alert.

"Who's in first then?" asked Draco, feigning indifference.

"Mr Malfoy will give his evidence first," said the taller Auror, "then he will be taken to a different waiting room while Miss Potter and other witnesses give their evidence. You may not speak to anyone after your evidence, until the Wizengamot has delivered its verdict."

"What about Evan?" Harriet asked.

"Mr Asphodel will not be allowed to watch the proceedings as he will not be giving evidence," said the Auror, "he will be escorted to the second waiting room when Miss Potter gives evidence to await the verdict."

"Don't you love how they talk about you like you're not here?" drawled Draco, "Do the Auror's actually have any social skills?"

"It appears not." said Severus, as the Auror's stared ahead ignoring Draco's jibe.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" a pompous voice rang out. The tall Auror walked to the door gesturing for Draco to follow.

"Here goes." Draco muttered, looking green.

"Good luck." said Harriet, "We'll see you after."

"You will be fine." Severus told him, patting his arm as he passed.

XXXXXX

Severus sat with Harriet at the table while the shorter Auror lurked by the door. He stared straight ahead, pretending not to notice Harriet's gaze. Draco had been gone for hours and Severus was struggling not to engage with Harriet. His eyes kept straying to her face, sneaking glances at those kissable lips. Her mouth quirked up in a smile and his eyes flickered up to meet hers, she saw him watching her. He stared into her eyes, forgetting to look away. She licked her lips nervously tilted her head.

"Are we actually going to talk about the other day?" she asked, "Or are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Severus lied, feeling foolish.

"Lee and I were finished almost two years ago," Harriet said, regarding him impassively, "all we will ever be now is friends"

"And this matters to me because?" sneered Severus.

"I don't know Evan," she said calmly, "why did it bother you so much when Lee asked me to meet up with him?"

"It didn't." Severus snarled, but Harriet kept on speaking, refusing to drop the subject.

"Really?" she said, clearly not believing a word. "I saw your face when he put his arms around me. You wanted to hex him."

"Why would I want to do that?" he said, trying for disdainful.

"I'm struggling to understand myself." Harriet said hotly, "I've never given you reason to think that I am interested in anyone else. In fact I haven't been with anyone since my sixth year, dating opportunities were slightly thin on the ground while I was trying to kill Voldemort."

"I-" Severus started, but Harriet was in full swing now and not about to let him derail her.

"I've tried to get you to open up to me," she said, angry tears welling up in her eyes, "but you run away every time I get close. I can tell that you care about me, but you hide it and snipe at me. I get that you have trust issues, but I am not like anyone else. I care about you Evan. What ever you have done in the past, that won't change how I feel. I need to know how you feel about me."

"I can't-" he said weakly.

"No more bullshit Evan!" she raised her voice, "Tell me. You care don't you? You were jealous when Lee touched me, you hated his arms around me."

"No, I-" Severus stammered unconvincingly.

"Just admit it!" Harriet shouted, "You want me all to yourself!"

"Alright damn it!" Severus shouted, losing control, "Yes, I was jealous! Is that what you want to hear? I was jealous and I was angry. I want you to be mine and mine alone. There, are you happy now?"

"Yes I'm happy," Harriet said softly, "I want to be with you too Evan. Can't we use that as a place to start?"

"It's complicated." Severus said, standing and pacing.

"So is life." Harriet said, standing and putting her arms around him stopping his pacing, "Can we at least talk?"

"Yes," he conceded, "when we get back we'll talk."

"Harriet Lily Potter." the pompous voice announced.

"Mr Asphodel will come to the second room while you give your evidence Miss Potter." said the Auror with a half smile. Severus was then very aware that the man had been listening to the whole exchange, his face flushed. "If you will both come with me."

The door opened and they walked into the corridor. Severus went first and he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned Harriet flung her arms around him and kissed his lips. As he was about to melt into the kiss he heard a familiar voice.

"Adorable!" crowed Rita Skeeter, and a camera flashed. "Who is this affectionate young man?"

"How did you get down here?" shouted the Auror, advancing on her wand drawn.

"Would you like to tell us how long you have been with Miss Potter young sir?" she called as she backed away. "How do you feel about her giving evidence today?"

"Get lost you spiteful hag!" yelled Severus. "You keep your spiteful quill away from Harriet."

"How do you feel about your girlfriend being more powerful than you?" Skeeter shouted as the Auror pushed her back up the stairs.

"Careful Ev," warned Harriet, "she'll dig something up on you if you cross her, trust me."

"That talentless hack can't frighten me." Severus sneered.

The door to the courtroom opened beside them and a dark robed wizard with an official looking scroll peered out at them.

"Miss Potter," he said, "the Wizengamot are waiting."

"We'll talk later," she told Severus, pecking a kiss to his cheek, "look after Draco."

Severus watched her walk into the courtroom with her head held high and a spring in her step. The Chosen One was preparing to do her duty.


	28. The Trial of the Malfoys

**The Trial of the Malfoys**

As Harriet entered the courtroom there was a familiar murmur, 'The Chosen One'. The full court was assembled in their plum coloured robes, presided over by Kingsley Shacklebolt, with a small contingent of reporters scribbling furiously. In the centre of the room, chained to two large chairs, sat Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Lucius's usually composed features were waxy and haunted, his eyes flickering towards the door in panic. His clothes were rumpled and dirty and his white-blonde hair looked untidy. Next to him Narcissa sat with her head bowed, tremors running through her body, her hands curling and uncurling on the arms of the chair. She looked as unkempt and terrified as her husband, a woman defeated, she didn't look up as Harriet took her place behind the witness's plinth. Harriet recognised the same air about her as Draco had shown when his house had turned on him and felt a twinge sympathy for her.

"Harriet Lily Potter," said the prosecuting wizard, a middle aged wizard with sandy-brown hair, "do you confirm that you are prepared to give evidence, regarding the guilt of Mr and Mrs Malfoy, in a list of offences, against yourself and others, during their time in the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I do sir." she responded confidently.

"The court has heard today," he droned, with an air of one who has repeatedly spoken the same words, "of a catalogue of offences committed by the defendants during their time as Death Eaters-"

"Actually," Harriet interrupted, earning her gasps and whispers, "I think you'll find that only Lucius was a Death Eater. Narcissa, whatever her faults, never made that mistake."

"Erm, what? I mean-" the prosecutor stumbled to regain his composure, "yes, thank you Miss Potter. During Mr Malfoy's affiliation to You-know-who a number of Unforgivable Curses were used, murders committed and a list of other offences undertaken, including kidnap, torture, and bribery. We have heard and seen a wealth of evidence to corroborate the involvement of the defendants, we require your confirmation of events you were witness to."

"I understand." Harriet said, noting the way both Malfoys flinched.

"First I would like to go over the events of the day you found yourself captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Do you recall ?"

"It's not something I'm likely to forget." Harriet said.

"Could you tell the court what the defendants intended to do with you Miss Potter?" asked the prosecutor, and the entire court leaned in to hear.

"Lucius and Bellatrix intended to hand me over to Voldemort," Harriet said, refraining from rolling her eyes at the collective flinch, "they were keen to regain his favour. I have no idea what Narcissa's intentions were."

"Sorry Miss Potter," said the wizard with confusion, "are you saying that Mrs Malfoy was not present?"

"No sir," Harriet explained, "I am saying that Mrs Malfoy's intent is not as clear cut as you would like to believe. I am saying that she was struggling to protect her son from the poor decisions of her husband and found herself in a situation where she acted badly."

"What do you mean?"

"Narcissa Malfoy acted under duress and fear, in an attempt to protect her son from the consequences of Lucius's actions, she allowed herself to be drawn along with the crimes that were committed. She acted as any wife or mother could be expected to act, she did everything within her power to save her child's life, much as my mother did for me. I do not claim that she nor her husband are innocent, I simply ask that it be taken into account that she was no willing accomplice in these matters."

There was a stunned silence in the courtroom, during which Narcissa stared open-mouthed at Harriet. The low rumble of Kingsley Shacklebolt rang out across the room.

"Miss Potter, do you have any evidence for your assumptions?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes Minister," she said clearly, "on the day of the Battle for Hogwarts, when I went to the Forbidden Forest in order to turn myself over to Voldemort," the court flinched again, "both Malfoys were present in the clearing. After Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at me and failed to kill me for a second time, he sent Narcissa to check my body for signs of life."

There was a collective gasp in the courtroom and Narcissa's head snapped up again, a glimmer of hope visible through her despair.

"I laid there, clearly alive, knowing that as soon as she was close enough she would know that I was not dead. Once Voldemort knew that he would have tortured me, or killed me another way. She leant close and heard my heart beating and my quiet breathing."

The room was on tenterhooks, one reporter had chewed through his quill.

"She asked me in barely a whisper if her son was still alive and I told her yes. Instead of telling Voldemort I lived, she took a risk for her only child, she lied to him and told him I was dead."

Everyone was looking at Narcissa, including Lucius, and she held her her head high, tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Her actions made it possible for Neville Longbottom to kill the last thing tethering him to life, Nagini. This was the only reason that I was able to defeat him. Whatever else this desperate mother did, in protecting her son, she ultimately helped defeat Voldemort."

The court was in uproar, people shouted questions from every direction. Kingsley cast a Sonorous and appealed for calm. When everyone had settled back in their seats he gestured to Harriet to continue.

"Would you like to add anything else before the Wizengamot consider their verdict?" Kingsley asked, one eye flickering just slightly in an almost imperceptible wink.

"Just to say," she said, turning to face the Wizengamot as she spoke, "no mother should be punished for protecting her child. Narcissa was just as much under duress as Draco was. They are both victims of Voldemort, like many others, and an act of courage and bravery should be acknowledged. I plead for you to show mercy for the part she played, she is not responsible for the decisions made by her husband."

Lucius's cool mask had thoroughly slipped, he stared at his wife and Harriet in horror. Narcissa would not look at him. She kept her eyes focused on Harriet. Then Lucius gave a roar of rage and tried to leap at her, his chains straining as he struggled to reach for her.

"You stupid bitch!" he screamed, spittle flying from his mouth, "You knew she lived! You lied! You lied to the Dark Lord!"

"Control the prisoner!" shouted a guard, and several Auror's ran forward.

"You made the boy weak, pandering to him, indulging him. It's your fault he was in danger in the castle instead of stood at the Dark Lord's side." Lucius bellowed before he was hit with a silencing charm.

As Lucius continued to rage silently, mouth opening and closing soundlessly, Narcissa looked at him with distain and loathing.

"My son is not weak." she said in a low voice, quivering with emotion. "All my son ever wanted was his father's approval. He parroted your pureblood views and behaved in the way you trained him to, and still you found fault with him. He was made to take The Mark because of your failures and still the child craved your love. You failed him Lucius. He is more of a man today than you have ever been, even if he is a werewolf."

"That's enough," said Kingsley firmly, "the Wizengamot will now consider their verdict. Miss Potter if you would leave through the second door please."

Harriet stood to leave, nodding at Kingsley, she bowed her head briefly at Narcissa as she left. She stepped through the door opposite where she entered and found herself in a waiting room much like the first, where Draco, Severus and the two Auror's were waiting.

"Are you alright?" Severus said, flinging his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I'm fine," she said, hugging him back, "how's Draco?"

"He vomited twice," Severus said quietly, "he's looked near to tears since I entered the room."

"He can also hear remarkably well." Draco said distractedly.

Harriet released Severus and moved across to where Draco sat. His face looked grey and he was sweating despite the cool room. She crouched in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Whatever happens we're here for you Draco." she told him. "I did everything I could."

One of the Auror's cleared his throat meaningfully and, when they looked round, shook his head.

"No discussions until the verdict is returned." he reminded them.

The door Harriet just entered opened and an official escorted the three of them back into the courtroom.

"That was quick." muttered Severus, but he was hushed.

The Malfoys were still chained in the centre of the room and the Wizengamot were standing. Neither of them gave any indication that they knew Harriet, Severus and Draco were there as Kingsley stood to read the verdict.

"Lucius Malfoy, on the counts of multiple acts of murder, violence, kidnap, use of Unforgivable Curses, allowing dark magic to be performed in your home, insighting terror, misuse of muggle artifacts, breaches of the Statute of Secrecy, and various other charges. You have been found by the wizengamot to be guilty."

There were satisfied murmurs, quickly silenced.

"The sentence for your crimes," Kingsley continued, "shall be to have your family assets stripped and given to your heir. Due to the serious nature of your crimes, and the fact that they spanned several decades, a further punishment will be enforced. You will have your magic stripped away, in short you will become a squib."

Lucius slumped in his chair as the assembled wizards cheered the verdict. Narcissa shook visibly, her face as grey as Draco's. The audience quieted expectantly, waiting for the final verdict.

"Narcissa Malfoy," said Kingsley, "on similar counts this court finds you guilty."

The crowd began to mutter and Kingsley held up his hands for silence again.

"However, since it is clear to us that you acted under duress and ultimately helped Harriet Potter in her defeat of Voldemort, intentionally or not, the court rules that you be released into the temporary custody of your son. Your punishment being time already served and you will perform services to the community in due course. This court is now dismissed. Take Mr Malfoy away!"

The chains on both chairs disappeared and Lucius was dragged from the courtroom by two guards, his body limp and unresponsive as the realisation of his fate overwhelmed him. Narcissa stood, massaging her wrists, and turned to Harriet, Draco and Severus.

"I owe you my freedom and my magic Miss Potter. I thank you for your words, but I can't help wondering why you did it."

"Draco needs you Mrs Malfoy," Harriet said, "he is my friend and I want what is best for him. I know how you care for him, that is what saved you, not me."

"Then I thank you for my son," Narcissa told her bowing low, "I am in your debt."

"No debts, just be what Draco needs you to be." Harriet said.

"Mother." cried Draco, stumbling forward to embrace her. Harriet smiled and took Severus by the elbow, leading him to the exit, with Draco and his mother walking behind them.

When they reached the Atrium the crowd of reporters had grown and all were clamouring for a statement. The two Auror's tried to clear a path to the floo but they were being overwhelmed. Harriet squeezed Severus's hand and stepped forward to make her statement and calm the crowd.

Severus noticed a man in amongst the reporters, his eyes yellow, reaching inside his robes and removing a phial. He drank the potion down and turned to face Harriet, a murderous look in his eyes. Severus reacted without thinking, drawing his wand and grabbing Harriet to push her behind him. The man fell forward reaching out for Harriet, claws and teeth elongating and fur growing rapidly as he did. He lunged for her throat with his snarling jaws and everything exploded.


	29. Questions

**Questions**

Things seemed, to Severus, to be moving in slow motion, even sounds were muffled and distorted to his ears. The Auror's running to the scene. Draco appearing beside him, wand in hand. The crowd scattering with screams as the werewolf transformed and leapt. There were bangs and flashes of magic, but he was unsure of their origin. He pulled Harriet back by her arm and practically threw her to the ground behind him, throwing up a shield charm as he did so. The werewolf hit the shield and stopped in his trajectory. Next to him Draco cast a stunning spell, as did multiple running Auror's.

Several stunning spells hit the werewolf simultaneously, with a loud bang, and he flew eight feet in the air his fur smoking slightly. The werewolf landed in a heap on the floor and didn't move. Without thinking Severus cast a binding spell and an anti-apparition ward, but he needn't have bothered as the werewolf was unconscious. The phial that he had tipped down his throat rolled towards them, bumping Draco's foot. Draco stooped and picked it up.

Harriet was still laying on the floor, arms over her head, her wand not even in her hand. Severus crouched next to her and gently cradled her head in his hands.

"Harriet?" he said, "Did it hurt you? Speak to me."

"I'm alright," she said, sounding dazed, "I just hit my head on the floor."

"I'm sorry." he said, helping her into a sitting position. "I had to get you out of the way quickly."

"What happened?" she said, staring around eyes slightly glazed. "Where did the werewolf come from?"

"He was in human form until he drank this." said Draco holding out the phial. "It smells like Wolfsbane, but with some alterations." The phial was snatched from his hand by an Auror who had suddenly appeared beside them.

"That is evidence." said the Auror, "The Ministry will be conducting an immediate investigation."

"Hey," protested Draco, "we have a right-"

"No Mr Malfoy," said the Auror, "you don't. The Ministry will investigate and let you know our findings."

"But-" Draco started, but was quieted by a subtle look from Severus.

"If you could let us get Miss Potter to the floo, we need to get her back for medical attention." Severus told the Auror as he lifted Harriet into his arms and carried her to the fireplaces.

"M'okay," muttered Harriet leaning her head until it rested on Severus's shoulder, "just sleepy."

Severus stumbled as he emerged from the floo into the Headmistress's Office. Harriet was cradled in his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her face buried in his chest. She muttered something intelligible into his robes, and he made soothing noises.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked, looking aghast.

"I need to get her to the hospital wing," Severus said gruffly, "talk to Draco."

He strode for the door as Draco appeared in the fireplace behind him. Dumbledore's portrait twinkled and smiled at him and Harriet, but he ignored it.

XXXXXX

"Miss Potter," clucked Madam Pomfrey, as she checked Harriet over on a hospital bed, "do you suppose we could have just one year at Hogwarts when I don't find you in here injured?"

"Why break the habit of a lifetime?" Harriet said with a weak smile.

"Will she be alright?" Severus asked gruffly.

"She will be fine Mr Asphodel," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling sympathetically, "I'm sure she's survived much worse than a bump on the head."

"Yeah," grinned Harriet, "you know how hard headed us Gryffindor's are."

"Impertinent waif." Severus said with a fond smile. "You should rest now."

"No need," Harriet said, sliding to the edge of the the bed and starting to get up, "I really am fine. Besides, I need to talk to a few people before what happened at the Ministry gets into the papers."

"Can't you talk some sense into her?" Severus appealed to Madam Pomfrey.

"You have more chance than I do my dear." Madam Pomfrey said gently. "I don't think anyone really has the ability to stop Miss Potter from doing what she feels she has to."

"Headstrong," Severus nodded, "and such a blatant disregard for the rules." he smirked slightly.

"Hey," Harriet whined playfully, "I'm right here."

"So you are." he smiled at her. "If you insist on tearing around so soon after a head injury then I have no option but to keep an eye on you."

"So you're stuck with me then." she grinned. "Come on then, lets go find the others and then I've got a few letters to write."

"Just don't expect me to carry you this time." Severus laughed.

"Spoilsport." she winked and stuck out her tongue, then she strode purposefully for the door.

Severus stood and watched her leave with a goofy smile on his face. As he gathered his thoughts and made to leave Poppy Pomfrey caught his eye. She was smothering a laugh and avoiding his gaze.

"What, may I ask is so amusing?" he drawled, trying for imposing and failing.

"Not amusing Severus," she said smiling, "it just warms my heart to see you two getting on so well. You have both been through so much, it's about time you were happy."

"We're friends," he said firmly, "this is just temporary."

"Your appearance may be," she said, patting his shoulder, "that doesn't mean the relationship between the two of you will be."

Severus snorted incredulously and stalked from the room with muttered protests, but in his chest the flame of hope burned imperceptibly brighter at Poppy's words.

XXXXXX

By that sunset Harriet had penned several letters to people, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and a written statement to the Daily Prophet, and she had related the story over and over to curious students. Draco had filled the headmistress in on the day's events while they were in the hospital wing. Then he had the flooed to Malfoy Manor, in order to sign some paper work granting Narcissa permission to reside in the house and instruct the staff in his absence, and had been in his quarters with Ginny ever since arriving back.

Severus, Harriet, Ron and Hermione sat on the beds in the girls' bedroom waiting for the sun to fall below the horizon. At the moment of sunset they all pointed their wands at their hearts and chanted the incantation.

"I wish we would hurry up and get a thunder storm." Ron grumbled when they had finished. "The sooner I can turn into a tiger or something the better."

"What makes you think you will be a big fierce animal?" Harriet asked.

"I have him down more as a flobberworm." Severus sneered playfully.

"A spider would be hysterical." sniggered Hermione as Ron shuddered.

"Yeah thanks," Ron grumbled, "love the support." but he laughed along with the rest of them.

"Let's go Ev." Harriet said, standing and beckoning him.

"Oh yeah?" Ron smirked, "Where are you two off to then?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"To talk to Draco about the phial he picked up." she said, hands on her hips giving Ron a withering look.

"Oh," he mumbled, "yeah, sorry."

"Idiot." said Hermione, as Severus smirked and followed Harriet from the room.

XXXXXX

Draco was sprawled across the sofa, in just a pair of tracksuit bottoms with his head in Ginny's lap, when they entered through the tapestry. She carded her fingers through his hair gently as her other hand stroked his chest. His eyes were closed and he made happy whimpering sounds, while his left leg spasmed rapidly like a dog scratching. He jumped visibly and opened his eyes at an amused cough from Severus.

"Oh!" he blushed, "I didn't hear you come in. I was just, I mean-"

"What happened to your enhanced hearing?" Harriet asked innocently, hiding a smirk.

"That all goes out of the window when I get his ticklish spot." giggled Ginny, making Draco blush even more.

"It's distracting." Draco whined, smiling affectionately at Ginny.

"Do I need to fetch a bucket of cold water?" Severus asked with a smirk. "Or can you manage to control yourself for long enough to talk?"

"A Malfoy is always controlled." mocked Harriet.

"Alright, alright," Draco laughed, "what did you want to talk about?"

"The phial you picked up." Harriet told him. "All joking aside, I know your senses are better than ours, so we need to know what you smelled in the phial so we can figure out what it was."

"Like I said," Draco told her, "it smelled like Wolfsbane, but it was slightly different. There were a few extra ingredients I could smell and something else that was missing from the original, but I'm not sure exactly what."

"You could work it out though?" asked Harriet, "If we let you smell a bunch of potential ingredients or something."

"Of course," Draco drawled, "this nose is more than just elegant you know."

"I fail to see it's appeal." sneered Severus, glaring when Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Oh give over you two," laughed Ginny, "you both have attractive noses in their own way. Now stop the sniping and bickering and get to the point. Why do you want to know what was in the potion Harriet?"

"Because then we can replicate it." she said excitedly. "It looked like the potion gave the werewolf the ability to transform at will. With research maybe we could make it so that the werewolf can choose not to transform at full moon if they don't want to."

"So Draco's transformation would be more like an animagus transformation or something?" Ginny said, missing the guilty look that passed between Severus and Harriet. "That would be really useful."

"As long as it doesn't hurt as much." Draco chipped in. "Although the adjustments you have made already have helped a lot it's still agony."

"That guy didn't look to be in that much pain today though." Harriet said, looking at Severus, "Maybe that gives us a place to start. We can try similar ingredients to the ones we have used already."

"It does leave us with one more question though." Severus frowned, "Very few wizards are capable of brewing Wolfsbane, even fewer could adapt it in this way."

"What do you mean?" said Draco.

"I mean that Greyback must have a potions expert working for or with him." Severus said, "The question is, who and why?"


	30. Changes

**Changes**

The day before the next full moon, as they ate dinner at the Gryffindor table before departing for Grimmauld Place, the castle was still humming with gossip about the events of the trial and the attack after. This had been fueled by the article in the Prophet that had told of Harriet's intervention on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy. The group was attracting a great deal of attention from the other students and at every table heads craned to look at them.

"This is really getting annoying," muttered Draco into his mashed potatoes, "I can't go anywhere without an audience whispering about me. I don't know how you managed to stand this for the last eight years Harriet."

"You sort of get used to it," she sighed, "but it's not normally this bad. I'm sure it will die down again once the Prophet loses interest."

"At least that Skeeter cow hasn't printed anything yet," said Ginny, "Once she gets her claws into someone she doesn't let go easily."

"Told you Ev." smirked Harriet, and Severus snorted into his soup.

"What do you mean you told him?" said Hermione looking concerned.

"Skeeter had snuck into the corridor outside the courtroom." Harriet told her. "Just as I was about to give evidence she spotted us and managed to get a few pictures before the Auror's chased her off, but not before Ev called her a spiteful hag."

"Nice one!" laughed Ron, punching the air.

"I wouldn't be so sure." frowned Hermione, "Rita Skeeter has a habit of digging up innocent things and blowing them out of all proportion. If she finds out anything about you she'll twist it if she can. She can sway people's opinions with her nasty little stories."

"I've never cared what people think about me," Severus sneered, "and I'm not about to start now."

Ron clapped him on the back and busied himself with his heaped plate of food, but Hermione looked less reassured.

"Just watch your step with her," she warned him, "she's like a bad smell."

Severus shrugged and went back to his soup, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if he would care if Skeeter wrote an article that would change Harriet's opinion of him. If Skeeter somehow found out who he was, would Harriet and the others still stand by him? He doubted his current friends would be so keen to spend time with him then.

Severus noticed Blaise Zabini was approaching the Gryffindor table, he scowled at him. Unperturbed by this Blaise drew alongside the table and gave each of them a nod.

"Draco," he said, "I wanted to apologise again and to say that I was out of order. I'm pleased your mum is alright."

Blaise stood nervously while Ginny Severus and Ron glared and Hermione looked suspicious. Draco's face was carefully blank and Harriet watched proceedings with interest. Eventually Draco extended his hand to Blaise and they shook, Blaise looking shocked by Draco's reaction.

"I have more important things to worry about these days," Draco told him, "but I accept your apology. I don't know if the rest of Slytherin will be so easily swayed though."

At the Slytherin table Blaise was attracting glares and whispered exchanges that were almost hostile.

"They'll come round eventually." Blaise said and he headed back to the table under curious stares.

XXXXXX

At Grimmauld Place that evening, in the cozy lounge, they discussed their plans for recreating the adapted Wolfsbane potion using Draco's sense of smell and tried to figure out who might be working with Greyback.

"So we're looking for a potions genius who either has dark sympathies or is being coerced." summed up Hermione. "Well there's not that many potions experts these days so that narrows it down."

"Let me guess," said Ron, "you've read about it and you know all of the living ones?"

"Well not really," Hermione said, "but I do know that there have only been a handful of people considered experts in potions since the rise of Voldemort. I just don't know if they would work with Greyback."

"I bet it's Snape!" Ron exclaimed, "It's bound to be that big nosed, greasy-"

"Ron!" snapped Hermione, "How many times? Snape was on our side. You've always fallen back on blaming Snape and it's never been right."

"It could be this time." Ron muttered sullenly, "what do you think Harriet?"

"It's not Snape," Harriet said shaking her head, "trust me on this."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and hurriedly looked away.

"How can you be so sure?" Ron persisted.

"I know him." she said simply, "He wouldn't do that."

Ron looked unconvinced, but he shrugged and said nothing.

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said suddenly, standing up and pecking Draco on the cheek, "see you all in the morning." she trotted out of the room leaving Ron looking confused. A few moments after the door had shut Draco yawned and stretched dramatically.

"Actually," he said nonchalantly, "I feel pretty tired myself. I think I'm going to go to bed now too, night everyone." he yawned and stretched his way out of the room.

Harriet, Hermione and Severus exchanged knowing smirks while Ron continued to look confused.

"Wait," he said after almost a minute, "are they-"

"Oh leave them alone Ronald." said Hermione, as he finally caught on, "You're no saint yourself." then she blushed.

"She's my little sister," Ron spluttered, "I have to stop-"

"You can't Ron!" Harriet shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Why the hell not?" bristled Ron.

"Because there's a thunder storm!" Harriet shouted, pointing at the window.

"So what...oh!" said Ron, excitement replacing the irritation on his face.

They tore down the stairs and out of back door, forgetting to put on outer robes, running straight out into the cold heavy rain drops. Lightning forked from the sky, striking one of the quidditch hoops at the end of the garden, and leaving a strong smell of ozone in the air.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous?" Hermione shouted over a rumble of thunder.

"Obviously!" Severus sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Get under the gazebo," called Harriet, "It'll be drier there and safer for us to complete the spell."

The ran across the sodden grass to a large wooden gazebo at the side of the garden. Muddy water splashed up their legs as they ran and their shoes were quickly soaked through. Fat rain drops pelted them, their icy water trickling down their necks and soaking through their clothes. Severus made it to the gazebo first and he bent over to catch his breath as the other three joined him. They were all soaked to the skin, hair sticking wet to their faces, cheeks red, but their eyes alive with excitement. Another crack of lightning lit up the garden like daylight and the thunder that followed seconds later felt like the earth was trembling.

"Kreacher!" shouted Harriet above the roar of the storm.

Kreacher's crack of apparition was lost in another peal of thunder. He bowed low to the group.

"Yes Mistress Potter?" kreacher said, "How can Kreacher serve you?"

"You know the phials that are in the warded cupboard in the potions lab downstairs?" Harriet said encouragingly.

"Yes Mistress." he croaked smiling and nodding.

"Can you fetch them here for me please?" Harriet asked.

"Right away Mistress!" Kreacher said, vanishing immediately. Within seconds he was back, carrying the four phials carefully he handed them to Harriet. "Would mistress require anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you Kreacher," Harriet said patting his shoulder, "you go spend some time with Winky and we'll see you at breakfast."

Kreacher vanished again and Harriet passed everyone their phials. They formed a circle and exchanged nervous looks.

"So what next?" Ron said, the hand holding the phial trembling.

We drink it down," said Severus, "after we have said the incantation one more time and that's it."

"How do you mean that's it?" Ron worried, "Do we just change when we drink it or do we have to do something?" they all looked at Hermione.

"I...I don't know," she said, "the books weren't really clear on that."

"Let's just do it and worry about it later." said Ron.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." sneered Severus, but Ron took it as a compliment.

"Seeing as no one has any better ideas lets just do it." said Harriet, with a smirk at Evan hinting that she understood his little jibe.

"Okay," Severus said, "at the next bolt of lightning?"

Lightning hit the quidditch hoop again and, meeting the wide eyes of the others, Severus drew his wand from his robes and pointed it to his heart, the other three followed suit. Fighting the crackling power that threatened to steal their voices they began the final incantation.

"Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus!" they chanted.

They held the phials up to the storm as lightning tore through the skies again. The mixture inside had turned silver and tendrils of magic arced across it's surface, seeming to mirror the storm around them. Lightning struck the ground nearby and they simultaneously broke the seal and upended the phials into their mouths.

The bitter potion burned as it rushed down their throats sending pulses of magic racing over their skin and through their veins. They watched in amazement as a glow crept across their skin, until they lit the garden around them. The light they emitted grew brighter, until they could see nothing except that light. The hum and crackle of rising magical power drowned out the storm and filled their bodies.

Severus felt his legs give way beneath him and found himself falling forwards. He threw out his arms to balance himself and felt them shrinking and changing. He could only see the pure white light when he tried to look at his hands. He felt magic thrumming through his very core and his body changing, but there was no pain or discomfort just an overwhelming feeling of power. It felt like his whole body had sneezed. A sense of pressure and a tingling and suddenly he felt light as air.


	31. Animagi and Animosity

**Animagi and Animosity**

Multi-coloured spots flashed in front of Severus's eyes as the light faded away. Gradually his vision returned and he could make out three bewildered looking animals, each sitting on a pile of clothes, staring at each other. A red furred wild boar sat on the pile of clothing that had belonged to Ron, tilting its head to look at the animal opposite. This was a fox, it's brownish red coat particularly bushy around the head, and it sat atop of Hermione's clothing panting. Opposite Severus sat a snowy owl, its pure white feathers marred only by a missing patch of feathers on its head and thin black circles around its eyes. Severus didn't need to see the clothes around the owl to know that this was Harriet, the glasses she had rid herself of returning to adorn her animagus form and her scar unsurprisingly still present.

The owl that was Harriet turned her head to look at Ron, extending a wing as if to point and letting out a hoot of laughter, she jumped in shock upon seeing her wing. She hooted again softly and flapped her wings experimentally and fell back to the ground in surprise when she rose a few feet in the air. She gave another hoot flapping her wings again and soaring up into the sky, buffeted by the wind and rain.

Severus opened his mouth to call Harriet back and was surprised when he let out a hoot of his own. He looked down at himself and found his small body covered in silky black feathers, his arms were powerful wings with long black feathers, glistening in the storm. Without a second thought he opened his wings wide and beat them hard. He soared into the air after Harriet, wheeling and circling as he gained height in the wind.

This was nothing like riding a broom. He could feel the air lifting his wings, his feathers ruffling, his eyes seeing the slightest movement. He felt warm, the cold and wet not penetrating his thick downy feathers, and he felt every ripple in the air, responding to it instinctively. He spotted a flash of white ahead of him and flew to catch up to Harriet. They rolled and swirled around each other, chasing and dipping through the storm, hooting joyfully. Harriet swooped towards the ground near Ron and Hermione, landing gracefully on the grass by the gazebo, and Severus folded in his wings and dived towards them landing with a small splash. Hermione was watching her own tail swish and Ron seemed to be going cross eyed trying to see his own tusks, but they both turned as they landed. With an upwards surge the four of them morphed back into human form.

"Oh shit!" Cried Ron using both hands to cover his exposed crotch. This was echoed by the other three and they popped back into animal form and ran to their piles of clothing.

After turning their backs on each other and transforming again they struggled into their soggy robes, faces bright red.

"Do you think you could obliviate the memory of a naked Weasley from my mind?" Severus asked Hermione with a smirk.

"Yeah, not an image I wanted either." laughed Harriet.

"Shut up." grumbled Ron, his ears bright red and his face even brighter.

"That was amazing!" Harriet said, "Flying like that, no broom, Merlin's beard that felt great." her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with exhilaration. Severus thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. Her wet hair plastered to her forehead and her nose red from cold.

"Bewitching," Severus breathed, staring at her, "like nothing else I've ever felt." he wasn't sure if he was talking about the flying or Harriet.

He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, pulling her into a hug and laughing joyously. She whooped with excitement and giggled as they whirled, Hermione and Ron exchanging bemused looks.

"When you two have quite finished," Hermione said archly, "It's cold and wet out here, can we go in and celebrate?"

A few quick drying charms later, once inside, and they settled back down in the lounge to compare notes excitedly.

"I just thought about my human body and stretched," Ron was saying, "and it was like stretching a muscle I never knew I had, then I was human again. Well, you saw."

"Yes," smirked Severus, "we saw rather more than we wished to."

"I wondered about that," said Harriet, "when Sirius and Pettigrew transformed they were wearing clothes. Why did we end up naked?"

"It said in the books that when wizards transform into animagus form they can choose to retain their clothing or not." Hermione shrugged, "I assume because we didn't actively try to transform we weren't concentrating enough on keeping our clothes."

"Well thanks for warning us about that," huffed Severus, "that could have been really embarrassing."

"I noticed you didn't consider it," Hermione said, "why is it down to me to know everything?"

"Because you usually do." quipped Ron.

"Well," Hermione said, slightly mollified, "we better practice keeping our clothes when we transform before trying it outside again."

"You think?" Ron laughed, he then looked thoughtfully at Severus and Harriet and said, "So what does it mean that you two are the same animal then?"

"It doesn't mean anything." Severus said quickly.

"I thought it could be because you're in-" he started.

"Drop it Ron." warned Hermione, seeing Severus and Harriet starting to look uncomfortable.

"Fine," he sighed, "but are we going to give each other cool animagus nicknames like the Marauders did?" Severus bristled internally at the mention of his old enemies.

"Why would we do that?" asked Harriet.

"Well it would be fun," Ron grinned, "Hermione could be Ears or Fluff-tail, Harriet could be Wings or Snowy and Evan could be Beaky or-"

"What!" snarled Severus, "Beaky? Why, pray tell, would I be called Beaky?"

"Erm," Ron squeaked, looking at Hermione and Harriet for help and finding none, "well...you kind of, erm...your, y'know, nose...it's just a little bit..." he sputtered into silence under Severus's furious glare. "Never mind." he whispered.

"I am going to have a shower and go to bed," Severus growled, "unless Mr Weasley has any more ridiculous suggestions?" when Ron hid behind a book he swept from the room, snarling under his breath.

"Ever think he's a bit over sensitive about his nose?" Hermione grinned at Ron. "If you really want to be known by a cool animagus name we can come up with one for you."

"Really?" Ron said eagerly.

"Yeah," said Harriet, winking at Hermione, "how about Piggy ?"

"Or Porker?" sniggered Hermione, poking Ron in the belly.

"Oh very funny," he grumbled with a half smile, "let's leave the nicknames shall we?"

XXXXXX

Severus was in a much better mood the next morning, partly due to the dreams of flying he had, and was humming to himself when Harriet wandered in with bleary eyes and tousled hair.

"Feeling 'chirpy' this morning?" Harriet asked with a grin, sitting next to him at the kitchen table.

"Having a 'hoot'!" he deadpanned.

"At least you're not in a 'flap'." she said looking solemn.

"We could do this all morning you know." he told her arching an eyebrow and smirking.

"Alright," she giggled, "enough bird jokes, wouldn't want to 'ruffle any feathers'."

"You are insufferable." he laughed.

"So I've been told." she smiled at him, looking into his eyes for a long moment.

He felt himself leaning towards her, eager to taste her full lips.

"Morning you two." Ron grinned, as he walked in sending them jumping apart, as if stung. "Any plans for today?"

"We're going to be trying to figure out that potion the werewolf at the Ministry used," said Harriet, "with Draco's help of course."

"I thought we should try to work out who is making the potion for them." Hermione said slipping into the kitchen and making Ron jump.

They took their seats on the opposite side to Severus and Harriet and Kreacher and Winky served bacon and eggs. Ron piled his plate high and Hermione shook her head. Ginny and Draco walked through the door holding hands. Draco took a seat next to Severus and Ginny sat opposite, next to her brother. They were grinning at each other and both appeared flushed. After a moment Ron looked surprised and frowned across the table at Draco.

"If that's your foot working it's way up my leg I'll break it." he warned Draco.

Draco leapt back in his seat and looked mortified, but everyone else snorted with laughter. Kreacher placed a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table and Hermione picked it up and shook it open.

"Oh no!" she squeaked. "I knew she'd do something like this."

"Who?" said Ron, around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Skeeter," growled Hermione, laying the paper on the table, "she's stirring up trouble again."

"Harriet Headed for Heartbreak?" Ron read aloud from the paper.

Severus looked at the picture below the headline and saw himself and Harriet kissing passionately outside the courtroom. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, this was going to attract a lot of awkward questions.

"Neither of you thought to mention this public snog?" Ron smirked, pointing at their photographic counterparts who were still lip-locked together.

"Shut up and read the article Weasley," snarled Severus, "we have to know what the bitch has said."

"The-Girl-Who-Lived, Harriet Potter, is much loved by the wizarding world." Ron read, "We have watched her grow from a miraculous baby, to a brave schoolgirl, to a powerful witch, who defeated You-Know-Who and brought peace back to our community. We have followed her loves, heartbreaks, trials and tribulations, and have marvelled at her ability to persevere and to forgive. Those of us who have Harriet's best interests at heart will be concerned to discover that she has fallen for a young man who is new to her year at Hogwarts. Despite the obvious passion between the two young lovers, this intrepid reporter has discovered a black cloud hanging over the head of her love interest.

Evan Asphodel, who claims to be a half-blood from an arm of the Black family, joined Hogwarts in September and was sorted into Gryffindor with Harriet. Sources at the school have said that he instantly latched on to Miss Potter and often leaves school grounds with her for weekend retreats. The same sources also speculated that Evan may have lied about his background in order to get close to Harriet. Checks have been made into his wizarding heritage and no records can be found of him. I for one will be asking the headmistress to suspend Asphodel while enquiries are made into who he really is.

All of this subterfuge leaves us wondering what his motives are for pursuing Miss Potter. Is he, as I believe, simply hungry for some of her reflected fame and power? Or, as one source suggested, does he have a darker motive, linked to dark wizards unknown or the werewolves. I leave it to you to decide readers."

"Merlin's saggy nutsack!" said Hermione, causing Draco to choke on his orange juice. "She's doing a real character assassination on Evan with this story."

"It gets worse," groaned Ron, "she's offering a cash reward for information on Evan too."

Severus exchanged a panicked look with Draco, missing a similar look that passed between the girls.

"Working with the werewolves?" Severus said weakly, "Reflected fame and power? I don't want fame and power."

"Welcome to the club," sighed Harriet, "I have it on reliable authority that fame isn't everything." she winked at him. He stared at her mouth hanging open for a few seconds.

He was sure he recalled saying those exact words to her many years ago. Did this mean she knew who he was? It wasn't possible. If she knew who he was she would be appalled at having kissed him and surely wouldn't be sitting here now smiling at him. He shook it off as coincidence and tried to focus on the problem at hand. He had some damage control to do. Later he would firecall McGonagall and try to explain away the picture, and then he had to find a way of making sure Skeeter didn't discover his true identity. If he could do all this without Harriet getting suspicious he might have a chance at continuing his friendship with her just a little longer. He sighed and stood from the table.

"Let's go work on the potion while we're safe from all the gossip shall we?" he said gloomily, "I have a feeling we won't get a seconds peace once we're back at the castle."


	32. Revelations

**Revelations**

After a few hours of sniffing potential ingredients for the potion Draco had to leave with a headache, leaving Harriet and Severus working alone in the lab. The replication of the adapted potion seemed to be going quite well. Draco had quickly identified what was missing and they had narrowed it down to one or two likely candidates for the last ingredient. These were relatively volatile components however, and Harriet and Severus had donned the protective paste and dragon hide gloves and aprons. Harriet held her breath to avoid inhaling fumes as she leaned over the cauldron and sprinkled in powdered erumpent horn. The mixture fizzed and turned purple, emitting yellow fumes.

"Is that right?" Harriet asked worriedly, "Is it supposed to be that colour?"

"It's perfect," said Severus, "I keep telling you, as long as you follow my instructions properly you can't go wrong. Potion making is a subtle science and an exact art, attention to detail is the key."

"Detail, right." said Harriet, gazing fondly at him and sounding distracted.

"Salamander eyes next," Severus said, stirring steadily with a glass rod, "Harriet?"

"Hmm?" she said, dragged from her reverie, "Oh, yeah...sorry."

Severus huffed irritably and swept his wand over the cauldron, casting a stasis charm, before turning to face her.

"Come on Harriet," he said, gently but sternly, "out with it."

"Huh?" she said, frowning, "what do you mean?"

"Something is playing on your mind so much that you can't concentrate on the potion," Severus said patiently, "if you're distracted you're a liability in the lab. Either tell me what is bothering you or snap out of it."

"I'm just thinking that's all," she shrugged.

"What is so worthy of your thoughts that it's worth risking blowing us both to smithereens?" Severus sneered, looking irritated when Harriet grinned at his words.

"Oh I don't know," she smirked, "how about what Skeeter wrote?"

"Don't worry about that interfering old bag," Severus growled, "everyone knows she makes it up as she goes along. No one who matters will believe her.

"Even Skeeter sometimes manages to get things right." she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, his heart rate accelerating.

"Well," Harriet said, hesitantly, shyly meeting his eyes, "she was right about me falling for you for a start."

"W-huh?" gulped Severus.

"I've fallen for you." Harriet repeated, taking a half step towards him so that they were inches apart. She pulled off her dragon hide gloves and gently grasped either side of his face, holding it as she searched his eyes she said, "I've known for a while. I want to be with you. I can't stop these feelings and I don't want to."

"You've...you," whispered Severus, "but you can't, you don't know...you won't-"

"Nothing you can say to me will change how I feel." she said softly, "I won't give up."

"I told you," sighed Severus, "we can't be together. My past-"

"Is in the past," she insisted, "what matters to me is who you are now, who you are inside."

"If you knew-" he murmured.

"I know more than you think." she said.

"You don't know!" he cried, wrenching away from her hands and turning his back to her.

"Then tell me." she whispered from behind him, her hand on his back.

"I can't." he snapped.

"Merlin you're a stubborn bastard!" she exclaimed, "Just tell me!"

"Fine!" he shouted, pulling off his gloves and throwing them at the wall. He took off his apron and threw it behind him. His eyes flashed and he took a breath to control himself and hissed, "Skeeter got one other thing right. I'm not Evan Asphodel." she just smirked at him, so he ground out. "I was hit by an exploding potion, I'm really..." he couldn't say the words. The words that would send her running, never to return. She moved closer to him again, her lips so close they brushed his.

"Severus Tobias Snape." she whispered. He froze. All the air seemed to have left his body. She knew. She knew and she was still standing there, her body so close he could feel her heat. She pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"I've known for quite a while," she confessed, "once I figured it out things made a lot more sense."

"How?" he breathed, completely stunned.

"The way you spoke," she said, "your mannerisms, even how you look isn't that different from when you were young, the first time I mean. Don't forget I saw your memories, red hair and slightly changed facial features weren't going to fool me for long. I'm not as dumb as you think." she smiled.

"I don't think you're dumb." he said.

"Just arrogant?" she smirked.

"I wasn't seeing you then," he admitted, "all I could see was James."

"I figured that out too." she laughed. "Now stop avoiding it Sev. I know you want to be with me too."

"You must see why I cant?" he said, helplessly, "I'm too old for you, my soul too tainted."

"You're the same age as me." she pointed out.

"Maybe physically," he argued, "but mentally and emotionally I'm older, too old. You need to be with someone your own age."

"Really?" she snorted, "How many eighteen year olds do you know who have had to grow up as fast as I did?" he had no answer so she ploughed on. "Which of them had to deal with emotions and concepts that a much older wizard would struggle with? Did they watch the people they loved die one by one to protect them? Did they grow up in an abusive family? Did they fight against evil and injustice since the age of eleven? Did anyone else have to accept their own death, and walk to meet it face to face?" she was shouting by now. "How many people my own age had to suffer torture and ridicule and helplessly watch their friends suffer? Did they carry the burden of saving the wizarding world from a mad man, and suffer the manipulation of well meaning mentors?"

"But-" gasped Severus, at the rage and pain in her face.

"Now tell me that I'm not mentally or emotionally as mature as you!" she shouted, "Go on, you tell me my soul isn't just as tainted as yours."

"You have no idea of the things I've done that taint my soul." Severus growled, "I've done things-"

"You did what you had to," she countered, "you did what you were made to. You protected me, even when you hated me."

"I did it out of guilt," he snarled, "whatever you think you see in me is wrong, I have nothing to offer you."

"You already gave me your life!" she shouted, "why can't you give me your heart too?"

"Because I'm the reason your parents died you foolish girl!" he roared, "I killed them. I started this whole mess." His voice broke on the last words and he turned and stalked from the room, his magic crackling over his body.

Harriet stood dumbly for a few seconds as the door slammed behind him. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth took on a determined expression. Not this time. She wasn't leaving him to calm down and put his wall back in place, she had come this far, he wouldn't push her away again. She tore off her own apron and ran into the hall.

Severus stormed down the corridor to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily as he flicked his wand at the taps to run a bath, he had to get this damn paste off. He seethed quietly as the scented water filled the roll top tub. He had really done it this time. Now Harriet knew what he had done and who he was she would have to realise he wasn't good enough for her. He'd driven her away for good this time.

"Idiot!" he shouted, and punched the wall. Shaking his throbbing hand and swearing, he turned as the bathroom door burst open.

"You really are!" yelled Harriet, her eyes flashing and her own magic racing across her skin. "Don't you dare throw that out and walk away from me!"

"You insolent-" he snarled.

"Fuck you Severus!" she shouted, poking him hard in the chest. "You called me arrogant, but you really take the piss! How dare you make yourself responsible for their deaths, you no more killed them than I did."

"But if I hadn't told him the prophecy-" he groaned, face twisted in emotion.

"They were in the Order, he would have killed them eventually anyway." she yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "He would probably have won. Neither of us would be here. Voldemort killed my parents! You need to accept that whatever choices you made, whatever wrongs you did, you have put it right a thousand times over. You're the bravest man I ever met. So be who you really are and don't be afraid to let go of the past. You deserve to be happy."

"You're crazy," he whispered, searching her eyes for some clue to why she would say this, "I spent years taking out my anger against your father, a man you had never met, on you. I made myself hate you. I refused to see who you really were and took out my petty frustrations on you. I was vile to you, and you're here asking to be with me. How? Why?"

"Because I see past that," she sighed, leaning on the bathtub and turning off the water with a wand flick, "I know your past, I know your regrets, but mostly I know you. We're the same. We understand each other, especially when we don't want to."

"You deserve better." he hissed desperately.

"I want you!" she growled, standing again and shoving him. "I thought you were intelligent, 'Professor'?" she added sarcastically.

"Is that your game Potter?" he said in a low dangerous voice, honed over years of terrifying people, his magic sparking in his eyes. "You thought you would get one over on the ugly, hook-nosed, evil potions professor? Did you and your friends cook up a plot to make me look foolish, to make me vulnerable? How far were you willing to go to exploit my weakness?"

"A game?" she said, brows knitted in disbelief. "I don't play games. Everything I said was true."

"Don't lie to me!" he roared, spittle flying, and Harriet felt the force of his words and magic hit her like a command. She pushed back with her own magic, feeling no fear only determination.

"I love you, you git!" she screamed, her face inches from his angry snarl. She kissed him hard, grabbing his face in her hands and crushing her lips to his.

Severus held his breath as Harriet pulled back from the kiss, hanging on to his self control by a thread.

"I love you Sev." she whispered, her thumb brushing his lower lip.

His control snapped. He reached for Harriet, with his arms and his magic, and pulled her against him. He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her face to meet his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and their combined magic raced around them. He kissed her back, claiming her mouth hungrily. He released her hair and his hands ran down her back and encircled her waist. She took over the kiss as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist as she moaned into his mouth. He leant back against the wall, his legs feeling weak as she smothered his face and neck with kisses, whispering his name over and over.

His hands were on her backside and she squirmed against him, whimpering as she nipped at his neck. He let her down onto her feet and she stared at him, biting her bottom lip, her hair wild. She darted forward again, ripping open his shirt and sending buttons flying. Then her hands were on his chest, ghosting down his sides and caressing every inch as he gasped and groaned. She pressed her lips to his chest and breathed his scent deeply. She dragged her finger tips through the light dusting of hair on his pale chest, brushing one nipple slightly and making him yelp. She hummed in her throat and dipped her head, placing a light kiss on the nipple and he groaned. She flicked her tongue across it and he whimpered, hands fisting uselessly by his side. She sucked gently on the nipple and he growled, grabbing her to him again and kissing her breathless.

He could feel the heat of her hands on his bare skin, just as electrifying as their flaring magic sweeping around them. He broke the embrace and gazed into her eyes.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered, panting, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." she said, pulling her t-shirt over her head and off as Severus snatched her up in his arms again, pulling her to his chest so that their bare skin was touching.

Sparks crackled from his fingers as he ran them over her back and neck, eliciting needy whines from her throat. He kissed and nibbled at her neck, feeling her hard nipples rubbing against him through her bra.

"Harriet," he groaned, "feels so good."

"Yes!" she whimpered, her nails digging in to his shoulders. She ground against him, feeling him hard and aching for her, she pushed herself back and reached for the top button of his trousers, her fingers dipping behind the waistband as she eased the button open. He shivered and moaned, his hand reaching out cup one of her breasts.

Just then the door burst open, startling them both and Ron and Hermione ran in.

"We've got it!" yelled Hermione, "We found...oops." she blushed as she realised what they had walked in on. She averted her eyes and elbowed Ron who was gawping.

"Doesn't anyone know how to bloody knock?" groaned Severus, trying to cover himself with his buttonless shirt.

Harriet gave a weak laugh and tried to hide her top half behind the shower curtain.

"We'll talk to you later." Hermione said, hurrying Ron out of the room.

The door closed behind them and Severus and Harriet let out a sigh.

"We better go see what they want." Harriet said, pulling her t-shirt back on and looking shyly at him.

"Not changed your mind?" he asked, terrified she would say she had.

"Never!" she told him, kissing him softly. "We will continue this...discussion...later."

"Really?" he said, his heart doing back flips.

"Definitely," she smiled, her eyes smouldering, "it was just getting interesting."


	33. In McGonagall's Office

**In McGonagall's Office**

"Belby." said Hermione. When Severus and Harriet found her and Ron in the lounge.

"Who?" said Harriet, not recognising the name.

"Remember in our sixth year," Hermione explained, "on the Hogwarts Express Slughorn had that little meeting."

"Oh no," muttered Harriet, "how could I forget."

"That idiot from Ravenclaw?" said Draco, who was sitting on the floor by Ginny's chair, "No way is he capable of this."

"Not him," said Hermione rolling her eyes, "his uncle, Damocles Belby.

"Inventor of the Wolfsbane potion!" said Severus, slapping his palm against his head. "Of course! How could I have overlooked that?"

"Why would he be working with Greyback?" wondered Harriet, "His family are light wizards."

"Seeing as though the only other two people still alive who are capable of adapting that potion are Slughorn and Snape," Hermione said, "Damocles is the only one unaccounted for."

"Snape's unaccounted for." grumbled Ron, with a sulky voice.

"Trust me Ron," sighed Harriet, "he isn't."

"Fine," he huffed, "but how do we find out if Damocles is acting of his own free will or being controlled somehow? We don't even know where to find him."

"Luna," said Ginny, "she's in Ravenclaw. She can talk to Marcus, see if he knows what his uncle is up to."

"Loony Lovegood?" snorted Draco, "She's hardly reliable."

"Luna is a friend of ours." Ginny told him, frowning at him. "You better be nice Draco."

"I'm always nice," Draco winked, "seriously though, I won't say anything mean. I didn't realise you were so close to her."

"Oh boy has she got you on a tight lead." laughed Ron, "I bet you would roll over and let her rub your belly if she told you to."

"Indeed he would." smirked Severus, making both Ginny and Draco blush. "As for tracing Belby, I may have other avenues of enquiry, but if you can talk to Luna, Ginny, that's as good a place to start as any."

XXXXXX

That evening, after Ginny and Draco had left to prepare for the full moon, Harriet and Severus flooed to McGonagall's office, leaving Ron and Hermione to study, or so they said. Severus tumbled out onto the rug first. McGonagall regarded him levelly over her glasses, she didn't look surprised to see him. Nor did she give any indication of surprise when Harriet stepped out of the fireplace seconds later.

"Can I assume you are both here to see me about this morning's Prophet?" she said.

"Partly Headmistress," said Harriet, "but we have other reasons for our visit."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows as Harriet stepped up to Severus's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. Severus snaked his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her head. The two of them squeezed each other, as they felt the gazes of the portraits and McGonagall regarding them critically.

"Ha!" chortled Dumbledore's portrait, pumping his fist in the air. "I told you so Minerva." he laughed, twinkling at them all. "I knew the two of them would end up a couple eventually."

"Oh do shut up Albus," sniffed McGonagall, "Harriet and Evan are both-"

"I know who he really is." Harriet blurted out.

"What do you mean Harriet?" said McGonagall, giving Severus a questioning look.

"She knows everything Minerva." Severus confirmed. "She knows exactly who l am and, for some unfathomable reason, she still wants to be with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harriet frowned, "Who else knows knows me better?"

"I quite agree," smiled Dumbledore's portrait, "the two of you have so much in common."

"That's quite enough Albus." said McGonagall. "I trust that the two of you know your own minds best, however you must consider some of the difficulties you may have to face."

"I'm fully aware that many will not take kindly to the saviour of the wizarding world dating a former Death Eater-" Severus began.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus," said McGonagall, "your loyalty to the light was never a question. I am talking about the student teacher issue. If you return to teaching while Harriet is at the school a physical relationship will be forbidden."

"Considering that I'm only here until July it should be fine." said Harriet, "and if he is returned to normal and starts teaching before that, well then I'll leave and go into the Auror's like Kingsley offered before."

"I see no reason to think a cure will be found soon," Severus said, "we shall cross that bridge when we come to it."

"The other matter," said McGonagall, "Evan Asphodel. With Rita Skeeter offering a reward for information it seems likely people will soon discover he doesn't really exist. Do you two have any suggestions for dealing with this?"

"Well Hermione has a theory." said Harriet.

"You told her?" Severus said, shocked.

"No of course not." Harriet rolled her eyes and, releasing his waist, stepped over and sat in a chair opposite McGonagall. "I haven't said anything to anyone, but Hermione had a theory about Evan before I figured out anything."

"She would." groaned Severus, sinking into the chair next to her. "I knew she was nosing around, but I never thought she would find out."

"She doesn't know who you are," Harriet said, brushing his shoulder soothingly, "she thinks Evan is Severus Snape's illegitimate son."

Severus burst into laughter, the sound was a rich, deep growl. Harriet felt her heart skip at the noise. It spoke to something deep within her, lighting a fire that blazed. She resisted the urge to throw herself on him and devour him with kisses. McGonagall would be distinctly unimpressed and some of the portraits even more so.

"I do apologise," Severus said, with an uncharacteristic grin, "that was most improper of me. In my defence, the realisation that I am assumed to be my own father did make me think of times I was instructed to go forth and multiply with myself, and I was amused to think that I could be the end result."

Harriet mentally translated this and gave a shocked giggle. "You mean you were told to go fu-"

"Thank you Miss Potter." McGonagall said loudly, "We worked it out ourselves."

"Sorry." Harriet blushed. She took a deep breath and went on, "Anyway, she thinks maybe Severus had an affair and Evan is the result. She thinks that he was raised by another wizarding family to avoid scandal or something." she smirked at the amusement on McGonagall's face, "I told her she reads too many romance stories."

"Be that as it may," McGonagall said, hiding a smile, "Miss Granger has inadvertently given us something to work with. I can speak to Kingsley and have corresponding records created, in case Skeeter starts poking around, all we need to do is get our story straight."

"I'm not sure I like the implication of this," Severus frowned, "Why would I ever abandon a child?"

"To protect him from Voldemort?" Harriet said, "You wouldn't have wanted to let Voldemort near him, maybe you set up protection spells to keep him hidden in Ireland. That's not abandonment."

"But I would never have had a child," he protested, "I couldn't have..." he trailed off.

"I know you wouldn't have betrayed Lily." Harriet said sadly, "I know how you feel about her. This is just what other people will think, surely that's the idea right now, to hide who you really are until they find the cure?

"Yes," said McGonagall, "and the story that you hid your heir in Ireland to protect him from Voldemort is one that people will believe. If we say his mother was a muggle, and you hid him with a wizarding family in Ireland to be educated in secret, Skeeter will be satisfied with the minor scandal and not dig any deeper. We can create records of a trust fund and inheritance and plant them in the Ministry Archives for Skeeter to find."

"It's not like I have many options is it?" said Severus.

"It'll be worth it if it stops people asking questions Severus." Harriet said clasping his hand. "We know the truth, isn't that the important thing?"

"Yes." he said, looking into her eyes.

"If there's nothing else?" said McGonagall, when they had gazed silently at each other for a long moment.

"Oh, sorry Headmistress." said Harriet.

"There was one more thing." said Severus, "The incident at the court, the potion the werewolf drank. We believe Damocles Belby could be the creator. If the Order could look into it too we may find out quicker."

"Consider it done." said McGonagall, rising from her seat. "Now I'm sure you two have better things to do with your Saturday night," she ignored Dumbledore's sniggering portrait, "I should be getting on."

"Thank you Minerva." said Severus and they both headed for the floo.

"A brief word alone Miss Potter," said McGonagall, as Severus took a pinch of floo powder, "See you Sunday evening Severus."

Severus nodded and flooed back to Grimmauld Place, wondering what McGonagall wanted to say to Harriet as he emerged from the fireplace. A few minutes later Harriet stumbled out looking sooty and dizzy.

"What did she say?" asked Severus.

"She told me that if I ever hurt you she would hex me into oblivion." Harriet said with a stunned voice.

"She what?" said Severus incredulously.

"She also said that she knew we would be good for each other and to look after you, especially when you don't want me to." Harriet grinned at him, "and you thought no one cared about you."

"Not like you do." he said.

"They'd better not," she said kissing him softly, "you're mine."

"Possessive Potter." laughed Severus, "Who would have thought it?"

"I'm not possessive," Harriet sulked playfully, "I just don't want to share you."

"You dont have to." he told her, brushing her hair back from her eyes. "There's only you."

Harriet wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She breathed his scent and closed her eyes, wishing she could believe that deep down. She still felt like she was living in her mother's shadow.


	34. Coming Together

**Author's Note:** This is a warning that this chapter contains explicit scenes of a sexual nature. If any readers are uncomfortable with this I would recommend possibly skipping this chapter as it is contains very little plot. I hope you enjoy it if you read it. Thanks for your continuing interest in the story.

 **Coming Together**

Severus and Harriet sat awkwardly next to each other on Harriet's bed. None of the others had been anywhere to be seen when they left the kitchen, so they had found themselves alone in Harriet's room. The atmosphere was a bit tense and neither of them knew what to do next.

"We're always alone together in the lab," said Harriet, her cheeks glowing red, "why does it feel so awkward now?"

"Maybe because we feel under some sort of pressure because of what happened in the bathroom before?" suggested Severus. "Maybe we should just relax and talk for a bit, until it feels less strange."

"You're probably right," she said, turning to face him on the bed and crossing her legs in front of her. "what should we talk about?"

"Quidditch?" he shrugged, "potions?"

"We always talk about that," she said crinkling her nose, "we should talk about something a bit deeper."

"Really?" said Severus, "Like why you don't seem to believe me that I don't want anyone else?"

"Huh?" said Harriet, "What makes you think-"

"Eloquent as always." smirked Severus. "Do you really think you're the only one who can pick up on subtle cues and expressions? Have you forgotten I spent half my life reading people?"

"No." Harriet said sullenly.

"Harriet," he said, tilting her head up by the chin so that she was looking at him, "if we are together then we are a partnership. So talk to me."

"So Draco knows what happened to you then?" Harriet asked with forced lightness.

"Draco caused it." grumbled Severus. "Stop changing the subject. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she said and he frowned, "well, it's just something I have to deal with. I can't change it, but I can learn to live with it."

"You're ashamed of me." Severus said, hanging his head.

"Merlin no!" said Harriet, "How could you even think that? I could never be ashamed of you."

"Then what?" he asked gently, "What is making you look so sad? Is this not what you want?"

"Of course I want it," she said crossly, "I want you. I just wish..." she looked away, "it's not important."

"If it's important to you it is." he said, "What is it that you wish that you think I can't do?"

"I know I'm not the only person you care for this way." she said, avoiding his gaze. "You have always loved my mother, and I understand that, I just want you to want me for me, not because I remind you of her. I can't compete with a memory."

Severus looked at her seriously and moved to sit closer so that his legs extended either side of her. He leaned forward and took her face in his hands, brushing her full lips with his thumb tips.

"I was in love with her," he said, and Harriet stiffened, "but she never loved me, not like that anyway. We were friends, nothing more. She loved your father and, if I had been acting like a true friend, I should have been happy for her."

"Was?" said Harriet hopefully.

"Yes," he smiled, "for some time now I have realised that what I felt for Lily was not love, not real love. I had never felt real, returned love, until..."

"Until?" she whispered, her hands grasping his wrists.

"Until you kissed me." he murmured, pressing his lips to hers.

"But my eyes-" she said.

"Are more beautiful than hers by far," he said, "and your lips, your cheeks, your hair ...it's all you."

"Why?" she breathed, her voice husky.

"Because I love you Harriet." he said. "I love you for who you are, now I have seen past my childish assumptions."

He kissed her again and she returned the kiss, gently at first, becoming more forceful as she knelt on the bed and pushed against him. He fell back on the mattress with her on his chest, kissing and stroking him. He wrapped his legs around her waist and pulled her closer, his hands gently exploring every inch of her. She groaned as he bit on her neck and suckled on the delicate skin. He released her from the embrace, panting with exertion.

"Feeling awkward now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not awkward," she growled, "over dressed."

"Oh." he said, suddenly feeling nervous again. "Maybe we should, I mean if you want to..." he stammered into silence.

"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing his nervousness.

"I'm fine," he said, "I just..."

"I won't break," she told him with a sultry smile, "just treat me like you would any other woman."

"Erm," he said, worrying at a fingernail with his teeth, "yeah, about that..."

"It's okay Severus..." she said, before a look of comprehension crossed her face. "Oh! You mean you've never..."

"I know how everything works," he grumbled, "I'm not a complete idiot."

"I didn't mean..." she stammered back, "I was just surprised."

Severus angled his body away from her, feeling vulnerable and not liking it much. He had to get past this.

"I never felt strongly enough about anyone else when I was younger." he explained, fiddling with his nails. "Once I joined the Death Eaters dating opportunities weren't exactly common. Then when...he killed them...well, you know better than anyone how I blamed myself. Albus thought I was depressed, so he said, but if I'm honest I was punishing myself. I didn't think I deserved to feel that way, not with everything I had done. So it just never happened..." he lapsed into silence again, chancing a look at Harriet's face.

Instead of the look of pity or amusement he had been expecting, there were tears in her eyes and an expression he couldn't identify. She put her palm to his cheek and he nuzzled into it.

"Me too." she whispered and he looked up again and into a shy smile. "I've kissed and cuddled a bit, but earlier was the furthest I've ever gone."

"What about Jordan?" he said, his gut twisting at the thought.

"Never got past a snog," she grinned, cheeks red, "some complete git of a teacher kept busting us before we ever got a chance. Not that I'm bothered." she added as he raised an eyebrow.

"So it's a first for both of us," he said, "I think that's even scarier."

"Not if we don't let it be." she said firmly.

She moved to sit behind him and started to stroke his tense shoulders. He still held himself stiffly so she kneaded deeper into his muscles over his shirt. He held in his groan as his body started to loosen up. She dipped a kiss to the crook of his neck and a moan escaped his lips. He felt her lips turn up in a smile against his skin and she kissed him again. He gasped and felt his body going limp, mostly anyway.

"You're intoxicating." he whispered, as she reached around him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I want you to let go," she told him, her hands feathering across his skin as his shirt hung open, "don't try to control it, just enjoy it."

"I'll try." he gasped as his shirt was removed and Harriet's fingers splayed across his chest, stroking and kneading.

She kissed her way up his neck, nipping at his earlobe and smiling as he yelped. Her fingers found nipple and she pinched it gently, moaning herself when Severus let out a harsh groan. She moved more to the side, kissing along his jawline to his mouth and biting gently on his lower lip.

His control faltering Severus kissed her hard, his tongue exploring her mouth as his magic began to boil. He pulled her across him so he could kiss her again and discovered her t-shirt missing. His breath caught in his throat and his hand hovered above the thin fabric of her bra. Laying on her side across his lap she smiled at him, reaching out with her hand to guide his to touch her. They moaned in unison at the tingling sensation, not sure if it was magic or passion. He stroked her nipple through the lace making her cry out. He kissed her, trailing his lips down her neck to her collarbone and causing her to arch towards him, putting his mouth level with her breast.

Severus closed his mouth around her nipple sucking gently through the fabric and teasing it with his tongue. Harriet cried out and wound her fingers through his hair, pulling him down further onto her breast. He could feel her squirming against his crotch and he thrust his hips up so she could feel how aroused he was through his trousers. She let out a gasp and released his hair, springing from his lap onto the mattress and pulling him by the hands to lay beside her on the bed.

They lay facing each other, hands caressing each other's bare skin. Harriet sat up next to him, staring down at him with an almost reverant expression, she reached out and began to undo his trousers. She slid them down his hips and he arched off of the mattress to help her. He was left wearing just his boxer shorts, his needy cock tenting the front while Harriet's eyes roamed his naked body. She struggled out of her own trousers, almost falling off the bed in her haste.

He laughed as he caught her, rolling her onto her back and pressing up against her, she groaned at the feel of him through their underwear and writhed against him. Their magic was spiralling around them, lights flickering and a wind swirling, as they rutted against each other.

Severus could feel his blood pounding in his ears as claimed Harriet's mouth roughly, her tongue welcoming his with hungry whines. Her hand groped between them until it found his rock hard prick. She squeezed it through his shorts and he bucked wildly into her hand.

"Fuck!" he cried out, " Harriet!"

"Oh I hope so." she moaned, then in a surge of uncontrolled magic from both of them their underwear vanished.

Harriet was gripping around his bare shaft, her nipples uncovered and pressing into him. He shifted so that he could take her nipple into his mouth and suckled hard, her hand tightening around his prick. He thrust into her hand, feeling her grind against him. Her hot mound rubbing his hip as she gripped his waist with her legs.

He gave a growl of desire and, removing her hand from him, slipped down the bed and between her thighs. She looked up, startled but excited, and met his eyes as his face lingered over her groin. He could feel the heat of her and smell her arousal. He licked his lips in anticipation and she moaned at the erotic sight. He flicked out his long tongue and tasted her wetness. She whimpered and bucked her hips and he smiled. He licked slowly up her slit, probing with his tongue, holding her firmly against the mattress as she wriggled and cried out. He found the little nub of sensitivity he had only ever read about and suckled on it as he had her nipple. He was rewarded with a string of unintelligible words as she bucked frantically. His cock was painfully pressing into the bed below him, but he ignored it as he lapped at her, enjoying the noises she made as he explored with his tongue.

"Please," she cried, struggling to form a full sentence, "Need. Severus...now!"

He relented and crawled up her quivering body until his oozing length was pressed against her slick mound. He kissed her, her juices still on his tongue, and she thrust against him.

"If you keep doing that it will all be over before it's started." he hissed, trying to think of other things.

"Sorry," she gasped, "don't stop."

"You need to relax," he said, stroking her face, "this may hurt. Are you sure you want this?"

"Fuck yes!" Harriet moaned, "Please!"

He lined up the weeping head of his cock with her wet entrance and pushed in gently. He stopped as he met some resistance. Harriet's eyes were fixed on his and her teeth biting her bottom lip. She nodded at him and he thrust through her hymen, her nails raking his back as she convulsed under him and screamed with pleasure and pain. He stilled, letting her adjust to the invasion as he filled her.

"So big." she groaned.

"Do you want me to a stop?" he asked, worried, "does it hurt to much?"

"If you stop I'll hex your balls off," she growled, making him laugh, "you feel so good."

She rocked her hips up to take more of his length and entwined her legs around his waist. He groaned as he slipped deeper into the tight tunnel, struggling to hold back. He slowly withdrew almost all the way, Harriet frantically trying to pull him back with her legs, and then he thrust home hard as Harriet cried out.

"More! Severus faster!"

He lost it completely at that, her head thrown back, her half lidded eyes pleading with him. He began to thrust into her with long strokes, speeding up as she screamed his name repeatedly. He felt his orgasm building quickly, much more intense than one he had ever achieved alone, and his thrusts became erratic. Harriet pulsed and clenched around him as her moans built, the sound of his name on her lips.

"Severus, I'm coming!"

"Oh Harriet, I love you!" he cried, his hips pistoning as his balls tightened and he spilt his seed deep inside her.

They lay that way panting, stroking each other and revelling in the afterglow. Severus kissed her lips tenderly and smiled at her.

"That was amazing!" Harriet sighed, with a goofy grin.

"Indeed," said Severus, giving a low chuckle, "ten points to Gryffindor."


	35. Going Public

**Going Public**

When Harriet and Severus entered the kitchen together the next morning the others were already seated. Ron glanced at their linked fingers and sniggered. Draco looked at them and sniffed subtly.

"About bloody time." he laughed into his porridge, looking pale and tired but amused. "You two have been dancing around each other for months."

"Get in there!" grinned Ron, pumping his fist in the air. "I guess that explains last night's flickering lights then."

"I have no idea what you mean." smirked Severus, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"We don't need a nose like Draco's to know what you two were doing," Hermione laughed, "all the lights in the house were flickering. Some magical disturbance. That and the soppy grins you're both wearing this morning."

"Sleep well then?" Ginny smirked, "Eventually."

"What we did or didn't do last night is our business." Harriet said with mock seriousness.

"To be fair we expected that you would have done it way before that." Ron shrugged. "Especially after we walked in on-"

"Yes, thank you Ronald 'Cock-block' Weasley." Severus sneered, his mouth quirking up into a smile. "maybe if you learned how to knock..."

Harriet elbowed him playfully and dragged him to sit at the table.

"We should have the Wolfsbane adaptation ready by this afternoon." Severus said, pouring himself a coffee. "If all goes to plan we can test it before we go back to the castle."

"Hang on," said Ginny, "you don't mean you're testing it on Draco do you?"

"We don't have another werewolf hanging around." shrugged Ron.

"I can always bite you." sneered Draco. "You can be the test subject then."

Ron stuck his finger up at Draco and went back to his bacon.

"What if something goes wrong and it hurts him?" said Ginny.

"I have already performed basic tests on it and it should work fine," Severus said with confidence, "I just need a werewolf to test it on."

"It's fine Ginny," Draco reassured her, "I trust Evan, and if it makes it less painful I'm all for it. Full moons are exhausting."

Ginny looked unconvinced, but she conceded.

XXXXXX

Severus scooped a ladle of the Wolfsbane-like potion out of the cauldron and tipped it into a phial, handing it to Draco. Draco sniffed at the neck of the bottle and sneezed.

"It smells exactly the same." he said, holding it up to the light. "Do I just drink it or do I have to do anything?"

"I suggest just drinking it and see what effect it has." said Severus. "If you don't change straight away we can work from there."

"Here goes nothing." Draco said, his bravado faltering slightly. He threw back his head and drained the phial, gagging at the taste. He stood dumbly for a few seconds before his body morphed into his wolf form without a whimper of pain. He shook his white coat and lazily scratched an ear.

"Can you change back?" asked Harriet. Draco, cocking his head to the side, growled softly and with a pop he was human and crouched on all fours.

"That was weird," he said, getting to his feet, "it felt like an all over sneeze."

"That's what the animagus transformation is like." blurted Harriet.

Severus widened his eyes at her but it was too late.

"How would you know-" said Draco, realisation dawning, "You're an illegal animagus?"

"Draco you can't-" started Severus.

"And you?" Draco said incredulously, "I can't believe you both...wait, Ron and Hermione?" Harriet nodded, "Merlin's beard! That is so amazing!"

"So you won't say anything?" Harriet asked.

"No," smirked Draco, "but you have to tell Ginny. She'll kill me if I keep something like that from her. Why did you do it? It's really dangerous."

"Lots of reasons," Harriet said, "my dad was one too and he and his friends used to go out in animal form with Professor Lupin on a full moon. It could be fun."

"So much fun," grinned Draco, "with all the extra security around the castle it would be great to sneak out without anyone knowing."

"Absolutely not!" Severus snarled, "You will not risk your life for 'fun'. I forbid it."

"You forbid it?" said Harriet, raising her brows. "What gives you the right-"

"You insolent-" Severus growled, but Harriet spoke over him.

"Don't think you shouting at me is going to have any more effect on me now than it did when I was your student..."

"Wait," shouted Draco, "she knows?"

"Shit," muttered Harriet, "I've just got no control over my mouth today."

"Obviously." Severus sneered, but he couldn't keep a slight smile from his face. "You wouldn't have lasted five seconds as a spy."

XXXXXX

Monday evening in Harriet and Hermione's room Harriet finally told Ginny about the four new animagi in the castle. As Draco predicted Ginny was not amused.

"I can't believe you left me out of this!" Ginny raged, "I always get left out of the secrets. If this was Ronald's idea-"

"It wasn't Ron." interrupted Harriet, "we just didn't think."

"Oh great," Ginny snarled, "does Draco know?"

"He didn't," said Harriet apologetically, "I opened my big mouth yesterday."

"Last to know again." grumbled Ginny, sitting down heavily on Hermione's bed.

"There is something else," Harriet said carefully, "Hermione doesn't know either, nor does Ron."

"Go on." said Ginny looking intrigued.

"It's Evan." Harriet told her, hesitating. "I can't tell you all of it, that's down to him, but his real name isn't Asphodel."

"Skeeter was right?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"Not exactly," Harriet said, "it will be in the paper soon enough. There is more to it, but I have to talk to Evan before I tell you the rest."

"What?" said Ginny eagerly.

"The paper will say he's Severus Snape's son, but they don't know the whole story." Harriet explained, "that's all I can say right now."

"I knew it." said Hermione. "Why couldn't I find any record of him in muggle or wizarding records then? My cousin couldn't find any trace of him."

"I really can't go into it," she told them, "but there is a good reason. As soon as I can tell you I will."

"Alright," said Hermione, "I know you would tell us unless you had a good reason."

"What is the deal with you two then?" asked Ginny, "Are you actually dating or what?"

"I guess we are," Harriet blushed, "but we haven't actually talked about it. I suppose him saying he loved me kind of rules out him wanting to date anyone else."

"The L word already?" smiled Ginny, "No wonder the lights went crazy."

"What does it mean exactly?" Harriet asked, "Is there a particular significance to the lights or something?"

"It doesn't happen often," explained Ginny, "but sometimes, when two people have a romantic connection and their magic is compatible, the magic can run out of control and combine with the other person's. Results can be unpredictable. The more their magic complements each other the more dramatic the effects."

"Do you mean every time I sleep with Ev lights are going to flicker like that?" Harriet said, concerned that their bedroom antics could be detected by the whole school.

"Usually a simple contraceptive spell and privacy ward should prevent the effects being experienced outside the room." Ginny shrugged. "You must both be really powerful if it could effect the whole house through that. Like Dumbledore powerful."

"Oh, erm," said Harriet, looking very awkward and slightly worried, "how do you do these spells and wards exactly?"

"You didn't use protection?" gasped Hermione, "What were you thinking Harriet?"

"I didn't know," she muttered, "I'd never...well you know. How was I supposed to know?"

"Well," Hermione frowned, "I'll give you that, but surely Evan should have known. You wait until I speak to him, he should be more responsible."

"He didn't know either," Harriet blurted out, "he'd never...oh shit, please pretend you didn't hear that." she pleaded when she saw their expressions.

"That's so beautiful," sniffed Hermione, "it's like you were meant to be together. Even your animal forms match."

"Really?" said Ginny, "Thats cute. I wish I could do the animagus transformation too."

"We can help you through it," offered Harriet, "but only if you promise never to let Evan know that I let that slip."

"My lips are sealed." grinned Ginny. "If for no other reason than to prove that I can keep a secret, next time you all have some big plans you feel like leaving me out of."

XXXXXX

It was a week later, when Harriet and Severus entered the Great Hall for breakfast and the hum of conversation stopped. Every eye in the room seemed to be on them and they all looked intrigued.

"I guess Skeeter broke the story then." Harriet whispered to Severus as they passed silent students on their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Either that or one of us has grown an extra head." Severus muttered back, keeping his face carefully blank.

Mutters were breaking out around the hall as they took their seats and the Slytherin table seemed to be particularly stunned by the news. Judging by the furtive looks they kept shooting at Severus the Slytherin's appeared to be torn between being scared and awed by Evan Asphodel's supposed bloodline. Soon two Slytherin's broke away from the table and approached him.

"Excuse me," Blaise said respectfully, with Pansy Parkinson stood slightly behind him looking nervous, "I just wanted to say, I'm honoured to meet the son of such a brilliant man. If I had known I would have asked you to pass on our respects to him before."

"Really?" Severus said with his lip curled in distaste. "Would it have stopped you turning on Draco? Betraying your housemate?"

"I apologised to Draco about that." said Blaise, looking uncomfortable and almost backing into Pansy. "I understand that you are defending Draco, but I would like to be friends, if I can prove myself somehow..."

"I doubt that-" Severus started.

"Zabini," Harriet interrupted, calming Severus with a hand to his arm, "I suggest giving him some time. He will get back to you when he is ready."

"Do you know where the Professor is?" Pansy blurted out, looking terrified as Severus turned his glare on her.

"I couldn't tell you where he is." Severus said carefully, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to eat my breakfast in peace."

The two Slytherin's scurried back to their table to curious mutters.

"You could do without alienating the Slytherin's," Harriet whispered to Severus, "they sometimes hear things we don't and you never know when we might need their help against Greyback."

"I won't put up with poorly veiled attempts at sucking up to me just because of some news story." he muttered irritably. "I see no reason to pretend differently. And you are still far too trusting."

"You really need to control your temper." Harriet arched an eyebrow.

"My temper?" Severus exclaimed, "You're-" he noticed her teasing smile and snorted, "Very amusing. You're insufferable you know."

"So you always tell me," she winked at him, "yet you seem to endure it well."

"I should be made a bloody saint." he said with a grin, confrontations with Slytherin's all but forgotten.


	36. Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**

A few weeks passed with Harriet and Severus firmly the centre of attention in the castle. Harriet accepted it with resignation, as something she was used to, but Severus seemed to be in a state of constant agitation. He snarled and snapped at anyone who dared approach him and had even cursed a couple of Slytherin's who made comments about his relationship with Harriet. The only time Harriet had seen him quite so openly hostile was when he had been forced to interact with Sirius.

"If you're not careful McGonagall will have you in detention." Harriet told him, one evening when they were alone in her bedroom.

"She can try," growled Severus, "but as far as I'm aware there's no rule against getting annoyed by idiots."

"Good job," she observed, "otherwise you wouldn't have held the potion master position for so long."

"Just as well there is no rule against being an idiot or you wouldn't have lasted your first year." Severus sniped in a foul temper. "You are in no position to lecture me about behaving appropriately. You spent your entire life breaking rules."

"Stop taking this out on me." she frowned at him. "You said we were a team, you can't just push me away whenever you get in a mood."

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Potter." he snarled.

"Then don't treat me like I'm my father, Snape." she spat back at him. "When you've finished being a moody prick then come and apologise, until then leave me alone."

As soon as she stormed from the room Severus felt the weight of guilt in his stomach. He hated seeing that look on Harriet's face, even more when he was the one who put it there. He wanted to apologise immediately, but his foolish pride wouldn't let him go after her so quickly. He would let her calm down so she didn't hex him before he could say sorry, then he would apologise. He shook his head at the idea, Severus Snape begging Harriet Potter for forgiveness, no one would believe it.

XXXXXX

Harriet was still fuming with Severus as she stomped through the corridor towards the library. She muttered insults under her breath, working out her anger before Madam Pince could give her disapproving looks for stomping around the library. Her attention was focused on finding new insults when she walked straight into Blaise Zabini. He was wearing a thick travelling cloak and his eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" he snapped and tried to push past her.

"Zabini wait," said Harriet grabbing his arm, "what's wrong?"

"Get off me." he hissed, shaking his arm from her grasp and glaring at her. "I have to go." he made to turn away, but Harriet grabbed his arm again.

"Blaise," she said, "maybe I can help."

"I don't need your help," he sneered, "I can sort it out myself."

"Sort what?" she asked. Blaise said nothing and avoided her gaze. She spoke coaxingly, "If I can help I will. You can tell me."

"They've got my little sister, Valeria." he choked out.

"Greyback!" snarled Harriet, not needing to ask. "What happened?"

Blaise swept a hand across his eyes, wiping away his tears. He took a deep breath.

"They took her from her bed while Mother was sleeping. They left a message. I could exchange her for someone else. They want you, but now they want Draco and Evan too. Evan hates me, and I can't ask Draco to make a sacrifice like that after what I did, and Evan certainly wouldn't let you get involved. So I have to try and rescue her myself."

"They'll kill you Blaise." she said.

"They'll kill her if I do nothing," he said desperately, "I have to try. She's only ten!"

"No," Harriet said thoughtfully, "tell me where she is and I have a way of getting there undetected. You stay here and find Draco and McGonagall, tell them where I've gone."

"But then they'll kill you." said Blaise.

"No," said Harriet urgently, "because when you tell Draco and McGonagall they'll send help. Come on Blaise, where is she?"

Harriet listened patiently while Blaise explained where the pack were holding his sister. Then, assuring Blaise she would rescue the little girl, she cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and hurried out into the grounds.

Blaise stood in the corridor long after she left, chewing at a fingernail in a distracted way, locked in an internal debate.

XXXXXX

The grounds were quiet and dark, mainly because of the added security, as Harriet swept across the grass towards the gate. She wished she had brought a thicker robe, but she would be warm soon enough. She changed into her animagus form as she neared the gate and swooped effortlessly over the high, wrought iron structure. She felt a surge of fierce joy as she soared south over the dusky landscape. She thought she spotted some dark shadows in a clearing a few miles from Hogwarts, but she was moving too fast to see any details and in too much of a hurry to give it much thought.

She flew for miles, over towns and farms lights flickering on below her as night fell. She worried about the little girl held by the pack and what might be happening to her, but she wasn't afraid for herself. Severus, Draco, and the others would be following close behind with McGonagall and The Order. Between them they could deal with the pack and Greyback, but she had to try and keep the girl from coming to harm in the meantime. She wasn't sure what she would do when she arrived yet. She had no invisibility cloak or Weasley products on her to provide a distraction, but maybe she could sneak in there in owl form and get the girl to safety before the inevitable battle started.

She spotted the derelict farmhouse Blaise had directed her to in a valley below and began a slow descent, surveying the area for threats and cover. She landed in a thicket on the edge of the farm grounds and changed back into her human form. She peered through the darkness at a flickering fire in the doorway of the delapidated building, spotting three young men huddled around it. They were skinny but tough looking, with scruffy hair and clothes, they sniffed the air and scanned the surroundings. Harriet suddenly remembered about the enhanced sense of smell and her heart began to race as she backed deeper into the thicket, bumping into what she thought was a sturdy tree trunk.

"Leaving so soon Potter?" said a gravelly voice, as impossibly strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side. "We had such fun planned."

More figures appeared from around her jagged teeth bared as they laughed and sneered. She tried to struggle but the werewolf holding her was too strong.

"You better let me go," she yelled, "because I've got back up coming. Give the girl back unharmed or you'll regret it."

"No one is coming for you Potter," growled her captor, "at least not here, and when they arrive at where they think you are Greyback and the rest of the pack will tear them apart. Then Greyback will let us share the girl." he leered and the other werewolves howled with laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Harriet said, struggling in vain.

"Harriet Potter, always rushing in to save the day." sneered the werewolf. "That's why you walked into our trap so easily. Zabini was meant to send you here."

"But his sister?" she said, her heart freezing in her chest.

"Oh yes, we have his sister," he sniggered, "but Zabini will send your entourage to our other trap, where Greyback and fifty others will destroy them. You and the girl are to be savoured and enjoyed, but you'll both die too."

"Zabini wouldn't-" she started.

"Oh but he would," the werewolf sneered, "because the idiot thinks it will save his sister. But Greyback loves to play with his food, especially young female food."

Harriet struggled frantically as they dragged her to a barn beside the house, but it just made the werewolves laugh harder. She had done it again. She had run off without thinking and straight into a trap. Now her friends would try to rescue her and they would get killed, just like Sirius. She couldn't think like that, she had to try to find a way out, a way to stop her friends from getting hurt. She was thrown into a wire cage in the barn and she rolled over dirty straw and into a pile of wood, hitting her head and seeing stars.

"You can wait here for Greyback to get back," snarled the werewolf, "then the party starts. And don't think about trying to apparate, the anti-apparition wards will tear anyone to shreds who tries it." they left the barn laughing, leaving Harriet dazed in the dark with no hope of escape. She heard a sniffle behind her and turned her head, pain flaring in her temple at the movement. A small, dark haired girl huddled in the corner of the cage, shivering and sobbing quietly, tears streaking her dirty face.

"Valeria?" Harriet whispered groggily, the girl looked up, eyes wide with terror. She nodded and crawled over to Harriet. "It's okay, Blaise sent me. I'll get you out of here." the girl cuddled against her and Harriet hoped she wasn't lying.

XXXXXX

Severus had sulked for about an hour before deciding to look for Harriet and make his apology. He didn't do well with apologies, but if Harriet needed to hear it he was prepared to humble himself, however much it irked him. He stalked through the corridors searching for Harriet, the scowl on his face growing more pronounced with every place he looked. It was approaching curfew now and very few students remained in the library or corridors, those who did fled when they saw the look on Severus's face. He arrived outside McGonagall's Office in a foul mood, almost ready to forget his apology and go back for another sulk, but his concern for Harriet's absence overruled his stubbornness. He gave the password and, as he stepped onto the moving spiral staircase, Blaise and Draco appeared round the corner at a run. Spotting Severus on the stairs, Blaise skidded to a halt with a look of terror, Draco dragged him onto the stairs. They were both trying to regain their breath as the staircase moved, Blaise determinedly avoiding Severus's gaze.

"What is wrong gentlemen?" asked McGonagall as the door opened.

"I can't find Harriet." said Severus.

"Harriet is in trouble." said Draco at the same time.

"What trouble?" Severus snarled, "Where is she?"

"Could you elaborate please Draco?" said McGonagall, looking grave.

"Blaise just came to find me," Draco said, watching Severus for his reaction, "he told me..."

All eyes were on Blaise, Severus's were staring daggers, and he looked at the floor. He looked up at McGonagall, his face an image of anguish.

"Greyback took my little sister," he said looking shame-faced, "I didn't want to, but they said they would kill her. I didn't have a choice, I had to send her there."

"Want to do what?" asked Severus, his voice dangerously calm, "Where is Harriet?"

"Greyback set up a trap," Blaise moaned, "for all of you. She's already left, I was meant to send the rest of you to a different location. It was a double ambush, but I couldn't go through with it. Now they're going to kill my sister." tears fell freely down his face but he made no effort to wipe them away. "I'm sorry."


	37. Safety

**Author's Note:**

I've been made aware that update notifications are not getting through to everyone. I usually update every day, so if you don't get a notification then please come and check at least once a day to stay up to date. Keep reading and enjoying and thanks.

 **Safety**

Severus felt the world falling away from him. Harriet was captured. Sounds seemed to come from a distance and the room seemed to spin. He sank into a chair as Blaise tearfully explained about the ambush that had been set. Severus felt helpless and lost. Werewolves had the woman he loved and there was nothing he could do. Severus detested being helpless. His brain rebelled against it and he felt anger beginning to build. He would not lose her when he had only just found her. He would not let those beasts take her from him. He was on his feet without knowing it and stalking towards Blaise, with a cruel sneer on his face and a determined set to his jaw.

"What are you not telling us Blaise?" he said, in a quiet dangerous tone. "Why did they go for Harriet now? Why do they want me and Draco?"

"You two defended her at the ministry," Blaise shrugged, "I assumed it was revenge."

"Don't lie to me Blaise." warned Severus, "why now?"

"I don't know," Blaise said, not quite meeting anyone's eye.

"Last warning," Severus snarled, "you suspect something even if you don't know for definite. Tell me now!"

"Snape," muttered Blaise, "they want him. I don't know why, but they thought his son would be a good bargaining chip. I was just trying to get my sister back."

"If you're lying to me..." Severus snarled.

He grabbed Blaise's head and stared into his eyes, pointing his wand and saying 'Legilimens'. Blaise tried to put up occlumency barriers to prevent Severus from gaining access to his mind, but Severus was too good. He tore into his mind, with no regard for the boy's safety, tearing away barriers and ripping the memories he needed from Blaise's mind. A series of images flashed through his head; A girls bedroom ransacked, an empty bed, a note covered in bloodstains, Greyback snarling the name Snape, Blaise's mother weeping, Harriet disappearing in the corridor, werewolves circling a house. He pulled back from Zabini's mind and Blaise collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Severus!" admonished McGonagall, "I cannot allow you to harm my students."

"Even though he may have sent Harriet to her death?" Severus said with barely controlled fury, "I swear Minerva, if anything happens to her I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"I shall firecall Kingsley and have a team of Auror's sent to the location Harriet went to." said McGonagall. "When they have retrieved Harriet and the child they can go to the other location and capture Greyback and the others."

"I shall go to rescue Harriet!" Severus shouted.

"You will do no such thing." McGonagall scolded him. "You're too close to losing control, you might cause more harm than good."

"I can't lose her!" He cried, his voice cracking.

XXXXXX

In the cage Harriet had pulled herself into a sitting position. Blood was oozing steadily down her forehead and into her eyes. She wiped at her face with her sleeve and held on tight to Valeria, who was shaking with silent tears. Her head felt like cotton wool and she felt dizzy every time she moved.

"It's going to be fine," she told the girl, "my friends will figure it out, they'll be here."

She thought of Hermione, who always worked out the puzzles, Ron who would fight by her side no matter what. She thought of Ginny and her dogged determination and frightening duelling skills, and of Draco, who she had just begun to form friendships with. She tried not to think of Severus and their new-found attraction, it was almost too painful to imagine never seeing him again. The thoughts came through thick and fast, their limbs entwined in ecstasy, their mouths kissing. She felt a tear track down her cheek. She could just see his face, heated with passion, sneering teasingly, the look of pride when he gave her her Christmas present.

Her Christmas present! Her necklace, she never took it off. She moved carefully, trying not to jar her head, she reached into the front of her robes and grasped the lightning bolt charm. She pulled it free of the robes and looked down at it.

"Hold on tight to me," she told the girl, "I think I can get us out of here, but I don't know where we will end up."

The girl said nothing, but nodded at her with wide eyes. Harriet wrapped her arms around the little girl's waist and held tight as she said the password.

"Felix Felicis."

Harriet felt the familiar hook behind her naval that she associated with portkey travel and everything began to spin. She felt unconsciousness pulling at her, but she fought to keep awake worried about losing her grip on the girl. She felt her head pound as if hit with a hammer and spots danced in her vision. Suddenly the swirling slowed and she felt something solid beneath her body. She heard worried voices and felt someone holding her as she slipped into the darkness.

XXXXXX

"You won't stop me from trying to help her." Severus snarled.

"Don't make me put you in a full body-bind Severus," warned McGonagall, her lips thin and disapproving, "you must calm down and think rationally."

"How can I think rationally when Harriet is being held by werewolves?" he cried. "While we sit here arguing they could be doing anything to her."

"You know full well that you cannot rescue her alone, particularly when you are this angry. You will-" McGonagall stopped mid sentence looking surprised and confused. She spoke slowly in a shocked voice, "Someone appears to be coming through the school wards. How is that possible?"

A swirling disturbance appeared where Severus was standing and he jumped back as it grew. The swirl of magic coalesced into two huddled forms that hit the floor of the office with a thump. Laying on the floor was a small girl who looked similar to Blaise, covered in dirt, straw in her hair, scratches and bruises on her face, rips in her thin pyjamas and eyes blank with fear. She was shaking visibly and clinging tightly to an unconscious Harriet.

"Harriet!" called Severus, dropping to his knees beside her. "Please don't be dead."

He cradled her head in his hands, brushing her hair from her face and finding it slick with blood. He gently wiped at the blood, crooning soothing words and brushing her lips with his.

"She's still breathing." he told McGonagall, "I need to get her to the hospital wing."

"How did she get through the wards?" McGonagall said, still puzzled.

As Severus lifted Harriet into his arms Valeria spotted Blaise and ran to him crying, McGonagall revived him with a flick of her wand and the girl hugged him tight as he blinked in confusion. Harriet's hand fell limply away from her body revealing the lightning bolt charm hanging round her neck, a finger print in her own blood marring its shiny surface. She murmured slightly as Severus shifted her weight in his arms. "Sev."

"I've got you." he whispered, his eyes glowing with fierce protectiveness. "You're safe."

He strode from the room without a backwards glance, heading for the hospital wing, leaving McGonagall looking completely unsettled and confused.

XXXXXX

Harriet groaned softly as she shifted on the pillow. Her head throbbed. She reached up and felt a bandage wrapped around it. She must be in a hospital, maybe the charm had transported them to St. Mungo's. Them...where was Valeria? She tried to sit up and the pain pulsed through her head, making her cry out.

"Ever get the feeling you have been here before?" a familiar voice asked softly by her ear.

"Sev!" she smiled, opening her eyes to see his concerned face. "Where's-"

"The girl is fine," he reassured her, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Minerva has had her, her mother and Blaise moved to an Order safe house, just until Greyback is dealt with."

"Blaise is in danger too?" she croaked, her throat dry.

"From me if he stays here," growled Severus, a snarl curling his lips, "two faced, slimey, devious-"

"You wouldn't be adopting the old Gryffindor Slytherin prejudice would you?" she smirked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"You don't have to be a Slytherin to be a sneaky bastard." Severus muttered, helping her sip a glass of water. "Although sometimes the house stereotypes are deserved." he raised an eyebrow at her and she had the good grace to look abashed.

"I know I have a 'saving people thing'," she sighed, "I'm a bloody idiot, I know, but please don't shout at me now, my head feels like Hagrid stomped on it."

"I wasn't planning on shouting," Severus said, unable to hide a smirk at her description, "but I do want you to think about how I felt when you appeared almost on top of me covered in your own blood." He let his words sink in and continued gently, "You can't keep risking yourself like this. I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry." Harriet said, surprised and moved by the tears collecting in Severus's eyes. "I didn't think, I just reacted."

"Obviously." Severus said sardonically.

"I'll come straight to you next time-"

"Why does there have to be a next time?" he sighed.

"There usually is," she shrugged, "I keep telling you, I don't go looking for trouble."

"I know," he smirked, "it just finds you. Just promise me you won't go running off without me again."

"Not if I can help it." she said.

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get from you isn't it?" Severus said, shaking his head with an amused smile. "Impetuous hot-headed Gryffindor."

"Takes one to know one," she winked at him.

XXXXXX

"Then he used Legilimancy on Blaise and knocked him out cold." Draco said, "I thought McGonagall was going to wet herself when he screamed at her like a psycho."

"I didn't scream." said Severus grumpily, but Draco carried on.

"He was like a man possessed. I've never seen him lose his shit like that."

"I was perfectly controlled." Severus lied.

"Of course you were." Harriet humoured him, rolling her eyes. "What happened when I appeared?"

They were sat in Draco's quarters, waiting for Ginny to get back from a detention. Draco had been filling Harriet in on what happened in McGonagall's office the night before and earning a wealth of glares from Severus. Harriet had been let out of the hospital wing after lessons that day on the condition that she took it easy. A condition Severus was determined she would comform to, he hadn't let her lift a finger yet.

"Evan had to jump out of the way," Draco laughed, "you appeared right on top of him, out of nowhere. I had to explain to McGonagall about the necklace, because the second he saw you nothing was going to stop Evan from taking you to Pomfrey."

"She was covered in blood!" Severus protested.

"Dumbledore's portrait seemed to find it hysterical that Harriet's 'safe place' was in Snape's arms." Draco grinned.

Severus gave him a withering look and changed the direction of the conversation.

"Did she get a message to Kingsley?" he asked. "Did they get to either location in time to capture the pack?"

"The small group that were holding Harriet were killed or captured," he said with a grimmace, "but the rest of the pack killed the Auror's sent to catch them and disappeared, with Greyback."

"How many Auror's?" Harriet asked.

"Ten." Draco said sadly. "It's not your fault Harriet."

"If I hadn't walked right in to a trap they would still be alive." she sighed. "I can't see who else is to blame."

"Greyback is to blame." Severus said roughly. "Don't do this to yourself. We need to be focused on our plans to beat him, not wallowing in self pity."

"I know," she sighed, "fools wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves..."

"Yes. Well," muttered Severus, looking sheepish, "maybe our emotions sometimes get the better of us. We will beat him Harriet, and we will do it together. At least we have an idea of the numbers in his pack now."

Harriet nodded. The numbers seemed insurmountable, even to the Auror's, how many more would suffer? Harriet vowed to work even harder on the potion and the net, this was more important than NEWT's, maybe even Hermione would see that.


	38. Best Laid Plans

**Best Laid Plans**

At the next full moon the five Gryffindor's and Draco retreated, as usual, to Grimmauld Place.The weather was sunny when they arrived and Ron and Draco wanted to play quidditch in the garden. Harriet was sorely tempted, but she knew she had to help Severus work on the potion to destroy Greyback. She watched slightly enviously as the other four grabbed their brooms and headed outside, but working closely with Severus held its own appeal. She watched the way his arse swayed as she followed him downstairs to the potions lab. The thought crossed her mind that if she had looked at him this way a couple of years ago he would have hexed her sideways, she chuckled to herself.

She watched as he pulled on his protective gear, mirroring him, and grinned foolishly as he smeared the paste over himself and passed her the jar.

"You may want to stop looking at me like that down here." Severus smirked, "The last thing we need is distractions. This is very delicate work."

"Looking at you like what?" Harriet asked innocently.

"Like you want to do something highly inappropriate for our surroundings." Severus said raising his eyebrows.

"I was just going to offer to help rub the paste on," she grinned, "how could that be inappropriate?"

"I'm guessing you were thinking of somewhere inventive to apply it?" Severus chuckled.

"Sometimes I think you really can read minds." Harriet laughed.

"Yours does tend to be predictable these days." he smirked.

"I can't help finding you irresistible." she pouted at him, her eyes twinkling.

"No, I don't suppose you can." he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Vain git!" she laughed.

"In all seriousness though," he told her, "we really need to concentrate. The potion is at a volatile stage, a mistake here could cost us more than time."

"Don't worry Sev," she nodded, "I know what's at stake here."

She applied the paste to her hair and face and they started to work.

XXXXXX

That evening, after the group had eaten a huge meal prepared by Kreacher and Winky, they gathered in the lounge to swap notes. Ron and Hermione had already started on the binding and protective charms on the silver net from Severus's family vault, they could have it ready by the end of the week. It turned out that Draco had possession of three of the nets in the Malfoy family vault and they were being delivered the next morning. Four nets may go some way to setting a trap for the werewolf pack, but it certainly wouldn't capture fifty of them.

"Couldn't we magically extend them?" asked Hermione, "Maybe extend the magical field so that if they were laid on the floor and a werewolf stepped on it they would be captured.

"Like fly-paper." said Harriet, and Ron, Draco and Ginny looked confused.

"It's a muggle thing." said Severus, to surprised looks. "It's actually a pretty good idea. It's really advanced though, are you sure you can do it?"

"Of course she can," said Ron proudly, "Hermione is a genius with advanced magic."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione blushed. "I'm fairly certain I can do it, it will take time though."

"As will the potion." said Severus. "After tomorrow's brewing the potion requires two weeks to stew, before the final ingredients are added."

"If the rest of us help with the nets do you think we can have them ready around the same time as the potion?" asked Ginny.

"I can't see why not," said Severus, "then all we need to do is find a way of drawing the pack to us."

"Unfortunately that won't be a problem." said Harriet, "Between us two we have the ideal bait for Greyback."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you offer yourself up as bait?" growled Severus.

"Yeah, because it's never happened before." she said sarcastically. "They want you just as much so you will be with me."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Severus grumbled.

"Unless you come up with a better one it's the best we have." Draco smirked.

"Shouldn't you be growing fangs or something?" Severus sneered irritably.

"Wait!" gasped Ginny, "You were meant to transform about twenty minutes ago."

"Why are you still human?" said Ron, looking confused.

"I don't know," said Draco, "I lost track of time, but I should have transformed."

"Unless this is a side effect of the potion we copied." said Severus. "I can't pretend I expected it, but it would make sense."

"Try transforming into a wolf and back again now," said Hermione, "you may be able to resist it but not change back if you allow yourself to transform."

There was a flurry of movement and the graceful white wolf that was Draco appeared on Ginny's lap. Ginny tickled his furry chest and his rear leg spasmed. He leapt from her knee and chased his tail barking happily, before playfully tugging on Ron's shoe.

"Stop pissing about and try to change back you silly mut." laughed Ron, wiping his drool covered shoe on Draco's fur.

Draco surged back to his feet and his human form. He wiped at a damp patch on his robes with a look of distaste.

"Ew, drool." he said, casting a quick cleaning charm. "Weasley that is disgusting."

"It's your drool." laughed Ginny, Draco stuck his tongue out at her and sprawled back across her lap.

"So you can change and resist changing at any time." Hermione said looking excited. "Does this mean he is cured but it's like an animagus form? Would he still infect someone if he bit them?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said, looking thoughtful, "we should do some more tests."

"Oh please let me bite Ron," grinned Draco, "I'm so bored with being the test subject."

"Please," smirked Ron, "you love the attention Malfoy."

Draco shrugged expressively and nuzzled against Ginny with a grin. Ron seemed much more at ease with him recently. Their sniping at each other was still frequent, but there was a much more friendly tone to it.

"So are you guys going to help me with the mandrake leaf tonight?" asked Ginny, "I'm the only one who can't change into an animal."

"Get Wolfboy to give you a nip," laughed Ron, "if you don't mind the drool."

"Would you like some giant flapping bogeys coming out of your nose Ron?" Ginny asked dangerously.

"Right let's go get you a leaf." Ron said jumping out of his seat, the others laughed.

XXXXXX

Midnight saw Harriet and Severus in the potions lab working on the anti-werewolf potion. The next lot of ingredients had to be added at midnight on a full moon. Severus stirred steadily as Harriet sprinkled in powdered moonstone, watching as her hair fell across her face. He reached up with his free hand and brushed it away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.

"You doing that is more distracting than the hair in my eyes you know." she said with a smile.

"I couldn't help myself." he smiled. "Besides, we're nearly finished here."

"Shall we hurry up and finish then?" she said in a husky voice. "Then we can take a bath together and get this paste off."

"Let's get this cleared up quickly," he grinned, grabbing the dirty glasswear and hurrying to the sink, "I'll just wash this..."

"Severus?" Harriet said.

He had gone quiet and was staring out of the enchanted window at the Forbidden Forest . A lone figure staggered across the grass from the forest, falling down repeatedly but still struggling towards the school. In the shadows of the trees, almost invisible in this light, were several floating black shapes. The grass around them turning white as it froze.

"What is it?" Harriet said, stepping up to stand beside him. "Dementors!" she cried, "At the school. Severus we've got to warn them."

Severus was already running for the door when Harriet cast a shield spell on the cauldron to prevent any problems in their absence. Harriet ran up the stairs after him, barrelling into Ron in the kitchen doorway.

"Dementors!" she shouted as they ran for the fireplace, "At the school."

Hermione and Ron were hot on their heels as they tossed down the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, shouting 'Hogwarts'.

Harriet flew out of the fireplace in Bill Weasley's office seconds after Severus, who was already at the door, surprising Bill and Hagrid who were sitting on chairs by the window drinking mead and chuckling. She ran after Severus, wand drawn, as she passed Hagrid called out to her.

"Where yer off teh Harriet?"

"Dementors." she panted over her shoulder, "In the grounds."

"What?" Bill yelled, jumping to his feet as Ron and Hermione appeared out of the fire. "Hagrid, get Minerva and the other staff. Tell the head boy and girl to defend the students, no one is to leave the dormitories."

"Right you are Bill." said Hagrid hurrying off.

"Come on Bill!" Ron shouted as he ran out the door and Bill pelted down the corridor after him.

Severus threw open the main door and peered into the grounds. He could just make out the staggering figure in the darkness. It was an older man, not a student or member of staff, but with dementors pursuing him it didn't matter who he was, they couldn't leave him to that fate. He looked to his side to see Harriet, Hermione and Ron just behind him and Bill Weasley approaching fast. He ran with them towards the unknown man, feeling the cold and hopelessness stealing over him even as he ran. The dementors were gliding towards them, at least twenty of them, and Severus felt the happiness draining from him. He got close enough to grab the man's hand and began pulling him towards the school. The man fell and as Severus tried to pick him up he heard the rattling breath of the nearest dementor behind him. He looked up in panic and saw it reaching out for him, it's rotten fingers clawing for his face. He fell backwards over the man and lay prone on the floor looking up at the dementor.

"Sev!" screamed Harriet.


	39. Of Dementors and Werewolves

**Of Dementors and Werewolves**

The dementor loomed over Severus, leeching every happy feeling from his mind. He should just give up now. He was worthless. A snivelling, ugly, greasy git. No one would ever care about him, he was tainted. Except Harriet cared about him. Harriet knew who he was and what he had done and she still loved him. He raised his wand, which had been hanging limply in his hand, pointing it at the dementor he thought of Harriet. He thought of her kiss bruised lips, her messy hair splayed out on his pillow, her hand clasped in his, he let these precious moments fill his heart with joy and then he cast his patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried, and from his wand burst a white light. He laughed aloud to see the form his patronus had taken. A white owl soared out of his wand, beating the dementor back with its wings and hovering protectively in front of them. The dementor backed away slightly but didn't retreat. More dementors were arriving behind it and Severus's patronus held them at bay.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted several voices behind him and four more patronuses joined his own.

Another owl swooped over his head, a fox and a boar, Hermione, Ron and Harriet had all changed patronus forms, not unheard of when wizards became animagi. Bill's crow patronus swooped down, cawing at the dementors. Between the five of them they forced the dementors to turn and flee and the warmth returned to the world.

"Are you alright?" Harriet asked shakily, as she helped him to his feet. "I thought it was going to get you then."

"So did I." he said wearily.

"Typical Gryffindor's." McGonagall said with a proud smile. She stood just behind them with the rest of the staff. "We get here and you've already saved the day."

"I thought it was just me with a 'saving people' thing." smirked Harriet.

"It must be contagious." Severus remarked with a wry smile. "Shall we get whoever this is inside?" he gestured at the seemingly unconscious man.

"Bless my soul!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn, "If it isn't Damocles Belby! I haven't seen him in decades, but what on earth is he doing here?"

Harriet and Severus exchanged a look of surprise as Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey levitated Belby's bedraggled looking form ready to transport him to the hospital wing. Belby murmured something, Harriet leant closer.

"Mr Belby," she said, "you're safe now, what happened?"

"Had to warn..." Belby croaked, slipping back into unconsciousness, "They want..."

"Want what Mr Belby?" Harriet asked desperately.

"Snape." whispered Belby, his eyes rolling back in his head as he passed out.

XXXXXX

It was a few days later when Damocles Belby was well enough to talk. McGonagall asked Harriet, Severus and the others to come to the hospital wing so that they could hear first hand what had happened. They filed into the hospital wing and quietly seated themselves around the bed. Damocles was propped up on pillows, looking pale but alert, and his eyes widened when he spotted Harriet.

"The Chosen One," he gasped, "their trap didn't work then?"

"It nearly did," said Harriet grimly, "I managed to get away thanks to Evan."

"What else do you know about their plans?" Severus said. "Why did they have you?"

"I'll tell you everything I know," Belby assured them, "as for how I ended up captured by them...I guess it was my own fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I had been making Wolfsbane for any werewolf who asked," Belby said, "I felt sorry for them, wanted to help. There was a young werewolf, he said he was a muggle before he was bitten, his family disowned him and he was living on the street. He said he was frightened he would hurt someone when he transformed, begged me to help him, I gave him a place to stay and Wolfsbane every full moon. He seemed grateful, we started to become friends, or so I thought. Then one day he said his father was coming round, to talk, maybe reconcile. I said I would stay with him and explain to his father about the Wolfsbane and how he could lead a relatively normal life.

There was a knock at the door and he went to let his father in. Suddenly there was a commotion and a group of six men burst through the door, all werewolves, you can tell if you know the signs, and they disarmed me and tied me up. Greyback was the boy's father, it had all been a ruse. One of them placed me under the Imperious Curse and they took me to an old abandoned Manor House, I was held there for months. I only remember bits after that. The moments I managed to fight the Imperious Curse."

"I assume you eventually threw off the curse completely?" said Harriet, "Why come here?"

"To warn you Miss Potter," Belby said, "Greyback wants you and Severus Snape, and he thinks Snape's son will draw him out. He's mobilising an army and he will come here to kill you and take your young man."

"What does he want Snape for?" said Ron, "No one knows where he is."

"He needs a potions expert." Belby said, "Apparently my expertise weren't good enough. He wants to find a potion to allow him to control all the people he bites and infects using the power of his mind. To make unthinking, unfeeling, reproducing, killing machines. I think he also wants to punish Snape for betraying the Death Eaters, he holds him responsible for his losing the opportunities to indulge his violent urges that he had under He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Is such a potion even possible to make?" asked McGonagall, looking concerned.

"I'm afraid so," Severus said with a sigh, "mind controlling potions are common enough, but they could be combined with the lycanthropy infection and a version of the Wolfsbane potion we recreated. If adapted correctly, it is possible that the werewolf that the infection originates from could control any others he infects, creating almost a hive-mind."

"You can certainly see that this young man has an astounding potions knowledge." Belby said, looking completely stunned. "I assume that you have inherited that from your father."

"Regardless of my skills at potions," Severus said, "can you tell us any more about Greyback's plans?"

"Only that he is planning an attack to capture you and Miss Potter." Belby shrugged. "He wants Miss Potter for his own vile reasons, but you will be bait for Snape and expendable."

"What vile reasons?" said Hermione in a wavering voice.

"Greyback has a taste for violence," Belby said with a grimace, "he finds sexual gratification from violent acts. All the pack talk about is how he will allow them to share the abuses of the Chosen One, emotional, physical and sexual. You must not fall into their hands, you would not wish to survive the experience."

"Over my dead body will he get her." Severus snarled.

"That could be the case my boy," Belby said sadly, "I urge you all to take care. Find a safe location, don't let them find you."

"I'm not hiding anymore," said Harriet stubbornly, "If I'm the bait we can use to draw them into a trap then that's what we'll do."

"I go wherever you go." Severus said stubbornly.

"I'm counting on it." Harriet said squeezing his hand. "Greyback won't know what hit him."

XXXXXX

That night Harriet joined Severus in the boy's bedroom. Neville was visiting his grandmother in St. Mungo's and Ron was in the girls room with Hermione. They lay on Severus's bed with Harriet's head on his chest and her fingers interlaced with his.

"Ron told me that Bill keeps questioning him about why our patronuses have changed." Harriet said. "He thinks mine has changed because I'm in love with you, but he can't understand why Ron and Hermione's have changed. Do they always change to match your animagus form?"

"Not always," Severus said, "although there aren't many animagi to ask."

"Don't you think it's strange that our patronuses still match?" Harriet asked. "We both had a stag and doe before and now we both have an owl. Do you think that means something?"

"Like we were destined to be together?" sneered Severus, "You have been reading Hermione's muggle romance books haven't you?"

"No." Harriet laughed, "it's just a bit strange."

"Strange things happen all the time." Severus said dismissively. "What did Ron tell Bill about their new patronus forms?"

"He said he hadn't cast a patronus since the battle and he thought maybe it changed after the trauma of the battle." she said, "Bill didn't seem convinced though."

"That's an impressive excuse," Severus smirked, "I'm surprised Ron thought of it."

"He's not as stupid as you think you know." laughed Harriet.

"That is apparent," sneered Severus, "after all he does manage to dress himself in the mornings.

"Always with the acid tongue," Harriet laughed, "can't you ever be nice?"

"I fear it would ruin my reputation," Severus teased, "my vicious tongue is legendary."

"Oh your tongue is legendary alright." she said, raising her head to watch his face. "I can think of a much better use for it than jibes and insults though."

Severus's face heated, he sucked in a breath and let out a low growl and pulled Harriet down for a hard kiss. When he released her she was breathing heavily and her lips were wet and swollen.

"What would you suggest?" he said in a low, smooth voice.

"Losing some of these clothes would be a good start." she gasped, licking her lips.

"Really?" he arched his eyebrows and waved his wand. Both of their clothes vanished and he gave her a smug look.

"Very smooth Sev." she laughed. "Any more ideas for how you can impress me?"

"Oh I'm sure I can find some way to make you lose the power of speech." he said, smiling seductively as he rolled her onto her back.

He began kissing a trail down her stomach, licking and nipping at the skin until she writhed underneath him. She buried her fingers in his hair and whimpered incoherently. He licked the inside of her thigh and her hips bucked upwards. He blew gently across her most sensitive skin and was rewarded by a groan.

"So what should I do with my legendary tongue?" he whispered, from between her thighs.

"Oh Merlin!" Harriet cried, "Severus! Please!"

He gave a low chuckle before putting his tongue to good use as requested. They were going to be tired in lessons tomorrow, but it would be worth every second.


	40. NEWT's

**NEWT's**

As May arrived at Hogwarts the NEWT students were particularly stressed by the approaching exams, Hermione had taken to muttering to herself again and Ron looked constantly pale. Only Harriet and Severus seemed unphased by the imminent tests. They were relatively relaxed and happy since completing the anti-werewolf potion. Even Hermione's disapproving glances couldn't dampen their mood in the common room the night before the exams.

"Aren't you worried at all about the exams?" Hermione asked for the hundredth time.

"Why should I be?" shrugged Harriet, "If I pass I pass, if not then something will work out. At least I know I will walk my potions exam, especially after all the advanced brewing I've been doing with Ev."

"What about you Evan?" Hermione persisted, "Surely you want to do well in your NEWT's?"

"Like Harriet said," Severus stretched an arm behind her on the sofa, "no point worrying about it now and potions is in the bag already."

Hermione huffed and sighed so much the common room began to empty, the Gryffindor's knew better than to annoy Hermione before an exam. When Ron had sheepishly wandered of to the library to escape Hermione's disapproval, on the pretence of getting a book, Hermione turned to Harriet scowling.

"Fine," she said, "what I really want to know is why you called Evan 'Sev' on the night the Dementors attacked? We're the only ones here so don't try fobbing me off."

"What?" Harriet said in surprise, shooting Severus an alarmed look. "I called him Ev, you must have misheard."

"Do I look like a complete imbecile?" Hermione snapped, "Tell me what you two are hiding right now!"

"Hermione," Harriet tried to placate her, "it's honestly nothing bad-"

"Harriet Lily Potter!" snarled Hermione, "If you don't tell me right now then I will never speak to you again."

Harriet looked helplessly at Severus and he nodded at her, pulling her close to him for a hug. He squared his jaw and looked Hermione in the eye.

"You can't tell anyone else," he told her, "especially not Ron."

"Ron wouldn't-" she started but Severus cut her off.

"You can't guarantee Ron wouldn't let this slip." he said. "If this information got out it could mean the death of either of us, particularly with Greyback looking for leverage."

"I won't tell anyone." Hermione agreed, her exam nerves forgotten.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harriet asked him.

"It will come out eventually," Severus said, "better she hears from us than in the Prophet for example."

"If you are certain." Harriet said, grasping his hand tightly.

"The only thing I'm more certain about is you." he said squeezing her hand. He fixed Hermione with a serious look and took a deep breath. "My name is not Evan Asphodel. It's not even Evan Snape. I am Severus Snape, your former professor, ex-Death Eater and evil greasy git, as you have often referred to me."

"I..you.." Hermione gaped at him, "you can't be."

"Tell me," Severus said, with a slight sneer, "are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione said, putting her hand over her mouth. "Professor Snape! I can't believe it. How did you...I mean..."

"Miss Granger lost for words?" Severus sneered, "I never thought I would see the day."

"But you and Harriet," said Hermione, "I thought you hated...well not hated, but I...you two are...did you know before...how did...what the fuck is going on?"

"Hermione calm down." said Harriet. "We are together, we are in love. I knew who he was and it didn't change my feelings. It's okay, but we're not ready to tell anyone else yet."

"Do you feel the same way or is this just some...something?" Hermione asked Severus.

"This is real, Miss Granger." Severus said holding Harriet's hand tightly. "I am in love with Harriet. You're not the only one who had trouble processing the idea, but I do love her and I would give my life gladly to protect her."

"You already have done." Harriet said smiling at him. "I love him Hermione, his past makes no difference to me, can you cope with that?"

Hermione looked at them both, the indecision warring behind her eyes, then she smiled.

"As long as you are happy Harriet," she said, "and you sir, you deserve it just as much after everything you did."

"Thank you Miss Granger," Severus said with a genuine smile, "and I haven't finished yet."

"So how did you end up in our year at Hogwarts looking so...different?" Hermione asked.

"Not that different," said Harriet, "once I knew I could tell it was him."

"It's the nose isn't it?" Hermione said, before grimacing and looking at Severus. "It's a...distinctive nose." she said apologetically.

"Can we get away from the subject of my looks please?" Severus frowned.

"Yes, sorry," said Hermione, "so, how did you end up here?"

Severus sighed and began to explain about the potion and Draco's ill timed interruption.

XXXXXX

The NEWT exams went smoothly, Harriet was confident that she had earned an Outstanding in both her potions practical and theory, thanks to all the time spent brewing with Severus. As always Defence Against the Dark Arts came easily to her and transfiguration seemed much easier after all their work becoming animagi. She was quietly confident by the end of the exam week that she may well have managed Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding in all of her subjects. She said as much to Severus in the common room after their last exam.

"Of course you have," he smirked, "you've been studying with me."

"So what do you think you've got in your exams then?" she asked.

"I don't suppose it matters," he said, "the first time round I had Outstanding in all subjects, obviously. So I assume it will be similar this time."

"Aren't you bothered?" she asked.

"It's not like I'll need them to find employment or anything." he shrugged, "Once a cure has been found I shall be returning to teaching the imbeciles in this school potions."

"Is that really what you want to do with your life?" Harriet asked, "I thought you hated teaching. You always seemed so grouchy before."

"I never really considered it," he said thoughtfully, "I just fell into teaching when Dumbledore recruited me into the Order of the Phoenix, it's what I've always done."

"If you could do anything though," Harriet pushed, "what would you want to do?"

"Potions research and development." Severus said, after thinking for a while. "I would like to create new potions and improve current ones. Maybe run my own business selling potions."

"So why don't you?" she grinned, "Set up your own business, do the thing you love."

"Where would I get the capital to set up such a thing?" Severus scoffed, "Who would want to buy potions from a former Death Eater?"

"You'd be surprised." Harriet told him. "At least think about it."

He agreed to give it some consideration, but pushed it from his mind, not wanting to consider his life after Hogwarts. He still wasn't sure Harriet would be able to cope with the negative attention of a relationship with Severus Snape.

"Party in the Room of Requirement!" yelled Ron as he charged into the room carrying a bundle. "I got food from the kitchens and Neville and Draco got Firewhiskey, mead, butterbeer and a few bottles of wine from the Malfoys cellars."

"We're not supposed to drink on school grounds." sighed Hermione, "You know the rules Ron."

"The way I see it," Ron weedled, "the Room of Requirement is unplottable, so technically it's not on school grounds."

"A sound argument," Severus said jumping up with a grin, "let's go get smashed!"

"Alright Evan!" shouted Ron, giving him a high five and grinning expectantly at Harriet and Hermione, who both stared at Severus open-mouthed.

"What?" he said laughing, "Lighten up you two, it's not like they're going to expel us is it?"

Harriet shrugged and looked at Hermione, who gave in with a sigh and Ron whooped grinning like a maniac.

Most of the seventh and eighth year were in the room, with the exception of the Slytherin's, which resembled a cross between a formal ballroom and a nightclub. Students were dancing to music playing from wizards radio in the corner and lights glittered on the walls, ceiling and floor. A huge table was loaded with food from the kitchens and alcohol from various sources. Several couples were smooching on chairs around the sides of the room and raucous laughter rang out from a table in the corner where a drinking game was going on. Severus handed Harriet a glass of Firewhiskey and steered her to a table near the dance floor. They sat together with Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione laughing and drinking their drinks. Severus felt a wave of longing. This was what he wanted, friends and fun, being with Harriet. The normal life he never had the chance to live. He would miss this when he returned to teaching, when he returned to being, evil, greasy, hook-nosed Snape. He couldn't see any way things could still be the same. He shook the thought from his head, determined to enjoy the moment for once, and dragged Harriet up to dance.

"What's got in to you?" she laughed as they swayed closely on the dance floor.

"It must be your influence," he smiled, "you finally drove me crazy."

"If this is insanity then I kind of like it." she laughed as he spun her round and picked her up in his arms, kissing her deeply in the middle of the dance floor.

"Get a room!" yelled Ron, as other party goers cheered and whistled.

Severus ignored them and kissed Harriet harder, hearing her little whimpers as she clung to him.

There was a sudden crack of apparition and Kreacher stood next to them in the middle of the room. He had a look of terror on his face and he was wringing his hands.

"Mistress Potter!" he croaked. "Please help Kreacher!"

Severus lowered Harriet to her feet as silence spread out around them. All the students were staring in surprise at Kreacher.

"Kreacher what's wrong?" asked Harriet, "What do you need my help with?"

"It's Winky Mistress," Kreacher said miserably, "Winky is having babies, but something is being wrong. Winky is having trouble with the babies and they is not coming. Winky is crying and screaming Mistress. Kreacher doesn't know what to do."

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione, "can't St. Mungo's help?"

"That is for wizards," wailed Kreacher, "house elves is making do with no help, but Kreacher can't let Winky and the babies die."

"We'll come Kreacher," said Harriet at once, "but I don't know much about childbirth. I don't know what help I'll be."

"We'll all help." said Severus.

They all held on to Kreacher's arms and he apparated them all to Grimmauld Place.


	41. House Elves

**House Elves**

They arrived in an area of Grimmauld Place that they hadn't seen before. It was a room in part of the attic, small but not cramped. A low wooden cot was in one corner, too small for a human, lined with a straw mattress and worn but clean blankets. A lamp burned on a small table, casting a warm light around the room. On the cot, whimpering and squeaking, was Winky the house elf.

There was blood seeping from between Winky's legs and sweat beaded on her brow. Her eyes were fluttering and she groaned with pain as contractions hit her at regular intervals. Harriet, Ginny and Hermione hurried to her side to comfort her while the boys looked shocked. The girls tried to comfort Winky, but she was beyond distressed.

"What do we do?" said Harriet helplessly. "I don't know what's wrong."

Severus took a deep breath and stepped forward rolling up his sleeves.

"We need hot water and towels," Severus said calmly, "there are some potions in the lab that would be beneficial. I will also need two people to help me, the rest of you need to make preparations for the babies. We need places to put them and people to monitor their life signs."

"How do you know this?" said Hermione looking confused, "how do you know what to do?"

"My mother used to help with difficult births," Severus said, casting cleaning and sterilisation charms, "I used to help, when I was a child because I had small hands which were useful, and after that I used to brew and administer potions."

"You never mentioned that." Harriet said.

"Now is not the time," said Severus, "I need the items I mentioned and quickly, we may be able to save all of them if we act now."

"Kreacher," said Harriet, snapping Kreacher out of his panic, "hot water and towels, quickly please."

Kreacher vanished with a crack. Ron and Draco ran to the lab to fetch Severus a list of potions and Ginny and Hermione went to fetch some items to transfigure into elf-sized cots.

"Your hands are smaller than mine," Severus told Harriet, "I'll need you to help me, just listen carefully I'll talk you through it."

They knelt together at the foot of the bed, sleeves rolled up and hair tied back. Kreacher appeared in the room with a stack of clean fluffy towels and several jugs of boiling water, he hopped from one foot to the other in his agitation. Ron and Draco ran in with an assortment of jars and phials placing them carefully on the table. Ginny and Hermione came in with armfuls of random objects which they placed out of the way by the wall. Severus directed Ron and Draco to pass the potions needed while Ginny and Hermione comforted Winky.

"This should help with the pain," Severus said, pouring a clear potion into the crying elf's mouth, "and this will help you relax." he poured in another potion.

Soon Winky stilled and her breathing became more steady. Ginny nodded at them and resumed stroking Winky's head.

"Now she is more relaxed you need to use your hand to check how the baby is stuck." Severus told Harriet.

"Erm, can we...I mean, do you still need us for anything?" said Ron, him and Draco both were beginning to turn green.

"Take Kreacher and keep him calm." said Harriet, indicating a quietly weeping Kreacher. Ron and Draco ushered him downstairs gratefully.

Severus directed Harriet to examine Winky and listened intently as she described what she could feel.

"It appears two of the babies are being pushed out at the same time," Severus said grimly, "even in a human that would be dangerous, in an elf it could be lethal. You need to try to push one of them back so the other one can fit."

Harriet, under Severus's direction, struggled to separate the two elf babies. Winky began to cry out again and Severus stopped the attempt.

"Let me try something," Hermione said, waving a book she had found, "there's an old midwifery spell." she waved her wand in a complex formation, mumbling in a low voice.

"What does it do?" asked Ginny when nothing seemed to happen.

"I can hear the individual heartbeats of Winky and all the babies," Hermione said, "I can monitor if they're in any danger."

"Well done Hermione," said Severus, "tell me the second there is any abnormality. We will try to push again."

Harriet tried again until Hermione cried out in alarm, all heart rates were dropping.

"We're going to lose them," sobbed Ginny, "what do we do?"

"There's nothing else for it." said Severus. "Hermione fetch the clotting and healing potions, we're going to have to cut her open."

Hermione readied some clotting potion on swabs and Harriet doused others with a healing potion. Severus administered a potion to render Winky unconscious and free of pain. When it had taken effect Severus held his wand point carefully under Winky's protruding stomach, he moved the wand gently in a line, whispering "Sectumsempra". A fine white light eminated from the wand and Winky's skin parted in a delicate cut, blood running freely from the wound.

"Clotting." Severus said, and Hermione dabbed the potion to the wound, the flow quickly slowing.

Gently, with slow movements, Severus parted the skin and tissue, revealing several squirming bundles. He reached in and gently removed the first baby elf, handing it to Hermione, who wrapped it in a clean towel and moved to clean it up. He repeated this process four more times, until five tiny bundles lay wriggling in their transfigured cots. The final two were still stuck, Severus directed Harriet to help him free them. When the delicate work was done Harriet took the last two babies to where Ginny and Hermione were, and they cleaned and wrapped them.

Severus turned his attention to Winky, who was limp and pale. He began to chant the healing incantation he had used on Draco before and Winky's wound began to knit. He summoned the healing potion covered swabs and dabbed lightly at the skin, the wound fading as he did so. He used a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and blood from his hands and sat back on his heels with a sigh.

"We just need to administer blood replenishing potion and keep an eye on her." he said as Harriet returned to his side. "Are all the babies okay?"

"All doing well," she said with a tired smile, "how is Winky?"

"She's resting," Severus said, dribbling a spoonful of blood replenishing potion into her mouth, "but she's going to be fine. Seven babies, humans have it easy."

"I can't say I would want that many in one go," Harriet grimaced, "but if I was I'd definitely want you to look after me."

Severus smiled at her, hoping in his heart that he would be there to do so.

"You should summon Kreacher now," he said, "he will want to meet his children."

Kreacher was overjoyed when he appeared in the room, he clapped his hands and hugged each tiny bundle in turn, before settling on the edge of Winky's bed.

"Thank you Mistress," he croaked happily, "and thanks to you young Master. Kreacher and his family will be forever grateful."

"Happy to help Kreacher." said Severus. "We will leave you all in peace, make sure to give Winky a spoon of blood replenishing potion every hour until tomorrow evening. If you need anything else let us know."

They filed out of the room and made their way to the lounge where Draco and Ron waited.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked as they entered, "You're covered in blood."

"Mother and all seven babies doing well." said Harriet.

"Seven!" exclaimed Draco, "Bugger that!"

They all laughed.

"I'm going for a bath and then to bed," said Severus, "I will see you all in the morning."

"Sounds like a good idea." Harriet said, and together the made their way up to the bathroom.


	42. The Past and the Future

**Authors Note:**

This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature and descriptions of historical abuse. If this is a trigger for you please feel free to skip this chapter and move on to the next one when published. If not then please enjoy ;)

 **The Past and the Future**

In the bathroom Severus sank into a chair while Harriet waved her wand to start the bath filling. She perched on the edge of the roll top bath opposite him.

"I didn't know sectumsempra could be used in that way." she said.

"Did you honestly think I invented it to hurt people?" Severus said.

"It did say for enemies next to it." Harriet pointed out.

"That was during a dark period in my life," he sighed, "I felt it could be used differently to take out my anger, but it was originally designed to be used in emergencies. If spoken softly, with a gentle wand movement, it can be used to create surgical incisions. If used in anger it can be deadly, as I'm sure you remember."

"Did you often have to use the spell when you helped your mum?" Harriet asked gently, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said when he hesitated, "I'm just interested."

"It's alright," Severus said, "strangely, you are the one person I feel comfortable talking about her with."

"I'm glad," said Harriet, "I always want you to feel comfortable with me." she stood up and moved to kiss him, "what was she like?"

"Sad mostly," said Severus, with a far away look, "and scared. Apart from when we worked on the birthing together, then she was strong, confident and in control. She helped both witches and muggles, that was how she met my father, when she helped his sister with a difficult birth. He didn't seem to mind about the magic when I was little, but as I got older he felt belittled by it. He would get mad that he couldn't provide for us through his muggle job, but my mother could turn the meagre amount of food we had into much more with a wave of her wand. He said she was turning me against him, turning me into a soft, weak boy who would never amount to anything. He forbade her to do any more birthing, but she would sneak out and do it anyway and take me with her.

He caught us coming back from a difficult birth one day when I was eight, we had saved twins and their mother, but it took longer than expected and he was already home from work. He screamed at her, he always did, but this day she defied him and told him that she wouldn't stop the midwifery, too many people needed her help. So he hit her, hard. Sent her flying across the room. She looked at him with such hatred and he kept hitting her, she didn't lift her wand to defend herself. I was crying and begging him to stop, but she never made a sound, she just took it. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me over to her, she was covered in blood and bruises, and he told me it was my fault. I was weak because of my magic and I wasn't brave or strong enough to protect her. He said that I was a pathetic, snivelling coward. He told me if I went with her again he would kill her and it would be because of me."

"Oh Sev," Harriet exclaimed, "it wasn't your fault."

"I know that now," he said, tears filling his eyes, "but for a long time I believed it was. I hated him, for what he kept doing to her, and her for letting him, but I was too much of a coward to stand up to him, and then, when I was fifteen, she died. Not at his hand, at least not directly, but because of his abuse and cruelty. She lost the will to fight any more. Then I was alone with him and at the mercy of his temper."

"He hurt you?" asked Harriet, almost not wanting to know, tears streaming down her face.

"Only once," he said, through gritted teeth, "on my sixteenth birthday. I lost my temper and my magic went out of control and it scared him, badly. He threw me out. Avery took me in, convinced me that the Dark Lord would make me stronger, help me take revenge on the muggle scum that had sired me. I was so determined not to be a coward again, not to be weak."

"You were a child Sev," Harriet sobbed, holding him to her, "you weren't weak, or a coward. You were manipulated by an evil group of people, for their own ends."

"How does that make me not weak?" he said, his voice cracking. "I was still weak even when I thought I was being strong."

"That is one thing you are not Severus," Harriet said, grasping either side of his face and staring straight into his eyes, "you are not now, nor have you ever been weak. You are the strongest man I have ever met. Don't let things you cannot control from your past influence how you see yourself today."

"Why not?" he said bitterly, "It influences how others see me. Poor choices, jealousy, bitterness and dark magic. That's how everyone sees me."

"It's not how I see you." she said emphatically. "I see you as a man who became so much more than people thought, despite any mistakes you made and despite your past. You need to let go of your regrets and live for the future."

"What future can I possibly have?" he said sadly.

"Any future you want," she said, "with me."

"I don't deserve you." he whispered.

"Yes you do." she said. "We're meant for each other."

She took him by both hands and pulled him to his feet, he came willingly into her arms, tears running down his cheeks. She kissed him gently, pecking his cheeks as she dried his tears. She ran her hands down his neck and began to undo the buttons to his robes, kissing the exposed skin of his chest as each button parted his robes further. She knelt as she opened the lower buttons, trailing her hands down his chest to his stomach as the robe fell away. He sighed as she placed a kiss to his navel and fumbled with the fly of his trousers. The trousers slipped to the floor, leaving his erection straining against his boxer shorts and his breath coming in gasps.

Harriet stood and slowly removed her own clothing, keeping eye contact throughout, until she stood naked before him. She reached out and slipped off his boxers, licking her lips hungrily as she took in his naked form. He gave a low growl and reached for her, but she gently batted away his hands and led him into the bath tub. She turned him round and lowered them both until he was sitting in front of her in the bubble filled tub. She took a wash cloth and gently soaped his back, letting the water trickle down his skin as her hands caressed him. He sighed and leaned back against her and she poured water over his hair. She took a bottle of hair potion and worked her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as she lathered the potion. He groaned with pleasure, her fingers sending tingles through his body. She rinsed his hair before wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself into him from behind.

Her nipples were hard against his back and the heat of her skin against his was sensual. He felt her fingers working their way down through the water until she brushed against his throbbing prick. He let out a yelp as she ran one finger down his length to his balls and cupped them in her hand, squeezing gently.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered in his ear.

"Harriet!" was all he could manage to say as her hand gripped his shaft firmly and stroked it.

"Sit on the edge of the bath," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I'm going to make you forget everything but the two of us."

He sat on the edge of the bath without a word, his legs spread and Harriet kneeling in the water between them, and he leant back against the wall.

"Merlin you look tasty." she said, looking up at him from between his thighs.

Severus just gulped as Harriet worked his shaft up and down with her hand, watching as the foreskin slid back to reveal the swollen purple head. Precome was already leaking from the slit and Harriet stuck out her tongue and licked it gently, making him yelp and buck, nearly slipping in the bath. She smiled at his reaction and placed the tip of her tongue at the base of his cock, running it all the way up to the tip. Severus groaned deeply and closed his eyes as the sensations overwhelmed him. He didn't see the moment her warm mouth closed over his oozing cock-head, but he felt her suck hard, her tongue swirling around it. He cried out and wound his fingers into her hair.

Harriet began a steady rhythm, moving her mouth up and down over his cock, sucking and licking while he babbled incoherently. She hummed in her throat around his prick and he thrust forward without thinking causing Harriet to gag slightly. She stilled him by pushing both hands against his hips and took him as far into her mouth as she could. He moaned loudly, wrapping his calves around her back.

"Harriet," he cried, "please. I want you."

"Then take me." she said, releasing his dick and looking up at him with a seductive smile.

He lifted her under her arms, water cascading from her body, and pulled her mouth level with his. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, tasting a heady mixture of himself and her own intoxicating flavour. She gasped into his mouth as he pressed his erect member into her stomach, grinding against her. He stood holding her, her legs wrapping around him as she slid down his waist. He felt her slick entrance rubbing on his shaft as they kissed and he gave a shout of desperation. He grabbed her buttocks and positioned her, drawing his crotch away so that his prick aligned with her wet hole. He turned them around so that her back could rest against the wall and hungrily nipped and suckled at her breasts. She writhed and wriggled under his tongue, desperate for more contact. He grinned to himself at her needy whimpers.

"Severus, please." she begged, "Please take me now!"

He thrust deep into her with one hard plunge, feeling her clench around him as she screamed his name. He stilled, worried that he would be unable to hold back, and Harriet bit down on his neck. He withdrew slowly until just the tip was still inside her, leaving her frantically wriggling to recapture the feeling of fullness. Then he slammed deep inside her, matching her cry with his own as his balls slapped against her wet arse.

"You're Mine!" he growled, pounding into her.

"All yours," she gasped as she dug her nails into his back, "forever."

They slid down the wall together and sank into the water, Severus thrusting into Harriet with grunts and moans as she called his name over and over. Water slopped over the rim of bath, leaving puddles on the floor and soaking their discarded clothes. Magical energy swirled and danced as they brought each other to completion, creating a spectacular light show on the walls and ceiling. Little hearts fluttered around the light fixture and sparks crackled across the surfaces. It all passed unnoticed however, as Severus and Harriet were not aware of anything but the two of them.


	43. Intelligence and Subterfuge

**Intelligence and Subterfuge**

The next morning they returned to the school via the floo. McGonagall was not impressed with their unauthorised visit to Grimmauld Place, but when they explained Kreacher's sudden appearance and the reason for it she was more understanding. She did warn them, however that if they left the grounds again without her express permission they would spend the rest of their time until the end of term doing the most revolting jobs Mr Filch could find, without any magic.

There was a real air of celebration in the castle, particularly now the exams were all finished for the older students. Severus and the others spent a lot of time by the Black Lake, paddling in the water and sunning themselves on the banks in a warm spell of weather. Talk frequently turned to their plans after leaving Hogwarts and Severus felt almost out of place during these discussions. He wasn't sure how long it would be until a cure was found, or what he could do in the meantime. Harriet also seemed withdrawn during these conversations and was vague about where she saw her future leading.

"I thought that the whole idea of coming back to Hogwarts to finish your NEWT's was so you could get in to the Auror's Training Programme?" Ron said one afternoon. "When did you change your mind about it?"

"I only thought about the Auror's because I knew I was destined to kill Voldemort," Harriet said, "now he's gone I don't really know what I want to do. I never really considered surviving beyond the war."

"That's fine though," said Hermione, "you still have plenty in your vault, your own house, two if you want to rebuild at Godric's Hollow, not to mention the rewards for getting rid of Voldemort and his followers. Companies have been practically throwing things at you since last year."

"I don't want that," said Harriet irritably, "I've never wanted to get by on my reputation and I couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing, living off money I haven't earned."

"You earned the money for getting rid of Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Ron pointed out. "I'd love to have money to live off and not worry about working if I didn't have to."

"At least you know what you want to do," said Harriet, "I almost wish I still wanted to join the Auror's with you, but I have seen more than enough of dark wizards to last me a lifetime."

"You could always play quidditch professionally," said Ginny, "you would definitely be good enough."

"Certainly no one would notice if you got hit in the head by bludgers a lot." sneered Severus playfully.

"Thanks for that." Harriet smirked, cuffing him gently around the head. "I knew I could rely on you for sympathy."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," Hermione said lightly, "I'm sure you won't be short of offers."

Harriet shot a surreptitious look at Severus, but he completely missed it.

XXXXXX

The school year was drawing to a close, the younger students had all sat their exams now and there were no lessons. The common rooms were noisy and few areas of the castle were without shouting, running children. Harriet and Severus had sought refuge in the one deserted place, the library. The quiet rows of books seemed to be a world away from the bustle of the rest of the grounds. They whiled away their time reading through obscure books on Werewolves and debated how they might find Greyback's pack to use the anti-werewolf potion on them. Unfortunately they didn't have any idea where to start looking, as Werewolves were adept at staying undetected in the wizarding world. One sunny afternoon, as they whispered at a table in a far flung corner of library, Harriet and Severus were surprised by the approach of a second year Slytherin girl. She was dark haired, small for her age, with large brown eyes that stared widely from her face. Her nails were chewed and short and she nibbled nervously on her lower lip. She edged up to their table, fidgeting with her fingers and eyes darting, with a furtive look on her face.

"Miss Potter," squeaked the young girl, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Harriet asked, concerned. "Sorry I don't know your name."

"Morgan Bulstrode," she said, "my cousin Millicent is in your year."

"Nice to meet you Morgan." Harriet said, extending a hand, which Morgan eyed suspiciously before shaking it.

"So what can we do for you?" asked Severus, receiving a frightened glance from the girl.

"I...well, some of us...in my year, that is..." Morgan stumbled over her words before taking a deep breath and plunging on, "the gossip in the Slytherin common room is that the Werewolves are planning to attack tomorrow, the day before term ends. They are going to storm the grounds and capture you and your friends and bite or kill as many as possible. They plan to use you as hostages to get the Ministry to give them land and money and ransom the children of Ministry workers."

"How reliable is this information?" asked Severus, sceptically. "Why would they risk attacking such a heavily defended location? Surely we would be easier targets after we leave?"

"From what I hear they hope the anti-apparition wards will prevent anyone escaping or arriving to help." Morgan said. "They also believe that they will have the element of surprise. They don't think anyone knows what they are planning."

"So how did you and the other Slytherin's find out?" asked Harriet, "Why did the pack tell you?"

"They didn't," she said, "one of the older students has an uncle who is a werewolf and she was warned to floo home early before everything started."

"Naturally she told her housemates," said Severus, "but why did you and your friends decide to warn Harriet and myself?"

"We're scared," she admitted, "if everyone in Slytherin tried to floo home before term ended it would look suspicious. We don't want to get caught up in the crossfire, Greyback is a complete psychopath and doesn't care who he bites."

"The old Slytherin self-preservation," smirked Harriet, "I knew it would come in handy."

"Not all of us are from dark families you know," said Morgan, looking affronted, "it's not easy having a muggle mother when you're in Slytherin. Some of us hope that you will help put an end to the pureblood culture and make things easier."

"I know," Severus said, "but your blood status and school house matters less when you get older. Some prejudices are hard to break, but we're friends with Draco, his house isn't important, it's who he is and what he does that matters."

"Draco isn't exactly popular in Slytherin these days," Morgan said, "but people do seem to be coming round."

"Well we'll come up with a plan to get everyone out safely before the attack," Harriet assured her, "we just have to do it without alerting Greyback that we know. If there are any other Slytherin's we can trust to help us evacuate secretly then send them to us, but keep it quiet."

"Thanks Miss Potter." Morgan said with a grin.

"Call me Harriet." she said.

"Thanks Harriet," said Morgan, "Draco is right about you, you really are the saviour of the wizarding world. I'll make sure everyone in Slytherin knows what a good person you really are, if we survive this."

"Surviving is what we do, apparently." smirked Severus.

Morgan trotted off out of the library and Severus waited until she had been gone for a while before frowning at Harriet.

"Do you believe her?" he asked.

"Which part?" Harriet replied.

"The attack and her motives for telling us," Severus said, "we need to consider all angles before we make a move."

"I believe her," Harriet said, sighing as Severus rolled his eyes, "I know you think I'm too trusting, but I can't see why she would lie. She seemed genuinely frightened."

"That doesn't mean her information is reliable," Severus pointed out, "we can't go charging in on one Slytherin's say so."

"I learned my lesson," she huffed, "but we need a plan in place quickly. I'm not prepared to watch any more kids die."

"We need to talk to the others," said Severus, "and talk to McGonagall and the order. We need to figure out how to evacuate everyone under age or who doesn't want to fight, and we need to do it at the last minute so the pack doesn't here about it."

"The hard part will be keeping it quiet." Harriet said. "Kreacher can apparate here with the nets and the potion now it's ready. Do you think the house elves could apparate the students home? The apparition wards don't effect them."

"Not the muggle born students I'm afraid," Severus told her, "the Statute of Secrecy."

"It's an emergency though," she protested, "surely they would make an exception?"

"Here was me thinking that you'd had enough experience with the jobsworths in the Ministry to understand what a useless bunch of dunderheads they are?" he said arching an eyebrow at her.

"But Kingsley-"

"Will do as much as he can, but is still a politician and constrained by red tape and regulations."

"Then we'll find another way." she said stubbornly. "Maybe the others will have some ideas?"

"We'll talk to McGonagall first, give her a chance to round up the order, then we can see if the others have any ideas. For the evacuation and the attack, my money is on Hermione." Severus smirked, "Come on, we've got some brave and foolhardy schemes to cook up."

"See," laughed Harriet, "I knew you were a foolish Gryffindor at heart."

"If there's anyone who knows my heart it's you." Severus said, taking her by her hand and pulling her to her feet.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her to his chest, inhaling the scent of her. Then arm in arm they made their way from the library to McGonagall's office.


	44. If You Want Peace, Prepare For War

**If You Want Peace, Prepare For War.**

McGonagall immediately sent patronus messages to Kingsley and the rest of the order when she heard Severus and Harriet's information. She promised to let them know when she had rounded up everyone and quietly brought them into the castle to mount their defence. She listened grimly as they explained about their nets and anti-werewolf potion and assured them that she would give some serious thought to the best way to use them against the werewolves. They returned to the common room with their heads spinning, keen to talk things through with the others.

"We can lay all the nets around the grounds to capture the werewolves," Hermione suggested, "once they're stuck we can throw the potion at them."

"We don't know exactly where they will be entering the grounds though," Severus pointed out, "and we don't have enough of the potion to just throw at them, we need to be as accurate as possible."

"What about the Forbidden Forest?" said Hermione, "That's been shown to be a weak point in the past. If we set the nets at the edge of the forest and re-enforce the defences at the other boundaries then we can control where they enter and funnel them into a trap."

"That could work," said Harriet, "McGonagall and the staff can strengthen the wards. We will need help laying the nets though."

"What about Dumbledore's Army?" said Neville, who had been listening with interest. "I still have my coin, I can contact them easily and get them here before morning."

"I don't want to drag any more innocent people into our fight," said Harriet, "I won't let anyone else die for me."

"Yeah," sneered Severus, "because none of us have done that before. Harriet, everyone is of age, if they want to fight you can't stop them, much better to use our resources effectively."

"Fine," Harriet sighed, "contact the DA Neville, but I don't know how we're going to get them all in here undetected."

"The same way we did last time," Neville smiled, "the Room of Requirement can create a tunnel to Hogsmead."

"Aberforth is dead," Ron said, "we can't use the Hogs Head as an apparition point."

"No," said Neville, "but Madam Rosmerta won't mind if we use the Three Broomsticks, you think you're the only ones who have ever sneaked out? This room can do more than you expect."

"So we can evacuate the younger students out the same way." Hermione said, "We wait until the attack starts and get them all down the tunnel while the pack is concentrating on the grounds. The only problem will be the timing, can we get them there quickly enough?"

"We need to assign jobs," said Ginny, "we need people to oversee the evacuation, people to set the nets, people to keep watch for the pack, people to set up secondary defences for any werewolves who get past the nets, not to mention people to watch the Slytherin's in case any of them let the pack know what is going on."

"We have a little mole in the Slytherin camp," said Severus, "I'm pretty sure she can handle the last one. Although you are forgetting the most important part of the plan, the potion."

"Always potions with you," smirked Draco, "how can we target the werewolves accurately enough?"

"Would water bombs and water pistols work?" said Ron, and they all stared at him in surprise.

"That's a brilliant idea Ron," said Hermione, impressed, "how do you know what they are, they're a muggle thing?"

"Dad got some for us when we were little," said Ginny, "you know how he is with all things muggle. I think he still has boxes full in the shed. Mum banned us from playing with them after Fred and George filled them with stinksap and pelted Percy with them."

"She couldn't get it off the walls for weeks." chuckled Ron.

"Great," said Harriet, "Ron, you get in touch with your family and get them to floo to Bill's office with as many water bombs as they can carry and two water guns."

"Why only two?" frowned Hermione, "you and Evan can't do this alone."

"You and Ron can use your animagus forms to keep watch in the forest." said Harriet patiently, "we can use our brooms to drop the bombs on the werewolves stuck on the nets and shoot jets of it from out of their reach."

"We have brooms too," Ginny scowled, "you need more people to cover the whole pack. Draco can't go anywhere near the potion, but he and Hermione can transform and sneak through the forest and use the parchments to tell us what is happening. Ron and I are deadly shots with a water pistol, just ask Percy."

"Fine," huffed Harriet, "but you can't take any risks, if I say get out of there then you fly back to the castle."

"You know us Harriet," grinned Ron, "we never take risks."

XXXXXX

Late that night, when all the younger students were asleep, Harriet and her friends stole along the corridor to the Room of Requirement. Neville paced back and forth outside until the door materialised in the wall and then he opened it to reveal a large room, containing chairs around a long wooden table, with a tunnel leading out of one end.

"I'll go fetch everyone," said Neville, looking more serious than they had ever seen, "They should be waiting in the Three Broomsticks."

"Right," said Harriet, "McGonagall, The Order and the staff should be here soon and we can start putting things in place."

Neville hurried off down the corridor and Harriet and the others sat down to wait for the others. The first to arrive was Luna, drifting in as if she had stumbled on the meeting by mistake, she greeted them all warmly and took a seat next to Ginny. Soon after McGonagall arrived with most of the teachers, including Slughorn and Hagrid, and they all took a seat. After a while Neville emerged from the tunnel with a crowd of familiar faces from both the order and the DA. Molly and Arthur Weasley were there with Charlie, George and Percy. Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell pulled up chairs at one end of the table, Lee waving at Harriet making Severus prickle beside her. She put her hand over his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He put his arm around her posessively and she leaned into him. The last to enter were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Dean's fingers were interlaced with Seamus's and he blushed when Harriet noticed.

"I thought you two would never stop dancing around each other and get it together." said Hermione with a pleased smile. "When did you figure it out?"

"Seamus confessed how he felt about a week after the battle against Voldemort," smiled Dean, "We're having a bonding ceremony in August."

"As touching as this little reunion is," said Severus, "can we get to the matter at hand?"

When everyone was seated Harriet explained what plans they had formulated so far. McGonagall and the staff decided what each of them would contribute to the wards and defences and Hagrid offered the use of some thestrals to patrol the grounds from the air. Luna, Bill, George, Charlie and Oliver Wood volunteered for the job. Neville was to help Professor Sprout with plants to assist their efforts and Dean and Seamus had some scheme for a back-up defence in case aany werewolves got through the net. The rest of them would defend the castle and evacuate the younger students at the first sign of an attack. Harriet gave her parchment to Luna so she could send in regular reports and Ron gave his to Dean.

By the time the sun crept over the horizon everyone was in position and waiting for the attack. Students awoke and breakfasted as usual, unaware that nets were being laid by the forest under disillusionment charms, and went about their usual preparations for the end of term feast. Severus and the others sat at the house tables on edge during the feast. Barely listening as the house cup was awarded to Ravenclaw. After the feast had broken up and students had drifted off to pack, Severus and the others lingered at the Gryffindor table.

"Do you think we've been had?" said Ron, nodding in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"I don't know," muttered Harriet, "there seem to be quite a few Slytherin's missing from the feast. It's getting dark now, maybe they want to use the cover of darkness?"

"I'd rather be prepared for an attack that never comes than caught by surprise." Severus said darkly. "Don't relax just yet, the students are still in danger until they get on the train."

"Let's go get our brooms and start patrolling with the others." said Ginny. "All the groups have a way of alerting each other, if anyone spots anything we'll be ready."

They left the hall to the sound of Professor Slughorn reprimanding a wayward third year Slytherin for a prank on a group of first year Hufflepuffs. Ron grinned as they passed, presumably amused by the thought that he was not the one being told off.

They grabbed their brooms and made their way into the grounds, casting disillusionment charms as they left the castle. They walked a short way before stopping so Hermione could check her parchment. Everything seemed quiet.

"Ok Hermione, Draco," said Harriet, "You two transform and check out the forest. The rest of us will take up the water bombs and water guns on our brooms so we are ready when they start getting caught."

"Every one is where they should be," Draco said, "we've got this."

Draco and Hermione transformed and padded silently into the forest and Harriet and the others mounted their brooms. They each carried a magically enlarged bag full of water bombs containing the anti-werewolf potion and had a water gun and bottle of potion strapped to their legs. They soared up silently and hovered over the dimly lit landscape. The moon was only half full and the sky was clear, stars glittering. There was an unnatural hush which chilled Severus to the core.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." he whispered to Harriet.

They could feel the magic of the wards building with a hum as they were strengthened. In the distance a thestral flew in a wide circle, its rider unidentifiable. Another sound began to grow on the edge of their hearing. A scratching, rustling noise. Severus tilted his head, trying to pinpoint the origin, just as his parchment vibrated in his robe pocket. Hermione's neat writing appeared on the page.

'The forest, they're coming, about eighty of them.

A cat patronus swooped up and then hovered in front of them before they could move, and spoke in McGonagall's voice.

"Werewolves attacking the gates, evacuation underway, potion needed."


	45. Dark Forces

**Dark Forces**

The patronus faded in front of them. For a moment nobody moved. Then the reality of the situation hit.

"Someone head for the gate with the potion!" Harriet yelled, turning her broom towards the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm there!" Ron shouted, the wind taking his voice as he lay flat to his broom darting towards the gate.

"Why the hell are they attacking the gate too?" said Ginny as she wheeled to face the forest. "Surely they can't expect to breech the defences there without some serious magic."

"The others can handle them," said Harriet, her eyes scanning the ground where the nets were concealed, "focus on the forest, they'll be here any minute."

"This is where we really test Hermione's skills." said Severus. "Here they come!"

The first werewolf sprang from the forest in wolf form, howling as he soared into the open. He landed on the floor and then stumbled and fell to the ground. He thrashed trying to get free and succeeded in further sticking to the net. Other wolves leapt from the forest becoming snared in the spells on the net.

"It's working," said Harriet, "they can't escape."

As she spoke another werewolf used the prone bodies of his pack mates to make it further across the net. The wolves behind began to follow suit, edging ever closer to the edge of the netted area.

"Quick," called Severus, "bombs out."

XXXXXX

Over at the main gate McGonagall and members of staff and the Order held their ground as the werewolves attacked. The first few hurled themselves, in wolf form, at the gates and were thrown back as smoking husks. The rest of the pack then returned to human form, clutching their wands and pointing them at the gate as one. They cast a spell of blue light at the gate, where it encountered the wards and sparked and crackled. They kept the beam of light steady on a single spot and it began to build in strength.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Percy Weasley, over the roar of the magical energy.

"It looks like pack magic," said Arthur, his wand shuddering with the strain, "but I thought that was just a legend."

"What's pack magic?" asked Lee Jordan.

"The magical power of the individual is multiplied by the number in the pack and when focused at a target together it can be devastating." McGonagall said, her face horrified. "I don't know how long we can hold them off. Get a message to Mr Finnigan and hurry the evacuation, they could break through any minute."

Two rabbit patronuses leapt from the wand of Percy Weasley and headed towards the castle and the greenhouses. The wards were starting to crack near the blue light, a web of fractures crept out slowly from a central point. Everyone began to back away from the raw power sweating with the effort of keeping the wards in place. An ear shattering crash sounded as the wards crumbled and the werewolves grinned nastily from behind the iron gates.

XXXXXX

Luna swooped low over the lake on the back of her thestral, a picture of serenity as she rode on the air currents above the water, her gaze sweeping the water for threats. She knew the other thestral riders were doing the same thing nearby, but she felt no fear of what they may be up against. Things always worked out alright in the end and she was a veteran of several battles already, but it had not curbed her joy at life. She could feel the temperature beginning to drop and the atmosphere turning to one of desolation, she knew what was coming. She urged her thestral round and looked for the others.

George was the nearest, his smile less ready and jokes less frequent since the death of his twin, she signaled him to come closer. A signal which he relayed to the rest of the riders before flying towards her.

"What's wrong Luna?" asked George as he flew closer.

"Can't you feel it?" she said, wrestling the communication parchment from her poket. "Dementors are coming, have to warn the others."

"I don't see any dementors," said Oliver, peering across the lake, "are you sure?"

"She's right," Charlie told him, "look at the lake."

Ice was creeping across the suface of the water, heading steadily in their direction. Thin tendrils of frost reached over the ground, crystallising where it touched. By the time the first dementor appeared at the far side of the lake they all had their wands drawn and pointed at them.

"Oh shit!" said George, "There must be a hundred of them."

The sense of hopelessness creeping across the five of them was strong enough for George's estimate to be accurate. Black shadowy figures glided towards them across the lake.

XXXXXX

Deep in the Forbidden Forest Hermione and Draco leant, in human form, against a tree struggling to get their breath back after running to a safe distance from the pack. Hermione was folding the parchment and tucking it back into her pocket and Draco was sniffing the air for any signs of danger.

"Something isn't right," said Draco, "I can't smell Greyback. There's no way he would miss an attack on the castle. Why's he not here?"

"Maybe he's staying up wind?" suggested Hermione, "He knows you're a werewolf, maybe he doesn't want you to sense him before he attacks?"

"Possibly," said Draco, unconvinced, "but he's up to something, I'm certain of it." he shuddered.

"Let's change back and check for any strays in the forest." said Hermione.

"Alright," Draco said, "but keep alert. Something smells wrong."

They silently returned to animal form and Draco sniffed again, whining gently, his hackles went up and he gave Hermione a low yap. She turned to look at him, her bushy tail waving above her head, and she sniffed too. She jerked her her head in the direction of the castle and he shook his head turning his face the other way. There was a crunching of twigs and crackling of leaves off down a track. He tilted his head on the side, his ears pricking as he listened intently. A centaur thundered down the track towards them, ignoring them in its hurry. Hermione growled. The forest became still and quiet, even the wind seemed to have ceased. The enhanced hearing that Draco and Hermione possessed in animal form picked up the sound of the wards failing in the distance the crackle of dissipating magic grew louder as it neared them. Overhead the wards flickered, before fracturing and fading into nothingness. A gust blew through the forest, whipping up leaves and rattling tree branches as it passed. Draco and Hermione crouched in the undergrowth. There was a crack of apparition and two males appeared just in front of them. Fenrir Greyback stood with a predatory smile on his scarred face. Next to him was a younger man, only a few years older than Draco and Hermione, he had a scrawny rangey look, but he radiated an air of power and menace.

"The pack did it Dad," said the young man, "they brought down the wards. Now we can apparate straight to the Potter girl and the Snape boy and take them whenever we want."

"You don't know the Potter girl," Fenrir said, his sneer showing his ragged teeth, "she's tricky. She'll find a way to escape unless you use her friends as leverage."

"Trust me," said Fenrir's son, "We're going to get her."

"This is your test Hati," said Greyback, "If you pull this off you will have earned the right to be second in command. Failure...let's just say, it's not an option."

Hati snarled and strode ahead confidently, towards the edge of the forest, down the track. Greyback huffed a mirthless laugh and then followed him.

XXXXXX

Neville squeezed the pod of a strange looking plant and an orange pus like substance trickled out and into the otherwise empty Butterbeer bottle he held underneath. He handed the full bottle to Dean, who tucked a rag into the top and put it in the crate with the others. He handed the crate to Seamus and it was placed on top of a stack of others.

"That's all I can get from the plants today," Neville told them, "they're a new crossbreed and they're a little sensitive. I need to go help Professor Sprout set up some plant based defences around the castle. Be careful with these, they're highly volatile."

Dean looked at Seamus's delighted grin as he shrank some crates and pocketed them. He turned back to Neville with a shrug.

"I think that's the general idea." he laughed.

"Nutters." Neville said with a fond smile. He ran towards the castle leaving the two of them grinning soppily at each other.

"So we ignite the rag," Seamus said, his eyes glittering with excitement, "and throw the bottle. It hits the taget and boom, deep fried werewolf."

"Just mind your eyebrows this time." Dean smirked.

"They grow back." muttered Seamus, concealing a grin.

"Accio Brooms." said Dean and their broomsticks flew neatly into their hands. "Leave the rest of the crates here and we can come back to restock."

"Wait," Seamus called, as Dean made to take to the air, "there's a patronus message."

Percy's rabbit scampered up to them and spoke, "The wards are coming down, prepare to defend."

Seamus and Dean exchanged a brief look of panic as the patronus faded into nothingness. Suddenly a cracking filled the air as the wards fell. Screams echoed from the direction of the gate and the two of them soared skyward, clutching their wands, pockets bulging.

XXXXXX

Rushing footsteps and muted sounds of fear filled the Hogwarts corridors. Teachers, prefects and Order members hurried the younger students towards the Room of Requirement and to safety in Hogsmead. Once there, villagers were apparating them to a place of safety, designated by Kingsley. The Gryffindor's complained bitterly about not being allowed to stay and fight, until Molly Weasley threatened to hex every one of them and then write to their parents. If the threat of being hexed by the woman who killed Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't enough to inspire obedience, the thought of receiving a howler from a parent certainly was and most left without further complaint. A group of fourth year Hufflepuffs scrambled up the stairs to the seventh floor, heading straight for the door. Sybill Trelawney ushered them through and peered down the corridor for some sign of more students. Two second year Slytherins edged around the corner of the staircase, wide-eyed and wary. Sybill beckoned them, her bangles clashing noisily.

"Come young Slytherins," she said in her quavery voice, "you must go to safety. Dark forces approach ready to besiege the castle."

"Is this Harriet's idea?" asked Morgan Bulstrode.

"The Chosen One has helped find a safe way out for the students." Sybill confirmed, with a look of surprise at the Slytherin's familiarity with Harriet.

"Is she alright?" Morgan asked, "has she got herself to safety? She can't be out there fighting with the others, it's her they're after. She's my friend, I have to go help her."

"Miss Bulstrode," Sybill said, grabbing her arm as she turned to run back towards the grounds, "you will be more helpful to Harriet staying out of the battle. She cannot focus if she is worried about innocent lives. Go to safety, leave us to protect her, she will be fine."

Percy Weasley's patronus hopped down the corridor to the three of them. They stared open-mouthed as it delivered its message. "Wards are coming down, get them out now."

"Girls," Sybill gasped, "you must leave now."

There was a crash that shook the very stones of the castle and Sybill and the two girls staggered. Sybill gave them a gentle shove towards the door and they began to run. Morgan gave one last worried look over her shoulder, silently beseeching Sybill to protect Harriet, and she was gone. Sybill turned back towards the battle, brandishing her wand and rolling back her long sleeves. Sounds of screams filtered up from the grounds. Sybill ran down the stairs, summoning her strength as she went, there would be no enemy werewolves in this castle, she would give her life if that was what it took.


	46. Pandemonium

**Author's note:**

Warning; this chapter contains scenes of gore and graphic violence. If this is a trigger please skip the chapter.

 **Pandemonium**

Severus swooped down towards a struggling werewolf, water bomb in hand, he took careful aim and threw it. It struck the werewolf on the back and burst open. The viscous fluid spattered on the dark fur and seeped into it. The werewolf began to howl and writhe pitifully as the potion made contact with his skin. Smoke started to rise from the body and the skin blistered and bubbled as the potion burned. The werewolf began to scream as the liquid dissolved through the skin and into the muscles, fizzing and hissing as it ate its way into the flesh. The whiteness of bone began to show through the werewolf's back as his screams became strangled gurgles. Liquified flesh trickled into the grass below the twisted carcass and the werewolf breathed no more. Severus hovered above the corroded mess, staring dumbly. He looked at Harriet, who wore a look of shock and disgust, she met his eyes and gave a grim nod.

"We have to finish this." she said, with hard determination in her eyes.

She hefted her own water bomb and flung it at the closest trapped werewolf. The creature snarled at her and its eyes bulged as the powerful potion seared his skin. Harriet turned away as he began to howl, another water bomb already in her hand. Ginny, face white but resolute, threw her first water bomb and swooped away to select another target. The screams reverberating around them did little to cover the resounding crash as the wards failed. They exchanged worried looks.

"The wards are down," said Ginny, "What about-"

"We have to tackle the werewolves," Severus snapped, "there are plenty of other defenders at the gates, we need all the potion we have here."

"But my brother-" Ginny cried.

"Has some potion and a broom." Severus reminded her. "We do our job, we can go find him when we finish here."

"He'll be fine Ginny," Harriet reassured her, "he's tougher than you think."

XXXXXX

Ron was within sight of the gate when the wards fell. He flinched at the loud noise, but he kept his broom at full speed. He slowed as he reached the knot of other defenders backing away from the gate, reaching into the bag for a water bomb. He saw the twenty or so werewolves, in human form, and changed his mind about the bomb. He reached down to his right leg and pulled the water gun from its strapping. It was a large water gun, the type that had a pump action to build up high pressure for the water jet. He slid the pump back and forth several times until a gurgling noise told him it was primed.

He hovered in front of the werewolves, about fifteen feet in the air, and took aim at the front row. The werewolves cast a blasting spell at the gate simultaneously and the metal splintered into shards, peppering the defenders with cuts, even as they raised their shields. Ron took aim, ignoring the sting as a shard of metal nicked his cheek, and he held the trigger down. A jet of potion squirted from the gun and splashed onto the faces of the five werewolves in front as Ron swung his aim in an arc. The werewolves dropped their wands, grasping at their faces and screaming as the flesh melted from their skulls and ran through their hands. Their bodies crumpled to the floor, where they thrashed wildly in pain, and their pack mates behind them faltered briefly, before surging past.

Ron squeezed the trigger again, two of the werewolves dodged the stream, falling to their paws in wolf form. The other five were splashed and fell to the ground screaming. The remaining six in human form pointed their wands at Ron and fired curses. He rolled and dodged, soaring into the sky to avoid the spells. Some of the other defenders dragged their attention away from the scenes of horror on the floor and fired some curses at the two in wolf form, who were advancing teeth bared. One fell under multiple curses, landing in a puddle of potion and beginning to blister and burn. The other leapt away and ran towards the castle, dodging hexes as he ran.

Ron swooped above the remaining attackers, dropping water bombs as he did so. Most of them dodged, their lightning reflexes an advantage, but two were hit and succumbed to the power of the potion in a messy puddle. Ron was grazed by a curse and swerved to try and regain control. As he grabbed at his broom to steady himself he lost his grip on the gun. It fell to the ground and smashed, sending potion spraying out. The potion covered the last three werewolves and they began to dissolve painfully, their screams piercing the air. Ron landed in an ungainly tumble and sprang to his feet clutching his wand.

"Where's the last one?" he shouted.

"Heading for the castle," said McGonagall, staring with alarm over Ron's shoulder, "but we have other problems Mr Weasley."

Ron spun back to face the gate and saw an advancing group. He threw a water bomb which exploded on the lead figures, harmlessly running down them without effect. He reached to grab another one and his father stayed his hand, shaking his head.

"Save them Ron," Arthur said, "these aren't werewolves, they're inferi."

Ron looked again, taking in the grey skin and white lifeless eyes, and realised his father was right. Heading for the school were over a hundred reanimated corpses, unnaturally strong and resistant to most magic.

"Oh shit!" he said.

XXXXXX

Severus, Harriet and Ginny flew in a perverse aerial ballet, throwing water bombs at as many werewolves as they could. Still the werewolves advanced, using fallen comrades as stepping stones to cross the net. The werewolves were gaining ground. The three of them struggled to keep up with the onslaught.

One werewolf jumped clear of the net and started running towards the school. Severus grabbed his water gun from his leg, pumped the gun and fired a stream of the potion straight into its face. The wolf flew onto its back, yelping and howling, and rolled around in agony as it melted into mush and bones.

"Brilliant shot Severus!" shouted Harriet, as she flew past lobbing water bombs.

Ginny startled at her words and twisted to stare at them. In doing so she almost unseated herself from her broom, losing height in her moment of distraction. She hovered less than six feet above the ground, staring incredulous, completely unaware of the chaos around her. An approaching werewolf, bounding over the bodies of its pack, spotted Ginny within reach and leapt to attack her. Severus watched, in what felt like slow motion, as the werewolf cannoned into her in mid-air, her shriek ringing out across the grounds. She landed with a thud, the air rushing from her lungs as she hit the ground, and she lay helpless on the un-netted floor.

XXXXXX

Draco and Hermione crouched in the dark undergrowth until they were sure Greyback and his son were gone. They transformed back into human form, still crouching low, and exchanged hurried whispers.

"We have to warn Harriet and Severus." Hermione whispered urgently.

"You mean Evan?" said Draco, looking puzzled.

"I know who he is," she said, raising a hand when he looked about to protest, "we haven't got time. We have to let them know they're in danger."

"You use the parchment," Draco said, "I'll stay here and-" he stopped speaking and tilted his head. His eyes widened with fear and his lips curled in a snarl. "Ginny!" he said, "she's hurt."

With a flurry of movement he morphed back into a wolf and charged towards the direction of Ginny's cry.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted after him, "We have to stick together! There could be more of them."

It was too late, Draco had disappeared into the trees. Hermione fumbled in her pocket for the parchment and a quill, her hands shaking visibly. She fumbled the items and they fell to the floor.

"Come on Hermione," she muttered to herself, "get it together, there's nothing to be scared of."

"I wouldn't say that, filthy mudblood." said a snarling voice from behind her.

Hermione spun around, reaching into her pocket for her wand. A short, muscular man stood in the middle of the track. He wore ragged clothing and his hair and beard were wild and unkempt. He grinned nastily, showing yellowed teeth, and took a menacing step towards her. She struggled to pull her wand from inside her robes.

"D-don't c-come any closer." Hermione stammered, backing away.

"I can smell your fear mudblood." said the werewolf, licking his lips obscenely. He took another step.

Hermione backed away again, her foot catching on a tree root, and she stumbled and fell onto her back. She let out a terrified whimper as her wand fell out of her hand and bounced into the leaf litter. She scrambled frantically, in a backwards crawl, as the werewolf stepped closer laughing cruelly.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he snarled, "fear smells delicious, but it tastes divine."

Hermione gave a scream as the werewolf transformed into wolf form, crouching low and gathering his strength, before leaping towards her with its muzzle wide and teeth bared.

XXXXXX

Above the shore of the lake the five thestral riders hovered together, watching as the dementors glided across the frozen water towards them.

'It's hopeless,' thought George, 'Fred is gone. What's the point of fighting? At least if I die I would be with him again.'

'I can't protect my family,' thought Charlie, waves of hopelessness flowing through him, 'why fight death? There's no happiness left in the world.'

Luna shook the hopeless feeling from herself. She looked around at the others and saw their faces were the image of misery. She saw the ever nearer mass of dementors and realised that they were overwhelming her companions.

"Patronuses!" Luna shouted, rousing them slightly from their despair. "Think of a happy memory." She shook Oliver and he looked at her with despondent eyes.

"Come on," she said, encouragingly, "a happy thought. You can do it."

Oliver waved his wand and spoke the spell, but he only produced a whispy vapour, which rapidly faded. He looked hopelessly at Luna.

"Help me get the others to focus," she told him, shaking George, "we can do it together."

Oliver nodded mutely and took Bill by the shoulder. Bill looked at him with a beaten expression, but he gripped his hand tightly. Luna had hold of the hands of Charlie and George, Charlie grabbed Oliver's hand and together they faced the tide of black shadows. They all held their wands, not using the wand movement, but feeding on each other for strength.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Luna, and a weak white shape oozed from the five wands. It faded from view and the dementors drew closer. "It's not strong enough." Luna said desperately. "Come on, happy thoughts!"

The dementors were closing fast and the feeling of misery was almost choking.


	47. Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

This chapter contains scenes of violence, so feel free to skip any parts that may trigger you.

 **Heat of Battle**

Ron backed away from the approaching inferi with the other defenders, stooping to pick up his broom. He cast a stunning spell at the inferi but they didn't even stumble. There was a woosh of air above him and Dean and Seamus shot by on their brooms.

"Engorgio!" shouted Dean, pointing his wand at a flaming blur arcing towards the inferi.

The Butterbeer bottle grew to it's original size just before it hit the ground in front of inferi and it exploded in a ball of fire. The flames consumed the nearest inferi and the others avoided the heat, edging round it to continue their pursuit of the defenders. Seamus threw two more flaming bottles, whooping with delight when they exploded, sending inferi body parts flying in all directions.

"Wicked shot Seamus!" yelled Ron, leaping astride his broom and shooting skywards.

"You know how I love explosions." he grinned back. "Grab a few bottles yourself for back-up. There's crates full by the greenhouses, but be careful."

Ron flew in the direction of the greenhouses, landing by the stack of crates and casting a shrinking charm on a crate, before stuffing it in the bag on his hip. He soared up into the air again, seeing flames and fireballs in the direction of the gate. It looked like Dean and Seamus had it covered. He decided to fly back towards the Forbidden Forest to find Draco and Hermione.

XXXXXX

Draco reached the edge of the forest and skidded to a halt before the net. He could see Ginny laying on the ground the other side of the net, but he couldn't reach her without becoming snared in the net or coming into contact with the potion. He hopped helplessly from one foot to the other. He could see Ginny's broom on the ground a few feet away.

"Accio Ginny's broom!" he shouted, waving his wand. The broom flew into his open hand with a slap.

The werewolf that had knocked Ginny to the floor had regained his footing and was turning towards her. He crouched, growling at the helpless girl as Draco mounted the broom. Draco knew he was going to be too late even as he lifted off, the wolf sprang open mouthed. Severus flew over Draco's head, straight at the leaping werewolf, throwing a water bomb with pinpoint accuracy. The werewolf snapped its jaws closed as it swallowed the water bomb.

It landed short of Ginny with a thump, getting to its paws shaking its head. Its eyes widened and a grey vapour billowed from its nose. It appeared to bulge for a split second and then, with an ominous rumble, it exploded. Entrails, blood, potion and tattered lumps of werewolf flew out in the blast. Draco barely had time to cast a shield charm before the debris spattered against it. Severus turned to look at Draco, something unidentifiable coating his face, and bellowed.

"Get your foolish arse out of here Draco," he said, his face livid, "you'll get yourself killed."

"Ginny," Draco shouted, "is she?"

"She's fine Draco," said Harriet, swooping down and casting a cleaning charm on Ginny to remove any trace of potion, "get her on the broom and out of here. Go back to the school."

"But Greyback-" Draco said, pulling Ginny onto the broom in front of him.

"Just go," Severus shouted, "we've got this."

Reluctantly Draco headed back to the castle, Ginny faintly stirring on the broom. He spotted another figure on a broom flying in his direction, his nose told him it was Ron. He veered closer and Ron drew alongside him.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, "What happened? Is she?"

"Just winded and dazed," Draco said quickly, "I don't know how-"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron interrupted, "Is she with the others?"

"Erm," said Draco, feeling guilty that he had forgotten all about her, "she's in the forest still." Ron gaped at him, "I had to get to Ginny...shit, Ron I'm sorry."

His last words were wasted as Ron sped towards the forest, disappearing into the trees.

XXXXXX

Hermione curled into the foetal position, waiting for the pain of jaws closing and claws tearing. A strangely familiar voice rang out.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green filtered through Hermione's closed eyelids and something heavy landed on her legs with a thump. She let out a scream and opened her eyes to find the lifeless werewolf on top of her. She scrambled to move the heavy weight so she could get to her feet. She crouched, frantically searching for her wand in the leaf litter, and stared at the shadow that was pointing its wand directly at her.

"Keep back!" she shouted desperately, "I'm warning you!"

"A thank you usually suffices Granger." said a smooth drawl that Hermione now recognised. "Accio Granger's wand."

"Zabini?" said Hermione, as her wand flew into his grasp. "How did you get here? Why did you..." she gestured at the corpse.

"Save you?" Blaise said, sounding amused. "I suppose you could call it atonement."

"How did you know?" she said, getting to her feet cautiously.

"The Auror's guarding my family were called away to the Ministry urgently." he shrugged, "the Slytherin grapevine mentioned an attack and I guessed you lot would be in the middle of it." he looked uncomfortable.

"Why are you here though?" she said, curiosity outweighing wariness.

"I wanted to make up for not coming clean about the werewolves sooner." he said looking at his feet. "And for how I treated Draco, I want to fight on the right side for once."

"Well that little incident is the right way to go." she squeaked, gesturing at the corpse nearby. "Thank you Blaise." she said and stepped towards him to shake his hand.

He extended his hand and stepped forward too. At that second something barreled through the trees at high speed, directly into Blaise throwing him to the floor. A red haired bundle struggled agaist the base of a large tree and then leapt to its feet revealing Ron.

"Get the fuck away from her Zabini!" he screamed pointing his wand and advancing on Blaise. "You touch her and I'll-"

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione, angrily. "Stop right now! Blaise just saved me."

"Huh?" said Ron, looking confused. "He's got your wand and he was grabbing for you-"

"We were both reaching out to shake hands you idiot." she snapped. "He came to help."

"People don't generally attack those who save their girlfriends Weasley." Blaise grumbled getting to his feet. "Here's your wand Granger." he said passing it to her.

"I think the whole saving my life thing puts us on first name terms now Blaise." Hermione laughed as she took her wand. "If you're alright with that."

"I'm sure I can bare it, Hermione." Blaise smirked.

"Where are the others Ron?" Hermione asked, "I need to warn them about something."

"Draco was taking Ginny back to the school," Ron said, "she got knocked off her broom, but she's okay. I think Harriet and Evan are still at the nets, but I didn't check."

"I'll apparate to the castle, now the wards are down." said Blaise, "I'll check on Ginny and Draco. You two fly back and help the others."

"I hate flying." grumbled Hermione, but she climbed on behind Ron as Blaise disappeared with a crack.

XXXXXX

Above the lake the thestrals beat their wings to keep in formation. The five riders gripped tight to their wands and each other's hands, fighting against the depression that threatened to overwhelm them as the dementors drew closer. Luna concentrated hard on her happy memory. The time spent in the Room of Requirement with Harriet and the others, learning to cast patronuses, spending time with friends.

"Everyone got their happy thought?" Luna said, encouragingly. "We can do it, all together."

"Expecto Patronum!" they all shouted.

A burst of pure white light pulsed from their wands, concentrating together and forming a shielding wave of light. It sped towards the dementors halting their progress and holding them back, but they didn't disperse.

"Again!" shouted Luna, and the cast the spell a second time.

This time Luna's hare patronus burst from her wand, at the same time Oliver's blackbird, Charlie's dragon, George's squirrel and Bill's crow materialised. The patronuses looked brighter than usual, the white light almost too bright to look at, and they seemed much bigger than previously. Together they charged towards where the dementors were held behind the shield. They passed through the shield straight into the waiting spectral forms. Where they touched the dementors crumbled into dust, faces twisted into soundless screams as they blew away. The riders exchanged looks of surprise, the feeling of misery was lessening. The patronuses shot through the ranks of dementors, obliterating all they touched. The dementors began to retreat, but the patronuses herded and corralled them, destroying them with their light and power. None of them had ever seen a patronus behave in this way, acting together and herding dementors, much less heard of them destroying dementors. The patronuses had nearly got rid of all the dementors, the shield of light was fading.

"What the hell just happened?" said Oliver, shaking his head bemusedly.

"I would imagine it's because thestrals amplify the effect of the patronus spell," said Luna serenely, as the others gazed at her in astonishment, "what with them being so closely associated with death. They're not very well understood, probably because they're different. People can be scared of things that are different."

"How do you know that?" asked George in a hushed voice, his eyes wide.

"I read a lot," said Luna, "and watch things. You'd be surprised by how much you learn just by watching."

"Do you know Luna," smiled George, "there's not much that would surprise me about you. You're batty, but I love it."

"They're all destroyed." Charlie said, shaking his head. "Just vanished into nothing."

"I think we should head back to the castle." Luna smiled, dreamily. "They could probably use some help."

"Right you are Luna," said George, grinning at her, "You lead the way."

They soared towards the castle, flames and explosions in the distance.

XXXXXX

Blaise appeared in front of the main door to the castle. Towards the gates were fireballs and booms that indicated Finnigan was up to his usual tricks. Blaise turned towards the greenhouses, Longbottom had proven himself in the last battle, maybe he could use help from Blaise. Failing that, he might know where Draco or Asphodel were. Blaise had some apologies to make, and that would be a lot easier if he could help with the fight first and earn a few brownie points, he was a Slytherin after all.

He skidded to a halt at the open greenhouse door just as Longbottom and Professor Sprout were coming out clutching armfuls of what looked like Devil's Snare.

"Stay back Zabini," said Professor Sprout, "this stuff will strangle you soon as look at you. Those werewolves will have a hard time getting through this."

"Anything I can do to help Professor?" he asked.

"Sorry Mr Zabini," Sprout said hurrying off, "the plants don't know you."

"Do you know where Potter and her friends are?" he asked her retreating back.

"Afraid not." she called.

"But I do." said Draco behind him.

 **Author's Note:**

A big thank you to Fenris Jin, who mentioned in a review, way back in chapter 28, that they thought Severus had exploded a werewolf. Well Sev just wouldn't let this idea go and bugged me until I included it (we all know his feelings about werewolves and he's a pushy git). Well I caved and added the scene. So that one is for you Fenris Jin, and thank you so much for the idea, you're right it is fun to make him explode things ;)


	48. Hostage

**Author's Note:**

This chapter contains scenes of violence and threats of rape. As always, please feel free to skip if this is a trigger.

 **Hostage**

Harriet reached into her bag for another water bomb, coming up empty handed.

"Sev," she shouted, "I'm out. The gun and bottle are empty too."

"My last one!" he yelled back, holding up a red water bomb. "I think we've dealt with all of them coming this way. Maybe we should head back to the castle, in case any have made it past or apparated in when the wards came down."

Indeed, the only movement on the ground were the death twitches of partially melted werewolves. Harriet regarded the revolting scene with a haunted look. All this death and destruction and they still hadn't got Greyback. If he wasn't destroyed then he would just regroup and try again, the only way she and Severus would be safe was if they got rid of him.

"Let's head back then," she said, hovering alongside him, "Ron and Ginny might have some water bombs left."

They flew close to the ground, scanning for threats ahead as they went. Half way to the castle Harriet spotted Ron and Hermione coming out of the forest on Ron's broom. Harriet waved at him and they changed course to intercept. Hermione was shouting something about Greyback, but the noise of the rushing wind meant that they couldn't make out the words. Suddenly two blurs detached themselves from the shadows and collided with Harriet and Severus, knocking them both from their brooms. They both changed into their animagus forms in mid-air, Harriet obviously not as focused on the transformation as Severus, her robes fluttering to the floor.

A great paw swatted her out of the air and she hit the floor hard. She morphed back in a daze, finding herself sprawled, naked on the floor. She was pinned by a snarling wolf, its brown matted coat shrinking away to reveal filthy robes as the werewolf transformed. The teeth remained yellowed and jagged as the muzzle shrank into a pointed nose and snarling lips. The werewolf holding her was Hati, Greyback's son, and Greyback stood nearby laughing cruelly.

XXXXXX

"What are you doing here Blaise?" asked Draco, regarding him coolly. "You're supposed to be in a safe house with your family."

"I explained to Hermione," said Blaise, "I came back to help. I owe you, and Harriet and the others, just tell me what I can do."

"You can put your money where your mouth is," Ginny said from beside Draco, "and come fight with us."

"Ginny," protested Draco, "you need to rest, you're hurt."

"I'm fine Draco," she said, "I've had worse playing quidditch. We have to go back and help."

"We only have one broom." Draco pointed out, "You can fit two on a broom, but not three."

"I can fly with Ginny," offered Blaise, "you can keep up with us if you transform."

"Good thinking." said Ginny, grabbing the broom from Draco and gesturing for Blaise to join her. "Come on Draco," she smiled smugly at him, "Get on those paws and start running."

"Bossy." grumbled Draco, transforming as Blaise struggled to hide his laughter. They headed for Harriet and the others.

XXXXXX

Trelawny rounded the final turn of the staircase to the entrance hall. She summoned up her magic and concentrated on the one thing in her tower classroom that might be effective against werewolves, the silver teaspoons. She summoned them wordlessly as she ran, wand in hand, towards the door. As she put her foot on the stones of the entrance hall a furry shape pushed past the huge wooden door and, turning human again, pushed it shut behind him. He leered at Trelawny, who had stopped at the foot of the stairs, and snarled at her.

"Poor defenceless seer." he laughed, "Did you see your own death approaching? Take a good look, because it's coming."

"Oh I see death approaching," said Sybill, in a wavering voice, "but it is not mine. Take your leave now werewolf, or you will not leave this place alive."

"Pathetic woman," sneered the werewolf, "what use do you think your cards and tea leaves will be against me?"

Sybill raised her wand above her head, grasping it in both hands and pointing it at the laughing werewolf, a steely glint in her eyes. She heard the susurration of the approaching collection of silver spoons behind her.

"Oppugno!" she shouted, jabbing her wand in the direction of the werewolf. The already speeding spoons flew over her head, increasing in speed, and flew directly at the werewolf. They flew like tiny silver bullets, piercing the skin and shattering bone as they embedded themselves in the wooden door, leaving the werewolf pinned grotesquely, blood trickling onto the stones below. Sybill stepped closer, staring at the weak, struggling creature through her thick lenses. The werewolf was gasping, struggling to fill his silver pierced lungs with air. His eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. He was dead.

Sybill waved her wand and the spoons vanished from the door, letting the corpse slide into a pool of congealing blood on the flagstones, and they reappeared in a blood stained bundle in her hand. She levitated the body away from the door and stepped outside, ready to help. Outside there were screams and people running. Sybill took in the confusing scene. There were flames and explosions by the gate, and Professor Sprout and Neville Longbottom ran past with armfuls of plants. There was a sudden cracking noise and about ten werewolves appeared in front of her. They quickly looked around at the chaos, before spotting Sybill and grinning. They thought her to be a pitiful defender, they would learn.

XXXXXX

Severus flapped his wings to sustain the height he was flying at, terrified into inaction by Harriet's predicament. He held the final water bomb delicately grasped in his talons. He made a split decision and swooped at Hati, avoiding the werewolf's arms as he swiped wildly at him. He dropped the red water bomb, aiming for Hati, but Greyback threw a shield up before it could make contact. Severus wheeled round and dived at Hati, hoping to peck and claw to distract him from the naked and vulnerable Harriet. He missed, and flew straight into the stunning spell Greyback cast. He tumbled to the ground, rolling as he retook his human form, coming to rest in the mud.

"Look what we have here," Hati sneered, "Harriet Potter, and she's all unwrapped for our pleasure."

"Get the fuck off her!" Severus shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Oh no," Hati laughed, "she's going to be the entertainment and you, the bastard son of Severus Snape, are going to watch."

Severus was hit by a body bind curse and fell to the floor, from his position he could see Hati astride Harriet and Greyback, with his wand ready, laughing.

"I'm going to enjoy this Potter." Hati snarled, "I'm going to rape you, torture you, bite you and kill you, and your dear Evan will watch every moment. Then, when you are nothing more than tattered used flesh, and Snape comes to save his son, Evan will die, painfully."

Harriet struggled in vain but said nothing.

"The whole pack were going to take part in your destruction," Hati continued, anger flaring in his eyes, "but you and your friends have killed most of them. So I'll just have to make sure I hurt you enough for all of them."

"No you won't!" shouted Hermione from behind Severus, and he suddenly found he could move, Hermione had cancelled the binding spell. "Let her go scumbag."

Greyback and Hati threw back their heads and laughed.

"Want to go after her mudblood?" sneered Hati, cackling as Ron stepped in front of her wand raised. "Don't even bother Weasley, you're just not fast enough."

Just then Blaise and Ginny landed next to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh look," growled Hati, "it's the double crossing Slytherin and the Weasley girl. Another plaything. You don't really think you four can take on two werewolves and survive?"

Severus kept still on the floor. They didn't yet realise he was free of the body bind, maybe he could use that to his advantage. Hati dug his long fingernails into Harriet's breast and she cried out in pain. It took all of Severus's willpower not to jump to his feet and fly for Hati.

"Mmmmm!" moaned Hati, seemingly aroused by Harriet's pain. "Listen to how pretty she sounds when I hurt her."

The others paled as he squeezed harder and Harriet screamed, blood seeping out from her breast.

"Imagine how delicious she'll sound when I'm ripping her apart, fucking her in every hole." Hati laughed.

"No!" screamed Severus, jumping to his feet and firing a stunning spell.

Hati was thrown backwards and Ginny threw the last bottle of potion just ahead of Hati's trajectory. Blaise hit the bottle with a curse and it exploded, coating Hati in potion. He writhed and screamed and cursed them, but it was too late, he was disintegrating in a puddle of potion. Greyback gave a roar of anger at the sight of his sons mangled body and blasted all five of them to the floor, grabbing Harriet from the floor by the hair and holding her in front of him, a long knife blade at her throat.

"You'll pay for that!" he screamed.


	49. United on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

Again this chapter carries a warning for scenes of gore and violence. Enjoy ;)

 **United on the Battlefield**

Sybill held the gaze of the lead werewolf without flinching. She threw the spoons in the air again and wordlessly charmed them to attack the werewolves. Most of them dodged, but one luckless beast was soon cut to ribbons by the ballistic silver cutlery and sank into a bloody heap. The werewolves circled her warily and the spoons hovered around her like fireflies.

"You will do no harm here." Sybill warned them.

"You're going to stop us are you seer?" sneered one of the werewolves.

Sybill advanced on them, the spoons dancing in front of her like a moving shield, and the werewolves backed away towards the greenhouses. Sybill waved her wand and the shield moved further forward, forcing their retreat further.

"We will not allow any more murder in our castle." Sybill said.

"You can't stop us," snarled another werewolf, "one lone teacher can't hold out against our pack."

"Your pack is mostly beaten and you will go the same way." she said, "Your leader will fall and you will be destroyed. I am not one lone teacher."

One of werewolves fell to the ground and the rest looked round in surprise. He was wrapped in a vine, tangled around his leg and body, and it was pulling him backwards towards a clump of plants. Beside the plants stood Neville Longbottom, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall and most of the other defenders. The other werewolves were soon being dragged in by the Devil's Snare until they were all securely held. The defenders walked to Sybill's side and as a group they moved towards the castle door.

"Auror's are guarding the gate," McGonagall told her, "Mr Thomas and Mr Finnigan have more or less finished off the inferi. Our job now is to guard the castle. Does anyone know where Miss Potter and the others are?"

"We just flew over the nets and all that was there was melted werewolves." said George, as he and the other thestral riders landed nearby. "It was worse than the bathroom after Percy has been in there."

Percy made a disgruntled noise and there were some smirks and giggles.

"No sign of Harriet and the others?" McGonagall said looking worried.

"They'll be alright," Sybill said, with a knowing look, "Harriet Potter has much more to do for the wizarding world, this is not her time."

"Yes, well," said McGonagall looking disapproving, "all the same Sybill, we'll send someone to look for them."

One of the werewolves had taken on its wolf form and was biting and clawing desperately at the twisting vines. It almost struggled free when Dean and Seamus flew overhead. Dean made straight for the group by the doors but Seamus hefted a flaming bottle towards the trapped werewolves. It arced through the sky on a trajectory for a direct hit, Seamus watched gleefully from high above on his broom. Dean glanced back over his shoulder and a look of panic crossed his face.

"Shit!" he shouted, "Seamus no! The pile of crates is under that plant."

It was too late. The bottle struck the pile of crates and cracked open, sending flames in all directions. The werewolves howled as the flames ignited the rest of the crates and then they were blasted to smithereens. A rolling ball of fire swept out from the centre, hot ash and debris pelting the defenders by the doors as they threw up their shields. An ear-splitting boom thundered around the castle, shaking the ground and causing animals nearby to take flight. Pieces of charred werewolf hit the castle and the windows of the greenhouses shattered. A violent pressure wave knocked people without a shield to the floor and made everyone standing clap their hands over their ears. Seamus was hurled backwards and up in the air, losing his grip on his broomstick and falling to earth. Dean swerved and caught Seamus before he hit the ground, a singed smell was strong in the air. He deposited Seamus on the ground and rolled him over, expecting burns after such an explosion.

"Jeeze," coughed Seamus, "that was a big one, even for me. I think I lost me eyebrows again though."

"That and about half your hair." Dean laughed with relief while patting out a smoldering spot on Seamus's head.

"It'll grow back in time for the bonding." smirked Seamus. "Provided I don't blow anything else up before then."

"I'm pretty much resigned to you being without eyebrows in the photo's anyway." smiled Dean, "How would anyone recognise you without them being singed off?"

XXXXXX

"If any of you move I will slit her open and then I will kill you all." Greyback snarled, the point of the knife digging into Harriet's throat.

Ron shifted slightly on his feet and Greyback pushed the knife in slightly, until blood beaded on Harriet's neck and began to roll towards her collar bone. She cried out in pain and they all flinched.

"Now you see I'm serious." he growled. "Where is Severus Snape? I can smell the greasy bastard."

"Snape's not here you fucking arsehole!" yelled Ron. "You let her go!"

Greyback laughed nastily. "Lie to me again and I'll cut off one of her fingers, Weasley." he sniffed the air, "I can smell the traitor. He's close by, maybe watching for his bastard son."

Severus flinched as Greyback turned his snarling grin on him, but he didn't back away.

"When I cut you in half will Daddy try to save you, half-blood filth?" he sneered at Severus. "I know he's here."

Hermione and Ginny glanced desperately at Severus, but didn't speak. Severus stepped forward, arms spread.

"Here I am Fenrir," he said with a sneer, "I am Severus Snape. Let Potter go."

Ron gasped, but at a nudge from Hermione he went silent.

"You?" sneered Greyback, "you are the son...you cannot be Snape."

"I am Severus Snape, former Death Eater, potions master, member of the Order of the Phoenix and betrayer of the Dark Lord." Severus said, his lip curling in a familiar look of disdain. "I'm the one you want, so let Harriet go."

"Severus Snape is a gutless traitor," jeered Greyback, "he wouldn't have the courage to face me this way. Where is he boy?"

"Severus Snape gave you a Restorative Draught after the Dark Lord tortured you at Malfoy Manor." Severus said frostily. "You paid for your mistake with the snatching squad with blood. I watched him carve your chest with a silver knife. How would I know all this if I were not Severus Snape?"

"If this is a trick I will carve you with my claws," Greyback snarled, uncertainly, "if you are Snape I will exchange your life for hers."

"No, Sev!" Harriet gasped.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Greyback yanked Harriet's hair. "I know you care about her. You were probably fucking her while she was your student. Don't even think about it." he smirked as Severus jerked forward. "Is that why you betrayed the Dark Lord Severus? For some underage pussy?"

"I betrayed him because he was an evil lunatic," Severus snarled, advancing on Greyback in his rage, "and nothing went on with Harriet while I was her teacher!"

"Careful, 'Snivellus'," laughed Greyback, "people might start to believe you have a heart."

"Let her go," he seethed, "you can take me."

"Drop your wand and move closer and I'll release her." Greyback said.

Severus threw his wand to the ground and stepped forward, Greyback shoved Harriet away and made a grab for him. An explosion ripped through the night, the ground shook and a lazy fireball roiled in the air. Greyback started and looked away from Severus, at the distant disturbance, as Harriet rolled clear towards Ron and Hermione. Severus dodged away from Greyback's grasp just as a white streak ploughed into the werewolf knocking him flying.

Draco leapt to his paws as Greyback took on his wolf form. The dark and light coloured wolves circled each other snapping and snarling. Draco was quicker, leaping around and lunging at Greyback, but Greyback was stronger. Draco sprang for his throat and wrestled him to the floor, blood coating his white muzzle as he tore into the skin. Greyback struggled and got free, ripping at Draco's ear and biting a hole in his side. Draco yelped and rolled, springing back at Greyback again and receiving a rake of claws across his face. He fell to the floor and Greyback tensed to pounce and, landing on his chest, tried to rip his throat out.

"No!" shouted Harriet and the others, together, and they all cast spells and curses simultaneously.

The force of six spells knocked Greyback away from Draco in a graceful arc, landing about ten feet away. He had rolled and was getting to his paws when a small ball of fire flew towards him. Some sort of dog-like instinct in him made him leap, open mouthed, and catch the ball. Which exploded, spraying his brain in every direction and his body, headless, collapsed to the floor. As one they turned to look at Ron in stunned surprise, blood and brain matter coating their faces.

"Wow," said Ron, "I didn't realise that the explosion would be normal size even though the crate had been shrunk."

"Don't you listen in class?" Hermione said faintly.

"Well never mind," Ron shrugged, "he's definitely dead now."

"Ya think?" said Blaise.

"Good job Evan distracted him with all that rubbish about him being Severus Snape," Ron grinned, "otherwise I couldn't have got the crate out without him noticing. Bloody quick thinking mate."

"Erm, Ron." said Hermione quietly.

"I mean what a gullible dick believing you." Ron blundered on. "As if you could be that evil, greasy, hook-nosed bastard."

"Ronald!" hissed Hermione.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells, we'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Severus quoted himself in his trademark acidic tone, Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Oh shit!" said Ron. "But you...and Harriet...I...I mean, oh shit."

"Erudite as always Mr Weasley." smirked Severus.

"Draco," Ginny sobbed as she ran towards Draco's faintly stirring form, "Draco are you alright?"

Draco was too weak to move, blood flowing freely from his many wounds. Severus ran to his side. He tried his best with healing charms but Draco was getting colder and his breathing was becoming shallow.

"I can't fix it," Severus choked, "it won't heal."

"Severus," said Harriet, coming to his side wearing her robe that she had picked up from where it fell, "the bottle of phoenix tears."

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out the little glass teardrop on the end of its chain. He delicately removed the flame-like stopper and tilted the bottle over the gash in Draco's throat. The bubbles of blood slowed with the first drop, stopped completely with the second and the skin knitted together on the third. Draco gave a gasp. Blood was still oozing from his side and Severus dripped three more drops onto the hole, watching it heal in seconds. Severus allowed drops to fall on Draco's muzzle and face, healing the claw gouges. Draco gave a shiver and resumed human form.

His breathing was steady now, his face unblemished. He opened his eyes to see the others leaning over him, worry in their faces.

"If I keep up all this saving people crap people might mistake me for a bloody Gryffindor." he drawled.

"Thank Merlin you're okay." laughed Ginny. "You were so brave."

"I was wasn't I?" Draco grinned.

"Foolish boy," muttered Severus, "as if it's not hard enough keeping Harriet out of trouble, now I have to watch you too."

Draco climbed unsteadily to his feet.

"I assume that fireball by the school had something to do with Finnigan." he laughed, "I'll send a message to the castle to let them know we're all okay."

He waved his wand and his patronus form sped away.

"Draco," said Harriet, fighting a laugh, "was that by any chance a ferret?"

"Shut up," he scowled, but hiding a grin, "I'm sick of the ferret jokes."

"Actually," said Hermione, in her know-it-all voice, "I think you'll find a ferret has a longer body and a shorter tail. That was, in fact, a weasle. You can tell..." she stopped talking at the glare from Ron.

"A weasle?" said Ron, Draco shot a look at Ginny. "Looks like I'm going to end up with a Slytherin for a brother-in-law doesn't it?"

Ginny beamed at him, but Blaise cleared his throat meaningfully.

"What's wrong with Slytherin's?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Severus, "'some' of them are twats though."

"About that Professor-" said Blaise, awkwardly.

"Not right now I'm not," Severus interrupted, "but we can discuss things later. Right now I want to go back to the castle, check everyone is alright and go to bed. Anything else can wait until tomorrow. I trust you will keep my identity quiet Mr Zabini."

"Yes sir!" gulped Blaise, and he fell into step with the group as they trudged back to the castle.


	50. Endings and Beginnings

**Endings and Beginnings**

Back near the castle was a scene of devastation. The greenhouses were blasted free of glass and a smoking crater lay nearby. Scorch marks covered the lawn and most of the area around the gate was charred. Body parts littered the ground, some still burning. Grim looking Auror's were repairing the school gates under the supervision of Argus Filch. A ragged corpse lay on the floor in front of the door, blood pooled beneath it from a multitude of slices. Harriet warily pushed open the main door.

The entrance hall was empty, apart from a battered corpse by the staircase that no one recognised, and the door to the Great Hall was closed. Harriet drew her wand and cautiously pushed the door open. There was a rumble of sound which made them all jump, before they realised the sound was the clapping and cheering of all those who had stayed to defend the castle. The Weasley's rushed forward to hug them and McGonagall stood, beaming proudly, just behind. Severus felt awkward but pleased when Molly Weasley gave him a hug and when he caught McGonagall's smile he couldn't help but smile back.

"Good on yer Harriet," boomed Hagrid with a tear in his eye, "Yer saved us again."

"It was all of us," Harriet protested, "Evan and the others did just as much as me, if not more." Nobody seemed inclined to listen.

"Famous Potter, gets all the credit again." Severus smirked at her.

"I don't want all the credit," pouted Harriet, "You guys deserve as much credit as I do. I will make sure you get it too."

"I'm teasing you," grinned Severus, "just enjoy the celebrations, we can make sure the full story is heard later, most of it anyway."

Blaise stood off to the side slightly, looking out of place. Severus stepped towards him and Blaise struggled to repress a flinch. Severus extended his hand and Blaise shook it warily.

"Shall we start fresh, Blaise?"

"I'd like that," said Blaise with a smile, "thank you, Evan."

"And thank you, Blaise," said Severus, "it was a pleasure fighting alongside you."

"Harriet, Evan," said McGonagall, stepping forward with a smile, "I'm sure you're both keen to join the celebrations, but I'm afraid i need just half an hour of your time." She swept from the hall towards her office. Her hair miraculously still in place, despite the few cuts and scratches on her face, and her robes only slightly singed.

As they entered the office Dumbledore's portrait waved and twinkled proudly, "Oh well done you two!" he called.

"Time enough for that later Albus." McGonagall said, sitting behind her desk and gesturing to the chairs opposite. Harriet and Severus sat down, wondering what was so important. "I won't ask for the details of what happened with Greyback, you'll have to explain it enough over the coming days, but I do have something rather urgent to talk to you about."

"What's wrong Minerva?" asked Severus.

"Nothing is wrong," said McGonagall, "but I had word this morning that the healers at St. Mungo's have found the potion to return you to your original age Severus. The cure will be delivered tomorrow morning, all being well you can return to your teaching duties in September."

"They found...I can," Severus said in a dazed voice, "teaching duties..."

"As of tomorrow morning, Evan Asphodel disappears into obscurity and Professor Snape returns to Hogwarts." said McGonagall, she regarded Severus's ashen face critically. "I must say Severus, I expected you to be rather more pleased than you appear. Is there something you wish to say?"

"I think there might be, actually Minerva." Severus said, his voice stronger and determined. "I don't think I wish to return to teaching."

"Oh?" McGonagall smiled, "Why ever not?"

"I think my talents would be better employed elsewhere," Severus said, his face carefully blank, "I always wanted to research potions and work on creating new ones. I think now would be the perfect time for a fresh start."

"Naturally," nodded McGonagall, "there will be countless people clamouring to buy potions from 'The War Hero, Severus Snape'."

"How about from Evan Snape, son of a War Hero?" Severus said with a smirk.

"What?" Harriet said, her confusion showing on her face.

"I don't want to change back," he said with a shrug, "I have felt happier, since I became Evan, than I ever have in my life as Severus Snape. I have friends, I have you, I have a life worth living."

"But you had a life worth living before," Harriet argued, "you have responsibilities."

"When you saved me from the Shrieking Shack, when I woke up in St. Mungo's, I wished you had left me to die." Severus said gently, "I was horribly scarred, mentally and physically, and I was consumed by guilt for the things I had done in my past. I made terrible choices and caused suffering, I lost everything and everyone dear to me and I tried to shut myself off from the world."

"Just because you change back doesn't mean you have to shut yourself off again." Harriet said.

"Severus Snape is an unlikeable man." Severus said shaking his head.

"Not to me," Harriet said, brushing his cheek with her fingers, "I love you. However you look you're still the man I fell in love with."

"I know," Severus murmured, catching her fingers and pressing a kiss to them, "and that's precisely why I want to stay as Evan. Because you love me for me, but others may never trust a former Death Eater. You don't need the taint of a bitter twisted man, full of regret and resentment, attracting suspicion and gossip. If I am to leave behind my bitterness and anger then I wish to leave them behind fully."

"Does this mean you really want only me?" Harriet asked, tears in her eyes. "You don't see me as a replacement for my mother?"

"Harriet," he smiled, "there is only ever you."

"You promise?" she whispered.

He waved his wand and a great white owl soared from the tip and swooped round the room. McGonagall looked confused at the patronus, until Harriet waved her wand and another owl flew alongside the first.

"Always!" Severus said softly, planting a gentle kiss on Harriet's lips.

XXXXXX

McGonagall was right. Over the next few days Harriet, Severus and the others were called on to relate the events of that night multiple times. The Auror's were first to interview them, for their official report, questioning them the very next morning. Everyone seemed to want to hear their story. Rita Skeeter tried in vain to interview any of them, but Harriet and Severus flatly refused to speak to her, granting an exclusive interview to another Daily Prophet reporter. None of them got the full story, just the version they had all decided on, excluding their animagus transformations and Severus's original identity. Regardless, the stories in the papers made sensational reading. In fact they were almost the only story in the papers for weeks. The only other thing that was being reported on was the 'sad death following a long illness, presumably bought about by injuries sustained defeating Voldemort' of one Professor Severus Snape.

The story broke the day after the story of Greyback's defeat, Professor Snape was said to have passed away peacefully in his sleep, after fighting for many months a mysterious illness thought to be linked to the war. His son was formally granted the rights to his name and his estate by Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. Evan Snape, as he was now legally known, was awarded the Order of Merlin, first class, for his contribution to the defeat of Fenrir Greyback and his pack. He received it at a ceremony, along with Harriet, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco, to honour the fallen of the long war against Voldemort and his forces. Severus Tobias Snape was posthumously awarded his Order of Merlin, first class, at the same ceremony.

XXXXXX

It was two weeks after the death of Greyback and Severus was going to be late for his own funeral. He stood, in black dress robes with a stiff collar, waiting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place for Harriet to be ready. He looked at his pocket watch and sighed. Ron caught his eye gave him a sheepish grin, he was having trouble adjusting now he knew who Severus was, but he was getting there. Draco lounged gracefully in a chair and sniggered.

"They'll be ready in time," he said knowingly, "women love to make an entrance."

"Harriet hates all that attention." Severus frowned.

"This is the first time you have been seen in public together since you announced your engagement." Draco pointed out. "She knows the world will be watching and she wants to make sure she does you proud."

"How do you know all this stuff about women?" Ron asked with interest.

"I listen Ronald." Draco said, in a reasonable impersonation of Hermione and they laughed.

Severus turned round as the door opened and his mouth gaped. Harriet was wearing a low cut, black dress, figure hugging in the body and floating out delicately at the bottom, and her usually wild hair was beautifully shaped around her face with intricate curls and waves. Her eyes sparkled and her face glowed as she stood nervously stood before him.

"Wow!" he breathed, and then, "You look...wow!"

"Such a way with words." smirked Draco, but Severus didn't even glare at him. He only had eyes for Harriet.

"It's not too much?" Harriet beamed.

"I...wow!" Severus repeated, grinning like a fool.

"Put your tongue away," laughed Draco, "you're drooling all down your front."

"You look stunning." Severus said, finally regaining some semblance of control.

"Thank you Sev," she smiled as she took his hand, "are we ready to leave?"

"We've been ready for twenty minutes." drawled Draco.

"One more thing," said Severus, "you have to get used to calling me Evan not Severus, at least when we are in company. I'm not Severus anymore, we're burying him today."

"We're actually burying an illusion-" Hermione started to lecture, but Ginny trod on her toe.

"How about Ev?" Harriet smiled, her eyes glittering with tears.

"I like it." Severus said, gently brushing away her tears. "But why the tears, you know I'm not really gone?"

"I'm crying for the loss of a great man." Harriet said through her tears. "He may have been flawed and made mistakes, but he was a big part of my life. I'm crying for who he could have been."

"I am who he could have been, thanks to you," Severus said gently, cradling her face in his hands, "and I always intend to be a big part of your life." he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"No more crying," Harriet said, with a watery smile, "today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

With a pinch of floo powder, Harriet Potter and Evan Snape stepped into the fireplace, together.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you if you have stuck reading until the end. I loved writing this story, even though it didn't always go the way I planned. The characters haven't quite let me go yet and there's a sequel in the pipeline. I also have a couple of one shot plot bunnies bothering me, still undecided what I will write first. If you would like to read the sequel or one shots please follow me and keep your eyes peeled, I aim to get something else up tomorrow if I can. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)


End file.
